Returned to Sender
by OneSoul953
Summary: Una chance para remediar todo, para ver el verdadero "happy end" de aquellos que no pudieron ser salvados. La esperanza podrá no solo dar una chance más si no... evitarlo todo. [Idea inicial basada en 'Life' de Sonata Arctica]
1. Prólogo de Esperanza

Un nuevo día había comenzado para Naegi Makoto.

Hoy era un día especial, porque mañana iniciaría un nuevo momento en su vida.

Regresamos hace dos semanas, cuando su hermana, Naegi Komaru, lo sorprendió con una carta que anunciaba que había sido aceptado en la Academia Pico de Esperanza como el Estudiante "Afortunado" Definitivo.

La Academia Pico de Esperanza era una institución encargada de educar a personas que era un hecho que iban a sobresalir en su talento, he de ahí porque eran llamados "Estudiante X Talento Definitivo".

Ahora, sí desde que la carta había llegado pasaron dos semanas... ¿Dónde estaba Naegi Makoto ahora?

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Huum... ¿Hace cuánto que no vengo aquí? —se preguntó a sí mismo mirando el estanque del parque recordando que la última vez que estuvo aquí, no había tantos patos.

Desde temprano, Makoto vino al parque con la idea de calmar un poco sus nervios sobre el día que le esperaba mañana. Es decir, iba a entrar a la que era considerada como la mejor institución de educación en todo el mundo.

No sólo eso, también la pregunta de "¿por qué él?" carcomía su mente, es decir, no era más que alguien promedio.

—Pues mira, yo creo que llevo 75 años sin ver este lugar —reclamó ligeramente una voz que parecía alterada con autotune.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Quién es?

El chico miró de izquierda a derecha, sin éxito en encontrar la fuente de aquella voz.

—¡Aquí abajo cabeza de antena!

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, sacó a Naegi Makoto de la realidad misma.

Vió a un oso de peluche sentado, de un lado era de un blanco puro, ojo normal y una sonrisa común de todo oso teddy. Del otro lado... Era de un azul brillante con algunas sombras púrpuras, un ojo formado por una línea fina, afilada y que brillaba con una luz verde alternando en azul.

—E-esto... ¿Es una mala broma sobre osos? —preguntó a la nada mientras tomaba al oso y lo levantaba con ambas manos.

—¡No soy un oso ni una mala broma, soy Makoto Naegi!

—¡Buaaah!

Makoto dejó caer al oso mientras se lanzaba detrás de una banca y tomaba una rama del suelo como arma. En un inicio creía que tenía un micrófono dentro, pero cuando lo levantó, habló y movió ligeramente la cabeza, dejó de creerlo.

—¿Qué forma es esa de tratarte?... Oh, eso no sonó bien —ambos no apartaban la mirada del otro, uno temblando ligeramente y pues... El otro era un oso de peluche—. Mira, cálmate. Siéntate en la banca, escúchame y le encontrarás sentido a ésto.

El futuro Estudiante Afortunado no estaba seguro sobre si creer en las palabras de su autoproclamado "yo", con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad por sus nervios en cuanto a mañana y la repentina aparición del oso, realmente no encontraba nada más razonable en tal situación aleatoria.

Sin una mejor salida, Naegi suspiró y se sentó de nueva cuenta intentando mantener el control.

—Buena elección, ahora, si me permites...

Con un gesto algo tierno, el peluche parlante extendió sus brazos pidiéndole a Naegi que lo pusiera en el barandal de la banca.

Cuando lo hizo, una voz falsa surgió de su inexistente garganta y comenzó a contar lo que era.

—Makoto Naegi, esto es difícil de creer, pero yo soy tú... De un tiempo muy lejano.

La sonrisa de Makoto se mantuvo mientras creía haber escuchado mal.

—_«Oh bueno, sólo era... ¡¿Qué?!_» ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Eres algo así como... u-un-?!

—Sep, un viajero del tiempo. Y te preguntarás, "si él soy yo, ¿por qué es un oso parlante?". ¡Yo te tengo la respuesta! Cuando mi final natural llegó, la fundación en la trabajaba guardó mis memorias a petición de que hicieran ésto.

—¿Fundación? ¿A qué te refieres con que "hicieran esto"? ¿A mandarte al pasado o volvert-"cough", volvernos un oso?

—A que me hicieran un oso por supuesto, con la tecnología que la Fundación del Futuro tenía en esa época, era fácil. Lo de viajar en el tiempo llegó 15 años después.

—Sigo sin entender algo, ¿qué es esa Fundación del Futuro?

Un breve, pero gélido silencio, cubrió a ambos en un instante. La verdad, o sus restos, iban a ser contados antes de tiempo y así se podía abrir una chance a evitar todo.

—"Sigh", te seré honesto. Partes de mi memoria estaban dañadas incluso antes de ser pasadas a esto, no recuerdo ningún nombre, ninguno. También hay información que olvidé de plano, lo siento, pero hay unas cosillas que tendré que contar al tanteo.

—Está bien, tranquilo —ahí estaba, la sonrisa que el Makoto-oso buscaba ver. Eso era suficiente para saber que no se había equivocado.

—Empezaré por... lo que le ocurrió a la clase superior.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Investigaste a nuestros compañeros?

—¡Por supuesto, Junko-chan! Sólo tendríamos que repasarlo un poco.

—Ah sí, claaaaro~

Entrando en un corto pánico, la jovencita de cabello negro y cortó comenzó a leer la lista.

—Veamos... Maizono Sayaka, la Estudiante Idol Definitiva.

—Paso.

—Togami Byakuya, el Estudiante Heredero Definitivo.

—Ah, ese tipo... Aburridoooo~

—E-eh... Naegi Makoto, el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo elegido este año.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de talento es ese?

—Parece ser que ganó una especie de lotería... Fuera de eso, no encuentro nada más.

—Hmmm... bah, como sea. Prosigue.

—Ishimaru Kiyotaka, el Estudiante Prefecto Definitivo. También lo apodan como "brújula moral definitiva".

—Bueno, eso podría ser un ligero problema... ¡Bah! ¡Sigue siendo aburrido!

... ... ...

... ... ...

Durante casi una hora y media, Makoto había escuchado con atención a su otro yo que clamaba haber viajado en el tiempo.

Si en un inicio era difícil el asimilar a un oso parlante, entonces ahora lo era más.

¿El evento más desesperanzador en la historia de la humanidad? ¿Juego de asesinatos? ¿La Fundación del Futuro trabajaba por el bien de la Esperanza? ¿Qué rayos era todo eso?

—Es difícil de creer, pero todo eso es verdad. Todo ejecutado por una Mente Maestra.

Aún había algo que el chico Naegi quería saber, tal vez era inútil, pero rogaba que eso siguiera allí.

—Esta tal " Mente Maestra"... ¿No puedes récordar quién era?

—No quisiera nada más, créeme. Pero no recuerdo ningún nombre, sólo las acciones que ocurrieron.

—"Sigh"...

Parecía que toda la energía de Makoto había sido drenada.

En menos de un día, las cosas que terribles que venían en el futuro eran de su conocimiento por una versión bizarra de él mismo mientras la ansía, los nervios y una ligera angustia por el día de mañana continuaban, ahora revolviendo incluso su estómago.

—¿Sabés por qué viajé? —pregunto de la nada el oso.

—¿Eh? ¿No sería para arreglar todo?

—Jujuju, no me voy a meter en detalles, pero alterar el pasado no puede cambiar un futuro ya hecho. Lo único que eso causaría sería un futuro separado del otro.

—¿Entonces por qué viajaste? ¿Qué eso no arreglaría nada de tu futuro?

—Bueno... —si tuviera lagrimales, el oso estuviera agotándolos en este momento. Había esperado mucho por esto—. Quiero un verdadero final feliz, para todos. Incluso puede que le tenga rencor a la Mente Maestra, pero nadie, ¡y cuándo digo "nadie"! Va a morir. Será un verdadero "happy end" para todos.

—... tenemos la chance en mano.

—¿Tenemos?

—Síí, d-digo, ¿no estaría de más ayuda, verdad?

Ahora era definitivo. Tal vez el envejecido Makoto-oso y sus memorias no podrían hacer mucho, pero con su "yo" de aquel tiempo antes de la tragedia, había una verdadera oportunidad de evitar todo.

—Ju, ¡sabía que podía contar contigo! —como si el tono no fuera suficiente para remarcar la sincera felicidad, el oso saltó y abrazó a Naegi lo mejor que pudo—. Esto conllevará mucho pero al final valdrá toda la pena.

—¡Si podemos evitar lo que decías, entonces así será! —exclamó Makoto con un entusiasmo algo revuelto, eso por no saber la identidad de la persona detrás de todo.

—Mira chico, no por esto debes desconfiar de quiénes conozcas apartir de ahora.

—Tienes razón, nisiquiera sé quiénes son aún. Todos son sólo... Personas con quién me gustaría llevarme bien y pasar buenos días.

—¡Así se habla! ¿Sabes? Talvez podríamos mirar un poco sobre tus compañeros. Una buena primera impresión siempre es bienvenida.

—Jeje. ¿Puedes comer? Sería buenos hacerlo mientras tomamos algo dulce.


	2. Letter I: Who Failed The Most?

**Prólogo**

Cold Inside

El reloj marcaba las 10:36 PM.

Como un chasquido, el día se había acabado en un santiamén.

—... ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —esta pregunta fue hecha por un casi somnoliento Naegi Makoto. Estaba agotado, pero los nervios no le dejarían conciliar el anhelado sueño.

—No lo llamaría dormir, si no reponer mí batería... Pero supongo que sí, no puedo.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama un momento después. Necesitaban hablar mejor sobre que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Puede que tuvieran una tarde agradable después del repentino encuentro en aquel parque, pero eso no eliminaba el miedo de ambos. El de Naegi Makoto sobre que algo así ocurriera y del oso de volver a pasar por todo eso que sus memorias albergaban.

—Yo no sé... "Sigh", estoy decidido sobre que hacer pero aún me pregunto, ¿qué cosa puedo hacer? No tengo un verdadero talento definitivo que me apoye o algo así siquiera...

—Sí, pensé eso antes de hacer este viaje. Tal vez haya olvidado cosas, pero si algo no olvidé es el "porque" recurrí a ti.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El Makoto-oso abrió su "estómago" dejando ver una pantalla que mostraba dos líneas dirigiéndose a una especie de cubo.

—Verás, tal vez no puedas considerar tu suerte como algún talento o algo anormal aunque tengas el título del Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo —para el oso, era como leer un libro. Recordaba bien la ingenuidad, amabilidad y modestia que Naegi Manito poseía en este tiempo—. Eso es cuento de otro momento, el asunto es que la Mente Maestra acabó siendo un conjunto de tres talentos definitivos.

—¡¿Tres talentos?!

—¡Makoto, deja dormír! —ese gritó pertenecía a Naegi Komaru. Makoto había olvidado que sólo él seguía despierto en la casa.

—"Cough", sip, tres. El talento por el cual entró a la academia sólo era su fachada aunque en el pasado realmente era sincero. Olvidé cual era el 3er talento, pero sé que con él pudo corromper a más de una persona e idear su plan.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era el segundo talento?

—... Análisis. Era el o la Estudiante Analista Definitivo, eso le permitía predecir las acciones de las personas, como se sentían y los respuestas a ciertos actos, incluso estar siempre un paso delante de aquellos que le perseguían. Imagina darle eso a una persona inestable.

—Todo lo que hizo, ¿fue por eso? ¿Por tener tres talentos?

—Básicamente. Le dio una visión aburrida del mundo, de la vida, y sólo cierta emoción le daba sentido a sus acciones, emoción que sólo la tragedia que causó podía darle.

—¿La emoción era sufrimiento?

—No... La Desesperación.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Makoto.

Esto no sonaba bien. Tres talentos, uno de ellos permitiéndole estar un paso delante y predecir las acciones, ¿cómo algo tan banal llamado suerte podía contrarrestar eso?

—Ahora, mira atentamente la pantalla, ¿ves esa línea azul y la línea verde que se dirigen al cubo amarillo? —el Makoto-oso señaló directamente a su estómago.

—Si... ¿A qué viene?

—La línea azul representa a una persona común con sus acciones ya predecidas por la Mente Maestra, la línea verde te representa a ti —en este punto de la plática, el oso tenía un sombrero de graduado—. Presta atención a lo que está por suceder.

Ambas líneas empezaron yendo bien, siguiendo un trazo lento pero de un momento a otro y sin haber avanzando casi nada, la línea verde se desvió, dió vueltas, incluso evitó su colisión con el cubo.

—... No entiendo.

—Naegi Makoto, tu título como Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo no es sólo de decoración. Tus acciones, tu forma de ser, incluso esa suerte tan ambigua que dices tener, evitan que la Mente Maestra pueda analizar algunas de tus acciones y forma de pensar. Con eso, todos los talentos que posee quedan en jaque —el oso sonaba feliz, y si bien la mente del afortunado no se creía tal cosa, se había relajado un poco—. Los muchachos de la Fundación del Futuro le llamaron "counter definitivo".

**Parte 1**

Aquí estaba, frente a la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

Con dar un paso adelante, una nueva etapa comenzaría en la vida de Naegi.

—«_¿Estás seguro que pasas desapercibido?_»

—《_101% seguro_》—la voz del oso sonaba en los oídos del chico afortunado. Al parecer esta mañana había cambiado su forma y se había convertido en un pin adherido a la chaqueta de Makoto.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

Justo al dar un paso lleno de esperanza hacia su nueva etapa...

"¡Thump!"

Algo impactó contra él dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

—《_Vaya, esa no la vi venir_》

El Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo cayó inconsciente por una mala jugada de su suerte, o eso quería pensar.

* * *

—¡Vámooos! ¡Llegaremos tarde Muku-nee y será por tu culpa!

—S-sí~

Ikusaba Mukuro y Enoshima Junko, hermana mayor, hermana menor.

Habían decidido ir a pie hasta la entrada cuando le dijeron al chófer de la limusina que las dejara una cuadra más adelante, posteriormente Junko le dio la orden de traer su equipaje esta misma tarde, ya que ambas comenzarían a vivir en los dormitorios que la academia ofrecía.

—¿Junko-chan, tienes algo listo para hoy? —preguntó Mukuro con un rostro carente de toda expresión humana.

—Nah. Sería muy brusco hacer algo en un momento como este, es sólo el primer día, ¿sabes? No hagas preguntas inútiles mi, querida hermana antisocial.

—Lo siento...

El resto del camino lo continuaron en silencio hasta la entrada a las instalaciones de la academia donde pudieron ver la silueta de un chico no muy alto, con un logo algo raro en la capucha de su chaqueta y un peculiar pico sobresaliente del resto de su cabello, un "ahoge" por así decirlo.

En una fracción de segundo, escucharon un alboroto que provenía desde la parte sur.

—¿Qué es eso?

Unos momentos después, vieron como otro joven cargado de ropa y un montón de rastas muy pronunciadas lanzaba a un lado al chico que rápidamente identificaron como Naegi Makoto.

"¡Thump!"

—Oh.

—Oh.

* * *

—¡Oh, vamos viejo! ¡¿No puedes dejarme tranquilo en mi primer día?!

—¡No te persigo a ti cara de puercoespin, estoy huyendo de ella! ¡¡¡No tengo idea de qué quiere!!!

Una persecución de tres personas estaba en acción en la parte sur de la banqueta que rodeaba la academia, los participantes eran un joven con cabello tipo rastas que se pronunciaba llamativamente, un muchacho rubio con algunas pecas, no muy alto y con un traje casi de negocios y por último a una jovencita con cabello de un tono rubio pálido y con piel como porcelana de la más fina.

Ellos eran Hagakure Yasuhiro, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko y Sonia Nevermind, estos últimos siendo estudiantes de la Clase 77-B.

—¡Whoooaaa! Ya casi... ¡Llego!

En el último momento de la persecución, Yasuhiro perdió el equilibrio, avanzó un poco más y sintió como pasaba a llevarse un peso extra con el antes de impactar en un pilar de hormigón.

* * *

—«_... ¿Qué... me golpeó?_»

—《_Entraste y pisaste un cubito de hielo_》

—«_¡¿Enserio?!_»

—《_Estaba jugando. Abre los ojos, la última vez teníamos compañia_》

Lentamente Naegi volvió en sí.

Se encontró acostado en los ladrillos de hormigón en la entrada a la vez que sentía algo picando su nuca.

—Heeeey, ¿estás vivo?

Se levantó con algo de dificultad esperando a que la vista se le aclarara y la cabeza dejase de darle vueltas.

Cuando los efectos del golpe, pasaron al cabo de unos segundos, vió claramente a un joven estrellado en un pilar, a dos chicas mirando a desde la distancia (una conteniendo la risa), a un chico corto corriendo hacia el edificio principal y por último a Sonia picando su nuca con una rama.

—Uuhh... ¿Qué pasó?

—Upupupu, fue algo digno del primer día de clases —una de las dos chicas mirando a la distancia se acercó, ahora ya nisiquera intentaba contener su risa o picardía. También le seguía aquella chica con un cabello negro a la altura de la nuca de estilo bob, unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, ojos azules totalmente fríos y un expresión que congelaba, neutral sería la manera correcta de describir.

—Ese tipo chocó contigo, después fue a dar contra la pared —explico Sonia—. Estuvimos esperando señales de que despertarias así que cuando lo hiciste envié a Kuzuryu por nuestra enfermera estrella.

—¡Muchas gracias por eso! Lo siento, no me he presentado — el niño se había puesto de pie sin tambalearse sólo para extender su mano en forma de saludo—. Naegi Makoto, mucho gusto.

—Sonia Nevermind, clase 77-B. El gusto es mío Makoto.

—¡Aquí, Enoshima Junko! —sin que nadie se lo pidiera, la chica que reía se presentó.

—Hagakure... —todos voltearon a ver al estrellado—. Y-Yasuhiro...

Detrás de Enoshima, Naegi notó a la única persona que no se había presentado.

—¿Ella...?

—¿Uh? Ah, ella es mi decepcionante hermana gemela, Ikusaba Mukuro.

—No sabía que la gran modelo, Junko Enoshima, tenía una hermana gemela —esa fue Sonia. Algo andaba mal.

Lo de Sonia era algo dicho sólo para ignorar eso último que se mencionó sobre Ikusaba, así que la chica Nevermind creía que lo mejor era hacer de oídos sordos.

Lástima que el muchacho a su lado no conocía esa palabra.

—¿Por qué decepcionante?

—Es que-

—Hup, silencio Muku-nee, yo le digo

—en un parpadeo Junko tono una pose imitando a un maestro que rápidamente se rompió—. Duuh, ¡¿qué no la ves?!

Naegi miró fijamente hacia una Mukuro que estaba claramente señalada por Enoshima como si quisiera resaltar algo.

El joven afortunado parpadeó una vez, luego dos, después tres y así. En ningún momento algo cambió para él.

—Yo la veo como una persona normal, no entiendo a que te refieres con decepcionante, Enoshima-san.

Así, las palabras se fueron. Hagakure estaba inconsciente todavía, Sonia no quería intervenir en algo así, Mukuro sólo estaba rígida y Junko ocultando su desconcierto.

En el pasado cuando se presentó a alguien y hacía mención de Ikusaba como su "decepcionante" hermana, o lo dejaban pasar o estaban de acuerdo solo por el título que Enoshima cargaba.

—¡Hey, Sonia-san!

Desde el interior del edificio, dos personas surgieron. El chico rubio de antes y una joven que resaltaba por una venda en su pierna y muchas más en su cuerpo, ¿qué le había pasado?.

—Oh, Fuyuhiko, regresaste con Mikan.

—"Pew", sólo el primer día y pasa esto.

—Mmm, disculpa, ¿quiénes son? —Naegi preguntó.

—Oh vaya, ¿dónde están mis modales? Makoto, el es Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu nuestro Yakuza Definitivo y heredero del clan Kuzuryu. Ella es Tsukimi Mikan, la Enfermera Definitiva.

Una bombilla se encendió en la mente del chico Naegi.

—¿La llamaste para que revisara a Hagakure-san?

—Uuh, bueno... —Sonia mordió ligeramente su labio, no quiera admitir que se había olvidado de él—. En un inicio era porque no despertabas, pero supongo que ya estás bien.

—Sip, así es.

—¿E-estás seguro? —pregunto Tsukimi en una voz apenas audible—. F-fue un golpe feo...

—Estoy bien, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte Mikan-san.

—Oye Romeo, tenemos que llegar a la ceremonia debienvenida en poco, ¿cómo te vas a llevar al puercoespin? —reclamó Junko.

Makoto entró en pánico. Como si fuera lo más normal, fue corriendo hacia Hagakure e hizo su mejor intento para recargarlo sobre su hombro.

Se tambaleaban un poco, pero sería suficiente para llegar hasta el gimnasio y que después alguien lo revisara.

—Mikan-san, ¿crees poder revisarlo después de la ceremonia?

—Uhm... S-supongo que sí.

—Je, muchas gracias nuevamente.

De esa forma, Makoto se llevó a Yasuhiro dentro del edificio. Poco después se pudo ver como el chico con cabello excéntrico andó por sí mismo algo lento.

Sonia, Mikan y Fuyuhiko no tenían ningún asunto más allí. Se retiraron a algún lugar cerca de la fuente dejando sólo a Mukuro y Junko en la entrada.

—Que tipo tan raro.

—¿Debería considerarlo un bache?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Viste ese pin de osito? ¡Se parece a Monokuma, y me encanta!

—¿Eh?...

**Parte 2**

Después de la ceremonia de bienvenida en el gimnasio por parte del director, Kirigiri Jin, la clase 78 se dirigió a su aula asignada conun lapso de 15 minutos para explorar un poco.

En el gimnasio, se encontró con una persona de su pasado, Maizono Sayaka.

Makoto siempre la había considerado alguien carismática, y vaya que era así. Sólo esos momentos en el gimnasio y ya se había visto acompañada de otras dos chicas, Oogami Sakura y Asahina Aoi.

Naegi había decidido recorrer los pasillos mirando de un lado a otro, sólo para matar el tiempo.

Hubiera querido hablar con Maizono pero ella había sido arrastrada por Aoi y Sakura para explorar la piscina y la cafetería.

En el camino se encontró más de una vez con algún compañero, pero mejor se alejó o pasó sin decir una palabra, no por querer parecer distante, sólo no quería molestar.

—«_Oye... La luz del pin a estado titilitando todo el rato, ¿estás bien?_»

—《_Estoy viendo que puedo obtener desde aquí, pero no tengo el mejor ángulo. Tal vez algo más práctico pueda ayudar_》

—«_¿Qué tienes en mente?_»

—《_¿Unas gafas?_》

—¿No fuiste quién se cayó esta mañana en la entrada? —una voz femenina y a la vez discreta preguntó repentinamente.

—《_Bueno, mejor me apago un rato_》

Naegi buscó la fuente de la voz.

Al encontrarla, pudo ver a una chica con cabello lila opaco, un poco más alta que él y vestida curiosamente.

Su chaqueta púrpura, guantes negros e incluso la falda oscura a la altura de la rodilla encajaban a la perfección con su tono discreto, y aunque Naegi no había encontrado algo respecto de su talento cuando revisaba sobre sus compañeros, pensaba que todo eso podría estar asociado.

—S-sí, jeje. Mucho gusto, soy Naegi Makoto —como a todas las personas del día de hoy, extendió su mano en forma de un saludo amistoso.

—Hmmm...

El chico sintió que la mirada se clavó en su ser, como si mirara hasta su alma.

"Ring!" "Ring!"

—Vayamos al aula antes de que Kizakura-sensei se emborrache.

—《_Je, te salvó la campana_》

—«_¿No te habías apagado?_»

* * *

—Bien, bien. "Hip", algunos ya se conocerán, pero es necesario que se presenten, digan sus talentos y bla, bla... —Kizakura Koichi, el maestro de la clase 78, alguien aplicado en todo el tono de la palabra "fiestero" si le preguntaban a quién no lo conocía. Su cabello rubio algo largo junto con su bigote corto y partido por la mitad reforzaban esto pese a ser una creencia estúpida.

—Profesor —un joven de espalda recta, cabello corto, ojos rojizos y un llamativo traje blanco se levantó del pupitre—. ¡Me parece inmoral que venga a dar clases ebrio!

—No estoy, "hip", ebrio... Como sea, que alguien pase y haga todo ese rollo, creo que caeré inconsciente dentro de poco...

Un silencio pesado se elevó sobre la clase 78 entera.

Por unos segundos Naegi consideró ser el primero en pasar y romper el hielo, pero la oportunidad le fue arrebatada.

"Thirk".

Un pupitre chilló mientras una 'chica' de cortó cabella anaranjado, ojos verdes no muy intensos pero tampoco tan opacos, una sudadera de verde apagado y falda de dobladillo se levantó y caminó hasta al frente de la pizarra.

La 'chica' tomo una bocanada de aire antes de empezar con lo simple; su nombre y talento. Ya Kizakura seguramente les preguntaría otras cosas más tarde para que se dieran a conocer como clase.

—F-Fujisaki Chihiro, la Estudiante Programadora Definitiva — realmente estaba nerviosa, pero era evidente su valiente esfuerzo.

—Siguente —anunció Koichi sin levantar mucho la vista.

Cierto adolescente con un exagerado pompadur fue quién siguió.

—Ah pues bien, soy Owada Mondo, el Motociclista Definitivo. ¿Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo con esto?

De tal forma, uno a uno los miembros de la Clase 78 de la Academia Pico de Esperanza pasaron al frente para decir lo más básico sobre sí mismos.

—Kirigiri Kyoko, Detective Definitiva. De antemano les pediré a todos que se ahorren de preguntar como me relaciono con el director.

—Celestia Ludenberg, Apostadora Definitiva.

—Togami Byakuya... Heredero Definitivo—hubo cierto rechazo evidente en la mención del título— Como dijo el tipejo de la motocicleta, ¿podemos acabar con esto rápido?

—Kuwata Leon, Beisbolista Definitivo.

—Asahina Aoi, ¡la Nadadora Profesional Definitiva!

—Oogami Sakura, título de Artista Marcial Definitiva.

—F-Fukawa Touko... Escritora Prodigio Definitiva o-o eso dicen e-ellos...

—¡Hey, aquí Yasuhiro Hagakure o "Supernova", el Clarividente Definitivo de Preparatoria!

—Yamada Hifumi, pero tienen el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre real, Alpha et Omega. El Autor de Doujinshi Definitivo es mi grandioso título.

—¡Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Estudiante Prefecto Definitivo! ¡Estaré feliz de seguir las reglas de esta instalación junto a todos ustedes!

—Maizono Sayaka, ¡la Idol de Preparatoria Definitiva! ¡Espero, honestamente, llevarme bien con todos aquí!

—¡Soy Enoshima Junko, aunque eso ya deberían saberlo! ¡La Supermodelo Definitiva!

—Ikusaba Mukuro, Soldado Definitiva.

Ikusaba se sobresaltó con el ligero—"Wow" —de Naegi.

Koichi miró a la izquierda y derecha del aula, cayendo en cuenta de que aún faltaba alguien.

—Tú, el que tiene una antenaen el remolino del cabello, sigues.

Era hora, no más nervios, no más dudas.

Pasando este punto y día, Naegi finalmente podría ver la clase de personas con las que pasaría el resto de su vida escolar.

Personas con talentos excepcionales que muchos envidiarián, pero que Makoto sólo admirada y sorprendía.

—¡Mucho gusto, soy Naegi Makoto, el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo!

* * *

—"Bhurr!" —una serie de escalofríos recorrió la columna de un muchacho llamativo por su cabello blanco desaliñado.

—¿Estás bien Nagito-chan?

—Mioda-san... Siento una perturbación...

**Conclusión**

Euterpe

Igual que el domingo, el día pasó en un 2x3.

Después de las presentaciones Naegi intento hablar con Ikusaba, zafarse de un Hagakure que no dejaba de disculparse, aguantar unas cuantas bromas de Junko y pasar un rato con Maizono, Asahina y Oogami

—Oye chico —el oso-pin finalmente se encendió después de estar toda la mañana en silencio. No era necesario hablar por radio si no había nadie por los alrededores, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿La academia tiene dormitorios para varones?

—Supongo que sí... ¿Por?

—Hmmm... —Monoegi se mantuvo pensando un rato, podría ser más sencillo vigilar a una posible Mente Maestra—. Creo que nos convendría quedarnos en alguno.

—También lo estába pensando, aunque sería duro dejar a mamá, papá y a Komaru...

—Tu tranquilo, podrías visitarlos en tardes libres o los fines de semana.

No había nadie alrededor, o eso parecía.

Desde un esquina oculta entre dos arboles que daba vista completa de Naegi, retirándose y hablando solo, estaba Junko Enoshima esperando a que su "equipaje" fuera llevado a los dormitorios.

Normalmente, esto le daría igual o buscaría una forma de causarle una humillación a la persona al grabarlo hablando sólo. ¿Qué había diferente...? ella no podía predecir al chico Naegi.

Ni lo que estaba hablando ahora, ni lo de esta mañana, nada.

—... Que bicho tan raro —cierta frustración se notó en su tono. Hasta ahora, no hubiera imaginado que algo así fuera posible por causa de algo tan trivial como la "suerte".


	3. Letter II: El títere quemando cuerdas

**Prólogo**

Half

‹—_¿No crees que habría una esperanza más grande...si ambos combinaran sus esperanzas y trabajaran juntos?›_

—«_¡¿Huh?!»_

El Makoto-oso se encendió en un instante. Se había apagado para no molestar a Naegi a lo largo de su primer día.

Era un condenado oso de peluche con una interfaz llena de fragmentos de un Makoto Naegi que pasó por todo el desastre de la Desesperación, no debería de estar soñando.

—«_¿Entonces... que fue eso?»_

Recordaba haber visto la silueta anaranjada de una señorita.

Hubiera gustado recordar su nombre, pero si se forzaba a tal cosa, acabaría por fundirse y su autoreparacion no tendría efecto en éso hasta 10 horas después.

No podía forzar recuerdos, pero los fragmentos de estos no podían evitar el envíar presentimientos.

—«_Clase 77-B... Si llega a conocer a alguien de allí, tengo que buscar una forma de que ambos compartamos información_» Oye chicó.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Qué se supone que hacés?

La hora de la cena se acercaba, y Naegi iba a aprovechar está para comentar sobre los dormitorios y su mudanza, se estaba preparando para la oposición de Komaru.

—Nada, nada. Juju —el oso había pasado todo este tiempo entretenido con una hoja y un montón de rotuladores.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Muku-nee, explica esto!

—Mmm... Tu habías dicho que no lo podías predecir... supuse que podría ser un bache, ¿no?

Por supuesto Mukuro apenas había caído en cuenta de que lo había puesto al inicio, su cabeza daba vueltas.

—¡Duh, míralo! Esa cara de bueno y esos brazitos, ¿enserio creés que ese ingenuo haría algo?

Junko cambio la tabla grabada con el nombre de Makoto Naegi hasta el último siendo reemplazado por Kyoko Kirigiri seguida de Sakura Oogami y Togami Byakuya.

—La suerte no es impredecible, hermanita. Komaeda-senpai y muchos otros son la muestra —por una fracción de segundo, Enoshima recordó como no pudo ver a Naegi estando en desacuerdo con ella respecto a Mukuro, ¿y sí realmente no podía analizarlo?—. Hum, absurdo.

**Parte 1**

—¿Están seguros de ésto?

A primera hora del segundo día de clases, encontraron a Koichi dormido en su escritorio mientras tenía una charla con el director en sus sueños.

Por ésto, cada uno de los alumnos de la clase 78 se dedicó a lo suyo.

En algún momento Mondo y Ishimaru empezaron a discutir sobre alguna cosa de las reglas del convivencia, de respetó, valores, de como Mondo era un cobarde y Ishimaru un estirado, etc. Y ambas partes decidieron probarse.

—Ishimaru-dono, ¿está seguro de ésto? Creó que ese senpai de las bufandas nos llamó la atención.

Yamada, Chihiro y Makoto eran quienes estaban espectando la prueba entre el Perfecto y el Motociclista.

Togami sólo les dirigía unas miradas aburridas de vez en cuando y Hagakure estaba cansado queriendo convencer a Junko que le regresará su bola de cristal.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Esté punk tiene que entender lo que se permite y lo que no en un lugar tan prestigioso como el Picó de Esperanza!

—«_No soy un niño.._.» ¡Cierra la boca, ojos de conejo!

Makoto y Chihiro no querían intervenir del todo, Chihiro por estar nerviosa y Makoto por un poco de temor a recibir otro uppercut de Mondo.

—¡Cómo sea! ¡Naegi-san, haga que el cronómetro inicié en cuánto encendamos todo en el sauna!

Sep, habían acordado decidir todo con una competencia de resistencia en el sauna de la academia. ¿Por qué había un sauna? Pregúntenle a la Clase 76.

"Click".

Al momento en que el cronómetro inició, los chicos cayeron en cuenta que ésto iba para largo...

Makoto hubiera querido seguir a Sayaka y hablar un poco más con ella, pero al parecer acordó junto con Sakura, Aoi y de alguna forma, Mukuro, de hablar con el director sobre cómo Kizakura se quedaba dormido en clases, y Toko se fué a alguna parte de la biblioteca con Kirigiri quien no había dejado de bostezar desde la primera hora, aunque lo disimulada bien.

Hagakure pasaba cada cierto tiempo queriendo encontrar el rastro de Junko, quién está mañana le había arrebatado su bola de cristal y no se la había devuelto.

Y así, el grupo de 3 más Togami cayeron en el centro de la absurda competencia de Mondo y Ishimaru.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos antes de que Celestia llamará a Yamada por alguna razón.

Casi 20 minutos después Chihiro se retiró amablemente a la sala de computación, al parecer alguien de la clase superior había irrumpido y crasheado casi todos los equipos, la descripción dada fue la de un chicó peliblanco que decía algo poco entendible.

—Hey, Naegi-kun.

Makoto se giró a la derecha para ver la fuente de esa voz, nadie más ni nadie menos que Junko.

—¿Qué pasa, Enoshima-san?

—El día de ayer... tú tenías un pin.

—«¿A-acaso... se dió cuenta?» S-si, ¿que pasa con el pin?

Makoto se sintió muy intimidado por la nueva y sombría actitud de Junko. Parece que tendría que acostumbrarse a sus repentinos cambios de humor y personalidad.

—Podrias...

—¿Puedo?

—¡¿Conseguirme uno así, por favooor~?!

—¡De verdad, ése pin era hermoso! ¡Me recordó mucho a el!

Junko sostuvo un cuaderno a rayas frente al chico.

En el estába la silueta un oso mitad blanco, mitad negro, pero solo así. Son ojos o nariz dibujadas.

—¿Lo dibujaste tú, Enoshima-san?

—See, desde hace varios años siempre quise algo así. Aunque sea mi creación personal, tengo incluso un peluche~

—Jeje. ¿Tiene algún nombre?

—Bueno, no lo he pensado mucho... —por supuesto éso era una mentira—. ¡Aún así, puedo clamar que amo a ese oso!

Enoshima dijo eso con una sonrisa muy grande, vaya que parecía una niña pidiéndole su regaló al Santa Claus del centro comercial.

... ... ...

... ... ...

En el que se convertiría en el cuarto de Naegi más tarde, muchas cajas se encontraban regadas por el suelo con algunas de sus pertenencias, y en una de esas cajas se encontraba el viejo.

—Siento como sí... Debí haberle dado las gafas desde anoche...

El Makoto-oso estaba sufriendo un ataque de temblores.

Tenía dos opciones en mente;

1.- era algún de Deja Vu raro

2.-sus motores estában fríos por culpa de la vacía habitación.

—No a de ser nada, seguro es culpa de que Komaru me apretara y sin querer presionará el botón de Reinició.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Supongo que podría darte un pin así mañana, y si no es así, dame hasta el siguiente lunes.

—¡Por su puesto!

—¡¡¡¿¿¿Es todo lo que puedes aguantar???!!!

—¡¡¡Aún no me rindo!!!

El escándalo entre Mondo y Ishimaru se volvió a encender.

Junko y Makoto miraron por la ventanilla del sauna pudiendo ver a ambos ya cabeceando, es más, alguna manera Mondo parecía estar roncando.

—O-oiga Owada-san, debería quitarse esa ropa, entrar con ella a un sauna es como el suicidio.

—Cierra la boca.

Junko fingía estar perturbada, Naegi parecía preocupado.

Viendo cuan tercos eran esos dos, temía incluso por su salud.

—Ji~ Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a Muku-nee. Nos vemos Makoto-kun.

—Nos vemos Enoshima-san.

La Modelo Definitiva se fue trotando alegremente, una alegría sincera porque realmente quería un pin como el de Naegi.

El tiempo siguió pasando, bueno en realidad sólo 5 minutos más antes de que los dos dentro del sauna le dijeran al Afortunado que podía irse si quería, ambos sabían que iban para largó.

Makoto no vió que más hacer allí y se fue, preguntándose cuánto iban a durar.

Camino tranquilamente por el pasillo, ignorando el bullicio en la cafetería.

—¡Alto allí, niño con antena!

Naegi miró al chico dirigiendole el alto.

Se exaltó un poco al ver la apariencia del sujeto, teniendo un cabello negro con múltiples líneas grises recorriendolo, vendas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, una gruesa bufanda púrpura que terminaba en un extraño símbolo de rombos que se alieneaba a su larga chaqueta negra.

Tenía un llamativo pendiente en su oreja que brillaba al igual que los variados anillos en sus dedos, sus ojos, uno rojo y otro gris, no dejaban de mirar el azulejo frente a Makoto.

—¿Uh?

—¡Dame un momento, pero no des ni un paso más! ¡Si lo hacés, juro que maldecire tú espíritu hasta las profundidades del Tártaros!

Mirando atentamente, notó a un pequeño hamster frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad.

—«_Si hubiera dado unos pasos más...»_

—Aqui, Sun-D —el chico se agachó y le ofreció su brazo izquierdo al hamster quien rápidamente subió hasta meterse en la bufanda.

—¿Sun-D?

—En efecto, uno de 4 Dioses Oscuros de la Destrucción. Actualmente 2 de ellos siguen perdidos por culpa de ese kōhai punk y pelirojo.

—¿Kuwata-san? ¿Qué hizo?

—¿Conocés al punk?

—B-bueno... el es mi compañero de clases, el Beisbolista Definitivo.

Con eso último, Naegi se mordió la lengua. Desde hace 2 noches se había estado haciendo la nota mental de no referirse a las personas solo por sus talentos definitivos, lo sentía cómo algo superficial. Para su mala fortuna los nervios le ganaron en este momento.

—Hup, ése kōhai estába empeñando en conocer a sus senpais femeninas, estába creando mucho alboroto y justamente tuve que pasar a su lado ya que tenía una prisa en el plano más allá de éste.

—¿Ah?

—Rompio el sello y los Dioses Oscuros se salieron de mi control.

—«_Kuwata debe haberle pisado sin querer la bufanda y los hámsters se salieron... si, debe ser eso_» —habia pasado tiempo desde que Naegi vio a una persona con 'Chunniyo' o 'Sindrome de 8vo Grado' así que tardo en caer en cuenta sobre lo que mencionó sobre senpais—. ¿Eh? Espera, ¿dijiste senpais? ¿Acaso eres de la clase 77 o 76?

—77-B, y sí.

Todo el cuerpo del Afortunado se puso tieso.

—Jeje... ¿Donde están mis modales? Soy Naegi Makoto, Clase 78 —su mano de quedó en el aire esperándo el saludo de su senpai.

—Gustarias evitar saludarme así... el veneno que recorre mis venas te haría mucho daño.

—Eh... Ok...

El aire se tornó espeso cuando el Afortunado estudiante no supo que hacer acontinuación, irse así cómo así sería muy descortés, pero tampoco el estudiante de la Clase 77-B quería presentarse.

—"Ji".

—¿Huh? ¿Qué dices Cham-P? —uno los hámsters se acercó a la oreja de su criador mientras hacía algunos sonidos, y este parecía comprender—. ¿Creés que podemos confiar en el kōhai Naegi?

El chico se puso a pensar unos segundos. Después de llegar a algún tipo de iluminación, dió un paso más al frente y hizo una posición exagerada.

—Confio plenamente en la palabra de uno de los 4 Dioses, así que si el dice que me puedo fiar de tí, no tengo porque dudar —dijo continuado con las poses exageradas y algunas palabras rinbombantes o sin sentido—. El hombre que gobierna sobre la oscuridad, con veneno recorriendo sus venas y la influencia de los 5 Dioses Oscuros de la Destrucción, ¡Tanaka Gundam es mi nombre!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—No puedo creer que Kizakura-sensei... prometíera tal cosa.

Sayaka comentó mientras aún tenía una mirada muerta.

Le había impactado mucho como Kizakura Koichi irrumpió en la oficina del director clamando que le dieran otra chance, así que para demostrar que se tomaría esto enserio, tomo el termo oculto en su chaqueta y lo arrojó por la ventana.

Aoi se preocupó por el gritó quejumbroso de alguien después de que el termo fuera arrojado.

De esa forma, Kirigiri Jin convenció a algunas de las chicas de la Clase 78 de darle otra oportunidad, si fallaba, sería puesto como el Cazatalentos de tiempo completo y no tendría derecho de volver a impartir clases.

Sakura, Aoi y Sayaka estuvieron deacuerdo, en cuanto a Mukuro... No dijo nada, pero sí se veía algo frustada pese a su "Poker Face" habitual.

—«_B-bueno... Entonces Junko sólo tendría que evitar hacer notar su análisis_...»

La única razón por la que había acompañado al resto era porque Junko le había dicho que se asegurará que Koichi fuera removido como maestro. Siendo un Cazatalentos, existía la minúscula posibilidad de que notase la habilidad de la modelo como la Analista Definitiva.

Todo hubiera salido bien si el mencionado no hubiera aparecido a último momento... Bueno, nadie excepto Enoshima hubiera podido predecir algo así, ¿verdad?

—¿Uhm? ¿Ése es Naegi-kun?

El grupo se detuvo al ver a su estudiante afortunado hablando con alguien a quien reconocieron cómo el Criador de Animales Definitivo a medió pasillo.

—¡Tanaka Gundam es mi nombre!

Aoi y Sayaka quedaron congeladas.

Tal presentación confirmó lo que habían escuchado sobre el Criador Definitivo...

—Es cierto, tiene 'Chunniyo'.

—Es cierto, tiene 'Chunniyo'.

Inmediatamente, decidieron ignorar el alarde del chico y dirigirse a la cafetería. Sayaka y Mukuro sintieron un poco de pena al dejar a Naegi allí, pero realmente sería incómodo para ellas tratar con alguien así, Aoi coincidía con ellas.

En la cafetería, Sakura y Mukuro se separaron del resto. Sakura al parecer estaba recibiendo una llamada importante y Mukuro porque se sentó en la misma mesa que Enoshima (ella estaba jugando con una bola de cristal).

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Jeje, discúlpame, Tanaka-senpai.

—¿Huh?

—No notaba por donde iba y casi...

—Oh, tú tranquilo. Sun-D no caería por algo así. Además, el me dice que lo habrías notado antes de que pasara... Realmente confía ciegamente en tí, ¿sabés? Y eso que te acaba de conocer.

—¿Enserio? —Makoto estaba sorprendido de manera auténtica. Incluso se sentía algo avergonzado, no iba a mentir—. Tanaka-senpai, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de aquello.

Gundam, Sun-D y Cham-P examinaron a Naegi con la mirada.

¿Por qué estába ofreciendo ayuda? Sus gestos no ayudaban con eso.

Después de unos cuantos chillidos y murmuros, Gundam hablo.

—Kōhai Naegi, sí bien Cham-P y yo pensamos que es algo peculiar, tu ayuda es mas que bienvenida.

La cara del Afortunado se iluminó.

Bien, puede que acabará de toparse con Tanaka y todo eso, pero de sólo verlo podía comprender un poco que tan preocupado estaría. Cualquiera lo estaría cuando una mascota desaparece, y lo estaría todavía más el Criador Definitivo.

—Tu sólo di donde comenzar Gundam-senpai.

—Ellos irán a una cara cercana y me esperaran, Maga-G talvez se perdió en los dormitorios...

—... Tanaka-senpai, ¿no crees que estén con tus compañeros? Estabas murmurando que ellos siempre irán cerca de una cara conocida hasta que los recojas. Supongo que los ham- "Cough!" Cuatro Dioses irían a cuartos o con personas conocidas.

Makoto sudo frío un momento. ¿Ta lvez llamarles solo como hámsters sería una especie de insulto?

—Es posible... ¡Lo tengo! ¡Debería revisar la sala de computación, seguramente el sin y con la Suerte debe saber algo! En cuánto a Maga-G... Tiene algo raro con el salón de música, la melodía que transmite debe hacer que su espíritu entre en armonía.

—«_O talvez quiera morder las cuerdas de los instrumentos_...» S-si. Entonces, te ayudaré Tanaka-senpai. Tú sólo dime a cual de los dos salones debería ir.

—Pongo mi confianza, energía y influencia en tí, Naegi Makoto-san. Que los dioses te guíen en tu excursión a... el salón de música.

**Parte 2**

—Con su permiso...

Naegi ingresó al salón de música.

No había nada fuera de lo común, instrumentos colgados en las paredes o sobre los pupitres de mesa larga, cuadernos pautados en pila o acumulados en un rincón... ¿Acumulados en un rincón?

—¡Buarg!

Los cuadernos salieron disparados hacía arriba juntó con una figura a lo que Naegi dió pasos hacia atrás hasta caer sobre si mismo. Temblaba un poco por el susto.

—¡Jaja, Ibuki no esperaba que algo así fuera a funcionar!

Naegi alzó su vista a la figura que había salido de la pila de cuadernos pautados.

Una chica un poco más alta que el, como la mayoría, con una horquillas formando una especie de cuernos con su cabello, cabello teñido en múltiples colores como azul, rosa púrpura en el copete y algunas líneas blancas grisáceas en el riesgo, ¿o era el contraste?

Tenía múltiples piercings en ambas orejas, una perforación de tres de estos en la zona inferior izquierda de la barbilla y algunos anillos en ambas manos.

Sus brillantes ojos lila se abrían y cerraban de manera juguetona buscando contener la risa.

—Aunque realmente quería asustar a Gundam-kun cuándo viniera a buscar a aquél pequeño —Ibuki señalo una guitarra tradicional de la que salió el hámster Maga-G—. Lo siento.

—P-para nada, está bien, eh...

—Jiji, Ibuki Mioda, el Músico Definitivo de la Clase 77-B.

—Naegi Makoto, el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo de la Clase 78.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

Ibuki ladeó la cabeza mirando de reojo a Naegi.

—¿A-algo anda mal?

—Nada es solo... Ibuki cree que para ser el estudiante afortunado de este año, no tienes nada de parecido con Nagito-kun.

—¿Nagito-kun?

—Nagito Komaeda, nuestro afortunado. El es algo... Curioso, ¿escuchaste lo de la sala de computación?

—Si, una amiga fue llamada para ver cuál era el problema.

—Ah, pues Nagito-kun fué quién hizo éso.

Makoto quedó perplejo. ¿Enserio el había hecho algo que ameritaba de la Programadora Definitiva?

—«_Su suerte... Debe ser aterradora_»

—Jaja, tampoco es algo que sobrepensar —Ibuki se acercó a la guitarra con el hámster y dejo que subiera a su brazo izquierdo—. Dime, ¿que te trae por aquí Makoto-kun? ¿Buscas asesoría musical?

Había una clara emoción en su voz, además por el brilló de sus ojos eran evidente que esperaba que la respuesta fuera sí.

Naegi no supo que hacer.

—T-talvez... Pero también estaba ayudando a Tanaka-senpai con algo.

—¿Y ése algo es...?

—Buscar a sus hámst- ¡4 Dioses!

—Ah, el hámster. Tranquilo, no pasará mucho antes de que Gundam venga para asegurarse de que tuviste éxito, digo, éso si ya encontró a los demás.

Cómo una invocación, la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe revelando la figura de aquel chicó.

—¡Maga-G! Gracias al otro plano, estás bien.

—Hablando del rey de Roma...

Tanaka tomo a Maga-G mientras cepillaba un poco su cabeza. El hámster se mantuvo pasivo durante el apapacho de su criador, y una vez terminado, subió a la bufanda junto a los otros tres volviendo a ser los 4 Dioses Oscuros de la Destrucción que albergaban en el sello (bufanda) de Tanaka Gundam.

—Kōhai Naegi, ¿podrías decirme que estaba haciendo cuando llegaste?

—Ouh... Pues estaba en esa guitarra, no se mucho porque también voy llegando.

—Como lo suponía, Maga-G ama los instrumentos para entrar en armonía con su espíritu.

—¡Si tanto lo desea, le puedo dar asesoría musical grátis! —dijo Mioda emocionada.

—Me temo que debo rechazar esa oferta, Mioda-san.

Así como su ánimo subió, decayó en un momento.

Tanaka no le prestó mucha atención y volvió a centrarse en Naegi junto con los 4 hámsters.

—Estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda, Naegi Makoto-san. Jum-P, Maga-D, Cham-P, Sun-D y yo, Tanaka Gundam, creemos en usted cómo alguien fiable.

—No fue nada, Tanaka-senpai. Es un placer ayudar —al igual que siempre, Naegi mantuvo esa sonrisa brillante.

Gundam solo asintió.

—Eso es todo, es hora de retirarse y volver a esas frías tinieblas...

La puerta se cerró y el silencio regreso al salón.

Ahora que el asunto de Gundam se había solucionado, Naegi no tenía mucho que hacer por el resto del día, o eso creía.

—¿Sabías que Gundam-kun tiene una web sobre cuidado de animales? —Mioda fue la primera en dirigir la palabra.

—¿Enserio?

—Sip, es algo excéntrico, pero realmente ama a los animales más que nadie. Pensé que notarías eso ya que estaba tan eufórico durante su búsqueda.

—Note que enserio estaba muy preocupado, pero nunca habría pensado algo sobre alguna web.

Makoto se fue al silencio pensando en algo así. El Criador Definitivo compartiendo sus consejos en cuanto al cuidado animal.

—«_Komaru estaría encantada por algo así»_

—¡Makoto-kun, Makoto-kun! ¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Eh?

—Me gustaría ver cómo uno de mis kōhai puede manejar un instrumento, bueno, éso si también estás de acuerdo jaja.

—_«¿Sería algo interesante?»_ —pensó mirando los instrumentos a lo largo del salón—. Je, si no hay nada de malo...

—¡Para nada! Oh cierto, tú elijes el instrumento.

Volviendo a mirar todos una vez, luego dos, y finalmente tres hasta que Naegi se fue por un teclado.

Talvez los juegos móviles de este tipo que Komaru le había enseñado le servirían está vez...

Naegi se sentó y presionó las teclas intentando récordar el orden de alguna de las canciones que vió en aquellos juegos. Parecía que la memoria había elegido ese momento para fallarle.

3 minutos después, el Afortunado había terminado. Había algo de sudor en su frente, culpa de los nervios y la concentración con las teclas.

"Clap, clap!"

Mioda le aplaudía sin pista alguna de sarcasmo.

—Je, realmente eres apasionada para la música, Mioda-senpai.

—¡Por supuesto! La música es una forma de expresar ciertas cosas que de otra forma no se podría. Déjame decirte también, tú no lo haces nada mal eh.

—Jeje, muchas gracias.

Ibuki se acercó progresivamente a Naegi hasta estar frente a frente con el.

El chico solo ahogó un gritó.

—Entonces, Makoto-kun, ¿gustarías de asesoría músical por parte de Ibuki?

—Bueno, yo...

No era tan mala idea. Es decir, puede que Naegi nunca aprendiers a tocar de manera fluida o lo suficiente para llegar a componer, pero la atención llamaba al chico.

—De vez en cuando no estaría mal, ¿verdad?

—¡Para nada, es mas, si gustas, podrías darme tú opinión sobre mis ensayos! ¡A Ibuki le gustaría saber la opinión de su kōhai!

Mioda tomo su guitarra y busco algo en la mesa al lado de Naegi.

Parecía que el Músico Definitivo se había vuelto de piedra de un momento a otro.

—No veo el cuaderno... Eh... Jeje, ¿Makoto-kun, no los has visto de casualidad?

Naegi se levantó y empezó a mirar por la habitación buscado el cuaderno pautado de Mioda.

Es muy probable que fuera el único decorado, así que sería fácil de identificar.

Pasaron 6 minutos y el cuaderno no aparecía.

Ibuki ya estaba aburrida, así que dijo algo que sacó al Estudiante Afortunado de su órbita.

—¡Jueguemos a las escondidas! ¡Éso hacé todos más interesante!

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Naegi habló, en ese lapso de juraría que un grillo canto en el salón.

—Supongo que no hay pérdida en hacerlo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Después de 7 rondas, pasando por la cafetería, los terrenos aledaños a los dormitorios y unos cuantos salones, Naegi se detuvo exhausto.

¿Ibuki? Fresca cómo lechuga.

—Mioda-senpai, ¿que se supone que buscamos?

—Ahhh cierto, Ibuki olvidó decirte. Estaba buscando un cuaderno pautado dónde juraría que tengo unas cuántas notas que prácticaba, pero no es nada de que preocuparse, ¡tengo todo grabado en mente!

"Ring!" "Ring!"

Siendo la señal, el timbre de la academia sonó anunciando el fin de este día de clases.

—Ewww, ¿tan pronto acabo el día? —el músico miró hacía el cielo buscando la posición del sol, ¿enserio sabría qué hora era con verlo?—. Me gustaría quedarme, pero Ibuki tiene algo que atender con una de las habitaciones en el dormitorio de chicas. Al parecer se quedó sin estar insonorizada.

—¿Eh? ¿Las habitaciones están todas isonorizadas?

—¡Claro, Ibuki fue la encargada de supervisarlo!

Ciertamente fue algo desconcertante para Naegi.

¿Por qué habrán sido isonorizadas las habitaciones? Tal vez Monoegi podía descubrir algo.

—Mioda-san, vamos, no podemos perder tiempo

Una señorita llamó a Ibuki, ella tenía cabello naranja que hacían resaltar el verde azulado de sus ojos. Además, estaba vestida como ama de dormitorio.

—¡Ya voooy! —a modo de despida, levantó un pulgar en señal de "ok"—. Ten una buena tarde, Makoto-kun

—Igualmente, Mioda-senpai.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Oh, Chihiro-san.

Leon saludó a su compañera quién apenas salía de la sala de computación. Vaya día para ambos.

—Kuwata-kun, ¿qué ocurre? Te vez pálido.

—Ugh, nada. Acabó de ver a Mondo y Ishimaru en el sauna mientras un senpai de la Clase 76 se lamentaba de que lo estaban usando.

—¡¿S-siguen allí?!

—See, y parece que ninguno de los dos va a ceder.

—¿Había alguien de nuestra clase?

—Nadie, ¿por?

—Esos dos... Sabían que iban para largó así que dejaron ir a Naegi-kun... Momento, ¿y Yamada-san?

**Parte 3**

Makoto camino hacía una sección de bancas buscando sentarse y descansar.

Llegando a ellas, notó a una persona, siendo esa persona Ikusaba Mukuro.

Se miraba algo... ¿ansiosa?

—Hola, Ikusaba-san.

Ella se estremeció un poco de la sorpresa.

—H-hola, Naegi-kun.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-no nada. Emm... sí gustas puedes tomar asiento.

—Muchas gracias.

El Afortunado soltó un suspiro nada más sentarse. Seguía teniendo en mente la cantidad anormal de energía que su senpai musical tenía, talvez sólo Asahina se le podía comparar.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy Ikusaba-san?

—Ewh... supongo que bien... —ella estaba conteniendo un poco la respiración. Obviamente no pasó desapercibido para el chico Naegi.

—Ikusaba-san, ¿segura que no pasa nada? Es sólo... no te ves muy cómoda, aún así disculpas si estoy siendo entrometido...

—No, Naegi-kun, te agradezco la preocupación... —su tiempo como soldado le había enseñado a controlar sus emociones, entonces, ¿por qué le parecía algo tan difícil en este momento?—. "Sigh", Naegi-kun, dime, ¿qué puede uno hacer cuándo... Falló y decepcionó?

Las imágenes de la cafetería pasaron por los recuerdos de Mukuro cómo un montón de diapositivas.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Muku-nee, ¿qué fue del señor Cazatalentos?

—Todo fue bien, lo removerian del cargo y regresaría a ser sólo el Cazatalentos de la academia, pero...

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Como que "pero"?!

—E-el llegó a última hora y convenció al resto, incluyendo el director de d-darle otra chance.

Junko refunfuño. Esperaba que Kizakura fuera a rogarle al director algo así, pero creía que sería tan lamentable que solo demostraría que no estaba hecho para el puesto.

—«_Aun puedo desquitarme por lo menos upupupu_~» No haces nada más que ser decepcionante, deberías ser la Estudiante Decepcionante de Preparatoria Definitiva. Enserio, ¿por qué sigo pidiendo tu ayuda cuando se que al final de todo no harás nada más allá de seguir fallando en todo? Primero como hermana, como soldado, como estudiante, incluso como cómplice...

Esas palabras golpearon a Mukuro cómo un cuchillo, normalmente no lo harían, pero esta vez era diferente.

Realmente, realmente... se sentía dolida y ella era conciente de que le había fallado a su preciada hermana menor.

—L-lo siento...

Esa disculpa le costó una pequeña patada que pasó desapercibida para todos. Junko no lo hubiera echó si alguien como Kyoko hubiera estado en la cafetería, para su suerte ella estaba en la biblioteca.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—... algo ocurrió contigo y Enoshima-san, ¿verdad?

Ella hubiera querido negarlo, pero por más que quisiera no podía.

—Si...

Cerrando los ojos, Makoto intento pensarle una respuesta. "¿Qué puede hacer uno cuando falló y decepcionó?

El realmente tenía una adversion a usarse cómo ejemplo, pero aveces era útil para encontrar la respuesta.

Pensó en aquella vez que tuvo una calificación baja y se sintió exageradamente mal, sintió que el había fallado a su padre, madre y hermana.

Lo que hizo después fue lo que necesitaba.

—Es normal sentirse deprimido al inicio, pero siempre debemos levantarnos para ésa persona. Aunque sean nuestras acciones, esa persona puede sentirse orgullosa de ellas así como nosotros de las suyas.

Un pensamiento se le escapó a la Soldado después de eso.

—Y... ¿si son acciónes malas? —fue muy tarde para negar que había dicho eso cuando Naegi habló.

—Entonces no vale la pena. ¿Esa persona estará orgullosa porque hicimos algo malo a su petición? —el Afortunado no necesitó negar para dejar en claro su descontento, su gesto era suficiente—. Es sólo un uso, esa persona esta usando esa otra sólo para no ensuciarse la manos.

Mukuro sentía una presión horrible sobre su pecho, Naegi era inconciente de que ella en su mente había formado el ejemplo de Junko y ella. Realmente... ¿Podría solo estarle usando?

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos. Podría ser así o talvez no, en ese momento juro que lo notaría un día de éstos, siendo más observadora.

Claro, ella quería creer en su hermana menor, pero si solo la estaba usando de tal manera... no sabía iba a hacer.

—Lo siento Ikusaba-san, no tengo mucho para decir sobre éso...

—No, enserio te lo agradezco, Naegi-kun —en comparación a la fría expresión del día anterior, está vez Mukuro le regreso una sincera sonrisa al chico. Honestamente ni ella lo notó.

Siguieron un tiempo hablando sobre cosas a lo largo del día, Mukuro sobre lo que pasó con Kizakura y Makoto sobre su encuentro con Tanaka y Mioda.

En algún punto, el Afortunado bostezó con peso.

—Naegi-kun, ¿estás bien? Lucez exhausto.

—"Pew", Mioda-senpai me arrastró por todo el lugar...

—¿E-estas seguro que puedes regresar al salón?

Naegi asintió.

—No es nada, Ikusaba-san, aún así apreció tu preocupación.

—No es algo realmente... —la voz de Mukuro se fue apagando gradualmente.

—¡Naegi-dono!

Mukuro y Makoto rápidamente se voltearon al ver a Yamada corriendo hacía ellos.

—¡Necesitamos su ayuda, algo raro pasá con Oowada-dono y Ishimaru-dono!

Los ojos del Afortunado se abrieron de par en par. No habrán perjudicado su salud por el tiempo en el sauna, ¿verdad?

—Disculpa Ikusaba-san, es que...

—No te preocupes, Naegi-kun. Asegúrate de que no haya pasado nada malo con esos dos.

Más allá de asentir, solo regresar una ligera o algo habitual, Makoto le ofreció un apreton de manos a Mukuro.

Ella se vió sorprendída un momento, al igual que dudaba.

En el pasado, solo lo había ignorado, ya lo consideraba como algo normal, ¿que era? Bueno, normalmente un tatuaje es solo tinta injectada, pero aún así suele dejar cuero relieve de su figura.

No faltaba el curioso que aprovechaba el apretón y sentía el mítico emblema que todos los miembros de Fenrir llevaban en su mano derecha.

Mukuro no era ignorante a ese hecho, solo le daba igual.

Sin nada más, le siguió el rollo a Naegi y devolvió el apretón.

Ya se había resignado, así que vaya sorpresa se llevó cuándo el apretón de Naegi nisiquiera era para aquello que giraba en torno a su marca de Fenrir, era ligero y tranquilo...

—«¿_Como la forma de ser el Naegi_?» —el pensamiento cruzó la mente de la chica.

—Ikusaba-san, podría ser repentino, pero... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a recorrer el lugar? Supongo que aún no me he familiarizado del todo jeje.

Mukuro sabía la academia al derecho y al revés, no le costó ni una hora hacerse un mapa mental, pero aún con eso...

—Con mucho gusto.

El Afortunado rompió el apretón y le asintió con una sonrisa, se dió medía vuelta y se fue corriendo siguiendo a Hifumi.

Los segundos pasaron, segundos que se volvieron minutos, pero Mukuro no dejo de mirar su mano.

Era... Agradable, era diferente a como se sentía con Junko.

No sabía que era, pero le era agradable y tranquilizador

Sin saberlo, un ligero rubor había aparecido en las mejillas de la Soldado Definitiva.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Aoi, Sayaka y Sakura se dirigían a una pequeña panadería a unas cuantas cuadras de la academia.

Faltaban unas 2 o 3 horas antes de la noche cayera plenamente, así que tenían tiempo.

Mientras salían de los terrenos del Picó de Esperanza, Sayaka juraría haber visto un pico de cabello sobresaliendo del otro lado de la fuente.

—Maizono-san, ¿pasa algo? —la pregunta vino de Sakura.

—Nada, solo tenía algo en mente.

Sayaka debía estar confundida. Juraría haber visto a Naegi en la fuente.

Había una clara diferencia que la Idol no tardó en notar, y es que era de un tono más oscuro.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Otravez está sensación...

Un escalofrío pasó por la columna y costillas del chicó.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata-kun?

—Si, no debería ser nada...

—¿Sabés? Hoy ví a Ibuki-san y Tanaka-kun con un chico con algo parecido a tí.

—¿También era del curso de reserva?

Nanami apenas y negó con la cabeza ante el pesimismo de su compañero de juego.

—Ambos tienen un picó en la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Me preguntó si podrían hacer un duelo como de espadas con eso...

—Nanami-san, ¿estás dormitando?

—Hummz...zzz.

—... vaya.

**Conclusión**

Lo que gravitara hacía aquí

—¿Las habitaciones están insonorizadas?

—Sep, Mioda-senpai se aseguró de eso. Al parecer había ciertas quejas sobre cuánto ruido amortiguaban las paredes normales.

—Ahh vaya. Ahora no podré estar atento a cualquier sonido sospechoso.

—Oye, éso es invasión a la privacidad.

—Solo jugaba... Sí, solo eso.

—Voy a salir un rato, le prometí a Ikusaba-san recorrer un poco más este lugar con ella.

—«_Momento, ¿enserio tan así de denso era?...»_ Ya, ten buena tarde. Me iré a uno de los cajones de la cómoda y probablemente no nos veamos hasta la mañana.

—Ten buena noche, Monoegi.

Makoto se despidió del oso con una sonrisa.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Monoegi dejó las gafas arriba de los cajones de ropa y tomo la tablilla en la que había trabajado todo el día y noche.

La tablilla tenía apuntado los nombres de sus posibles sospechosos, así como de los miembros de cada una de las 3 clases de la academia.

Apesar de estar escrita con rotulador, parecía impresa desde una PC.

Mirándo más atentamente la parte del consejo, pensó;

—... ésto... uh...

"Chizz!"

Un breve cortocircuito ocurrió en la cabeza y garganta del oso. Dejó caer la tablilla y igual el se desplomó mirando al techo.

Algo le sonaba, ¿pero que era?

Podía tener nombres, pero seguiría sin saber a qué relacionarlos o cual era su papel.

—Kamakura...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Makoto había decidido salir a explorar un poco más, está vez tranquilo y sin estar jugando a las escondidas el Músico Definitivo.

Monoegi se quedó en la habitación y tiempo después del cortocircuito estába ensamblando una especie de armazon pará lente con múltiples líneas azules recorriendolo. Estuvo en cierta calma hasta que su sensor de movimiento detectó actividad al frente de la puerta.

—¡Realmente eres sorprendente, Ryouta-senpai!

Poniendo uno de sus micrófonos contra la puerta, pudo reconocer facilmente la otra voz como la de Junko Enoshima.

—A-aun tengo mucho que hacer supongo, aún así gracias Enoshima-san...

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo hasta que Monoegi escuchó a alguien alejarse, presumiblemente Enoshima.

La conversación no iba a ningún lado, fue algo fácil de notar.

—Enoshima Junko, la Estudiante Modeló Definitiva. Clase 78 —dos imagines de los susodichos se presentaron en el visor del oso.

Monoegi miró con intensidad una imagen del otro sujetó. Algo... le olía mal aquí, y no era el agua estancada que sin querer había encontrado en los alrededores de la academia.

—Ryota Mitarai, el Animador Definitivo de Preparatoria. Clase 77-B.

El oso negó con la cabeza, talvez era su dañada interfaz traicionadolo.

Decidido a no pensar mucho en eso, entró al cajón a seguir con el trabajo de las gafas. Pasaron unas 4 horas antes de las luces de la habitación se apagarán.

Sería una buena noche.

**Palabras Finales**

_Ahh~_

_Usualmente no suelo hacer palabras finales o hacer sección de comentarios cada capítulo, aún así quiero que sepan que se agradece los comentarios de apoyó y motivación._

_Bien, al punto, ¿para que hice estás palabras finales? Bueno, para anunciar ciertas cosas en cuanto a este fic._

_1: ¿La duración?_

_Bueno, originalmente creía que 20-35 capítulos serían suficientes, pero... No, así que terminó con una duración de 75-90 capitulos._

_2: ¿Tiempo de actualización?_

_Mensual. Puede que en meses buenos incluso haya doble actualización._

_3: ¿Habrá cosas del arco "Fin de la Academia Picó de Esperanza"?_

_Obviamente, casi todo menos personalidades. Un gran tropiezo del la animación de DR3 es forzar ciertas personalidades (Mukuro, Chiaki, Hajime, etc.) y resumir ciertas cosas, así que tampoco sería un seguir al pie de la letra._

_Uff, y esta... Una pregunta que le suelen hacer a la mayoría de quienes escriben fics de Daganronpa._

_4__: ¿Habrá personajes de V3?_

_Puede que unos cuantos, pero cambiando bastante lo que giré alrededor de su origen ya que como algunos sabrán, V3 entra en conflicto (o de plano destruye) todo lo que los otros juegos planteaban._

_¿Sería todo? Sí, todo._

_Muchas gracias ️_

_A todos lo que siguen está historia y la han votado, ¡nos vemos en las siguientes palabras finales que serán...! Será al final de esta etapa._

_Sip, dije etapa._

-Mr:Soul


	4. Remitente I: Helix of Hope and Despair

Monoegi miró con frustración los planos frente a él.

Había pasado toda la noche terminando algunos detalles de las gafas y después paso a ver cuanto le costaría una actualización de software que le diera más alcance dentro de la academia.

Desde el primer momento en que Makoto piso la entrada, Monoegi se había infiltrado en el sistema de modo incógnito pero eso no garantizaba que podía acceder de toda la información necesaria.

Necesitaba actualizar su software para que calzara con ciertos archivos y la única persona que podía realizar algo así era Fujisaki Chihiro, pero en estos no era una opción.

Lo podía hacer el mismo, pero le llevaría varios meses llegar al grado.

—«_Bah, todo esto es un desastre...»_

Noto que el reloj ya marcaba las 7 de la mañana, por lo que no faltaba mucho para que Makoto se tuviera que ir al edificio principal.

—«_Je, con suerte le dejé las gafas en la chaqueta junto a una nota»_

Estando tranquilo, Monoegi apagó su cuerpo para dejar al sistema de enfriamiento actuar.

Dentro de lo que llamaría su "mente", el oso miró por todos lados para encontrar en que entretenerse. Venía aquí cada que el cuerpo se sobrecalentaba y la caja de enfriamiento lo obligaba a apagarse y al parecer se había esforzado de más al completar la tarea de las gafas.

En el interior de su sistema, software o lo que sea, sólo se miraba a si mismo como una especie de 'stickman' con los colores blanco y azul mezclándose entre si, como cuando al café se le agrega leche.

—¿Disculpe señor?

Monoegi volteó hacía la voz que pregunto.

Al centrar la vista en el punto de orígen, pudo ver la silueta de una niña que se dejaba diferenciar sólo por sus dos coletas.

—Mmm... Hola, ¿niña? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—S-señor, ¿quién es u-usted?

El Stickman se trono los nudillos, había pasado 1 año desde que vió a esa sombra y no tenía la paciencia como para estarle soportando otra vez.

—Deja de fingir, es casi tan desagradable como tú.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en la sombra, sonrisa que hacía un gran constrante con el resto de su forma.

—Aww~ ha pasado un año, ¿dónde estuviste? ¡Nos sentíamos tan solos! —con eso último, la sombra empezó a tener líneas multicolor oscuras con números aleatorios recorriendola.

—Eso no te incumbe, y en lo que a mí concierne, tú estás por desaparecer.

Esa sombra era el producto de la perdída de la Lista de Nombres en los recuerdos, y también de la dañada matriz con la que quedó el oso. El mismo se dijo mentalmente que "si te metes con el tiempo, este te responderá y no será bonito".

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Me jodió mucho cuando ligaste nombres perdidos a hechos... Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste eso? Has estado inactivo por 14 años, y el año pasado te actívaste sólo para moverte.

Una sonrisa tosca que mostraba los dientes caninos se formó en el rostro de la forma 'stickman' de Monoegi.

—Solo recordarías algo si cambiarás cosas o te involucraran, pero has estado en letargo...

—¿Quién dice que no cambié algo ya? —el viajero dijo como si nada, impactando a la sombra—. No me iba a quedar sin hacer nada, aunque estuviera limitado porque no tenía apoyó dentro de la academia.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste? —una vena se notó en el cuello de la sombra, pero a Monoegi no podía más que causarle gracia. Le gustaba vacilar a ese error y castigo del padre tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas al Curso de Reserva? ¿A la Clase 76?

El oso suspiró y el escenario cambio.

Ahora estaba en una parcela en alguna zona rural con una vista perfecta a la luna en cuarto menguante.

—Estuviste cambiando cosas incluso antes de ir con Makoto... Zorro astuto.

—No soy un zorro, no soy un oso, no soy... —eso último se le atascó en la bocina—... No soy Naegi Makoto.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo eres!

La sombra de abalanzo sobre Monoegi, estrellandolo en la tierra mientras apretaba su cuello que no dejaba de crujir.

—¡No eres nadie! ¡Pero~! —Monoegi se quedó horrorizado. No le afectaba la mirada enloquecida de la sombra, lo que le estaba afectando y causando un posible mal funcionamiento exterior era la apariencia.

Un ojo verde, otro azul, un mechón rubio, un mechón verde, un mechón negro, un mechón pelirojo y una sonrisa como el gato de Cheshire.

—**[Enfriamiento completo]** —anuncio el procesador central.

—Buuu, ¿tienes que irte tan pronto? ¡Me empezaba a divertir! —aumento su agarre sobre el Stickman—. Puede que no nos veamos más, talvez sí, talvez no, ¿quién sabe? ¡Pero recuerda ésto! ¡Quién no conocé sus errores, esta destinado a repetirlos y creo que aún no comprendes cuál es el tuyo!

"Crack!".

—_«¡Carajo!»_ —Monoegi se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor. La luz del día ya era visible desde los cajones, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó allá?

Decidió no pensar en eso, necesitaba relajarse un momento por lo menos...


	5. Letter III: Heart of Cold Stone

**Prólogo**

Engraved in the bloody destiny

—Me alegro que te tomes más enserio tu papel de maestro, Koichi-san.

—Tengo que, ésos chicos me agradan y... necesitan de alguien de confianza ahora que el proyecto está tan cerca del final —eso último fue transmitido con algo de asco.

—Ah sí, el proyecto... Tengan-san, ¿tenemos algo listo? ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

Kazuo Tengan salió de una de las oscuras esquinas de la oficina de Jin con una carpeta y una control en mano, acto seguido presionó un botón verde y una línea de acontecimientos con imagenes, fechas y nombres apareció frente a los 3.

—Hace un medio año, casi ocurre el asesinato de un estudiante del Curso de Reserva. Es extraño, pero algo o alguien alertó a Sakakura-san y a todo el personal de seguridad sobre un intento de asesinato, resultando en el encuentro de la estudiante Murakami Sato en un estado mental grave, posiblemente inducido. Fue tratada y actualmente se encuentra en libertad condicional asistiendo a clases.

—Al parecer Murakami-san no recordaba nada, de allí la suposición de que aquel estado mental fue inducido por un factor externo y que su rehabilitación necesito del talento de Gekkōgahara Miaya —comento Jin dándole un trago al vaso con un poco del escosés que Kizakura había traído.

—Después de esto, un alboroto se levantó alrededor del Curso de Reservaeserva, y justo cuando parecía apaciguarse, el incidente del gimnasio y la Clase 76 ocurrió.

—La exposición de Ruruka Ando y Kimura Seiko salió bien por suerte, pero eso no pudo evitar que Komaeda Nagito hiciera un desastre en el gimnasio ese día y por consecuencia fuera transferido al Curso de Reserva durante 6 meses. Gracias a la apelación de Chisa Yukizome y de las mismas Kimura-san y Ruruka-san, se consiguió reducir a 3 meses.

—¿Por qué estamos escuchando ésto de nuevo? —pregunto Kizakura algo aburrido, pero manteniendose serio.

—Nunca está de más repasar el como llegamos hasta aquí, Koichi-kun.

Tengan se vio algo ofendido porque el rubio interrumpierá.

—"Cough", todos esos factores llevaron al retraso del Proyecto. Los viejos no querían llamar la atención más de lo necesario y la salida repetína de un estudiante generaría más dudas.

—No olvídes que el muchacho que se mostró y eligieron como candidato esta ligado a Natsumi-chan y Sato-chan según ellos.

—Cuando comenzó, decidieron dividir todo por fases, siendo que la última inicia a inicios del cuarto mes de clases...

Un silencio invernal cayó entre Koichi, Jin y Tengan.

Tuvieron 6 meses para prepararse, ¿tenían algo con lo que evitar aquél deseó egoísta de esperanza artificial?

—Señores, me temo que por el momento, no podemos hacer nada. Siendo el punto más crucial del proyecto de esos papanatas tendrán la seguridad a topé, lo mejor será actuar después de que su inicio pasé y hayan calmado sus aguas.

—... hacer algo no es una opción, por ahora. Por las terrible que suene.

—Sí Jin y Tengan lo dicen, es porque es correcto.

Las luces volvieron a la oficina de Jin conforme la Línea de Hechos desaparecía del proyector, así cómo Tengan y Koichi arrojaron sus carpetas al triturador. Sería malo que alguien como Yukizome, Kyoko o algún profesor tomara algo así por error.

—En otros asuntos —Jin abrió su PC—, nuestro informante anónimo del asunto Murakami volvió a conectarse al sistema de la academia de manera clandestina. Y no va a salir pronto.

—Oh si, le pedí a Yukizome que hablará con Munakata-san sobre ésto, claro, sin decirle nada importante o que era. Munakata dijo que nisiquiera Fujisaki Chihiro podría sacar eso del sistema.

—¿Qué está buscando?... Cada que intentamos sacarlo del sistema, lo acaba por crashear y cuándo este vuelve, resulta que a roto otra barrera de seguridad. En tan sólo dos días desde su reconexión a roto ya 4 barreras y mandó 4 archivos al proceso de desencriptar.

Koichi y Kirigiri respiraron pesadamente con las palabras de Tengan.

Los 3 habían caído en cuenta de que lo que el "anónimo" debía estar buscando eran los archivos del Proyectó. ¿Que haría con ellos? Puede que hacé medió año los haya informado y prevenido sobre lo que Sato pudo haber hecho, peo éso no era garantía de que estába de vuelta para ayudar.

Se quedaron pensando opciones, tenían un rato más antes de que Koichi iniciará su clase y Yukizome llegará a la oficina como hacía regularmente.

Ninguno de los tres señores lo notó, pero una estudiante logró escuchar eso último sobre el crasheo del sistema y que Fujisaki no podría sacar eso.

Esa estudiante tenía unos curiosos guantes negros, una chaqueta púrpura y distintivo cabello lila.

**Parte 1**

—Kuwata-san, ¿están así desde ayer?

—Segun Yamada-san, sí...

Leon, Chihiro, Hifumi, Makoto, Toko, Sakura, Hagakure, puede que hasta incluso Byakuya, miraban con algo de desconcierto la escena que se habían topado al ingresar al salón.

Mondo y Ishimaru estában charlando, pero no era una charla común, era agradable, y eso era muy extraño considerando que el primer día de clases casi se pelean pero eso acabo la bola de cristal de Hagakure rota y Makoto recibiendo un puñetazo al intentar detenerlos.

Ayer habían llegado al punto de ebullición sin avisó previo, aunque era de esperarse considerando sus personalidades. Decidieron resolverlo sin violencia así que le pidieron permiso a Kizakura para usar el sauna que había sido construído hace 4 meses a petición de la Clase 76.

Llegada la tarde, Hifumi alertó a Makoto sobre algo que había pasado con esos dos, lo que resultó en que los encontrarán a las afueras del sauna dándose un firmé apretón de manos, hablando sobre el respeto, honor y esas cosas.

Ahora, está mañana encontraron está escena que sospechaban estába muy relacionada a todo lo demás.

—Han ganando respetó mutuo, una de las bases de una amistad sólida que también parecen estar consolidando.

Todos miraron a Sakura, asintiendo ya que era la única forma de explicar eso.

—Miren el otro lado bueno, es solo el 3er día y nos hemos ahorrado un íncidente a futuro... O por lo menos otro...

Leon tardó en cuenta en caer que ya había pasado algo el primer día, cosa que hizo que Makoto se tocará inconcientemente la mejilla. Aún dolía un poco.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Me disculpó por mi tardanza en recibirlos en esta espléndida mañana!

Ishimaru se levantó de golpe de su pupitre, se le veía extremadamente feliz. Lo mismo con Mondo, aunque el no hizo tanto escándalo y solo levantó la mano para saludar.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando en ese mismo momento la puerta del aula se abrió, dándole paso a cierta chica de cabello oscuro.

—Buenos... Días... —dijo la chica débilmente. Ella era alguien que casi nunca se había visto afectada por la falta de sueño debido a sus misiones, pero ahora realmente parecía que la falta de este le había pasado una factura muy cara, además, el cubre bocas de color azul profundo que llevaba no ayudaba en mucho a calmar al Afortunado sobre su estado.

—Buenos días, Ikusaba-san.

—Buenos... N-Naegi-kun.

Ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para responderle a todos (en especial a Makoto) pero parecía que en cualquier momento caería dormida.

—Ikusaba-san, ¿algo está mal?

—... es sólo que, al parecer Junko-chan despertó enferma, sí, solo éso... —Ikusaba era una terrible mentirosa. Aunque le aliviaba el que su tono no se pudiera diferenciar.

Junko si había amanecido enferma, pero esa no era la causa de su insomnio, la causa eran las palabras que Makoto le había dicho como respuesta a su pregunta: ¿que se puede hacer cuando le fallaste a alguien?

Eso sumado a su tranquilo recorrido por la academia no la dejó dormir, mermando más energía de la que ella tenía en la noche.

—Escuche algo sobre eso está mañana. La habitación de Enoshima-san y de Celes-san al parecer tenía el termostato dañado, por lo que el aire acondicionado estuvo funcionando toda la noche en una temperatura muy fría —dijo Sakura convenientemente.

—¿Es una joda? ¿Cómo se les pudo pasar algo así?

—¡Es totalmente inaceptable que dos estudiantes enfermen por la negligencia de la academia!

—Bro, tranquilo. Deben tener a sus razones, puede que nisiquiera les habían dicho que esas habitaciones estában así.

_—«¡¿Bro?!»_

_—«¡¿Bro?!»_

_—«¿Bro?»_

_—«¡¿Eeh?!»_

Makoto, Hagakure, Hifumi y Leon se fueron un poco para atrás por la forma en que Mondo llamó a Ishimaru.

¿Bro? ¿Enserio? ¿Todo por una competencia de sauna?

Bueno, con eso, lo que Oogami había dicho al inicio tomaba más sentido, aunque nunca vieron venir algo como esos dos llevándose bien.

—Si la tela del tiempo-espacio se continúa rompiendo así, puede hasta Fukawa-san tenga su oportunidad.

—Hagakure-kun... no deberías jugar con eso...

Chihiro estaba en lo cierto.

Cuándo Hagakure miró alrededor del aula, encontró a Byakuya mirándole enojado por una Toko expectante, de respiración pesada y hartó sonrojó.

—C-como sea. Ikusaba-san, ¿estás segura que puedes venir a clases?

—Naegi-kun tiene razón, tú ausencia estaría perfectamente justificada en estas condiciones —eso le ganó algunos gestos a Ishimaru, incluso de Mondo y Chihiro.

—Gracias Naegi-kun, pero estoy bien. Puedo aguantar.

—Lo se, pero es que...

—¡Hoey Hoey! ¡Buen día clase!

Una irregular fedora blanca se dejó ver pasando por la puerta, siendo obviamente de Kizakura Koichi.

Casi todos lo vieron expectantes, realmente no estaba bebiendo a primera hora.

—Uhp... ¿Estas bien, Ikusaba?

—Solo es por cuidar a Junko-chan... Supongo que ya habrá escuchado...

—Uhh... ¿Así que 'Ludenberg' y Enoshima-san se han enfermado? Bueno, creó que tendré que informar a Jin que ahora sabemos dónde está el corté.

—¿Corté?

—Si. Hace medió año cuando algunos alumnos de Yukizome-san llegaron a vivir a los dormitorios, causaron un incidente que arruinó el termostato de dos habitaciones, el problema fue que nunca pudimos descubrir cuales eran porque se cubrieron entré sí.

Un pensamiento colectivo se extendió, incluso al retraído Byakuya; «_¿qué tanto desastre habían hecho la Clase 77 y 76?»_

—Buenos días...

Por último, fue Kirigiri quien llegó a la clase poco antes de que la clase iniciará. Parecía estar inmersa en algo de su mente.

—¿Eh? ¿Son todos? ¿Dónde están Maizono-san y Asahina-san?

—Las ví de caminó aquí, iban a la piscina ya que le pidieron Asahina-san revisar sí todo estaba bien.

—Aoi-san me dijo que había invitado a Sayaka-san.

Bueno, Kyoko y Sakura fueron quiénes le dieron a Koichi su respuesta.

—"Beuh", cómo sea.

Conformé todos se fueron a sus pupitres, Naegi cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilo, cómo siempre.

_—«Esta mañana es tranquila»_

... ... ...

... ... ...

El timbre sonó anunciando el receso. Todos se dirigieron a la cafetería, incluso Kirigiri Kyoko hubiera estado en ese proceso si no se hubiera encontrado con Koichi a las afueras del salón.

El maestro había notado las miradas que la detective le había lanzado todo el rato, por lo que temía que ahora tuviera conocimiento de algo que aún no era necesario que supiera.

De su lado, Kyoko estaba intentando procesar lo que escucho a su padre decir.

¿Una fuente anónima que se había infiltrado en los servidores de la Academia en hace meses, lo había vuelto a hacer?

Incluso su padre se atrevió a mencionar que Fujisaki no podría sacar lo que sea que fuera aquello del sistema, después de todo cada que era intentado, acababa por crashear el servidor y romper más barreras de seguridad.

Podría investigar sobre esto, pero eso significaría mantener una conversación larga con su padre...

—Kizakura-san, expliqué que fue eso de una fuente anónima implicada en aquel encuentro de Murakami Sato en ese estado...

—Eso fue algo cortante —el cazatalentos se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba una caja de jugó de su sacó—. Kirigiri-chan, aún entre tu padre y Tengan, no tenemos una idea correcta de que fue eso, y aunque la tuviéramos, no es algo que debas saber todavía.

—Pero... "Sigh", eso solo significa que cuando sea correcto, ¿podrían necesitar de mi ayuda.

—Puede que sí, «_ojala nunca llegué ese momento, Jin implora porque así sea_» —penso antes de darle un trago al jugó, como sí eso ahogará sus penas, puede lo hiciera—. No te debería quitar más de tu tiempo, disfrutá de tu tiempo... Oh no, eso me recuerda que hoy tenía que ayudar a Yukizome con un papeleo...

Kyoko sintió un poco de lástima por Koichi por ese último comentarte.

Una vez se resignó, salió disparado hacia la sala de profesores.

—¡Kirigiri-san! —alguien muy animado llamó al detective desde el fondo del pasillo.

Dirigiendo su mirada, pudo notar a Sakaya y Aoi quienes aún tenían el cabello algo húmedo—. Nos dirigiamos a la cafetería para buscar a Sakura-chan, entonces te vimos y Maizono-san y yo pensamos sí...

—¿Querrías venir con nosotros?

Kyoko se sobresaltó un poco mentalmente, pero en el exterior por suerte se mantuvo imperturbable.

Pensandolo poco, mostró y sonrisa antes de dar su respuesta.

—Vamos, ¿por qué no?

**Parte 2**

El grupo formado por Mondo, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Leon, Hagakure y Makoto se quedó petrificado a las puertas de la cafetería.

Esperaban ir a una mesa, comer y hablar tranquilamente, entonces, ¿por qué observaban a un proyectil variocolor escapando de dos senpais?

—¡Naegi-kun, necesitamos su ayuda para restablecer el sello de ésa bala ancestral que mantenía la armonía acústica!

Makoto reconoció ésa voz como la de Tanaka. Mirándolo dos veces, pudo ver que estaba muy sobresaltado y sosteniéndose contra una mesa.

¿Por qué estában persiguiendo a Ibuki junto a otros dos de sus compañeros?

... ... ...

... ... ...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Chisa tenía un retrasó de una hora para llegar a dar su clase pero eso no impidió que todos los alumnos fueran al aula, ya estában acostumbrados.

—Mioda-san, te vez contenta, ¿pasó algo?

—¡Sip! ¡Ibuki encontró a un compañero de ensayos y otro espectador de sus conciertos!

—«_Es el tercer día de clases... Pobre chicó, espero no lo haya hecho por obligación»_ —fue el pensamiento colectivo de la Clase 77-B.

—¡Huala~!

Todos se voltearon a ver a Hanamura Teruteru, quién había estado toda la mañana trabajando con un horno miniatura en la esquina izquierda del salón.

—¡Contemplen, una dulce comida basada en lo que Ruruka-senpai hacé!

La mayoría en la clase eran retraídos a comer algo tan dulce a tan tempranas horas, eso no evitó que Owari se le acercará con la boca haciéndosele agua siguiéndole Nekomaru Nidai, Ibuki y por alguna razón, Komaeda Nagito.

Felizmente Hanamura partió lo que había preparado, que era una especie de pastel de chocolate, en 4 partes.

Del otro lado de aula, Nanami Chiaki y Sonia Nevermind tomaron la hoja que el Chef Definitivo había usado como receta (y que posiblemente le había robado a Ruruka).

El mundo pareció ir más lento conforme Sonia y Nanami terminaban de leer.

—Hanamura-kun...

—¿Qué pasa, Nanami-chan?

—¿Seguro que eran dulces solo de Ruruka-senpai?...

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Replique la receta al 100%?

—... estamos perdidos...

—¿Madmoizelle?

Sonia le acercó la receta a Teruteru y señalo la parte a abajo, donde dos nombres estában escritos.

"-Ruruka Ando y Kimura Seiko".

Era de conocimiento general que cuando esas dos hacían un trabajó juntas, por ejemplo dulces, los resultados siempre serían impredecibles. Nagito la había vivido en carne propia.

—Uh oh...

El restó de la clase se giró hacía sus compañeros, quedando horrorizados.

Nagito, Owari, Nekomaru y Ibuki, todos tenían varias estrellas multicolor en sus ojos cayendo como cascada. La última vez que pasó algo así fue con Owari y por el exceso de azúcar.

—... esto no terminará bien...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡¿Eh?!

—No es mi culpa... —Hanamura se apareció por detrás de la entrada, seguía siendo precavido para evitar la irá de Chisa quién al poco tiempo de que comieran el pastel.

—Cielos, que desastre —todos dieron un sobresaltó cuando Byakuya apareció a su lado. ¿Cuánto llevaba allí?—. A este ritmo, no van a agotarse hasta destrozar todo.

—¿Q-que deberíamos hacer, Togami-chi?

El heredero dió un suspiró cansado, no le gustaba que Hagakure lo llamará así de una manera tal natural, pero ya le daba un poco igual—_«Cada plebeyo tiene una forma de referirse a los demás, incluso a sus superiores»_ —ese fue su pensamiento desde el primer día cuando comenzó a ser llamado.

—¿Ah? ¿Vez que me importe ésto?

—Pero, Togami-kun... ¿Tú comedor personal no saldría también dañado?

El heredero se ajustó sus gafas con esa pinta de arrogancia tan suya.

No lo iba a admitir, pero Makoto tenía un punto.

—De ser así, que Oogami se encargue de ellos y los llevé al Gimnasio o algún lugar de los jardines, es desagradable que interrumpan mí comida y ir a la biblioteca solo para eso es algo vulgar.

Toko se encogió sobre si misma con éso último.

Lo dijo pensando solo en el, pero Byakuya tenía razón, nadie más aparte de Oogami podía lidiar con ellos.

—Hmph, déjenlo en mis manos.

Sakura camino hasta estar en la trayectoria de Owari y Ibuki.

Cuando se acercaban, ella las detuvo con una fuerza tremenda antes de salir a toda velocidad por la puerta de la cafetería que dirigía a los jardines.

Al cabo de unos segundos Nekomaru les siguió y pasados unos 7-9 minutos, Sakura regreso. Algo empolvada, pero regresó.

—Oogami-sama, ¿que ocurrió con ellos? —Hifumi preguntó, algo preocupado porque en cualquier momento regresarán a mitad del almuerza. Ishimaru, Chihiro y Mondo compartían ese pensamiento.

—Yukizome-sensei dijo que trataría con ellos, mencionó que era su deber.

Todos se aliviaron un poco, sí de por sí ya había sillas, papeles y quién sabe que más regado por el suelo, no querían saber que pasaría si ese torbellino imperativo regresaba.

Pasaron unos minutos con todos ya tomando su mesa; Mondo, Ishimaru y Chihiro en la misma, Leon sentándose a regañadientes con Hifumi y Toko, Makoto y Mukuro en la misma mesa a petición de ella, Byakuya yendo a su zona privada y Sakura aún de pie.

Amablemente Makoto le ofreció a Sakura sentarse con Mukuro y con el, pero dijo que primero necesitaba que llegarán los demás.

No pasó mucho hasta que Aoi, Sayaka y Kyoko llegaron a la cafetería, parándose en secó a mitad de camino.

—¿Un tornado entró aquí o algo así? —inocentemente pregunto Sayaka. Tristemente, su pregunta fue respondida.

—¡Music Liveeees!

Todos vieron por la ventana a Ibuki saliendo disparada.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Lo que siguió del receso fue respectivamente tranquilo, excepto por las habituales vistas de Owari saliendo disparada hacía los árboles.

Cuándo el receso terminó, Naegi fue a la biblioteca donde juraría haber visto a Toko observando a Byakuya desde arriba de un anaquel de libros.

Ahora se sentía algo culpable de no haber dicho nada solo para no irritarlo, porque poco después escucho un grito del heredero quejándose sobre que alguien le había caído encima.

Y ahora, que había salido de la biblioteca, Makoto decidió que era hora de regresar al salón.

En el camino, Kiyotaka le informó que todos irían al salón de artes ya que Koichi estaba en una junta importante con el director.

—《_Amm... uno, dos, tres. Probando, probando. ¿Quierés que cante algo para saber si funciona?》_

La trasmisión vino desde uno de sus bolsillos y al meter la mano y revisar, encontró unas gafas de lectura con el cristal algo azúl.

Reconociendo la voz como la de Monoegi, se las puso de inmediato.

—Ehm... ¿Pasá algo?

_—《¿Qué si pasa algo? ¡Me tenías preocupado! Las gafas no se habían activado en todo el día, y después de que me costó tanto hacerlas... 》_

—Jeje, lo siento. Ya sabes que sería raro usarlas cuando no esté leyendo algo.

—《_Eso es sensato》_

El silencio se hizo sobre ambos.

Había algo que Makoto necesitaba preguntar, eso era el cómo sus acciones el primer día podrían haber cambiado algo cuando no hizo más que relacionarse y llevarse bien con sus compañeros de clases y un par de sus senpais.

—«_Monoegi, ¿te he... Ayudado en algo siquiera?»_

_—《¡Por supuesto! ¡El que estés aquí es suficiente! Además, no te mortifiques, déjame a mi recolectar información y tú disfruta te tú días escolares》_

_—«Es solo que... Estamos en una carrera contrareloj, ¿verdad? Mencionaste que incluso antes de mí llegada al Picó de Esperanza esto ya se estaba llevando acabo»_

_—《Sobre eso... digamos que gane algo de tiempo, no te daré los detalles hasta que sea el momento_》

_—«¿Eh? ¿Que significa eso?»_

_—《¡No me molestes hasta que salga de cajón, tu realiza una Investigación sobre acontecimientos de la academia en el último año! ¡Monoegi fuera!》_

_—«Espera!-»_

"Blick".

Naegi se rascó la cabeza, quitándose las gafas y guardandolas en el estuche rojo con el que venían.

—"Sigh"... ¿debería ir con Yasuhiro-san? Dijo que Ishimaru-kun los convenció a todos de ir al Salón de Artes en lo que Kizakura-sensei terminaba su reunión con el director.

—¡Hey, Naegi-kun!

Makoto miró a una silueta azul llamandolo y caminando hacia el.

Podría reconocer quien era en cualquier lugar.

—Ah, Maizono-san.

—Naegi-kun, ¿estás haciendo algo?

—E-eh. Bueno... no realmente.

—Je, ¿quisieras venir conmigo? Podríamos hablar un rato por lo menos, escuché que Kizakura-sensei tuve que salir hacia el edificio antiguo por unos documentos, así que la reunión de profesores va a durar un poco más.

—Je, vamos.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

—Cabeza de antena... ¿Enserio creé que todo empezó a cambiar después de que entró a la academia?

Así era.

Monoegi había estado en el mundo desde el momento en que Naegi Makoto nació, desde entonces hasta hace un año y medi paso desactivado.

Durante ése año y medio se dedicó a corregir dos actos que por alguna razón le dieron la ventaja a la Mente Maestra mucho antes de que pisará los terrenos del Picó de Esperanza.

Pasado eso, finalmente entendió que no podría hacer todo el solo, por eso recurrió a Naegi Makoto y a todos a su alrededor.

**Parte 3**

Maizono y Naegi se sentaron en sillas opuestas. No estaban solos en el salón puesto que Aoi y Sakura estában al pendiente de algún trabajo que Chihiro hacía en su computadora.

—"Sigh".

—¿Día cansado, Naegi-kun?

—Uh.. no es nada, Maizono-san. Supongo que el día de ayer me está pasando factura.

—Jeje, no sabía que la música te gustaba tan apasionadamente cómo para recibir lecciones del Músico Definitivo —Sayaka lo dijo con el clásico tono angelical en su voz, pero si uno prestará atención hubiera notado el hastibo de celos allí.

—No es tan así... Solo supongo que no hay nada de malo en aprender algo nuevo. Además, no creo que hubiera manera de que matará las ilusiones de Mioda-senpai.

—Je, me sorprende que no hayas cambiado en nada, enserio. Sigues sin saber decirle "No" a las personas.

—... ¿creés eso, Maizono-san?

—Por supuesto, pero no te lo tomes a mal, es de tus mejores cualidades. Sólo me preocupa que te pidieran algo incorrecto y...

—Tranquila, por supuesto que diera un rotundo "No" a algo así. Después de todo, son cosas que están mal, desde allí es clara señal de que no debe hacerse sin importar como te lo pidan.

Sayaka se apagó un poco.

—«_Cosas que es obvio que están mal...»_ Naegi-kun, pero, ¿y sí esa ayuda en algo malo pudiera traer algo bueno a la persona?

Makoto negó con la cabeza, esto eran algo clásico que su padre le inculcó desde niño.

—No cambiará nada. No podría ayudar con algo asi porque se tiene que hacer algo malo para beneficiar a otra persona, ehh... Esto sería como esa vieja palabra, ya sabés-

Antes de que terminara, Sayaka termino la oración.

—El fin no justifica los medios.

—Huhmm... Si éso, ¿como su-?

—Jeje, ¿cómo supe lo que seguía? Naegi-kun, duele que te olvides de que soy un ESper. De ser necesario, podrían cambiar mi título a "ESper Definitivo".

La sonrisa de la Idol diciendo eso contagio al Afortunado.

No sabía si era una aguda intensión, ella realmente una ESper o sólo era que Naegi era predecible, pero le causaba gracia y nostalgia.

Nunca hablaron en el pasado, e incluso desde entonces Makoto nunca creyó que fuera posible para el o que siquiera pudiera volverse a ver con Sayaka Maizono desde que se volvió una celebridad.

Le parecía surrealista como en este tiempo se conocieron mucho que mejor que todos esos años en la Escuela Medía, ¿puede que al final la espera les dió su recompensa y por eso entablaron amistad tan rápido?

Mientras Makoto creía eso, Sayaka iba más allá.

Desde esa vista de el ayudando a la Grulla, y todas las demás acciones que le vió hacer... lo admiró.

Un chicó promedio en todo el sentido, desde la forma de vestir hasta sus calificaciones.

Alguien que no debía destacar y sin embargo... era un desinteresado sin darse cuenta, un desinterés derivado de su optimismo inusual.

Podía influir en el ánimo de las personas asi como su forma de pensar, en su momento más triste podía deslumbrales con una sonrisa.

Desde entonces ella... quería ser más como el, quería conocer sobre el, comprender todo detrás de su sonrisa. Sin saber todo eso, ella creía firmemente que el la salvaría, que estaría allí para ella.

Talvez así, ella podría darse cuenta en qué punto del caminó se desvío y, ¿quién sabe? Salir de esa fosa.

—_«Honestamente, nunca creí que te encontraría en un lugar como éste...»_

—¡Abajo todos!

Una bola de béisbol atravesó el salón hasta romper una de las ventanas cerca del escritorio,

disipando la armonía del momento.

—Kuwata-kun... "Sniff", ¿q-que?

Chihiro estaba llorosa, se había asustado muy igual que Makoto, Aoi y Sayaka.

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Alguien me la arrebato y me quiso dar con ella en las piernas!

—¿Quién fue? —el aura intimidado alrededor de Sakura aumento mientras reconfortaba a la Programadora y a la Nadadora.

—¡Confiesen, ¿quién de ustedes fue?!

Una cadena se aferró a la pierna de Leon y lo tiró al suelo antes de ser arrastrado.

Un silencio reino hasta que el grito desgarrador de Hagakure resonó.

—¡No tengo idea de quién es Ruruka-san!

—¡Sí! —la segunda voz fue la de Leon—. ¡Además, no nos importan sus dulces o lo que sea!

—¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué dijiste???!!!

Esa tarde la Clase 78 aprendió a nunca hacer enojar al Herrero Definitivo y no meterse en sus malentendidos que involucraran a la Confitera y Farmacéutica Definitivas.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Togami Byakuya se irritaba un poco con todo el bucillio de afuera.

Ignorando las instrucciones de Kiyotaka, Kizakura, etc. Se regresó a la biblioteca a buscar algún buen material de literatura para matar el tiempo. También en el fondo agradecía que Toko se fuera a toda velocidad cuando dijo que el polvo la estaba irritando.

La paz del heredero se acabó cuando unos murmullos y el constante ruido del grafito rayando una hoja se escuchó desde el fondo de la biblioteca. Dió un vistazo la ahora abandonada parte donde estaba unos pupitres, viendo a cierto chicó con ahoge centrado en lo que sea que escribía y usando unas gafas, por alguna razón.

—Oye tu.

—¡¿Eh, a-ah?!... Eres tú, Togami-kun, je.

Estába al borde de irse de la biblioteca o buscar la forma de sacarlo de allí, pero la atención de Togami fue captada por lo escrito en el cuaderno y los múltiples periódicos y revistas hablando sobre un incidente en específico.

—¿Qué se supone que hacés? —pregunto firme mientras tomaba asiento en el lado contrario de la mesa.

—Ehh... bueno, llamó un poco mi atención lo que pasó hace tiempo hace que me puse a investigarlo...

—El intento de Asesinato en el Curso de Reserva —ahora si que si había llamado su atención—. Cuándo eso pasó se ordenó una investigación para encontrar quien envió al atacante a ese estado mental.

Esté tema realmente era algo para Byakuya. Gente como Naegi le daba muy igual, pero viéndolo interesado en ésto le sorprendió y estaba dispuesto a compartir de su valioso tiempo si estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema.

—¿Eh? ¿Que tanto sabés sobre esto, Togami-kun?

El heredero se ajustó las gafas dejando a la vez salir un chasqueo con molestia.

—Le estas poniendo empeño a tu "investigación", lastimosamente, no podría revelarte nada útil, y ni quiero. Aunque al final decidí que no era de tanta importancia.

—Espera, ¿ibas a iniciar una investigación?

—Por supuesto. Lo único que se supo antes de que detuviera la investigación fue que el manipulador seguía en Japón pero pronto saldría al extranjero donde se le perdería rastro.

—Tu fuiste quién detuvo la investigación de la familia Togami... ¿pero que ocurrío con el restó? Con tantas autoridades actuando me parece raro que no encontrarán al responsable...

—Tch, eso fue porque la propia academia las detuvo, o eso llegó a mis oídos... Los viejos de este lugar tienen el atrevimiento de ocultarle algo a la gloriosa famila Togami, y en especial a mí.

No era la primera vez desde el inicio de clases, pero ahora se notaba mucho más el enfadó que tenía ante ésto.

—Kuzuryu Natsumi y Murakami Sato... estaban usando a Murakami-san como un caballo de troya.

—Tambien lo notaste, no eres tan despistado.

Naegi no supo si tomarlo como halago o insulto.

—... a ella la iba a perseguir el clan Kuzuryu si hubiera... sí hubiera...

El sudor recorrió el rostro del afortunado estudiante, no queriendo creerlo, pero sí la tal Sato hubiera asesinado a Natsumi, entonces el clan Kuzuryu le hubiera dado caso.

—Algo que pudo ser causado por los simples nervios de una insensata —hablo Byakuya poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa—. Parece no ser lo que es. Interesante...

¿Qué había detrás de ésto? ¿Qué lo evitó? ¿Qué consecuencias o beneficios trajo?

Las personas que podían responder las preguntas de ambos estudiantes estaban en el mismo lugar que ellos.

**Parte 4**

—"Sigh", Kuzuryu-san puede ser imperactiva aveces.

Hajime recargó contra uno de los pilares a las afueras del edificio principal de la academia.

El guardia de turno le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando, pero esta vez no iba a hacer algo, no si no quería recibir otra llamada de atención severa por parte de Jin y Chisa.

El solo pudo reír en voz baja. Se había tenido que ajustar a su estatus como parte del curso "extra", pero estaba bien. Todo lo estaría mientras pudiera seguir pasando su tiempo con ella o ver algunas de las locuras de sus compañeros.

¿En que momento se volvio tan optimista?

Le pesaba un poco a Hajime que un evento trágico casi ocurriera para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas y realizar ese ligero, pequeñísimo cambio. Claro está que los lamentos de no lograr ser un estudiante Definitivo seguían allí, solo que no les daba tanta atención.

La línea de pensamiento se cortó cuando la persona deseada apareció desde el fondo del camino.

—Hajime-kun... hola.

Nanami Chiaki había llegado para su habitual tarde jugando videojuegos, solo que está vez... Se veía terriblemente exhausta.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Nanami-san? Te vez...

—¿Terrible?

—Iba a decir agotada, pero igual.

—Mioda-san estuvo ansiosa todo el día, al parecer algo bueno ocurrió ayer.

—¿Qué fué?

—¿Recuerdas al chico que te dije que también tenía una antena? Bueno, al parecer lo convenció de asistir a sus conciertos en el salón de música.

—Ahh, espero no lo haya obligado... Espera, ¿sólo por eso estás agotada?

—No. Teruteru-san le robó unos cuantos dulces a Ruruka-senpai y se los ofreció a Nekomaru-kun, Owari-san, Mioda-san y Nagito-kun.

—... ven, juguemos algo. Talvez así puedas eliminar el trauma de haber tratado a esos 4, bajo el efecto de la azúcar.

De esta manera gastaban sus tardes. Hajime Hinata y Nanami Chiaki se habían estado encontrando en la fuente entre el nuevo edificio y el Curso de Reserva todas las tardes desde hace 6 meses para jugar algo, eso fue en un inicio, pasado el tiempo hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que les había pasado en el día.

Su clase no lo sabía, pero pasaban tanto juntos que una vez Hajime la invitó a un arcade en fin de semana.

Ser un amigó tan cercano de un estudiante Definitivo, ni en sus más locos sueños Hinata llegaba a pensar éso.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. Souda-kun quería invitarte a probar unos controles para la consola que diseño, pero entre nosotros... no creó que sea bueno. En todos mis años jugando, nunca ví una consola que tuviera tubos de escape o controles como el tablero de un microondas...

El chicó sudo la gota gorda, pensando algo que sin querer dijo.

—... ¿como es que no han destrozado el edificio?

—Escuche eso.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Derrame cerebral, perdida de identidad, falló de órganos total... ¿Qué todo en está lista es mortal?

Monoegi miró con frustración la cuarta lista que estaba elaborando, esta vez sobre las consecuencias del "Proyecto" sin nombre que navegaba por las memorias.

Las otras cuatro listas eran;

-Alumnos de la la Academia (Clase 78, 77 y 76).

-Victimas de la Vida Escolar de Asesinato Mutuo y Juego de Asesinato Final (Clase 78 y Fundación Futuro).

-Remanentes de desesperación.

-Acontecimientos que llevaron a la caída de la Academia Picó de Esperanza.

Había algo peculiar con la última lista, y era que Monoegi notó unos cuantos vacíos en algunos acontecimientos, pero no recordaba cuáles así que la lista solo marcaba;

-Proyecto ??? ???.

-Asesinato doble en el Curso de Reservá.

-El Desfilé.

-Ejecucion de el/la representante de la clase 77-B.

-Suicidio masivo del Curso de Reserva.

Era tal y como se temía. La información extra que se le añadio a la base de datos le había alertado desde hace más de 1 año que el Curso de Reserva y el Proyecto eran bombas de relojería facilmente manipulables.

Mirándolo más claramente, ambas partes tenían la culpa, tanto la Mente Maestra como la gente detrás del Proyecto ése.

Una parte se había obsesionado con la desesperación y la otra con crear una esperanza definitva, nunca vieron que la algo como la Desesperación solo puede llevar a un predecible camino y que la Esperanza creada de tal manera no es más que una farsa.

—Ahh~ todos son unos cabeza hueca en mi opinión, no entiendo cómo creyeron que podían vivir la vida completamente en un solo lado, ¿Desesperacion o Esperanza? ¿Blanco o negro? ¿Bien o mal? —el ojo del oso titilo en plateado y dorado, había obtenido algo desde el fondo de su sistema—. Al final del día, la vida te arrojará a ambas...

Dijo mientras trazaba una nueva palabra en el título de la lista y en todos sus procesamientos internos.

"Proyectó: ??? Izuru".

**Parte 5**

Tenía sus órdenes, debía cumplirlas.

Ikusaba Mukuro se estába esforzando al 100% en conseguir toda la información posible de los altos mandos de la Academia Picó de Esperanza, desde su ruta automovilística hasta los horarios en que comían.

Sus dudas seguían allí, en el fondo de su frío corazón, pero no importaba si Junko la usaba solo como herramienta, mientras pudiera cuidar y hacer feliz a su hermana estaba bien... ¿verdad?

Cómo sea. Había reunido lo suficiente por hoy, hacer otro movimiento a estás horas podría despertar sospechas así que emprendió la ruta a su dormitorio compartido.

Nunca hubiera esperado invadir una privacidad si darse cuenta, aunque eso podría ser bueno en este caso.

_—《¿Estás lista? Es tu presentación más importante desde la caída de *》_

La llamada apenas y se entendía, pero pudo reconocer a las personas y el tema.

Sayaka Maizono estaba hablando con alguien, puede que con su representante, sobre el próximo concierto. Todo normal allí... si no hubiera mencionado cómo arruinaron a un grupo de idols hace poco.

Honestamente, no era su asunto, parte de su misión ni nada que no fuera del conocimiento de su querída hermana mayor, así que le daba igual.

—Naegi-kun... realmente soy alguien horrible, ¿verdad?

Sí le daba igual... ¿Entonces porque la mención a él le hizo pensar las cosas dos veces?

Sus piernas eran más rápidas que su mente viendo que ya caminaba a dónde la idol, el caso se repitió con su voz.

—Maizono-san.

—¡Aahh!— inmediatamente ahogo el gritó. Sayaka no se había dado cuenta que Mukuro escucho casi todo—. ¿O-ocurre algo, Ikusaba-san?

—Nada, sólo escuchaban a alguien hablando por aquí —revelo a medias con su rostro frío—.¿Algo mal?

—No, no es nada... ¿escuchaste algo de llamada?

Ambas se perdieron. Maizono esperando su respuesta y Mukuro sin tener idea de que responder.

Podría irse sin más y dejar a la idol con la duda, eso seguro sería algo que Junko llamaría "desesperación", pero la línea de pensamiento no fluyó cuando recordó que mencionó a esa persona.

El punto neutro fue la opción de la soldado.

—Sayaka Maizono.

—¡¿S-sí?! —sus nervios drenados de hace un momento regresaron de impacto.

—Que haya escuchado algo es algo que TÚ tienes que averiguar... pero, debes responder a una pregunta. «_Supongo que él haría algo así...»_

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

Pese a una mañana tranquila, la tarde de Kirigiri Kyoko no estaba siendo igual.

Primero se enteró de un supuesto avistamiento de la buscada Genocider Jill en lo terrenos de la Academia, luego tuvo que lidiar con las órdenes de Kiyotaka sobre que hacer ante el anuncio de que mañana no tendrían maestro, ella consideraba milagroso que Mondo le hubiera ablandado en cierta medida.

Para cerrar con broche de oro, escucho algo muy curioso mientras estaba en biblioteca.

La química de Togami Byakuya con el resto de la clase era como agua y aceite, así que le sorprendió el verlo mantener una conversación con el más corriente de todos ellos, Naegi Makoto.

¿Qué los había llevado a una charla? Fue un tema del que ella sabía exageradamente bien y estaba de más decir cuál es.

_—«Con Togami se comprende el conocer las cosas, pero... ¿Por qué Naegi querría saber más? ¿Simple curiosidad?»_

Desde el día primero marcó a Naegi como un libro abierto, sólo alguien ingenuo y que no quería problemas, alguien que no le era de mucha importancia. Esto no cambiaría tanto ese panorama, solo era extravagante.

La detective negó con la cabeza y regresó a lo suyo en completo silenció. Necesitaba concentrase en el tercer asunto; una tarea rara que Koichi dejó.

**Conclusión**

Dreams

—Maizono-san, preguntaré esto una vez y solo una, pero te lo digo, tu respuesta no afectará en nada.

La peluazul asintió débilmente.

—¿El fin justifica los medios?

Se congeló.

Sayaka intento formar la repuesta, pero su mente y cuerdas vocales no le daban la oportunidad.

No era la única. En el fondo, Mukuro igual pedía una respuesta celestial a su duda.

Silenció, fue todo lo que obtuvieron.

—Como pensaba.

Mukuro se fue sin pensar dos veces, ya no iba a recibir ningún tipo de respuesta.

Maizono se quedó sóla allí, con el teléfono en la mano y sin expresión. También estaba... ¿temblando?

¿Cuánto hace que perdió el rumbo?

¿Esté era el castigó?

Siempre espero ver, hablar con ese chico a la par de tener exelentes días y recuerdos en la academia, ¿está era la realidad recordándole que no importaba eso, todo lo que había hecho siempre la perseguiria?

—... no... no lo... hace...

Su sueño, su presente... ¿valían tanto la pena como para hacer actos tan cuestionables?


	6. Remitente II: Cara a Cara con ése miedo

3 años han pasado desde la reapertura de la Academia Picó de Esperanza, hoy no era un día especial ni nada por el estilo.

—Hace un viento agradable.

Togami Byakuya, Asahina Aoi, Hagakure Yasuhiro, Fukawa Toko, Kirigiri Kyoko y Naegi Makoto subían por una colina teñida en verde por la abundancia del césped y flores.

Pronto llegaron a la punta de la colina y en ella... había 12 tumbas personalizadas, todas pertenecientes a sus compañeros de clase, a su director, a dos maestros y al Boxeador Definitivo.

Cada uno tomo su rumbo, Togami pasando por varias de ellas a la vez y dándo una mirada un poco desalentada que no pasó por alto para Toko, Aoi inclinándose frente a dónde yacia Sakura y sonriendo al ver un montón de flores frescas, obviamente por parte de Kenshiro quién seguramente había venido de visita hace poco.

Kirigiri se separó de Naegi para dirigirse a dónde su padre y una persona que de igual manera considerada como familia, Kizakura Koichi.

Dejando vagar su vista, Naegi encontró a una figura larga, flacucha y de cabellera blanca rezando en el medio de dos tumbas, era Kyosuke Munakata y frente a el estaba el lugar donde Yukizome Chisa y Juzo Sakakura yacían en paz.

Tras la derrota final de la Desesperación Definitiva, Byakuya usó su influencia y mando construir ésto así como apoyo a Makoto en la construcción de un monumento a las víctimas de ambos juegos de matanza por los que pasaron.

En está colina habían dos excepciones, una era Nanami Chiaki cuyos restos fueron sepultados y una habitación levantada para cubrir la lápida todo por los antiguos miembros de la clase 77-B, desde allí podrían visitarla habitualmente.

La otra era Ikusaba Mukuro quien sólo tenía unas pequeñas inscripciones en el monumento a las víctimas en se construyó en la academia, aunque para ser sinceros, nadie le prestaba atención a tan pequeña inscripción por lo que había caído en el olvidó público.

Enoshima Junko nunca fue una opción así que nisiquiera se podría contar cómo excepción.

—_«De verdad... los extraño mucho, extraño nuestros bellos días...»_

Era todavía más doloroso después de recuperar sus recuerdos. Al inicio, Makoto nisiquiera podía mirar la tumba de Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, etc. Sin caer en una asfixiante tristeza.

Pero a la vez, su objetivo de que todo volviera a ser como antes para el restó del mundo se hacía más firme.

Fue por ellos, por las memorias, sentimientos, todo lo que compartían, que reabrió la Academia. Su principal razón para mantener la esperanza, la segunda familia de todos los ex alumnos que hoy estában visitando ése lugar.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Estoy más que segura... que estamos orgullosos y agradecidos, Naegi-kun.

Maizono Sayaka, Oogami Sakura, Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Yamada Hifumi, Yasuhiro Taeko, Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro... todos ellos estaban en una sala de cine mirándo cómo la Academia volvía a ser lo que era.

Junko estaba asqueada con eso, así que se fue junto a Yukizome a alguna otra parte.

¿Por qué contar ésto si no fue uno de los motivos de la creación del viajero (Monoegi)?

Claro, no fue una de los motivos, pero está la memoria inquebrantable e incorruptible del viajero del tiempo, ya saben...

_"Aquél que no conoce las consecuencias, la tristeza y las víctimas, está condenado a repetir la historia"._


	7. Carta Especial I

**[Especial publicado el 25 de Noviembre de 2019 por el 9no Aniversario de la franquicia "Danganronpa"]**

Algunas personas eran consideradas como excepcionales, admirables, ejemplos a seguir, es decir, definitivos.

Desde la concepción uno comienza a verse envuelto en todo lo que conlleva la vida, sus caminos, colores, definiendo a cada individuo como persona y los colores que puede transmitir a los lazos atados en su ser.

Esos colores pueden ser monocromáticos, fríos, ardientes, brillantes, apacos o simplemente... normales.

Puede que aveces, esas personas tan excepcionales necesitaran un poco de lo que alguien normal podía transmitir, después de todo eran húmanos.

Cargando con esperanza o desesperación, con el brillante futuro o un roto pasado, felicidad y tristeza, luz y oscuridad, heridas o cicatrices. Cargando con aquello que conocemos simplemente como "vida".

Hajime Hinata y Naegi Makoto sabían esto, pero sólo continuarían pasando por los remolinos del futuro, remolinos que los arrojaron a estar con personas tan deslumbrantes.

_"La vida es mejor con vida. Suena tonto decirlo pero no puedes negarlo"._

_-_Tony Kakko.


	8. Letter IV: Bullet in the Gun

**Prólogo**

Todos abordo han muerto

Munakata Kyosuke miraba atentamente las borrosas imágenes que aparecieron esta mañana en su correo.

Primero, eran unas vistas a su oficina, después había decenas de fotos sobre Sakakura en su servicio como guardía, de Yukizome impartiendo sus clases e incluso de Kizakura haciéndo lo mismo. Por último, las imágenes íban hasta un almacén que tenía escríto en un recuadro blanco con comic sans "Towa City".

El Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil Definitivo ni se inmutó, aunque se extraño de que estás imágenes volvieran cuando habían dejado de llegar hacé 6 meses.

—El mensajero desconocido...

Kirigiri Jin supuestamente era un hombre sabio a la hora de guardar secretos, pero está habilidad no le funcionaba con Munakata. Le haría créer que tenía todo en orden, que seguía siendo ignorante al infiltrado que estaba rompiendo barreras de seguridad en el sistema de la academia.

Posiblemente estába escarbando en búsqueda de archivos sobre el proyecto de Cultivo de Esperanza, y sí bien Munakata no podría estar de acuerdo con alguien que permanecía en anonimato, estába pendiente de que cada nuevo descubrimiento le era compartido también... aunque por dos fuentes.

Una que se movía de un lado a otro, las fotos eran evidencia. Otra, que solo se encargaba de escribir largas cartas de información.

Era lo mismo, pero a la vez no.

Kyosuke le había tenido que dar más prioridades que investigar a Yukizome y Sakakura, se sentía mal pero era necesario. El también tendría que lidiar con todo lo que llegará a sus oídos en cuanto a lo que los directivos trataban de hacer.

"Cultivar Esperanza", era lo único que Tengan Kazuo le había dicho.

—¿Qué hay en Towa City, remitente misterioso?

Sus fríos ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la última de las fotos. No era la sombra esquelética y borrosa, el almacén vacío o alguna toma aleatoria de la ciudad.

—Towa... ¿Monaka?

Era una foto de la niña peliverde, una foto señalada por flechas púrpuras y encerrada en un círculo rojo, a la izquierda de la imágen estaba escrito.

"_—La desesperación es contagiosa", eso le decía ella a la pequeña... realmente ganó su título como 'Desesperación Definitiva_".

Cayó de golpe. Kyosuke sabía la existencia de alguien moviendo cuerdas para alguna clase de plan, lo sabía desde la llegada del Intento de Asesinato al Crepusculo, pero... Qué la Desesperación Definitiva fuera conocida por el misterioso remitente daba mucho que pensar.

—... Empezar con la muerte de un miembro del clan Yakuza más poderoso... No eres tan sigilosa como crees ser, Mente Maestra. Después de todo, alguien más te está pisando los talones a ti y tus aliados.

**Parte 1**

—Jijija, ¿qué estás buscando ahora?

—ERROR¿... déjame tranquilo, suficientes procedimientos tengo como para andar tratando con una molestia como tú.

En la memoria interna de Monoegi se estaba llevando uno de los procesos más pesados hasta el momento.

Ya le había sido duró el armar las gafas para Makoto, luego estar en constante intento de perforar las barreras de seguridad del sistema de la academia y el haber récordado la primera palabra del proyecto, pero no se comparaban con ésto.

Para comprender que se estaba rastreando, se necesita regresar hace medió año, al día de la exposición de Kimura Seiko y Ruruka Ando.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Tu suerte es aterradora Nagito, pero con ésto en línea, la Mente Maestra otro muro en el camino de su plan.

En la lisa línea azulada que actuaba cómo el ojo izquierdo de Monoegi se reflejaban los acontecimientos del Gimnasio.

Ando, Kimura y Sonosuke estában en el suelo más allá del escenario mirándo confusos a Komaeda Nagito quien había salido disparado de la nada gritando sobre algo sobre que se equivocaron.

Hace sólo unos minutos, el oso viajero hizo tropezar a Nagito para que se diera cuenta de que se equivocó de frasco, y en un carrera rápida para advertirle a esas dos acabó haciéndo un completo desastre que acabó con el escenario destrozado y Kirigiri Jin atrapado en la parte de atrás.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Monoegi se paró en secó y se ocultó detrás de un contenedor de basura, reconoció esa cabellera plateada y esos ojos rojos como la sangre pertenecientes a Pekoyama Peko.

Notando a la Espadachín Definitiva, el oso robótico se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura haciéndo unos ruidos al pisar papel. Ese fue su primer error y segunda consecuencia por el viaje.

En una fracción de segundo, una corta espada atravesó el contenedor y a Monoegi con el, con eso hecho Pekoyama se retiro corriendo tras Fuyuhiko quien se dirigía al gimnasio con el resto de la clase.

—M-me... l-lleva.

Horas más tarde y con una movilidad muy limitaba, Monoegi consiguio llegar a una habitación en construcción en los dormitorios, se podría esconder allí por el momento.

Algo como una espada no lo iba matar, no a el... pero sí no sacaba "la otra mitad" entonces esa sí sufriría daños irreparables.

Sin más opción, el oso se abrió y con sus metálicas manos sacó un montón de cables y alambres de cobre que se llevaron parte de la estructura interna del viajero.

—Amalgama... Beta...

El montón de cables encendió su único ojo y se levantó hasta tomar una forma esquelética.

Otro remitente y a la vez un despojó que el viajero trajo consigo. Ése mismo día sus caminos se separaron.

... ... ...

... ... ...

"El viejo endoesqueleto", "el viejo viajero".

¿A qué se refiera?

Veamos un poco de ese futuro del tiempo al que Monoegi no puede volver.

En un laboratorio mediano, con un alguien sentando frente a un monitor en una habitación oscura, estaba un hombre de cabello gris, barba sin afeitar y ojos hundidos.

—Doc, ¿que hace despierto?

Joel Forte, el encargado de diseñar las Unidades Viajeras. Un hombre brillante del extranjero que trabajó desde las lejanias con la Fundación del Futuro después del Juego de Asesinato Final y la reapertura de la Academia Pico de Esperanza por parte de los ex-alumnos de la Clase 78.

—Ah, eres tú Monoegi. Estába revisando que podíamos recuperar de la unidad Beta.

Un endoesqueleto dañado se mostró sobre el escritorio aledaño al monitor. Tenía cables, trozos de metal y circuitos que le sobresalían.

—¿Unidad Beta?

—Esta unidad tenía información bastante pesada, en especial sobre Izuru Kamakura y Enoshima Junko, además de ser la primera versión de tí. Nuestro gran error fue creer que podía funcionar con programación simple...

—¿Y no?

—"Sigh", por supuesto que no. Tuvo muchos fallos desde el inicio de su funcionamiento, todo por la falta de una I.A.

—Entonces... sí tiene información valiosa, ¿no sería mejor que cargué con ella?

—... con algunas modificaciones a tú compartimiento de guardado y captura, puede que sí.

Supuestamente el cargar con la unidad Beta debía darle más ventaja de información a Monoegi, pero los daños que el viaje le causó lo sellaron dentro de su compartimiento hasta aquél día en que Pekoyama perforó su estómago sin saberlo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Ahyp? Parece que tu cosa está lista —comento ERROR=¿

Ese error en el sistema y el viajero miraron la ubicación señalada... A dónde se dirigía el GPS hizo que Monoegi golpeará el suelo imaginario.

—¡¿Qué hace el viejo endoesqueleto en Towa City?!

**Parte 2**

Ese tipo de llamadas siempre le traían cierto pesar a Sayaka, pero ahora era más pesado que nunca. Quería saber porque, pero el universo no le daría su respuesta.

También era tonta por creer que Ikusaba no había escuchado el asunto de la llamada, ella era el Soldado Definitivo, sería una vergüenza que no tuviera un oído entrenado.

—«_El fin no justifica los medios... ¿Ah? ¿El fin... no justifica...?»_ —ahora sentía como si estuviera dándose topes contra la pared. Esas palabras la acompañarían toda esta noche.

—¡Sayaka-chan, es una emergencia! —anuncio Aoi que corría como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al Idol.

—¿Q-qué pasa, Asahina-san? —los colores de su cara se drenaron, no estaba para más emociones fuertes.

—¡Tenemos un problema, Celes-san y Togami-kun han tenido finalmente un choque!

—... ¿eh? «_Sigh, por lo menos ésto me distraerá_...» —penso Maizono antes de irse al lado de Aoi a pasó lento.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Makotooooooooo-chan, Ibuki cree que eso fue increíble!

Se suponía que comenzaría a prácticar con su instrumento elegido bajo la tutela de Mioda, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué estaban corriendo por toda la pista de carreras? Naegi se dejó de preguntar eso hace mucho.

—"Cough", uff, eres muy enérgica senpai.

—¡Jeez, igual tú si sigues así! ¡Necesitas de la pasión y la adrenalina para sentir el amor por la música!

Las palabras de Mioda hicieron sonreír a Makoto, ella sólo se deslizó a un lado algo curiosa.

—¿Algo anda mal, Makoto-chan? ¡Aaaagg, no me digas, sientes tus huesos fritos! ¡Cosas raras del cuerpo humano!

—No es nada de eso Mioda-senpai, sólo creó... que más allá de ser el Músico Definitivo, nadie ama más que tú todo lo que tenga que ver con música —lo siguente dejó en blanco a la diosa de la música—. Es realmente genial ver a una persona siguiendo con tanto ánimo su pasión.

Un leve rubor apareció sobre una su mejilla derecha así como su corazón se aceleró un breve momento, ¡¿qué diablos fue eso?!

—Je, ¡Ibuki está agradecida por eso!

—¡M-Mioda-san!

Ambos voltearon hacía esa voz encontrándose con una chica cubierta de vendas y una traje algo sucio, era Tsumiki Mikan.

—Mikan-chan, ¿pasa algo? No deberías correr así después de tener que lidiar con Akane-chan.

—Y-yo, uff, yo...

—Ten, aquí tienes.

Naegi le ofrecio una botella de agua sin abrír a Tsumiki que al inicio parecía dudosa y temblaba un poco, pero termino por aceptar algo extrañada.

—¿Qué ocurre como para que tengas que correr así, Mikan-chan?—esta pregunta fue hecha por Ibuki.

Por un momento la Enfermera Definitiva se comenzo a ahogar tosiendo, así como el pánico regreso a sus ojos y sentidos.

—¡E-es Mitarai-san! ¡Por alguna razón salió corriendo y envío a Togami-kun a discutir con Celestia Ludenberng!

—... ¿Qué?

—... ¿Ah?

... ... ...

... ... ...

La escena rompía con todas las dimensiones conocidas.

En la fuente que había entre el edificio principal y el edificio del Curso de Reserva, dos Byakuyas se miraban hostilmente mientras Celes miraba algo divertida desde una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez.

Toda la clase 78 a excepción de Hagakure se había reunido a los alrededores del conflicto, y ya habían notado algo raro con uno de los dos Byakuya.

La clase 77-B hizo lo mismo, pero ellos ya podían que ver qué era lo raro: uno de esos Byakuya era el Impostor Definitivo a quien Souda apodo infantilmente "Twogami".

Por ultimo, Ruruka Ando, Izayoi Sonosuke y Kimura Seiko también terminaron de espectadores ya que venían desde el Curso de Reserva por una llamada de uno de sus compañeros que se había debilitado frente al edificio por lo que pidió a alguna medicina de Kimura que le ayudase.

—«_Alguien que puede suplantarte... Aterrador_» —penso Naegi.

"Twogami" se miraba frustado. Incluso a alguien con su talento, le costaría mantenerse sí la persona a la que suplantaba se encontraba en el mismo lugar que el.

—Hmph, explícate de una buena vez, ¿qué te hace creer que eres digno de personificar a un miembro de la familia Togami? —si Byakuya estaba enojado, lo estaba dismulando bien—. Contesta, no quiero perder más tiempo en esta tontería.

—Aaahh, el maestro se ve genial~

Mahiru se aparto lentamente del lado de Touko por culpa de ese comentario.

—Yo... Quería una partida contra la mejor apostadora conocida —el tono de voz de "Twogami" no flanqueo en ningún momento—. ¡Esto sería lo necesario para hacerlo!

Byakuya se ajusto las gafas soltando un suspiro arrogante.

—Tu agudeza es admirable, conseguiste engañar a toda la plebe de aquí.

—«_¡¡¿Nos__ llamo plebe?!!»_ —grito Saionji mentalmente.

—Pero ni creas que conseguirás hacerme caer en tu treta a mí también, la proxima vez que lo hagas, prepárate para un juego de Gato y el Ratón dónde es un hecho que perderás, después de todo, no estás a la altura de las cosas.

La atmosfera revento en frío ante la declaración del Heredero Definitivo.

Probablemente solo lo hacía para divertirse, penso la mayoría, pero eso no quitaba la arrogancía en todo el asunto.

Todos pudieron suspirar con alivio y asombro cuando Byakuya tomo asiento frente a Celestia.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Togami-kun? —Makoto le pregunto al heredero.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Acabar con esto de una buena vez. No más preguntas inutiles —contesto mientras movía su primera pieza.

Con eso, algunos comenzaron a irse, aunque la mayoría seguía interesada por juego entre la Estudiante Apostadora Definitiva y el heredero de la familia Togami.

—... ¿Estás cosas son de todos los días? —el chico sentado en la fuente, Hajime Hinata, pregunto.

—Hinata-kun, nos conocemos hace un año, deberías saberlo más que nadie —dijo Nanami.

—Je, por lo menos no es como esa vez que dijiste que le habían echado afr-

—¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!! —grito la clase 77-B al unísono causando un leve retroceso de los presentes de otras clases.

Naegi se escondío detrás de Sakura, para que fuese algo que nisiquiera Ibuki quisiera mencionar, debía ser realmente vergonzoso.

... ... ...

... ... ...

La partida de ajedrez continúo por la siguiente hora y media, hubo un punto en que Leon y Souda pusieron otra mesa para hacer apuestas, ¿por qué Ishimaru no los detuvo? El ya se había ido hace rato junto a Mondo.

A Makoto le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más, estaba intrigado de cuál sería el resultado así como disfrutaba tener una platica con Ibuki, Sayaka y Chihiro, pero le preocupaba un poco que Yasuhiro no se hubiera aparecido cuando la palabra "ganancias" fue mencionada así que salio a buscarlo.

—¿Dónde se habra metido? Estoy seguro de que Hagakure-kun menciono algo sobre hablar con Kizakura-sensei...

Naegi se sumergió tanto en su mente que le pasó desapercibido el momento en que una bola de cristal salío volando hacía su rodilla izquierda. Cuando fue conciente, era muy tarde y el dolor ya estaba ahí.

Aunque se quejo poco, no fue nada comparado a el ver a Yasuhiro deslizándose por la entrada de la academia como una barra de jabón en el lavabo.

—¿Hagakure-kun? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro que sí, Naegi-chi! Sólo algo cansado, mi madre me visito hoy así que tuve que conseguír un permiso especial y todo eso.

—No me refiero a eso... ¿Cómo terminaste así?

—Ah, eso. Pues no se como, pero sin querer derrame una pinturas después de despedirme de mama, así que Yukizome-sensei me puso a limpiar... "Jeez", hombre, esto es duro.

Naegi dejo salir una risa algo incómoda un momento antes de ofrecerle su mano a Hagakure para levantarlo. Después comenzaron su camino a los dormitorios.

—Hum, cierto. Hiro-kun, ¿cómo es eso de que tu madre vino a visitarte?

—Solo quería saber como me iba esta vez, sunpongo que ya sabes que me he retrasado otras veces, ¿verdad?

—Ehh... Sí, escuche un poco de eso.

—Hombre, no lo lamento. Pero le prometí que este año haría las cosas bien, y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Es mi madre después de todo.

Cierta sorpresa fue evidente para Makoto. Sonrio honestamente al caer en cuenta de algo sobre Hagakure.

—¿Uhm? ¿Pasa algo? —la sonrisa no paso desespercibida para el Clarividente Definitivo.

—Je, nada. «_Es solo que puedo ver que tanto la aprecias... Esas promesas no se hacen a la ligera»_

Ambos estudiantes continuaron en respectivo silencio hasta llegar a las entradas de sus habitaciones que no eran precisamente vecinas.

Así se despidieron y Naegi entro a su habitación quitándose la chaqueta con capucha. Se detuvo enmedio de ello.

—... ¿Qué fue del juego de Celes-san y Togami-kun?...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Jaque Mate! ¡Togami-kun gana! —declaro Aoi.

Byakuya y Celestia, siendo personas que sabían mantener una expresión neutral, se encontraban dejando ver su fatiga a los demás. Había sido un juego de desgaste.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¡Maldita sea!

Leon y Souda gritaron hacía el cielo antes de ser atacados por Akane quien había apostado bastante una cena gourmet.

**Parte 3**

Hajime Hinata se acosto, listo para caer en el reino de Morfeo.

Estába algo ansioso por el fin de semana por venir, después de todo, iba a salir a un día por la ciudad con ese chica que conoció hace ya vários meses por pura coincidencia, Chiaki Nanami.

Este fin de semana sería excelente para ambos, ¡se aseguria de éso!

Incluso Natsumi le había deseado suerte y por alguna razón, también Sato y Mahiru.

—Acaso... ¡Rayos! ¡Sabía que la había dejado!

Hajime finalmente recordó lo que había dejado en la fuente.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—... ¡¿Cómo rayos puede explotar una consola de videojuegos?!

—Ehhhgg —Chisa suspiro con incredulidad—. Cosas de Komaeda-kun.

Sakakura y Yukizome miraban incrédulos la consola que Nagito había tomado de la fuente, solo para que terminara por explotar en su cuarto reventando así la ventana de la habitación.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Que escandalosa es esta gente...

—¿Eh? ¿Monoegi? ¿También te desperto la explosión?

En la habitación de Makoto, el seguía en pijamas tratando de descifrar que fue ese sonido mientras su compañero tenía una maleta y estaba vestido con una bufanda, ¿quería hacer drama?

—Nah, te iba a despertar de todas maneras para decirte que saldré de viaje por unos días. Necesito encontrar otra cosa que perdí cuando me dañe.

—¿Y... A dónde te vas?

—Esooo... —el viajero abrió su boca y sacó un afiche decorativo—. Tengo que ir a Towa City.

—¡¿Que?!

—¡Deja dormir! —grito Mondo quién era el vecino

—L-lo siento —el Afortunado se disculpo en voz baja, aunque nadie más allá de Monoegi podía oírlo—. Así que... Towa City, ¿estás seguro de eso? Es una ciudad privada y todo ese asunto...

—¡Tú tranquilo! Si sale bien, será una gran ventaja. Hasta que regrese, hay que mantener contacto por medio de las gafas, aunque no tardaré mucho, unos 2 o 4 días.

—Ten cuidado allá, no vas a un lugar cualquiera.

—«_Estuve en el edificio de altamar que sigue en construcción, ir a Towa City será pan comido_» Lo que digas, ¡estate al pendiente! —se despidió el oso viajero saltando por la ventana. Toda una Drama Queen, a qué sí.

Naegi se quedo centrado en la ventana, le gustaría ir y cerrarla pero... Estaba tan cómodo y cálido bajo sus cobijas que una gran pereza lo golpeaba.

Antes de que lo supiera, regreso a dormir.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Tendre que pedirle disculpas a Nanami-san sobre eso, después de todo fue un regalo suyo...

Fue en ese momento que Hajime notó algo extraño en el saco de su informe. Se levantó de la cama notandolo, era su consola junto a una nota.

[_Jeje, casi olvidas esto. Ese juego nos tuvo entretenidos, ¿verdad?_ ]

Para el, fue como si esa persona le estuviera hablando justamente ahí.

—Espera... ¿Entonces Nanami-san fue quién olvidó su consola?

**Parte 4 **

Semana: 01, 5to día de Clases

Finalmente la primera semana de clases estába por terminar.

—¡Es el plan perfecto, así que nada nos puede fallar!

En el centro del aula A-1, Hagakure, Yamada y Leon se habían reunido, todos portando una estrafalaria boina y mirando una especie de planos.

—Pero Yamada-chi, necesitamos más apoyó... Además, me sentiría mal sí dejamos a Naegi-chi fuera de ésto.

Leon y Hifumi miraron con una mirada incrédula a su compañero de las rastas.

—Hagakure-dono, creó que aún no es conciente del riesgo que corremos al incluir a Naegi-dono en este magnífico plan —finalizo con un ajusté de gafas.

—¿D-de que hablas?

—Oh vamos hombre, ¿no lo has notado? ¡Recuerda la cafetería!

Una nube de pensamiento se elevó sobre la cabeza de Yasuhiro y imágenes del receso pasaron por ahí, algunas como las de Ishimaru y Owada haciendo un duelo de pulso mientras Chihiro animaba a ambos, Togami asegurándose de que Touko no se hubiera metido bajo su mesa personal y por último a Makoto en una mesa junto a Aoi, Mukuro, Sayaka y Ibuki. Sakura tenía algo que atender fuera de la academia, así que estaba ausente desde la primera hora.

—Uh... creó que ya caigo.

—Tch, es envidiable, ¿pero que vamos a hacer? Sí se enteran de que lo metimos en esto, nos van a linchar... ¡Y no quiero eso! —Leon estába sudando frío con solo tener esa idea en mente.

—Naegi-dono podría ser que usted... Ohho —Hifumi estaba que echaba flamas pero por una razón muy diferente a la de Leon—. ¡El podría tener un legendario hare-!

—No seas idiota, eso no es posible —interrumpio el beisbolista—. Además, no creo que Naegi sea de esos... ¿Verdad?

Todos se quedaron en silencio porque honestamente, no querían responder a eso.

Como la mayoría de las veces, su silencio fue roto por alguien que ingreso a aula, y ese alguien era Aoi.

—Huh... ¿Alguno sabe dónde esta Celes-chan? No estaba en la cafetería o biblioteca.

—Sobre eso, Celes-san fue a consultar con la Farmacéutica Definitiva, la harta seguir enferma —respondio un despreocupado Mondo que intentaba ayudar a Ishimaru con una lista. Remarco el "**intentar**".

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Esto debería ayudarte con el malestar y sugiero que reposes un poco, si empeoras deberías visitar a Tsumiki Mikan por un tratamiento.

—"Sigh", gracias por esto.

Bajandose del banquito, Celestia salió del laboratorio de química actualmente solo ocupado por Kimura Seiko, la Farmacéutica Definitiva.

En lo que respecta al día, había sido un comienzo tranquilo y eso solo alertaba más a Kimura. Después de lo que Komaeda Nagito causo en el

gimnasio durante su examen para pasar a último grado, ella se podía que cualquier cosa llegase a suceder.

—Hey, Seiko-san —fue llamaba desde el marco de la puerta.

Por poco deja caer los papeles que sostenía por la sorpresa que le causó la aparición de cierto compañero, Matsuda Yasuke, el Neurólogo Definitivo de la Clase 77.

—A-ah eras tú, Matsuda-kun... ¿Estás buscando algo?

No respondió, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación hasta encontrar un cuaderno lleno de hojas sueltas.

Nada más verlo se acercó y lo tomo como si nada, saliendo con el y yéndose en completo silenció.

—... creo que está enojado —Kimura dijo aparentemente a nadie.

—Te escuche —Yasuke regreso al marco de la puerta solo para decir eso.

—¡Aaaahhg!

... ... ...

... ... ...

Oh vaya, todo estaba bien. El Neurólogo se estaba asegurando de que nadie haya husmeado en su cuaderno, aunque de haberlo hecho seguramente Sakakura Juzo ya lo hubiera detenido a él, Enoshima y seguramente se las hubiera apañado para ir contra Mukuro.

En el momento en que creía que se podría relajar, una nota alarmante apareció entre las múltiples hojas sueltas del cuaderno.

—[_Cambios impulsivos de personalidad, posible transtorno bipolar, signos de transtorno obsesivo compulsivo, signos de sociopatia.__Desde que se le asignó trabajar en conjunto con Gekkogōuhara Maiya en la rehabilitación de Murakami Sato, estos son los resultados que han arrojado las diversas pruebas para identificar al responsable, no es suficiente, pero se le agradece enormemente así como a la vez puedo anunciar que sus servicios han terminado. Muchas gracias.__Atte: Kirigiri Jin.__Firma: Kirigiri Jin, Kazou Tengan, Munakata Kyosuke_. ]

—Maldita sea... Lo sabía...

La mente de Matsuda trabajaba a mil por hora. Supo que desde que el misterioso regreso de Ikusaba a Japón, comenzarían a pisarle los pies a Enoshima, el fallo de su primer "peón" solo propició todo.

Tampoco el era un ignorante, aunque nunca lo habían hablado, conocía muy bien que el Director había vinculado todo con algo que nombro como "Desesperación Definitiva".

—... No lo van a conseguir.

Ya no le importaba el costo, aunque en este momento no fuera de su incumbencia o necesario, haría todo en su mano para proteger a esa persona.

Cunndo se dijo que no era un ignorante... Talvez si lo es, después de todo, sabría que si buscara protegerla, primero lo haría de sí misma.

**Parte 5**

—¿Está todo listo, Muku-nee?

—Si. La ruta que toma a casa y que tomara en la mudanza del segundo mes está trazada, sólo es cosa de que tú des la orden.

—Upupu~ el momento correcto para actuar sería cuando el Proyecto que usa a la Academia como tapadera se lleve acabó.

Mukuro fruncio el seño, ¿enserio se le estaba pasando por alto algo tan ligero a su querída hermana?

—Junko-chan... ¿Qué harás respecto a Murakami?

La felicidad de la supermodelo se desvaneció.

—Heh, ¿esa histérica? Talvez pueda usar a ese admirador tuyo para atar el cabo suelto... Nah, no lo vale.

Mukuro se encogió un poco ante el recuerdo de Hijirihara Takumi, o el auto nombrado Killer Killer. Puede que incluso Junko reconociera la inestabilidad de esa persona, aunque no era quien para eso...

—Sato-chan debía ser nuestro primer peón, el Caso de Asesinato Crepuscular se convirtio en el Intento de Asesinato al Crepusculo... ¡Es tan desagradable! ¡Tan desesperante! ¡Ahora saben sobre alguien tras el telón y que un misterio que rodea tu regreso brusco a Japón! —de un momento a otro su personalidad cambio, ahora usaba un asentó peculiar mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacía cuernos con las manos, ¿rockstar podría ser?—. ¡¿Quieren jugar?! ¡Bien, que así sea! ¡Al final el plan de Desesperación de la Humanidad prevalecerá!

Aquél fuego de "desesperante entusiasmo" fue apagó tan pronto como se encendió.

—Es una pena... —ahora estaba triste y tenía, ¿hongos sobre la cabeza? ¿Pero cómo?—. Debería dejar de usar palabras tan complejas... Podría fundirte el cerebro... Querida hermana lamentable.

Lo de "querída" ablandó el corazón de la Soldado Definitiva... Antes de repasar eso último y que las palabras de aquel chicó así como sus dudas internas y propias palabras le golpeasen. Era una olla de presión...

—Ya que estamos en estás, hay algo que debo decirte... ¡He encontrado a mí absoluta contraparte! ¡Díos, como le detesto y quiero!

Todo el cuerpo de Mukuro se congelo y temblo un poco, ¿por qué? ¿Qué estába mal con ella? Todo conecto con lo que recordó hace unos segundos.

—«_Junko-chan... Por favor, que no sea el... Sé que es optimista pero no creo que sea alguien que pueda ser tu contrario...»_

—¿Y bien? ¡¿Nos vas a preguntar?!

—A-ah, ¿quién es, Junko-chan?

—El otro día, pude escuchar su charla. Era él...

—«_N-no puede...»_

—¡Komaeda-senpai sólo parloteaba sobre esperanza esto y esperanza aquello! ¡Qué asco! —ahora Junko fingía una voz y gesto tiernos—. Komaeda-senpai persigue a la Esperanza y yo a la Desesperación... ¡Veamos quién puede demostrarle a quién!

... ... ...

... ... ...

Kirigiri Kyoko era extremadamente escéptica a todo lo que rodeaba aquel incidente que casi ocurre hace 6 meses.

No era que lo investigará a fondo, pero había tantas cosas extrañas rodeándolo que era inevitable pensar en el. Está vez había sido culpa de Naegi Makoto y Togami Byakuya a quiénes escuchó ayer hablar sobre el tema en la biblioteca.

¿Qué estába revisando esta vez? La serie de pruebas que se le aplicaron a la atacante, Murakami Sato.

Las autoridades alegaron que estaba en un estado mental extraño inducido, peligroso por así decirlo, así que se requirió de alta terapia para que sanase, incluso ahora tenía que seguir asistiendo a ellas sí quería conservar su libertad.

La cuestión era una, ¿inducido por quién? Ella dijo que había un periodo de tiempo muerto dónde no recordaba nada, ¿entonces se usó para tener almenos una idea clara del responsable? La respuesta es la Prueba de Rorschach.

Mostrar diferentes manchas de tinta sobre hojas para saber que veía la persona en ellos.

—... ¿Qué es esto?...

En la carpeta de informes sobre las terapias que Kirigiri le arrebato Kizakura de alguna manera, estába escrita una cita de Gekkogōuhara.

—"_Le dejamos hacer una figura con la tinta, tuvo que tener los ojos cerrados todo tiempo así que cuando le mostramos lo que había hecho, la señorita Sato paso a alterarse de tal manera que requirió la intromisión de el personal de seguridad"._

La pintura se mostró, desconcertando incluso a la Detective Definitiva.

Eran varías figuras, entre ellas; una cabeza, una especie de línea inclinada a la derecha que luego subía y volvía a bajar para subir por última vez para lograr hacer una curva, finalizando en una especie de círculo de blanco y negro.

—Huumh... Para que hiciera esto, tiene que haber visto algo realmente horrible, ¿a la persona responsable o algo más? —mirando mas detenidamente, pudo ver qué de cierto ángulo las figuras formaban una espiral—. ¿Puede que a ambas cosas?

... ... ...

... ... ...

¿Qué podría encontrar su compañero en Towa City? Makoto no tenía ni idea, pero no sé iba a quedar como lapa solo porque el no estuviera. Tenía que demostrar que haría su parte.

Tampoco es cómo si Makoto pensará día y noche en la "Mente Maestra", era algo que se desvanecía de su mente a no ser que Monoegi le llamase.

Por esta vez, estaba dedicando un poco de su tiempo libre a pensar respecto a ello.

Ahora que sabía que ese oso había interferido hace 6 meses para evitar un "Efecto Dominó", una pregunta que le desconcertaba estába en el, era el "¿cómo?".

¿Cómo pueden los miedos, angustias y dudas de una persona, en este caso la "Atacante", pasar a deteriorar su estado mental en cuestión de horas? Tenía que ser por medió de alguna especie de amplificador.

—¿Alguna suerte de audio?... No, eso está mal. Si fuera un audio de ese tipo, entonces la Atacante sería voluble todo tipo de sonido incluso ahora... O eso supongo —con el audio descartado, cierto recuerdo paso por la memoria del Estudiante Afortunado—. «_Un segundo... No mencionaba el informe publicó, ¿qué la atacante estaba alterada con cualquier tipo de sombra durante su detención?»_

Algo con sombras, pero también podría tener audio aunque ese fuera una idea ya descartada.

—Visto... ¿Algo que necesita ser visto para que funcione?

Sí era algo que se veía, necesitaba audio, color, figuras, movimiento. Fue la deducción de Naegi o lo que su capacidad de conectar puntos le daba.

Era solo una palabra, una de 5 letras y estaba en la punta de su lengua.

Letras revoloteaban en la psique del Afortunado, todo para unirlas a esa penúltima "e".

—«_Necesita tener variedad de colores... Así como movimiento y audio...»_ —sus ojos se abrieron con la revelación—. _«¡Lo tengo, es un vídeo!»_

A toda velocidad la palabra fue escrita en un blog de notas que venía con la habitación.

—Un vídeo, ¿pero que tipo de vídeo puede hacerle eso a una persona? —ya una idea sobre el tipo le había llegado, pero era demasiado apresurado tirar por ese rumbo.

Tomaría su papel en esto, todos lo harían con esta única ventaja, si es que era una realmente...

Los engranajes han comenzado a moverse, los hilos a tambalearse y nada los va a frenar, una carrera contra el tiempo ha comenzado.

Todos van hacía un solo punto, un objetivo de múltiples razones.

Al final, ¿qué demostrarán? ¿Esperanza o Desesperación? Puede que incluso... Vean aquella cosa que traspasa las barreras de ambas.

**Conclusión**

Can't Wait

—¡Bien chicos! Para conmemorar su primera semana, ¿qué les parece una foto? —Koichi dijo con todo el entusiasmo posible.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ha sido una semana agotadora, pero lo vale —Mondo levantó un pulgar hacía Kiyotaka y Chihiro quienes le respondieron con una sonrisa.

—... —Byakuya no dijo nada, aunque tenía... ¿Una corta sonrisa? Debió ser una alucinación.

—¿Q-quien toma la foto? M-mas les vale no dejárselo a un m-manos de mantequilla... —Touko dijo entrecortado en un esfuerzo titánico por no estornudar.

—Es una foto grupal, así que la tomo yo por supuesto. Además está camara es automática.

Todos se fueron acomodando.

Sakura se puso en el centro con Hifumi frente a ella, a su derecha estaba Aoi y a la izquierda a Celestia. Hagakure se puso en la esquina derecha con Leon sentado en un pupitre, detrás de ellos estaban Kiyotaka, Mondo y Chihiro que tenía la mano de Mondo sobre su cabello. Sayaka y Naegi acordaron compartír pupitre teniendo a su lado a Kirigiri y del otro a Mukuro y Junko, así que por último Togami y Touko se colocaron un poco más atrás de Celes.

—Yyyyy... ¡Va!

Con una luz cegadora y un chasquido, la cámara termino su trabajo guardando ese maravilloso momento en su rollo.

—Obvimente a todos se les dará una copia de la fotografía, solo esperen al siguiente lunes, ¿ok?

Todos asintieron, incluso... ¡¿Byakuya?! ¡¿Qué rayos?!

—«_Ellos son sorprendentes... Qué sorprendentes amigos tengo»_ —Naegi Makoto pensó eso mientras miraba maravillado como se habían reunido.


	9. Letter V: Asphyxiation

**Prólogo**

Other Side

Sábado por la mañana, se podía ver gente yendo a sus trabajos, parejas que habían salido en una cita romántica o amigos que querían pasar el rato.

Hinata Hajime estaba en la segunda categoría.

Quedo con su querida amiga, Nanami Chiaki, para este día. Llevaban planeandolo desde el inicio de la semana así se Hinata se iba a asegurar que todo fuera a la perfección.

También contaba con los buenos deseos de Sato, Natsumi y toda la Clase 77-B. Curioso, ¿alguien del Curso de Reserva llevándose con toda una clase del curso principal?

El chico tendría que darle las gracias a sus tres amigas por eso.

—Hey, hey, Hajime.

Desde la distancia, esa preciada persona fue vista.

—Nanami-san...

La Gamer Definitiva de Preparatoria estaba tan radiante como el sol mismo.

Su clásica capucha que asimilaba a un gato, una camisa azúl claro con una especie de conejo estampando, una falda lisa a la altura de la rodilla y un pin de fantasmita en su cabello que reemplazaba al habitual pin de nave espacial que solía usar.

Hajime quedó atrapado en el brillo que su presencia daba, ¿enserio era uno de los mejores amigos de esta persona? Se seguía sintiendo muy irreal para el muchacho.

—¿Hajime? ¿Pasá algo?

—A-ah... Nada, sólo me metí a mis pensamientos... Si, fue eso jaja...

Nanami se le quedó mirando de manera inexpresiva por un buen rato mientras Hinata sentía como su rostro comenzaba a traicionarlo con un rubor que su amiga parecía no notar.

—Como tú digas —dijo la chica con algo de indiferencia mientras se aseguraba de traer su siempre confiable portátil en un bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Entonces... ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La vergüenza y pena se retiro de la mente de Hinata y rápidamente le dió una sonrisa repleta de confianza a su mejor amiga.

—Ja, ya lo verás, Chiaki-san.

—«_Al fin me llamas por mi nombre... Aunque sigue usando honoríficos_» —Nanami pensó con toda la Ilusión posible.

La sonrisa de Chiaki no paso de la vista de Hajime.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella nego con la mano.

—Nada de nada... Creo...

**Parte 1**

—¿Debería ir a casa? No vendría mal contarles todo sobre mí primera semana aquí a mamá, papá y Komaru.

El primer fin de semana en la academia. En estos días la mayoría de alumnos salían del campus a visitar a sus familias, divertirse en algún lugar de la ciudad o atender algún asunto de trabajo.

Un ejemplo de esto último era Sayaka quién mañana saldría a dar un concierto. El número de conciertos que daría con su grupo se había reducido un poco debido a su asistencia a la academia, pero de ahora que adelante cada uno de ellos sería más grande y arriesgado, o eso fue lo que Naegi escucho.

—¡Naaaaegiii!

La concentración del Afortunado fue quebrada conforme miró a Leon acercándose a toda velocidad, aunque no se veía nervioso o huyendo de algo.

—¿Pasa algo, Kuwata-kun? —cuestiono formalmente.

Leon no tenía la respiración alterada en lo mas mínimo o mostraba signo de agotamiento, era obvio que en algunos juegos tendría que haber corrido más que eso.

—Oh, ¿no te llamaron? Casi todos estamos en la oficina del director, diría que las tres clases si no es que más están ahí.

—¿Eh? Primero el juego de Togami-kun y Celes-san, ahora eso —el tono y curiosidad de Naegi murieron en ese momento—, ya se a donde va todo esto.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Vayamos paso por paso —Jin dijo a la vez que trataba de calmarse.

—Okey —respondieron todos como estatuas.

—Algunos de ustedes estaban muy emocionados por lo que ocurrió ayer entre Ludenberg y Togami-san, ¿ahora quieren saber si la academia tendrá algún evento donde actividades de esta categoría y más puedan ser realizadas?

Casi todos los alumnos de las 4 clases asintieron así como los niños del "Curso Junior".

—"Sigh", apenas iniciamos año y ya me tienen con estás cosas... —el director se frotó los ojos y se agarró el puente de la nariz—. Bien, no hay nada de malo que decirles ya que estamos en esas —Jin golpeó ambas manos contra el escritorio en un busca de ser dramático—. La academia si puede hacer algún evento de ese tipo que permita juegos entre estudiantes, maestros y civiles.

Todos en la oficina miraron con antelación y asombro hacía la nada, se estaban perdiendo en la fantasía de "¿qué hacer en algo así?".

—Aunque, sean conscientes de que todo debe ser organizado por los alumnos así como por el maestro que represente a sus clases.

—¡Lo sabemos, así que todos darán su mejor esfuerzo! —con la emocion a tope, eso fue declarado por Ishimaru. Puede que su concepto de 'diversion' no fuera más allá de estudiar, pero incluso el caía en cuenta de lo que un "festival" o evento así representaba para el restó.

—Maiya-chan estará muy ocupada... —cierta niña peliverde suspiro en derrota. Nadie noto la sonrisa sombría que tenía unos momentos después.

Jin miró de izquierda a derecha en la oficina, se extraño de algo.

—Pero... ¿Dónde esta la representante de la Clase 77-B? Sí saben que necesitamos a los representantes de todas las clases para algo así, ¿verdad?

La emoción se apagó y todos voltearon a ver a los presentes que pertenecían a dicha clase.

Parecían conservar su calma y justamente cuando una chica rubia estaba apunto de hablar con lo que parecía ser toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cierto muchacho de cabello rosa, dientes afilados y un gorrito muy llamativo se rompió en lágrimas.

—¡Aaahhgg, Chiaki-san nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada! —Souda se agarró la cabeza mientras gritaba con una expresión exagerada.

—¡Retirada de emergencia, Ibuki va primero!

Naegi miro como su melodiosa amiga se subía a la espada de una chica de tez morena y cabello castaño muy salvaje para acabar saliendo a toda velocidad de la oficina. Les siguieron todos los que asistían a esa clase saliendo cada uno de la manera más exagerada posible.

—... ¿Por qué siempre hacen eso? —dijo una chica con una peculiar heterocromia y una capucha que asimilaba a una la mascota de una popular serie de videojuegos sobre atrapar criaturas de bolsillo.

—C-como sea... —Jin miró a Kizakura que llegó acompañando a su clase, solo eso basto para iniciar otro efecto domino—. Koichi, ¿tu clase ya tiene representante?

Una bombilla se encendió sobre la cabeza de Kizakura.

—Aah, sobre eso...

—Entonces significa que no, aunque era de esperarse con los contratiempos de la semana —como si de un viejo sabio con gran barba de tratase, el Kirigiri mayor pensó en los alumnos de la clase 78, incluída su hija, mientras acariciaba su menton—. Cuando la Clase 78 decida a su representante, entonces podrán comenzar a planear lo que sea que busquen hacer.

—¡Disculpe director, ¿me permite hablar ante su presencia?!—Kiyotaka pregunto formalmente a la vez que se inclinaba.

—... Permiso concedido...

—¿Por qué no haber escogido al representante de clase desde el primer día?

—Respecto a eso, seguimos el consejo de Yukizome Chisa de que lo mejor sería que se relacionarán un poco antes de tomar tal decisión, ¿les parece?

Hasta los que no pertenecían a la nueva clase asintieron.

—Bien, Koichi los guiará en la elección después de la junta del lunes, pueden retirarse si así gustan.

El bullicio se reanudó conforme salían de la oficina.

En el corto trayecto, Naegi miro como Aoi reto a Sakura con una carrera al laboratorio de química en búsqueda de suplementos, tuvieron suerte de no ser notadas por Ishimaru o los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil.

**Parte 2**

Era mediodía, después de la breve interrupción en la oficina del director, todos los alumnos se dispersaron. La mayoría salió del campus al poco tiempo, otros desaparecieron en sus dormitorios y sólo unos cuantos se quedaron en el edificio de la escuela.

Cierta persona del grupo que abandono el campus era una chica de cortó cabello pelirrojo, Koizumi Mahiru. Ella salió junto a su amiga al centro comercial de la ciudad que a la vez era el más cercano a la academia.

La pasaron bien, mirando ciertas prendas que les parecían hermosas y camaras de alta calidad que acabaron por hipnotizar a ambas.

Actualmente se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas de la zona de comida, ambas disfrutando de un postre hecho con helado. Ambas amaban ese postre y les hacía gran ilusión probarlo seguido, ¿entonces por qué la peliroja se veía sin ánimos aunque tenía el postre en sus manos?

—Mahiru-chan... ¿Estás bien? —cuestiono la mejor amiga de la chica Koizumi, Murakami Sato.

La Fotografa Definitiva no respondió al inicio, miraba con melancolía a la felices parejas ir y venir por lo pasillos.

Sato la llamo varías veces hasta que ella se sorprendió con la última mención de su nombre y apellido.

Una mezcla desorpresa y un poco de susto era visible en sus gestos.

—¿Qué pasa, Sato?

—Te lo pregunté varias veces, ¿estás bien?

Mahiru limpio un poco del sudor nervioso que bajo por su frente a la vez que agitaba sus manos.

—N-no hay de que preocuparse Sato, solo pensaba en lo bueno que era el postre.

Murakami no despegó sus ojos de Mahiru, notó lo que estaba tratando de conseguir.

—Eres buena dirigiendo y tomando fotos, pero vaya, eres muy mal mentirosa —menciono Sato muy secamente conforme notaba el rubor de su amiga—. Mahiru-chan... ¿Esto es por Hinata-san y Nanami-san?

Todo el ser de Mahiru se congelo y comenzó a temblar como si hubiera sido arrojada a los vientos de invierno.

—Yo... —honestamenta, no pensó mucho en que ella se llegaría a sentir asi en el momento en que deseo suerte a Chiaki—. N-no lo se...

Hinata Hajime, querido 'amigo' de estás dos chicas.

No tenía nada que ver con él, puede que incluso le fastidiase en ocasiones, pero apoyo bastante y en todo momento a Sato después de lo que ocurrió en aquel atardecer.

Un tiempo después ambas se enteraron que era conocido de Nanami Chiaki, de esa manera se propició que Murakami Sato, Hinata Hajime y Kuzuryu Natsumi se hicieran buenos amigos de algunos alumnos de la Clase 77-B.

Aunque Mahiru era retraída a la idea, acabo por interactuar varias veces con el chico hasta que eventualmente lo considero un amigo... Un sentimiento y sensación interior ahora muy confusas.

—¿Sientes celos? —antes de que la peliroja pudiera responder, Sato agrego algo de manera áspera—. No intentes desviar el tema, se honesta conmigo... Y contigo misma, Mahiru-chan.

Como un devastador ciclón.

Como una olla con agua hirviendo que fue cerrada, el corazón de Mahiru era un caos de ese calibre, aquello a lo que ella estaba temiendo, aferrándose y que Sato llamo "celos" entraba en choque con la felicidad que sentía por una de sus mejores amigos.

—Sato-chan... ¿Qué dijo Natsumi-san sobre la cita?

—A ella le dió igual.

Un alivio sincero para la fotógrafa.

Koizumi tenía el conocimiento de alguien más que podría sentirse así en estos momentos, aunque dudaba si era tan confuso como lo que ella sentia.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—S-Sonia-san... Esto m-me está asustando...

El laboratorio de química era un caos.

Tsumiki Mikan y Sonia Nevermind habían escuchado un grito desgarrador que no pudieron reconocer así que corrieron a toda velocidad hacía el laboratorio.

Llegaron y se encontraron con una Asahina Aoi inconciente al igual que Mioda Ibuki, Akane jalaba su cabello con frustración y Oogami Sakura buscaba alguna solución a la situación.

—¿Qué pasó? Escúchanos algo azotar.

En ese momento, Sayaka y Celeste aparecieron en el pasillo queriendo mirar más alla de Mikan y Sonia.

—¿A-alguien... Anoto las placas del camión? —Aoi pregunto con algo de somnolencia sobre sí.

Ibuki no dijo nada, pero si que ronco en una especie de melodía, ¿hasta en sus sueños cantaba?

—Sakura-chan... ¿Te gustaría explicar? —Sayaka agitaba a Aoi mientras que Celeste le picaba una mejilla con una de las protecciones metálicas que tenía en los dedos.

—Salí un momento con Owari-senpai para buscar algo de agua y cuando regresamos Asahina-san y Mioda-senpai peleaban con eso —Sakura señalo una bolsa desgarrada con unos extraños granos que parecían ser de cafe pero... Brillaban.

—Parece que no tienen energías —Mikan estaba revisando a Mioda con toda la delicadeza posible pero también de la mejor manera que sabía.

Las chicas formaban muchas suposiciones en su mente que acabaron interrumpidas por un silbido tenue desde el pasillo.

Se hizo más fuerte gradualmente hasta que una esa chica de rizos platinados y peculiar cubrebocas paso el umbral de la puerta.

—... Oh no...

Kimura Seiko miro horrorizada la escena que el laboratorio ofrecía.

—Te hare corto el cuento: supongo Mioda-san y Asahina-san creyeron que lo del escritorio era brillantina —empezo Akane.

—Forcejearon con ella... —prosiguio Sakura—. Y acabaron rompiendo la bolsa. Cuando Owari-senpai y yo entramos, ambas estaban en un sueño profundo con intermitentes molestias, ¿verdad?

Era un débil sonido, pero una señal de que debajo de aquella mascarilla los dientes de Seiko chocaban entre si al estar temblorosa se escuchaba.

—Esa cosa... Era un prototipo que llamo "Cafeína inversa"...

—¿Por qué brilla entonces? —Celeste pregunto.

—F-fue algo que c-creí que a Ando-chan le gustaría...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Chiaki-san-

—Hajime, ¿olvidaste lo qué dije sobre que puedes llamarme sin un honorífico? No es necesario.

—Lo se —Hinata se rasco una mejilla mientras desviaba su mirada, no era muy difícil de leer lo que sentía—, pero se siente un poco raro... Y bien a la vez...

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡N-nada! ¡Si, eso! ¡No dije nada!

Chiaki reveló una sonrisa risueña ante la vergüenza que sentía su amigo.

Todo lo que ocurrió hasta llegar a este momento cruzo por sus recuerdos. Ella lo atesoraba, todas esas veces que jugaron juntos, esas veces en que recurrió a la clase entera, los eventos a los que asistieron.

Puede que Hajime no lo viera así, ¿quién sabe? Pero todos, en especial Nanami, lo veían como un compañero de clases más aún si el no iba en el curso principal, ¿cómo podrían no hacerlo? Han pasado casi un año juntos, él era ahora una de las personas inolvidables y apreciadas.

Se estaba sumergiendo y perdiendo en sus recuerdos a tal grado que no se dió cuenta el momento en que su mano se deslizó y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro del muchacho Hajime.

—¿Chia-?

No pasó de ello, sólo dejo que todo siguiera su curso y junto su mano con la de él.

**Parte 3**

—Asi que ella también se siente así...

Mahiru y Sato continuaron por el centro comercial un rato más.

Después de recibir un mensaje de Saionji, acordaron hacer tiempo hasta el momento en que la Bailarina Tradicional Definitiva llegará.

En determinado momento la joven Sato volvió a mencionar la cita de Hajime y Chiaki, cuestionando a Mahiru sobre si había alguien más que se sentía... Extraña o extraño al respecto.

Inicialmente pensaron en Komaeda pero al parecer el estaba feliz por el asunto. No pudieron evitar recordar el primer y único enfrentamiento que Hajime y Nagito tuvieron.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Hace 6 meses, 1 semana después del "Intento de Asesinato Crepuscular".

_—¿Qué... Me vaya?_

_La clase estaba conmocionada._

_Hajime consiguió acceder a las instalaciones principales dado que estaba relacionado en cierta medida con las víctimas del incidente._

_Se estaba aprovechando de este derecho para visitar a Chiaki y asegurarse de que estaba bien, ese día se encontró con Yukizome en los pasillos y ella amablemente le dijo que todos estaban en el aula reparando algunas partes del techo que se "desprendieron" después del "entrenamiento" de Nekomaru._

_Por obvias razones, se dirigió al aula para ofrecer ayuda. Cuando llegó, Nanami lo presento y nada más ella se retiro de su lado, un joven de desordenada cabellera blanca comenzó a preguntarle muchas cosas sin sentido hasta llegar a este momento._

_—Alguien como tú... Es decir, una basura como yo no tiene derecho a decirlo, alguien llamado "Afortunado" relacionadose con tantos Definitivos, con tantas esperanzas...—Nagito miró a sus propias manos, el desprecio era altamente visible en su, de por si, nublada vista—. Ooooh, pero están los que son como tú. Creen que comprando una chance, que invirtiendo en eso tienen el derecho de relacionarse con esperanzas como lo son ellos._

_—N-no, eso no es lo que preten-_

_Nagito nisiquiera dejo que Hajime terminara porque declaró algo que cruzo la línea._

_—Dan asco._

_—¡Nagito! —reclamo Sonia._

_—Eso... —Hajime hablo mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en no salir de la habitación, golpear a Nagito o hacer ambas cosas—. ¡Eso es incorrecto!_

_Fue un grito y señalamiento, pero Komaeda podría jurar que sintió a una bala siendo disparada._

_Del otro lado, Hajime hizo bien al contenerse._

_No era alguien lanzado a agredir físicamente y ciertamente era conciente de que las palabras podían ser muy efectivas si eran usadas correctamente. También vio de primera mano lo que el dejarse llevar puede causar, véase a aquellas dos chicas._

_—¡¿Cómo es posible que aprecies lo que ellos están dándo si tanto buscas 'esperanza'?! No conozco a la mayoría, pero los chicos y chicas del Curso de Reserva, ellos..._

_—¿Ellos qué?_

_—¡Ellos se esfuerzan con la esperanza de ser mejores, eso es suficiente! ¡No todos buscan ser reconocidos y llegar hasta aquí, sólo quieren seguir mejorando y tener un buen futuro!_

_Komaeda no dijo nada, porque Hinata lo había dejado sin palabras._

_Bien podría decir alguna cosa sobre que era falsa esperanza o alguna cosa así, pero sería contradecirse._

_Para Komaeda Nagito, la esperanza nacía desde la personalidad, experiencia de un individuo y sus acciones, ¿qué acaso todo este tiempo solo estuvo pensando en cómo ellos pagaban la matrícula en el curso? ¿El cómo ese pago les daba la esperanza de ser algun día reconocidos por un Talento Definitivo y era el único motivo por el que se esforzaban?_

_—Tambien... Hablas como si los talentos tuvieran de dividir a las personas._

_—Asi tiene que ser —Nagito señalo a todos en la clase—. Están ellos, que brillan intensamente como portadores de esperanza para muchos, y luego nosotros._

_—«¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué se desprecia a si mismo y su talento?»_

_—No tenemos nada especial, que no poseemos el derecho de estar tan libremente cerca de ellos..._

_—¡Incorrecto!_

_Como si de hacer resaltar sus palabras se tratase, Hajime golpeó el escritorio frente a el de la misma manera que un abogado lo haría._

_—Todos aquí somos algo —Hinata tomo su corbata aparentando sostener algo—. Somos estudiantes, aunque estamos en cursos y clases diferentes, al final somos compañeros de escuela, y un compañero-_

_—Un compañero de clases, escuela o lo sea, no necesita ningún derecho o ley especial para relacionarse con otros, ¿verdad? —dijo Nidai._

_Todos asintieron, estaban deacuerdo con eso, incluso la reacia Saionji, la mandona Mahiru y el temperamental Fuyuhiko._

_Chiaki estaba sorprendida, pero también aliviada._

_Ni Yukizome ni ella habían encontrado una manera de hacer que Nagito se quedará sin palabras por más veces que lo contradijeran en ese pensamiento suyo sobre los estudiantes que no eran Definitivos._

_Komaeda permaneció estático poco tiempo. Termino avanzando a donde Hajime y ya estando frente a el, movio la cabeza a un lado a la vez que ponía una mano en su hombro._

_—Je, sorprendente, Hinata-kun._

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Hmph, condenado Hinata-kun, se estaba haciendo el genial —replico la peliroja al limpiar otra vez unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que veían de su frente.

—"Sigh", por lo menos ese fue el comienzó para que Komaeda-san cambiará un poco.

Koizumi se rió notandose nerviosa.

—Entonces, Mahiru-chan, ¿hay alguien más?

La imagen de cierta chica tímida y algo retraída apareció frente a la fotógrafa.

—... Tsumiki-san...

**Parte 4**

—Pew, espero que las chicas estén bien.

Mikan deslizó la corta para visualizar mejor a Aoi y Ibuki que yacían durmiendo con tranquilidad en las camas de la enfermería.

—Anillos de donas... Jeje.

—¡No, Makoto-chan! ¡Esa es la guitarra de Ibuki! Te puedes quemar con ella...

—_«¿Qué estarán soñando?_»

Alguien tocó lentamente a la puerta, eso no evito que Mikan se sobresaltara un poco.

—Con su permiso.

Nuevamente fue Seiko con la peculiaridad de que cargaba consigo dos inyecciones y dos cápsulas.

—Mikan-san, ¿han mostrado mejoría?

—B-bueno... Ahora están hablando en sueños.

—Debe ser cosa del agotamiento.

Por lo menos no tendremos que pedirle a Sakakura-san que las vigilé toda la noche.

—Podria pedirle a Oogami-san que las lleve a sus dormitorios... S-sí no es mucha molestia.

Tsumiki ya no supo que decir.

Puede que Seiko tuviera excelentes conocimientos que se relacionaban a lo que ella hacía, pero no era garantía de que habían interactuado muchas veces. Decir que con lo retraída que Kimura podía ser, era difícil para Mikan entablar una conversación con ella era acertado.

—Mikan-san.

—¡¿S-s-sí?! —de nueva cuenta, la enfermera se sobresalto por el repentino llamado de Kimura.

—Te dejaré sola con t-tus pensamientos, se te nota algo distraída —dijo Seiko con una inusual seriedad de la que Tsumiki pocas veces fue espectadora.

Cualquier otro día la enfermera habría comenzado a sollozar y cuestionarse mentalmente que hizo mal, pero hoy no era cualquier otro día.

Kimura estaba en lo correcto, tenía demasiado en mente y habia tratado de ignorarlo todo el día.

—Con su permiso —la farmacéutica salió con delicadeza.

Inmediatamente, Mikan parecía haber perdido un gran peso de su espalda con ese suspiro pesado que libero.

Estaba feliz, tan feliz que lloro de la felicidad en el momento que se enteró de la cita.

Nanami fue de las primeras personas que la trato diferente, un trato que no era nada comparado al de Saionji.

Le siguieron Sonia y Ibuki, ahora consideraba a la princesa, gamer y cantante como sus mejores amigas.

Luego estuvo él. Alguien un poco extrovertido, serio cuando era necesario, tal vez era muy fácil frustarlo y aún con todo eso... Le extendió una mano.

Mikan trato de pasar desapercibida en sus inicios, no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que era alguien del Curso de Reserva, si no el que no creía que pudiera acercarse a alguien así.

¿Ella no se iba a acercar? Pues bueno, él se acercó primero, le hablo, extendió una mano, la escucho, le hizo entender ciertas cosas.

Era sin lugar a dudas una de las personas más preciadas, alguien a quién se aseguraría de no "molestar", aunque sólo ella creyera eso ya que no era una molestia para nadie.

—... Me alegro por tí, Chiaki-san... Pero entonces, ¿por qué...? —Mikan se llevó una mano al corazón como si de una puñalada a matar se tratase—. ¿Por qué...?

... ... ...

... ... ...

Junko termino por ordenar algunas de las cosas que estaba metiendo en la maleta, tenía planeado esconderla en un pequeño compartimiento que Mukuro abrió debajo de la cama.

Los objeto dentro del maletín eran: una máscara, unos guantes negros con bordes rojizos, un cuchillo militar.

Ya saben, lo necesario.

Con alguien siguiendo las pisadas de sus actos, era demasiado el riesgo de que su rostro fuera visto y la información difundida antes de que logrará llegar al individuo y neutralizarlo.

Tampoco enviar a Mukuro sin algo que ocultara su identidad era opción. Si fuera detenida, identificada o alguna de esas cosas, fácilmente podrían vincularla con Junko y todo se vendría abajo.

Tenía que estar siempre un paso adelante, ninguna de esta clase de cosas podría interponerse en su plan, ¿por qué?

—¡Porque soy Enoshima Junko!

—Junko-chan, ¿pasa algo? —pregunto Mukuro desde la regadera.

—... Nada.

**Conclusión**

Just one single Hand

—_Desesperacion contra esperanza._

La silueta tomo la figura de Naegi.

—_Pasado contra futuro._

La silueta tomo la figura de un chico más alto y cabello algo recortado.

—_Mentiras contra verdades._

Por último, la silueta tomo la figura de un chico con una peculiar gorra.

—_Todo terminó donde comenzó. Vivir con la esperanza de un futuro verdadero propició todo, ¿no es así?_

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Buaaahrg! —Makoto gritó en pleno atardecer.

Después de la reunión, salió un rato para ver a su familia.

Cuando regreso a la academia sentía una fatiga tremenda, así que fue a su habitación y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

—¿Qué fue eso...?

El recuerdo de ese sueño o pesadilla seguía fresco en su mente.

Era una noche con luna menguante, estaba en un enorme campo con hierba creciendo y el frío del ambiente calaba en los huesos. En el cielo, mezclándose con la luz de la luna, estaba una especie de aurora boreal con colores extravagantes como rosa, azul, plateado, blanco, verde y dorado.

Enmedio del campo, una misteriosa figura apenas más alta de Naegi estaba ubicada.

La figura no tenía forma más que la túnica que envolvía su cuerpo permitía ver y el hecho que fuera cambiante no dejo pistas sobre la identidad.

—Debe ser cosa de las galletas esas... ¿Cómo puede Komaru soportar tanta azúcar?

**Palabras Finales**

¡Holas a todos!

Vaya, estamos a un día de finalizar este año.

Finalmente hemos llegado a la mitad de esta etapa, de aquí en adelante, ¿algunas cosas se harán borrosas o otras se aclararán? Quién sabe.

¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen este fic! De verdad, es gratificante saber que algunos están ansiosos porqueque continúe esto, me comprometo plenamente a terminar está historia para ustedes.

Esperó la pasen excelente en estas fechas.

Nos vemos en 2020, donde les aseguro, habrá más sorpresas.

-**Mr:Soul**


	10. Letter VI: Pantomima Borrosa

**Prólogo**

No More One More Day

—¿Hola? ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

La robótica voz de Monoegi hizo eco por el antiguo almacén al que se había colado.

Fue cuestión de un día llegar e Infiltrarse en Towa City con la intención de conocer el destino de lo que llamo "viejo viajero", es decir, la otra parte de Monoegi.

—Ja, je, ja, je... —una inconstante risa fue la respuesta que recibió a sus preguntas—. Tardaste demasiado. No te culpo, tampoco es que yo me pusiera en contacto desde el comienzo.

Desde las sombras, surgió la esquelética figura de un oso no más alto que Monoegi.

Su único ojo aparentemente funcional brillaba en una tenue luz púrpura que se movía de un lado a otro con cada paso.

—Amalgama Beta...

—¿Hmm? ¿Aún me llamas así?

—¿Qué diantres hacés todavía en Towa City? Sabés bien que para este punto ya estaría con Makoto en la academia, no te costaba nada ir conmigo.

—Tienes razón, si que la tienes... Pero había algo importante que necesitaba de mi atención.

El oso nombrado Amalgama Beta golpeó su ojo y a continuación cuatro luces se proyectaron en la pared del almacén.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Monoegi, ¿te debo recordar que información poseo?

—... Si.

El oso esquelético se dió de topes contra el suelo por culpa de la simpleza de su compañero. Eran polos algo opuestos.

—Tonto, yo poseo la información sobre la Mente Maestra de la Desesperación Definitiva así como todo lo relacionado al proyecto Kamakura Izuru.

El foco que servía como pupila a Monoegi se dilató para ser seguido de un corto circuito en todo el cuerpo el viajero.

—"Sigh", ambos quedamos en mal estado, pero mientras que mi armazón quedó del asco, tu recibiste la mayor pérdida en información por los daños.

El otro viajero se quedó esperando a que volviera en si.

Estuvo por minutos saltando de un lado a otro, vibrando en un solo punto y corriendo erraticamente.

—E-estoy b-b-bien... Ya t-tenia la parte de Izuru en mis datos de todas formas...

Amalgama Beta se encogió de hombros y continúo.

—Como sea. En Towa City, me dí a la tarea de monitorear a esos mocosos para que no recibieran el mismo destino que mis datos tiene registrado, así que moví unas cuantas cosas para que terminaran en el Curso Junior de la Academia Pico de Esperanza y al cuidado de alguien responsable.

Monoegi miró las luces sin caer en cuenta de a que se refería su otra parte.

—Otra vez te debo recordar las cosas... Ya sabés, hablo de los Guerreros de la Esperanza dirigidos por Towa Monaka, ¿ahora te suena?

**Parte 1**

—¡Hombreeeee! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

El segundo lunes desde el inicio de clases debería ser de lo más calmado si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que ocurrío la semana anterior... Parece que esa calma no aplicaba para Hagakure quien corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos tratando de evitar llegar todavía más tarde..

—Lo puedo... ¡Conseguir!

Por un pelo lo logro.

El vidente entró al aula causando un gran estruendo atrás suyo que llamo la atención de todos en clase. Fue algo tarde para cuando cayó en cuenta de todo el drama que estaba montando y que debería dar explicación de porque llegó tarde.

—Hagakure-kun, normalmente no me importaría que llegarás tarde, ¿pero qué no acordamos que nos reuniríamos todos para decidir a un representante de clase? —Koichi mostraba una anormal hostilidad.

—Ah, eh... Pues... Eso...

El aire se sentía delgado para todos, la tensión estaba por los cielos antes de ser quebrada por una risa.

—Ja, no te pongas nervioso muchacho, sólo estoy jugando. De todas formas la elección será mañana, hoy tenía una junta por lo que les dejaré un actividad —antes de que Hagakure volvería a la normalidad, el cazatalentos continuo—. Por cierto, Hagakure-kun, no habrá ningún problema siempre y cuando expliques ese beso en tu mejilla...

—¡¿A qué se debe tal falta al reglamento, Hagakure-kun?! ¡¡¡Más te vale tener un motivo válido!!! —sonaba como si Ishimaru llevará rato conteniendose.

—"Sigh", ya que... ¡Lo hizo mí madre cuando se despidió! ¡¿Algún problema?!

Algunos reaccionaron con confusión, otros simplemente les dió igual.

—Hagakure-kun... ¿Qué hacia tú madre aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Sayaka.

—Pues eso, le dije que la ayudaría el próximo fin de semana a ordenar unas cosas en casa y de paso me pidio un poco de dinero para el bus. Mañana va a comenzar un nuevo trabajo aquí pero no tenía como regresar.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que tú madre va a trabajar aquí en la academia?

—Jaja, hombre, aún no tengo todos los detalles.

La clase de Kizakura fue con normalidad después de eso, bueno, el grado que era considerado normal para todas clases del lugar.

—Ah, casi lo olvido —Koichi se sacó un gafete de un bolsillo en su pantalón—. Fujisaki-san, después de la junta de profesores preséntate en la oficina de Jin y lleva esto.

El rostro de Chihiro palideció, ¿acaso estába en problemas?

... ... ...

... ... ..

Sigilosamente, Chisa entró a la sala de profesores actualmente vacía para tomar una carpeta suya debería de presentar en la reunión de ese mismo día.

—Jeje, conejitos...

Se pudo escuchar a alguien murmurando, así que miro por encima del escritorio para descubrir a Gekkogōuhara Maiya dormida en el suyo.

—... ¿Gekkogōuhara-san?

Chisa la hubiera sacudido de no ser por la nota pegada a la portátil que cubría un poco la cabeza de la terapeuta.

La nota con un estampando de "conejo mágico" decía lo siguiente:

**[Trabaje hasta muy noche en mi informe... Por favor Yukizome-san, llévale está PC a Kirigiri-san... Cuento contigo]**

Al final de la nota, había un dibujo de Maiya sin expresión pero con un pulgar señalando que todo estaba "ok".

—Ay, Maiya-chan, ¿qué hacías?

Pasando desapercibida, una solicitud de trabajo que Gekkogōuhara tenía la responsabilidad de responder cayó de la PC.

La solicitud estaba a nombre de Hagakure Hiroko.

**Parte 2**

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja había estado en Hajime durante toda la clase. No fue hasta que Natsumi pincho su mejilla con una pluma durante el almuerzo que salió de su trance.

—¡Yo no agarré el pancake!

Hajime giró su cabeza en pánico.

Sólo Natsumi y Sato estaban junto a él mirándolo como si fuese un completo ignorante.

—¿Tan bien te fue en la cita? ¡No me digas que te dió un beso!

Era sólo una broma de Natsumi, Hajime lo sabía con claridad pero no podía evitar sonrojarse.

—P-por lo menos yo si salgo a cita- ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué fue-?!

Sato le había arrojado uno de sus cuadernos a la cabeza. Milagrosamente, el golpe hizo que Hajime recordara por lo que tuvo que pasar la última vez que desafío a Natsumi.

Realmente tenía que disculparse con Peko por obligarla a presenciar una pelea de espadas tan lamentable.

—Bleeh, sabes que te salve.

Hinata suspiro y se dejó caer en el pupitre como si no tuviera energías. Puede que no las tuviera, no sería raro considerando que no pudo dormir anoche.

Estando en la cuerda floja entre estar despierto o dormido, Hajime noto varias luces desde el rabillo de sus pupilas.

—Sato-chan... Tu brazalete esta brillando.

—"Sigh", Maiya-san me debe llamar por algo.

—¿Será por una terapia? —Natsumi preguntó desviando la vista, era un poco incómodo para ella.

—Hmm... No creo, ella me contó que las sesiones de ese tipo no volverían a ocurrir.

—¿E-entonces por qué conservas el brazalete? —Hijime se sintió confundido.

El silencio sepulcral detuvo las actividades de Hinata y Natsumi. La nublada vista de Sato no estaba ayudando, estaba a punto de ser volver a soltar todo.

—Es un recordatorio... De lo que ahora es importante para mi —sin saberlo, una lágrima traicionera descendió por su mejilla—. Antes sólo creía tener a Mahiru-chan, je, mi preocupación por ella era tal que... Dije algo tan horrible como que podria matar por ella.

Natsumi se encogió un poco ante lo dicho. Las imágenes se suprimieron en su mente, pero la sensación que invadió su ser aquella tarde aún permanecía.

Para el otro chico, fue tarde en darse cuenta que tocó una cuerda sensible sin darse cuenta. Muchas personas le habían pedido ser discreto, pero está vez no espero sacar el tema a relevancia.

—Casi me usan para hacer algo terrible y aún así... Me perdonaron, me cuidaron para mejorar... Natsumi-san, Mahiru-chan, Maiya-san, todos en la clase 77... Y tú, Hinata-kun.

El susodicho iba a decir algo ante eso último, tuvo que ser Natsumi quien lo detuviera al sentir que Sato iba a continuar.

—Decia que cuidaria a Mahiru-chan, que incluso mataría por ella... Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora cuidaría de todos ustedes en cualquier situación pero sin llegar a esos extremos... Después de todo, ustedes me enseñaron que siempre hay alternativa.

Natsumi levantó la mano pidiendo la palabra, Sato y Hajime asintieron a eso.

—Era difícil superar, que una persona a quien veias de manera inferior hiciera eso por no cuidar tus palabras... —inconsientemente, la joven se llevó una mano al cuello. La sensación fantasma de aquél día seguía ahí y era escalofriante—. Ambas estuvimos mal, pero supongo que lo que ahora importa es quienes seguimos siendo.

No tenían idea de como sentirse, si tristes por aquellos días donde una tragedia pudo ocurrir, felices por su presente en el cual estaba todo bien y el brillante futuro que todo lo malo propició.

Hinata Hajime pudo ver eso y no las dejaría sintiendose así, no cuando gracias a ellas empezó a comprender mejor aquellas palabras que marcaron el camino trazado para su futuro.

—Vamos chicas, no se pongan así. Tengo una idea, vayamos más tarde con la Clase 77, seguramente deben estar haciendo un plan para el evento del que se habló el otro día.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Como la mayoría de los otros días, Naegi caminaba por las instalaciones de la academia junto a Maizono.

—Me hubiera encantado estar ahí, Maizono-san. Me alegro de que todo saliera maravilloso en el concierto.

—Si... Yo estaba algo nerviosa, prepararse para todo fue muy rápido...

Y allí estaba otra vez, una mentira evidente que Naegi no podía detectar, nisiquiera por los repetidos temblores en las manos de Maizono.

Era verdad que se sentía nerviosa, pero ni de chiste porque tuvieran que preparar rápido el concierto, era más por algo que había rondado su mente toda la semana pasada.

"Ring, Ring".

Se detuvieron en seco cuando algo emitió sonido desde el bolsillo en la chaqueta de Maizono. Tomando el objeto, era su celular que tenía una llamada entrante.

—Disculpame Naegi-kun, es algo importante...

—No te preocupes, Maizono-san.

Sayaka observo como su amigo, aquel que recibió el título de Afortunado, se alejaba con un gentil gesto.

—«_¿Puedo permítirme la incredulidad y confianza de Naegi-kun?_» —tal vez esa llamada ayudaría a que la respuesta estuviera más cerca.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Makoto siguió como si nada por los pasillos de la academia. El prometía que los gritos de Ibuki resonaban en sus oídos, ¿o acaso estaba practicando en el aula de música?

Su pregunta nunca fue respondída gracias a un grito proviniente de la entrada al Dojo.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!

Buscando el enfoque, Naegi se dirigió con toda prisa al lugar del grito. Era demasiado alarmante.

Al llegar, se encontró con que varias personas llegaron antes que él. Byakuya, Kyoko, Akane y Sonia se encontraban mirando fijamente a la pared mientras Saionji ayudaba a Mahiru a ponerse de pie.

—K-Kirigiri-san, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Kyoko pareció hacer caso omiso a la pregunta de Makoto, suerte que no fue así ya que señalo el hueco en la pared que Byakuya analizaba... ¿Con miedo?

—Atras niño bonito, no vas a analizar nada bien si no lo haces... ¡Con tus manos!

En un salvaje acto, Akane aparto a Togami quien fue sostenido por Sonia para mí caerse.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!—reclamo eufórico el heredero.

Makoto seguía sin comprender así que se acercó a la persona que pensaba le podía aclarar la situación, después de todo parecía ser la principal involucrada al estar su cámara por debajo del hueco en la pared.

—Ehm... Uh... Koizumi Mahiru-senpai, ¿verdad?

La joven peliroja giro para mirar al niño que mencionó su nombre.

Lo observo de pies a cabeza, justamente ahí se dio cuenta que no era necesario darle el mismo discurso que a Hajime cuando se conocieron. Era alguien completamente inofensivo, ingenuo y con poco sentido de la autopreservacion, o al menos ella sentía eso.

—Soy yo, ¿hay algo mal?

—Nada. Mucho gusto, soy Naegi Makoto.

—Con que eres tú, Mioda-san hablo con entusiasmo sobre ti el otro día.

Es gratificante conocer a la persona que puede controlar el entusiasmo que tiene todos los días.

—Solo es... ¿Enérgico? Pasar tiempo con ella, je.

Mahiru regreso con gusto el apretón de manos que Naegi ofreció, estaba algo hipnotizada por ese ahogue.

—Hehmm... Koizumi-senpai, ¿a qué venía ese grito? Tendrá que ver con el hueco en la pared me imagino.

La Fotógrafa Definitiva suspiró con fatiga, sus latidos se dispararon en el momento del grito y ahora todo su cuerpo termino invadido por una extrema fatiga.

—No tengo idea de quién fue, pero alguien —señalo el brazo de Akane dentro del hueco—, arrojó eso a mí lado.

La pared crujió al retirarse el brazo de la Gimnasta Definitiva. En su mano, unas peculiares tijeras tomaron lugar.

Mientras Akane levantaba el puño en señal de victoria, una mano enguantada arrebató las tijeras.

—¡Hey, yo lo tome primero!

Byakuya y Sonia observaron junto a Kirigiri la forma que tenían. Parecían estar forjadas de un metal rojizo pero en la base tenían algo de plástico, también una clase de púas sobresalían, emulaban a las espinas de una rosa.

Naegi se acercó sin caer en cuenta de a quien podrían pertenecer, nunca había visto nada igual, ¿y por qué atacar a Koizumi? No tenía lógica.

—«_A menos que.. ¿Buscara otro objetivo?_»

Observando a los presentes, hubo un reflejo que llamo su atención, era una raya sobre las gafas de Byakuya.

Al mismo tiempo, Kyoko llegó a una respuesta sobre el propietario.

Las tijeras coincidían con las descritas, no había nadie más en la mundo que las usará y no era tan descabellado creerlo ya que esa persona fue avistada hace pocos días en los alrededores de la academia.

—¡¿Estás tijeras son de...?! —Togami no podía creerselo, no quería creerlo.

—Correcto, pertenecen a Genosider Sho —Kyoko dijo sin parpadear.

**Parte 3**

Chihiro entró discretamente a la oficina del director después de ser llamada, con sólo verle estaban claros sus nervios ante el imprevisto.

Abriendo las puertas, encontró a Kirigiri Jin sentando en su lugar habitual mientras hablaba con otra persona a la que Chihiro reconoció en un instante.

Era Fujisaki Taichi, su padre.

—¿Papá? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hola a ti también, je.

El Fujisaki mayor se acercó a su "hija" y saludo con un fuerte abrazo.

—Discutia con tu padre sobre el desarrollo de cierto proyecto personal que mencionaste en la entrevista de Kizakura, hacés bien en refinarlo antes de que decidas presentarlo al mundo —revelo Jin.

Chihiro ya sabía a que se refería, también tenía el presentimiento de que había sido llamada para algo así.

—S-se refiere a... Alter Ego, ¿verdad?

Jin asintio.

Mientras Chihiro se hacía de renombre tras el desarrollo de un avanzado sistema de búsqueda por voz, las empresas donde aplicó el sistema le dieron gradualmente la idea de desarrollar una IA. Se negó amablemente en muchas ocasiones, pero en secreto desarrollaba lo que debía convertiste en la base de muchas IA del futuro próximo.

—Fujisaki Chihiro, has llegado a escuchar sobre los proyectos que la academia suele financiar, ¿es correcto?

—S-si...

Acercándose a una gaveta, Jin obtuvo una carpeta cargada de planos y hojas en blanco.

Chihiro estaba preguntar que era eso siendo interrumpido por el director.

—Cite al señor Fujisaki para saber si el daría su aprobación, dijo que sólo lo hará si tú también estás de acuerdo.

—¿So-sobre qué hablamos? Creo que... Es alguna clase de proyecto, ¿no es así?

—Correcto, una idea formulada por Gekkogōuhara Maiya y Yasuke Matsuda. Es requerido tu talento para que la idea sea un hecho, pero es opcional tu participación en esto, Fujisaki-kun.

—¿En qué consiste?

—"Sigh", como ambos sabrán —Jin se puso de pie y parecía caminar en círculos por su oficina—, hace no mucho casi ocurre un incidente con dos estudiantes del Curso de Reserva.

—Todos los medios hablaron sobre eso —dijo Taichi—, es un alivio saber que todo salió bien.

—Lo mismo digo. A pesar de eso, la principal involucrada tuvo que recibir terapias de Gekkogōuhara-san y ser monitoreada por Yasuke-san. Gracias a ambas cosas llegaron a una conclusión, algo que podría ser mejor que la rehabilitación atráves de sesiones de terapia.

—… ¿Qué surgió de eso? —Chihiro ya no mostraba su vergüenza, se esfumó al comprender que se le estaba dando la oportunidad de contribuir a algo que sería maravilloso.

—Un proyecto revolucionario para la rehabilitación, terapia y similares... El programa Neo World.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Aoi salió de la piscina rumbo a los vestidores. No espero que dentro estuviera Junko.

Parecía que iba a entrar a la piscina pero su atención quedó centrada en otra cosa.

—¿Enoshima-san? ¿Qué es eso?

En la pantalla de su E-Book era visible una clase de mascota virtual con forma de conejo cubierta de pelaje blanco y un poco de rosa en la barriga y orejas.

—¿Acaso no te llegó la solicitud? —no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla—. Yukizome-sensei convenció al director para publicar el trabajo de uno de nuestros senpais, al parecer lleva 3 meses en esto.

—Una mascota virtual, y duró tres meses de desarrollo... —la cabeza de Asahina daba vueltas—... Uhm... ¿Tiene algún nombre?

—Meh, aquí dice que se llama Usanami —la fashionista no dejaba que presionar la pantalla—, es realmente adictivo...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Genosider Sho? —Sonia se mostraba confundida.

—«_¿Es correcto decirles?_» —el tren de pensamiento de Kyoko paró cuando escucho a Togami murmurando.

—Una asesina serial... Actualmente... —su firmeza se reajustó—. Ocultada al público por sus atroces crímenes de patrón común. Eso es la Genosider.

Sonia, Mahiru, Saionji, Akane y Naegi palidecieron.

Tras eso, Byakuya arrebató y examinó por si mismo las tijeras. En un inicio era reacio a creerle a Kyoko que la dueña era Genosider Sho, pero mirandolas más de cerca, se dio cuenta que eran idénticas a las que aparecían en las fotos del archivo.

¿Qué quería lograr con atacar a una fotógrafa? ¿O acaso se equivocó de objetivo?

—El testimonio de Koizumi-senpai... Cuadra con eso —menciono Naegi estando pensativo. Con conocer lo básico sobre Sho, las piezas del rompe cabezas empezaron a encajar.

—Entonces, esto fue lo que ocurrió; Genosider pudo o no haber atacado a Togami-kun, no podemos asegurarlo —Kyoko dijo.

Las imágenes de ese momento pasaron por la mente de todos los testigos, los que llegaron después se imaginaban los hechos como una clase de cinemática. A Sonia la parecía divertido.

—Justamente —señalo Saionji—, Mahiru-chan y yo salíamos del Dojo.

—Pasaron al lado de Togami-kun cuando las tijeras fueron arrojadas llevándose la cámara de Koizumi-senpai desde la correa y... Rozando los lentes de Togami-kun—concluyo Naegi.

Kyoko miró en su dirección algo sorprendida, no esperaba que Naegi notará el detalle en las gafas de Byakuya. Nisiquera el propio Byakuya lo esperába.

—Lo mejor sería hablar con el personal de seguridad, ¿no creen?

—Tonta, ¿enserio crees que nos van a escuchar? —le reclamó Togami a Akane—. Para empezar, ellos ya saben que la Genosider fue vista en los alrededores de la escuela, una segunda llamada no va a cambiar las cosas.

—Togami-kun... —pese a querer contradecirlo, Makoto sabía que el heredero haría de oídos sordos.

—Yo mismo voy a descubrir la identidad y atrapar a Genosider. Esta es una oportunidad que solo yo puedo aprovechar, ustedes deberían hacerse a un lado y observar como los meros espectadores que son.

Byakuya se dió media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras sin decir nada más a los presentes.

Makoto no podía creerse que en el momento que Byakuya empezó a actuar así, Akane parecía una clase de bestia lista para bajarle el ego a puñetazos.

—¡Aaahg! ¡Su ego es tan grande como los pechos de Nekomaru! —la gimnasta le estaba dando muchos golpes a la pared.

—Bleeh, no hay nada más que hacer aquí para nosotras.

Saionji y Mahiru tomaron la iniciativa, se fueron en dirección al pasillo que dirigía al aula de biología.

Ni Sonia ni Kyoko tenían la intención de detener a Akane, por lo que la princesa se quedaría esperando a que su compañera se calmase.

Gracias a el fuerte sonido de los golpes, las chicas no notaron el mensaje que le llegó a Makoto y que le obligó a revisar el celular.

**[Komaru: Hey Makoto... ¿Tienes dinero para fichas...? Vine a un arcade muy bueno de por aquí y creo que olvide el dinero en casa...]**

Con que era su hermana.

Naegi sabía del arcade a los alrededores, por lo que no se perdería.

Tomando importancia al pedido, el chico iba a ir a los dormitorios, sacar un poco del dinero que tenía en un cajón y tomar camino. El plan quedó pausado cuando alguien lo llamo.

—Naegi-kun.

Kyoko se acercó con su usual mirada penetrante.

—E-eh, ¿algo anda mal, Kirigiri-san?

—No, nada de eso. Solo tenía una pregunta que hacerte, si no es mucha molestia para ti.

—Por supuesto que no.

La sangre del chico se congeló al sentir como Kirigiri se acercaba para murmurarle.

—¿Por qué te interesa el Intento de Asesinato Crepuscular?

Cuando la detective lo libró de su agarre, la presión arterial de Naegi se disparo, sus pupilas se dilataron y sudaba en frío por no saber cómo responder. Su mente era una máquina de vapor enviada más allá del límite.

—«_¡¿Cómo lo sabe?! Kirigiri-san es una detective, pero no podria saber algo así solo por mis gestos... A menos que..._» —Naegi cerró los ojos y escuchó sus latidos buscando paz en ellos—... Kirigiri-san, el otro dia en la biblioteca... ¿Me viste hablando con Togami-kun?

Ella no lo negó ni confirmo.

—Naegi-kun, no busco acosarte respecto al tema —confeso desviando la mirada—, pero quisiera saber tus motivos para hablar sobre algo así.

Desde el inicio de clases apenas y habían intercambiado palabras, ¿cómo podía preguntarle esto de la nada?

—B-bueno, sólo me interese... S-sí, fue sólo eso, je, jeje.

Kyoko tenía una mirada muerta sobre Makoto. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de ser compañeros observo que cada vez que Naegi se ponía nervioso, rascaba levemente una de sus mejillas.

—Eres terrible para decir mentiras, ¿lo sabías? —la mirada severa de la detective se suavizo, ¿estába intentando jugar?—. Pero eso es lo que te hace tan confiable, Naegi-kun.

Hoy era un día para muchas cosas primerizas, entre ellas estaba la leve sonrisa de Kyoko. Se quedaría quemada en la vista de Makoto por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, Kirigiri-san... Es sólo que me puse nervioso, fue repentino y no pensaba en como debería explicarte.

—No debes disculparte por nada, yo fuí quien pregunto repentinamente, sentías que era una orden lo que dije, ¿no es así?

—¡N-no! Es normal que quisieras saber porque quería saber más sobre algo tan delicado...

Makoto hubiera seguido de no ser porque Kirigiri levantó su mano en una señal de alto. Iban rumbo repetir lo mismo, todo por la obstinación y poco tacto con las personas de Kyoko junto a la amabilidad de Naegi.

—«_Naegi-kun... ¿De dónde viene eso?_» —se negó, tenía algo más importante que conocer—. Al final, es elección tuya.

—... Un amigo... Me habló sobre eso, e-el-

—El Intento de Asesinato Crepuscular, nada más.

Si se pensaba bien, no era una mentira.

Fueron las repetidas menciones de Monoegi lo que empujaron a Makoto a querer estar mejor enterado del tema.

—Si, me habló sobre el. Mientras leía algunas cosas, Togami-kun se interesó en lo que estaba recolectando y discutimos por... Una hora.

—Es todo una entusiasta sobre el tema, deberíamos reunirnos con los demás y comprarle una boina junto a la lupa.

—Kirigiri-san...

Una risa común resonó por los pasillos del sexto piso.

El Afortunado nunca se esperaba ver a Kyoko hacer una broma.

—Gracias, Naegi-kun. No te quito más de tu tiempo.

Una punzada.

Naegi tenía un ligera punzada en su pecho, algo le quería guiar para conocer lo que estaba más allá de esos ojos violeta que parecían observar al horizonte en búsqueda de algo, de gritar una intensión contra alguien en específico.

—A-ah... Eh... K-Kirigiri-san, ¿a dónde vas ahora?

Ella se detuvo de golpe, le sorprendió que Naegi volviera a llamarla.

—... Quería recoger una libreta en mi dormitorio...

—Ya veo... Solamente quería saber porque, ehm... Tengo que ir a recoger un dinero para...

La voz del chico se apagó gradualmente hasta no ser más que un soliloquio. Y apesar Kyoko consiguio deducir lo que quería decir.

—"Sigh", por supuesto. Vamos, Naegi-kun.

... ... ...

... ... ..

—A-aah... ¿Cómo terminé en este lugar?

Touko se despertó en un arcade a 2 kilómetros de la academia, ¿por qué había entrado a un lugar así en primer lugar?

Miraba de un lado a otro asustada por las llamativas luces de las máquinas, los gritos de los niños y niñas junto a múltiples sonidos.

Era un infierno caótico para la escritora.

—Ahm... ¿Estás pérdida?

El mundo aparentó detenerse al escuchar la voz de cierta niña.

En las gafas de Fukawa se reflejaba una chica de cabello corto y verdoso con un peculiar "ahoge".

—Oh por... ¡Eres Fukawa Touko, la famosa escritora prodigio!

—¿A-ah? ¿C-comó me r-reconoces? N-no pareces ser una lectora...

La chica no sabía si sentirse herida, ofendida o ambas. Decidió por la opción fantasma, "ignorarlo".

—Eso es verdad... —habia una depresión sobre su cabeza, aunque fue reemplazada rápidamente por el brillo en sus ojos—. ¡Pero, aunque sea más de leer mangas, fue gracias a mi hermanito que descubrí tu maravillosa novela! «_Aunque tenga muchas cursilerías..._»

—¿T-tu hermano?

—Hujum, tal vez si me presento puedas recordarlo —en lugar de un común apretón de manos, la chica puso un dedo en la frente de Fukawa—. Mucho gusto, soy Naegi Komaru.

**Parte 4**

**[Komaru: ya no necesitas venir, hay algo mejor que jugar, ¡creo que he encontrado una amiga!**

**Aún así muchas gracias, hermano :) ]**

Naegi arrojó su celular a la cama y salió lentamente de su dormitorio.

Sayaka posiblemente seguía en la llamada, ir con ella no era posible por el momento. También se preguntaba en dónde estarían los demás, no se veía a Mondo, Ishimaru, Sakura, Celestia, Junko, Mukuro y Hifumi por ningún lado.

Aoi debía estar saliendo de la piscina, luego arrepentirse y regresar. Hagakure estaba armando alboroto afuera de los dormitorios junto a Kazuichi Souda, estaban en alguna clase de juego de cartas.

Podría ser un día tranquilo después de todo...

—¿Es usted, Makoto-san?

No logro captar el momento que Sonia apareció a su lado.

A este punto, Naegi se había acostumbrado a que alguien apareciera de la nada, Ishimaru y Junko tenían la culpa.

—Oh, Sonia-senpai.

—¿Has estado bien? Te he visto muy enérgico —preguntó ella.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Um... El primer día en la entrada tuvo un feo impacto contra ese mago.

—«_Por mago debe referirse a Hagakure-kun_» Eso fue hace casi dos semanas, estoy mucho mejor gracias a que Mikan-senpai insistía en que debía tratarme a mi también.

—Ya comprendo, me alegra en todo caso.

Naegi estaba por pregúntale lo común, que si cómo había estado, que había hecho, esas cosas. La anormal presión en su mano que fue la razón por la que no lo hizo.

—Sonia-senpai... ¿Se encuentra bien?

La Princesa Definitiva no estalló en un manojo de nervios, mantuvo su calma en todo momentos mientras se aseguraba que nadie se acercara.

—Tuve que esperar a que Mahiru y Saionji se alejaran, no quería preocuparlas —su mirada decaía.

Abriendo su mano derecha, una enorme herida fue revelada.

La herida cruzaba toda la mano y parecía tener más de un centímetro de profundidad, aunque no era suficiente para un sangrado constante y dejar expuesto el músculo.

—¡S-Sonia-senpai! ¡¿Por qué no ha ido con Mikan-senpai?! —Naegi estaba apunto de correr por alguna venda, incluso regresar a su habitación y desagarrar alguna sábana para hacer una.

La princesa se mostró afligida.

—"Sigh", no se te puede culpar por no saberlo. Tsumiki tiene fiebre, la descubrimos a mitad de clases.

¿Ella había enfermado?

Naegi no era un experto, no conocía del todo a la enfermera, pero daba una imagen de ser alguien precavida con su propia salud, ¿por qué tomaría un riesgo como ir a clases con fiebre?

—Deseo que se mejore... Uhm, aún así, ¿cómo te hiciste esa herida? ¿Qué no las tijeras iban contra Koizumi-senpai y Saionji-senpai la movió?

—Fue así como pasó, solamente que las tijeras no iban contra ella —para agregar algo de drama, Sonia movía su brazo izquierdo y apuntaba—, ¡iban contra su cámara! Supongo que eso no lo ví y cuando trate de empujarla lejos... El filo tocó mi mano y Mahiru cayó junto a Saionji.

—«_Eso explica porque seguían en el suelo cuando llegue_»

—Es una pena, quería preparar manzanas como en este libro maravilloso... Supongo que tendré que moverlo a otro día.

Naegi agarró el libro que sostenía Sonia. Casi se daba una palmada en el rostro tras leer el título.

—«_Blanca Nieves..._»

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Cómo sigue Tsumiki? —la pregunta provino de la Gamer Definitiva.

A las afueras del dormitorio, Ibuki y Chiaki estuvieron esperando a que Yukizome regresará de su revisión a Mikan.

—Parece mejor a como estaba está mañana, aunque creo... Que debería guardar reposo mañana. La fiebre a derivado en gripe.

Chisa no les revelaría lo que Mikan parecía murmurar somnolienta.

¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Un buen sueno? O... Simplemente, ¿ese nombre llegó a su subconsciente por casualidad?

Pese a ser su querida maestra, no lo sabía.

La única pista eran las siglas H. H.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—《_Maizono, contestaste a la primera_》

Arai Takano, la gerente/manager del grupo de Sayaka. Una mujer decidida y conocedora de todo lo que consistía sumergirse en la industria musical.

Se mantenía firme a el rumbo que la carrera de todas las miembros debía ser decidido por ellas y sus acciones, que hacer para mantener sus carreras y popularidad en la cima, eso lo dejaba a la libre elección de ellas.

—Arai-san... ¿Están todas de acuerdo?

—《_La reunión que pediste será de este fin de semana al siguiente, aún estamos acomodando fechas tras el último concierto, ¿te parece bien?_》

—Si... Es algo que tenemos que discutir...

Oh no, estaba de regreso. La confusión, el dolor que estrujaba su corazón hasta dejarlo marchito y que al irse a dormir cada noche, regresaría al día siguiente para hacer lo mismo y darle más validez a aquellas palabras.

Era así como Maizono Sayaka se había sentido desde la primera semana de clases.

Rayos, sentía que quería llorar de la ironía. Finalmente pudo hablar con él, entablar algo sólido, pero fueron sus pocas palabras y ese razonamiento que el describia como "común y corriente" lo que empujó a la idol al borde. Y aún asi, se sentía agradecida.

—《_Al inicio me preguntaba que te afectó tanto como para querer dejar cosas tan radicales_》 —Takako igual se estaba liberando.

—Alguien me dijo... "El fin no justifica los medios"... Pero fue su forma de decirlo, la expresión que tenía... Lo que me hizo entender.

Gotas. Pequeñas gotas cristalinas desendieron del rostro de Sayaka hasta llegar al suelo.

—《_"El fin no justifica los medios"... Es una frase muy antigua y sin embargo, aquí la tienes, cambiando la forma en que hacemos las cosas_》

La gerente Arai se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, tal vez estaba mentalizandose.

—《_Rumores sobre otras ídols, asegurándose de que tomen tanta fuerza que haga su popularidad retroceder en gran medida.._.》

—...

—《_Me alegra que te dieras cuenta que esto estaba muy mal_》 —un alivio se grabó en su voz— 《_Cuando me volví su manager, les dije que las elecciones para llegar a la cima estaban en su manos, me sorprende que escogieran un camino que no solo podía explotarles en cualquier momento, si no que era una forma de menospreciar su esfuerzo inicial_》

—Pero ya no más —en los ojos de Sayaka, un resplandor de determinación tomo lugar. Era su señal para ir al camino correcto—. Será duro, pero lo lograremos. Seguiremos siendo las mejores sin perjudicar a nadie más, que nuestras intenciones y deseos no dañen a nadie nunca más... Si estamos juntas, podremos hacerlo.

**Parte 5**

—¡Ah claro, los niños! —el ojo de Monoegi se torno rojo unos momentos—. ¡Esos mocosos malcriados! ¡Me causaron muchos problemas para ocultarme durante 6 meses tras el ataque de Peko!

El oso se arrojó en cólera contra las luces de colores, Amalgama Beta quería darle una serie de bofetadas por ser tan idiota.

—Yep, esos niños... —una depresión sombria emano del cuerpo magullado de Amalgama—. Estuve moviendo cosas aquí en Towa City durante estos seis meses para que no sufrían el terrible destino que les aguardaba... Aún así, la decepción por los adultos fue algo inevitable.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

La luz rosa emitida por el otro viajero se volvió más grande hasta abarcar toda la pared del almacén.

—Primero ella, Utsugi Kotoko.

Otro cortocircuito.

—Esa niña...

—Monoegi, fue por una maldita diferencia de minutos que conseguí hacer lo correcto —los ojos de Amalgama Beta brillaban en un tenebroso rojo oscuro, sentía odio por los padres de la niña—. Su madre fue declarada como una inestable mentalmente mientras que su padre acusado de fraude al fisco... Y esos malditos productores...

—... ¿Cómo fue que lo evitaste? Me acabo de conectar a internet y buscar información sobre ellos, todos están en prisión por intentó de abuso sexual.

—Perfecto, porque esos hijos de perra no consigueron nada al igual que la maldita de su madre. ¡Nada!—el rojo oscuro se apagó gradualmente—. Las autoridades hicieron un excelente trabajo... Pese a eso... La niña Kotoko quedó con el trauma y miedo de lo que su monstruosa madre estuvo por hacer, es algo que ha echado raíces en su corazón y mente por casi un año.

Si Monoegi tuviera estómago, estaría vomitando todo lo que tuviese dentro. Sin necesidad de ello, ya estaba tembloroso.

Ahora lo recordaba, en su fase de creación tardo semanas en asimilar todas las cosas horribles por la que pasaron los Guerreros de la Esperanza. Maldita sea, eran niños, no merecían un pasado tan turbio como ese. El oso estaba más que agradecido de que su otra parte hiciera todo a su alcance para cambiar las cosas.

—Con Daimon Masaru —prosiguio Amalgama—, hice una denuncia anónima y su alcohólico padre fue internado en un centro de rehabilitación hasta nuevo aviso.

Cierto patrón común era evidente. Era de esperarse, ir a la carga con su cuerpo destrozado no era una opción muy razonable por lo que llamar a las otras personas que podían ayudar era lo mejor.

—Esta Shingetsu Nagisa... Creo que te habras dado cuenta que lo único que podía hacer eran denuncias más que nada, en este caso fue el experimento que al que fue sometido por tanto tiempo... Siento que no pude ayudarlo en mucho...

Si un experimento como ese ocurrió en la división junior de la academia, entonces no era sorpresa que intentarán cultivar una "esperanza" con otros experimentos.

—En cuanto a Kemuri Jataro, aaahhgg, ¿por qué? Lo unico que pude hacer por él fue que lo separarán de sus madre, si hubiéramos actuado hace 15 años...

—Era imposible, debíamos estar desactivados.

La puerta del almacén se abrió.

No podían seguir hablando sobre los niños, aparte de ser una sobrecarga de información para Monoegi, en lo profundo de su ser Amalgama Beta sentía que les había fallado y que no hizo suficiente.

Los dos viajeros se las arreglaron para subir al techo del almacén. En el horizonte el atardecer cubría a Towa City con su tibio abrazo.

—Una última cosa compañero —con esa pregunta, Monoegi finiquitaria el tema—. ¿Quién cuida de ellos ahora que fueron separados de sus padres?

—¿No es obvio? Los niños estan bajo cuidado y educación de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, asignados a la Terapeuta Definitiva.

Kirigiri Jin les ofreció este asilo tras la denuncia levantada contra los padres de Nagisa.

Ya no tenían nada que discutir.

Pasarían la noche en ese lugar para reponer energías, mañana volverían a la academia y se ocultarian en el hueco que se hizo en la habitación de Makoto.

Monoegi miró a Amalgama Beta una última vez. El atardecer resaltaba una capa plástica que cubría su estómago... ¿Una capa plástica? ¿Qué protegía?

No pudo resistirse y la arrancó de una sola vez.

—¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué haces?!

El mundo dejó de girar, el tiempo de existir, solo estaban el oso y ese espacio gris y lujubre en el que la palabra escrita lo hizo caer.

"Una mentira que era realidad, la ficción de una ficción que se volvió una sola realidad".

—Ellos no son los únicos jóvenes con el potencial para ser "Definitivos"... ¿Verdad?

**Parte 6**

—Si Mikan-senpai no está en condiciones, ¿qué vamos a hacer con tu herida, Sonia-senpai?

—No es tan grave, Naegi-san.

Makoto ahora lo sabía, Sonia también era una mala mentirosa. Las gotas rojas que se colaban por sus dedos y algunos chasquidos que solía hacer con la lengua era índice de la molestia y dolor que ocasionaba la cortada.

Tratando de apaciguarla en lo que encontraban una solución, Naegi hizo el esfuerzo hasta desgarrar una pequeña parte de la manga del uniforme. Para ser limpiado, el trozo de tela fue bañado en el agua que un bebedero cercano proporcionaba.

—¡N-Naegi, no era necesario eso!

—Sonia-senpai, muéstrame tu mano, por favor.

En ese momento, la Princesa Definitiva conoció la razón de porque a Ibuki le gustaba pasar tiempo con Makoto.

El primer día, Sonia notó la genuina preocupación que tenía por el mago (Hagakure) apesar de que también estaba herido.

Era un poco parecido a él, sólo que más optimista, pequeño y con una peculiar suerte. ¿Si se conocíeran, se llevarían bien...?

—Yyyy, listo.

Naegi terminó por amarrar la tela en un nudo mariposa.

—Uhm... Sonia-senpai, pensaba en que si hay alguien que puede ayudar a sanar tu herida en un instante.

—¿Enserio?

—Sip, las medicinas de Kimura-senpai deberían servir. Además, supongo que ella sabrá de estás cosas, su talento se puede complementar con el Mikan-senpai después de todo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Algo para la fiebre...? Tendré algo, se lo enviaré más tarde, Yukizome-sensei.

Seiko terminó su llamada telefónica y regreso a lo suyo.

Ya tenía toda la mañana en su computadora anotando las pruebas y errores de una nueva medicina para contrarrestar todo tipo de venenos.

—Seeeiko-chan, ¿sigues ocupada?

Ruruka apareció en el laboratorio, era de esas raras veces en las que Sonosuke no la acompañaba.

—Eh, si. ¿T-tienes la azúcar?

—Toda una bolsa.

En la mesa se colocó una bolsa transparente que albergaba alrededor de 1 kilo. Esa azúcar no era ni de broma para consumo de Seiko, era necesaria para seguir aumentando la eficacia del medicamento experimental.

Si no era precavida, corría la posibilidad de crear una nueva forma de penicilina.

—Con su permiso.

Un dúo cruzo la puerta.

—Waaaw, así que este es el laboratorio de la maravillosa Farmacéutica Definitiva —unos radiantes destellos iluminaron los ojos de Sonia.

—Ehm... ¿S-se les ofrece algo? —el dedo anular de Kimura golpeteaba el teclado no porque siguiera escribiendo, si no por reflejo.

—Kimura-senpai, necesitamos tu ayuda —dijó Makoto.

El afortunado prometía que los mechones del cabello de Seiko se empezaron a mover como si fueran mecidos por el viento. Bueno, por lo menos era feliz al ayudar.

Sonia se quitó el trozo de tela para hacerle saber que era lo que pasó e inmediatamente la farmacéutica busco de arriba a abajo por el laboratorio.

—Huh, hay un poco de alcohol para desinfectar y hilo plástico para hacer puntadas —señalo Ruruka en su aburrimiento—, a menos que~ Seiko-chan quiera demostrar la eficacia.

Sonia y Makoto no hacían más que mirar a la nada, ¿qué estába pasando?

Fue entonces cuando un línea plateada de punta afilada se hizo visible para Sonia y antes de reaccionar, sintió un piquete en su hombro derecho.

—Effuf, me alegro que no doliera —suspiro con alivio.

El dúo que acaba de llegar observó atónito como la herida comenzaba a cerrarse sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

La princesa abrió y cerró su mano, no había rastro alguno del dolor y incomodidad de hace segundos.

—¡P-perdon! Es que me emocioné un poco por tener oportunidad para probar esto y...

—Kimura-senpai, no tiene nada que de disculparse —Sonia le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—. Estoy altamente agradecida con usted.

Seiko bajo su cubrebocas y regreso lo mejor me pudo aquella sonrisa.

—Humm... Tenia pensando hacer manzanas acarameladas con las demás, ¿gustarías acompañarme?

—Ughm... No se me dan muy bien los dulces.

Los dientes de Ruruka se apretaron sin que ella quisiera. No era enojo, solamente una costumbre de cada vez que Seiko rechazaba algo dulce.

—«_Hpmh, debe tener sus motivos_» —fue su pensamiento tras ser razonable.

—Oh, ya veo... —la decepción se desvaneció en el instante en que la otra persona llegó a su mente—. ¿Qué me dices tú, Naegi-san?

—B-bueno, supongo que tendré el día libre.

Sonia estaba encantada, también sentía que Souda lloraría por algún motivo cuando presentará a Naegi.

—Manzanas... Eso me recuerda...

Ando encendido su celular y revisó sus documentos. Cuando vió la parte de "Recientes" en blanco, llamó la atención de todos.

—¡No-no! ¡¿Cómo pasó?!

—¿Ando-chan? —Seiko no tuvo tiempo para revisar a su amiga gracias al tirón que sintió en la manga.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sonia. Todo se le desenfoco al ver que ya estaba en el pasillo.

Ruruka también se llevó a Sonia y Makoto. Serían una gran y buena ayuda.

—¡Rápido, a la sala de computación!

... ... ...

... ... ...

Matsuda Yasuke, el Neurólogo Definitivo de la Clase 77. En tardes como estás, estaría en su zona de confort leyendo algún libro mientras recibía mensajes spam de Enoshima, pero hoy era diferente.

Sin razón alguna iba a salir y buscar algo por ahí, consiguió encontrarlo cuando pasaba frente a la sala de computación y miro que estaba ocupada por dos de sus compañeras al igual que Sonia Nevermind y quien suponía era el Estudiante Afortunado de este año.

A simple vista parecían estar mirando lo que Kimura escribía en la computadora pero sí se prestaba atención uno miraría que estában en pánico absoluto.

—¡Buaaaahhhh! ¡Sabía que era mala idea subir tu receta a la nube!

—¡¿Dónde esta Yoi-chan?!

—Ehm... dijo que buscaría a Yukizome-sensei. Seguramente ella sabe algo sobre... Lo que sea que hacemos —le respondió Naegi.

Matsuda miró con exasperación de la escena, estaba por irse del lugar cuando noto lo que estaba escrito en otra computadora.

¿Quién la estaba usando? Ese era Naegi Makoto.

Era un documento en blanco con una sola cosa escrita, parecía ser el inicio de una lista. Yasuke juraría que la vista le hizo una mala jugada porque vió claramente la palabra "Desesperación Definitiva" antes de que Kimura obstruyera el monitor.

**Conclusión**

Trigger Happy Havoc

—... Así que ya los recordaste...

—Verdad contra mentiras... Pobres chicos, fueron arrojados al Nuevo Semestre de Asesinatos sólo porque tenían el potencial de ser Estudiantes Definitivos en un mundo devastado...

—No solo eso... Forzaron sus mentes haciéndoles creer que todo el desastre de la Mente Maestra era una ficción, una obra adictiva que arrojó al mundo a que los Juegos de Asesinato fueran su método de entrenamiento, cuando en realidad era la forma en que los supervivientes se aferraban ya sea a la esperanza o desesperación.

Monoegi azotó el suelo.

—¡Para los únicos que era entretenimiento son aquellos que se aferraban a la Desesperación Definitiva!

Amalgama Beta sentía estar leyendo una lista de acontecimientos que su memorable grababa con el número clave "53".

—No creo que los organizadores, el "Team Danganronpa", contará con que Naegi protegiera a la clase 77-B usando el Neo World, dejándolos a su suerte.

—... No... No contaban con eso... Fue la causa de que iniciarán el plan de la "Academia Definitiva" y mintieran diciendo que era el Juego de Asesinatos número 53, al ser en realidad el tercer juego.

—... Te equivocas, fue el cuarto...

—¿C-comó es eso?

—El Juego de Asesinatos Final de la Fundación del Futuro termino un poco antes, fue solo una semana antes que el "53" terminara, dejando a sólo 3 supervivientes —Amalgama proyectó un cuchillo, una varita y una gorra para indicar a esos supervivientes.

—Ellos... Lograron lo que ningún otro, ponerle fin al concepto de Juego de Asesinatos.

—Se aprovecharon de los errores de la mente maestra de ese juego.

—¿Los errores?

Una imágen se imprimió, era algo borrosa pero lo suficientemente legible.

—La mente maestra, Tsumgi Shirogane, trato de replicar eventos de lo ocurrido en la Isla Jabberwock del Neo World y la Academia Pico de Esperanza, no obstante —Amalgaba mostró lo impreso—, ella era la Cosplayer Definitiva, pero tenía la desventaja de no poder hacer cosplay de "personas reales", ¿por qué pudo hacer cosplay de los chicos y chicas de la clase 78 y 77-B entonces?

—... Para ella no eran reales... ¡Shirogane trato de transformar la realidad en ficción, pero al ser personas que existen o existieron-!

—No podía ser al 100% como ella buscaba debido a que esas personas eran reales, no podía replicar todo lo que esas personas pasaron. He la mentira que causó su perdición.

—El Nuevo Semestre era una ficción que ella quería convertir en verdad, pero todo el tiempo fue una realidad complementada al Desastre más Desesperanzador en la historia de la Humanidad, ¡y ella trataba de hacer pasar al desastre por una realidad que era ficción!

... ... ...

... ... ...

No fue otro cortocircuito que traería torrentes de información, todo el sistema de Monoegi se apagó y su "mente" de Inteligencia artificial no miraba más que oscuridad.

Un texto en verde apareció ante sus ojos.

«_Introducir contraseña_»

Estaba más claro que el agua. Todo salía a la luz.

«_V3_»

«_... ... ... ... ... Contraseña aceptada_»

Su sistema se volvió a encender. Amalgama Beta lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, estaban compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

—Ahora lo tengo... ¡Debemos buscarla! ¡Busquemos a Kaede Akamatsu!


	11. Letter VII: I Want a Truth

**Prólogo**

Will never be satisfied

_08:12 AM._

En la típica fuente entre el edificio del Curso de Reserva y la zona principal de la academia, Hinata Hajime platicaba con Kazuichi Souda y Gundham Tanaka.

—Uuh... Con que Tsukimi-san se enfermo.

Souda lo puso al tanto de todo lo que acontecía el día anterior, obviamente omitió su juego de cartas contra Hagakure. ¿Por qué acabaron haciendo eso en primer lugar?

—Una pena, Sonia-san le llevó algo que Kimura-senpai le dio… Murmuraba cosas raras sobre que navegar en internet era una tortura o algo así.

Lo que había escuchado causó que Hinata quisiera hacer su parte también, pero ya tenía en mente que era demasiado tarde ya que sólo necesitaría reposo por el resto del día y mañana estaría como nueva. Aunque también había cierta alegría porque se recuperase rápido, era inevitable.

—Hinata-kun, ¿tienes algo en mente? Cham-P dice que tienes un gesto extraño —dijó Tanaka.

—Ah, jeje, no es nada. Pensaba un poco en que… Tsukimi-san tal vez debería comenzar a pensar en su propio bienestar...

—Con que también escuchaste los rumores... Me pregunto si será cierto —rara vez se le podía ver a Souda siendo tan serio. Era razonable, los rumores a los que se refería no eran cosa de juego.

Tenía que haber alguna verdad enredada en ellos, después de todo surgieron durante los 3 meses que Komaeda Nagito fue transferido al Curso de Reserva.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Qué sugieres, Chiaki? ¿Deberíamos comprar caramelo ya hecho o quemar la azúcar nosotras mismas?

En la cafetería, Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki y Sonia Nevermind apuntaban todo lo que deberían comprar mañana para la idea que Sonia tuvo ayer; hacer manzanas acarameladas.

En un inicio, eran sólo Nanami y Sonia quienes comprarían las cosas, pero tras mencionar a cierto chico de la clase 78, Ibuki preguntó si podía unirseles.

—Creo que sería mejor quemar la azúcar… El caramelo de mercado no es tan bueno…

A ojos de Sonia y Mioda, Nanami parecía tener algo en mente.

Je, ya suponían que era y con quién tenía que ver.

—Pues ya esta, Ibuki sugiere que invitemos a Hajime-chan.

Toda la somnolencia que caía sobre Chiaki se esfumó y fué sustituida por sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y un muy, pero muy leve rubor.

La idea tampoco le parecía mal a Sonia. Desde ayer tenía en duda sobre que pasaría si Naegi conociera a Hinata.

—«_¿Podrían tener una pelea de espadas con sus cabellos?_»

**Parte 1**

_08:36 AM._

—¿Fukawa-san está bien? Se ve muy sonriente... —preguntó Mondo.

—Eck, y no esta mirando a Togami-dono, ¡alguien rompió la tela del espacio tiempo! —Hifumi estába espantado.

En la piscina, la mayoría de los miembros de la clase 78 se habían reunido aprovechando otro día casi libre.

De las 8:00 AM hasta las 12:30 PM, Koichi estaría ocupado en la reintegración de una alumna a la clase 76.

Según él, está alumna tuvo que pasar meses sin ir a clases debido a la naturaleza de su talento y como era útil en una situación "incómoda". También dijo que apartir de la 01:00 PM, se reunirían en el salón para decidir a un representante de clase.

Aoi estaba más que encanta, incluso en algún punto le pidió a Sakura que le ayudase a cargar al restó de las chicas hasta los vestidores para ahorrarse tiempo.

Con la excepción de Touko, Celeste, Junko y Mukuro, todas se cambiaron y entraron a la piscina.

Celeste decía que ella estaba bien así Touko era terca a no quererse acercar al agua, como un gato. En cuanto a Mukuro y Junko, se negaron desde el inicio, todos suponían que ya se habían ido de la academia a alguna parte de la ciudad como suelen hacer incluso a mitad de una clase.

—Me gustaría aprender a hacer un clavado y parecer bala —Hagakure se perdía en esa fantasía.

Entre la plática de Aoi, Sayaka y Kyoko, los consejos sobre ejercicio que Sakura había empezado a discutir con Ishimaru y Chihiro y el debate de Makoto y Leon por ver quién debería tener la última silla de playa, Touko no pudo notar las gotas de agua que salpicaron en su dirección.

No sabía si estar fascinada o enojada con lo que pasó ayer mientras volvía a la academia en compañía de cierta chica, Naegi Komaru.

... ... ...

... ... ...

_Día anterior, 16:43 PM_

—Fukawa-san, ¿cómo terminó en este lugar? Nunca escuché sobre que tuviera afición por los videojuegos.

—N-no lo recuerdo, y en todo caso l-los videojuegos no son algo de mi atención…

—Ahmm, ya veo —Komaru se dejó ver depresiva. A Touko no dejaba de parecerle curioso todas las expresiones que está chica podía tener.

Tras recuperarse del shock, Komaru la guío a una de las mesas que estaban a 5 metros de las máquinas de baile, posteriormente la chica Naegi le envío un mensaje a alguien y empezó a tratar de entablar conversación con la escritora. Claro, sin volver a mencionar un tema como el manga porque fué, al pesar de Komaru, la razón por la que venas saltaban en el rostro de Touko por el enojo.

Se estableció el objetivo de que si algún día volvían a verse, le haría ver a Fukawa que el manga era también parte de la literatura.

—Je, jejeje… —de la nada, la escritora se rió teniendo su pulgar izquierdo cerca de la boca —. «_Uhm… Es muy diferente a él, e-eso es seguro_» ¿S-sabes? Pareces ser muy a-apasionada en cuanto a tus hobbies.

Esto tomo desprevenida a Komaru porque ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que no tendría nada más que hablar con la tímida escritora. Se preguntaba de dónde venía tal timidez y actitud antisocial así como algunos comentarios hirientes para alejar a las personas de su entorno, tristemente era muy pronto para que ella indagara en un tema así y no estaba segura de poseer las palabras correctas en ese momento.

El punto fue que su conversación tomo por tema todo lo que conllevaba escribir una historia (Komaru nunca le dijo que usaría sus consejos para el manga que soñaba con desarollar).

Podía ser curioso, perturbador y muchas cosas más el hecho de que Touko nunca hubiera tenido una experiencia amorosa y aún así escribiera una novela con un buen desarrollo y entendimiento de la palabra "romance".

Pasaron alrededor de una hora discutiendo antes de que Komaru recibiera otro mensaje.

[**Makoto: ¿ya regrésate a casa? Si quieres, puedo llamarle a papá para que pasé por ti]**

Le hubiera gustado decirle que se quedaría mas tiempo, pero era cierto. Ya quedaban pocas personas en el arcade y los anaranjados rayos el sol en su atardecer ya caían sobre todo.

Lo mismo se aplicaba a Fukawa, tenía dos kilómetros de caminata por delante hasta llegar a la academia y limitada cantidad de tiempo para "observar" a su "principe".

—Muh, me gustaría seguir hablando con contigo, Fukawa-san, es una pena que el tiempo se haya ido volando.

—S-si, una absoluta pena. E-es divertido introducir a alguien para que escriba algo interesante.

—«_Aunque no yo escribiría cosas tan cursis, jeje»_

De esa forma, Naegi Komaru y Fukawa Touko salieron del arcade en búsqueda de la parada de autobús que Komaru tomaría. Touko no le acompañaba porque quisiera o por cortesía, si no porque estaba en su camino de regreso a la academia.

—Supongo que aquí nos separamos, Fukawa-san.

La escritora estaba por dar un gesto de despedida habitual, agitar su mano y darse media vuelta en su dirección, por supuesto con más timidez.

—Hey, creo que deberias tener esto, consideralo un regalo.

En determinado momento, Komaru le mostró a Touko todos los boletos que había obtenido en el arcade. Se fue al mostrador y los intercambio por algo que desconocía hasta ese momento.

Lo que la joven Naegi pidió como premio era una pluma con la etiqueta de "60 Boletos", Touko recordaba que Komaru tenía cerca de 200 boletos así que no era una gran pérdida.

Mirando de reojo la pluma, la escritora se dio cuenta de porqué era tan especial.Era una serie especializada para escritura cursiva y con un largo tiempo de vida debido a sus cartuchos de tinta intercambiables. Junto a los cartuchos estaban múltiples puntas para definir la profundidad de la letra, solamente que esas puntas se debían conseguir por internet.

Fuera de eso...

—«_¿A-acaso esto es lo que llaman… Gesto de amabilidad…? Es e-empalagoso»_

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

¿Por qué Fukawa Touko, una chica tan tímida y de aptitudes tan antisociales, con palabras dichas mayormente para alejar a las personas a su alrededor, tuvo tan buena tarde al pasarla junto a Naegi Komaru?

Tal vez era para sentirse bien consigo misma tras lo que había hecho su "otro yo". Ya sabía que los celos eran malos cuando "ella" aparecia, ¿pero ahora su paranoia era tan grande como para atacar a cualquiera que se acercara a su "principe"?

O puede que… Le agradara genuinamente.

Touko no tenía ni idea, pero se sentía bien perderse en esos recuerdos mientras observaba la pluma, olvidándose de toda la locura que sus compañeros causaban alrededor.

—¡Asahina-san, dame un momento!

Por su vista, pasó la escena de Naegi siendo tomado de la muñeca y arrojado a la piscina por la fuerza.

**Parte 2**

_08:59 AM_

—Creo que me entró agua en un oído…

Makoto fué de los primeros en irse de la piscina. Por supuesto que estaría encantado de quedarse más tiempo, pero la lucha con Leon por la silla le quitó mucha energía y todavía se le sumaba la carrera de nado a la que Aoi le retó sin razón alguna.

Ya se había cambiado en los vestuarios y dirigia a la cafetería para conseguir algo de comer, la carrera le abrió el apetito.

—Tss, Makoto-chan...

Al pasar frente a su aula, una voz le llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Conocía esa voz, no podía evitar sonar fuerte y en una extraña armonía pese a intentar ser discreta.

—¿Mioda-senpai?

—Makotoo-chaaan, ayúdanos por favor.

Ibuki unió su mano con la de Naegi y lo jaló al interior del aula, ¿desde cuándo era tan fuerte, o Naegi era tan débil?

Ya dentro del aula, Ibuki estaba mirando sus alrededores como si fuera una alarma lista para asustar a quién quisiera entrar.

En el escritorio del profesor, Owari Akane estaba dormida mientras Pekoyama Peko, Komaeda Nagito y Nekomaru Nidai buscaban despertarla pero sin hacer tanto ruido como para llamar la atención de quiénes estában en el exterior.

—Ohm… Ibuki-senpai, ¿qué pasó aquí?

—¿Por el comienzo o cuando todo se salió de control?

—E-eh… ¿Ambos?

—¡Buaaah, Ibuki hizo que Makoto-chan se confundiera! ¡Ibuki ha ganado!

... ... ...

... ... ...

_Hace 14 minutos._

—… ¿Por qué están aquí, ustedes dos? —preguntó Peko.

En el que se suponía era el salón de la clase 78, Nagito y Akane estában… ¿Cocinando? Era la única explicación razonable para el humo que provenía de la esquina.

—Cuando pasábamos por la ventana, mi chaqueta se encendió por una explosión en el aula de química. Owari-san me dijo que rodará en el suelo… Entonces ella me pateó para "rodar más rápido" y si querer acabe aquí. La chaqueta se me cayó y termino en la esquina hasta consumirse… Si, eso fue lo que pasó

Nidai y Ibuki no apartaban su vista del humo. En cualquier momento podrían tener la idea de asar malvaviscos, bueno, sólo Nidai.

—Uhm… ¿No es este el salón del amigo de Mioda-san? —Komaeda retrocedió al mirar la estrellas en los ojos del músico, enserio, ¿era biológicamente posible eso?

—¡Yass! ¡Esta es el aula de Makoto-chan! —entonces, Mioda empezó a caminar entré las separaciones de los pupitres.

—He, desde el día que dijiste que practicabas junto a él me pregunté que clase de chico era —revelo Akane.

Parecía que Ibuki no iba a escuchar a nadie, estaba centrada en los pupitres y en encontrar cuál pertenecía a su kōhai.

—Mioda-san si que tiene una buena amistad con el chico —Nidai posiblemente se arrepentiría de sus palabras, activo un interruptor.

—¡Jaja, no sólo buena amistad! —grito el músico rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación—. ¡Cuando Makoto-chan termine sus prácticas, Ibuki y él formarán una gran banda! ¡Miren, incluso he pensado en nuestra primera canción! —se acercó a Peko y le restregó una hoja pautada.

Cuando se emocionaba, no había quien la detuviese. Nisiquera ella misma podría detenerse por cuenta propia, ahora lo único que la calmaría sería dar un concierto en el aula de música con la persona más reciente en sus pensamientos.

Mientras la observaban, Akane no miró el humo blanco que se levantó a sus espaldas, parecía un fantasma. Al sentirse seco, como si una mano que trataba de materializarse rondará por los mechones de su cabello castaño, la joven Owari trató de mantener su compostura.

—«¡_Q-que se alejé de mi!»_

Ella nunca dejaría que supieran el único temor que creía albergaba su corazón.

La tensión en sus cuerdas vocales por querer gritar crecía con cada segundo así que realizó la única acción lógica para dejar de sentir a ese "fantasma"… Golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Asi que estuvo inhalando humo todo el tiempo…

Ibuki le contó a Naegi lo que creía. Por lo menos Akane podría estar aliviada, nadie sospecharía de su unico miedo.

—No tengo idea de porque Mioda-san te llamo, pero ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías ayudarnos a llevarla a la cafetería? Apuesto a que el olor de la comida de Hanamura-kun la despertará al momento.

—«_Un momento… Es cierto, ¿por qué Ibuki llamó a Makoto-chan?»_ —el músico intentaba convencer a su mente de que era por la ansiedad de tener un concierto de práctica pronto así como querer retarlo a otra carrera y jugar a las escondidas... ¿O acaso estaba buscando una excusa para tener algo de tiempo?—. _«¡Buaaagh!»_ ¡Las emociones son muy raras para Ibuki!

Sin quererlo, acabó gritando sus pensamientos.

—¿Algo anda mal, Mioda-senpai? —preguntó Naegi tratando de cargar a Akane junto a Komaeda mientras Nekomaru los animaba y Peko parecía observarlos como si estuviera esperando que fallaran.

El Músico Definitivo ya no respondió, simplemente se puso a un lado de la puerta y la abrió para que sacarán a Owari.

Justamente, en el momento en que la dirigían a esa salida, una persona se escuchó venir desde el pasillo. Komaeda estaba por decirle a Naegi que le dejarán las cosas a Nekomaru, se quedó petrificado cuando vió lo que la Gimnasta hacía.

Owari Akane se aferro a la espalda de Makoto quien tenía muchas dificultades para sostenerla. La chica había agarrado el ahoge de su cabello así como otros mechones y creía estar manejando dos palancas, ¿qué rayos pasaba por sus sueños? ¿Robots gigantes para hacer comida?

De no se por la ayuda de Pekoyama y Mioda, ambos hubieran caído al suelo y… Naegi ni quería pensar cuan embarazosa sería la situación.

De todas formas fue embarazosa por una cosa: la persona que venía por el pasillo.

Celestia Ludenberg apenas miró que había al fondo para quedarse congelada en su lugar y retroceder sin decir nada ni apartar la mirada. Cualquiera haría eso, no todos los días se podía ver a Naegi siendo usado como Mecha por una Gimnasta.

—"Sigh", tendré que darle una buena explicación a Celes-san.

**Parte 3**

_09:32 AM._

—¿Estás seguro de que ella vive en está ciudad?

—1,000% seguro, muchos de los chicos de la Academia Definitiva vivían en esta misma ciudad. Mis datos dicen que sólo Momota Kaito, Gokkugahara Gonta y Yumeno Himiko se encuentran fuera de la ciudad o del pais.

Desde las 04:00 AM, Amalgama Beta y Monoegi abandonaron Towa City en la travesía para confirmar la existencia de una persona. La existencia de Akamatsu Kaede.

Su búsqueda comenzó en una pequeña zona residencial a 17 kilómetros de la academia. La zona contaba con un gran centro comercial y locales independientes a los alrededores. El centro comercial era el punto de referencia, en ese lugar una hermosa melodía resonaba por la entrada noroeste, cerca de una pequeña fuente de los deseos.

No querían que esto se alargará mucho tiempo por lo que les sería todo un milagro si la persona que tocaba tal melodía era a quien buscaban. Hubo un único contratiempo.

—¡¿No podías comprarte una gorra otro dia?!

Monoegi se hizo pasar por un niño pequeño y tardo 6 minutos comprando una gorra para si mismo. Amalgama Beta se preguntaba si era verdad que estaba en un mejor estado al suyo.

El otro viajero agarró a su compañero de las orejas y se llevó a toda prisa, estaban tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Conforme se acercaban, los comentarios de la audiencia se hacían más claros.

—Heh, es realmente buena.

—Y tiene sólo 12 años, ¿verdad?

—Jaja, la chica asistirá a la Academia Pico de Esperanza, ya lo veo venir.

Tomaron posición tras un pilar que sostenía una maceta, entonces la vieron.

Su distintivo cabello rubio pálido con un pin de notas musicales, solamente su abrigo y falsa con los mismos patrones estabam ausentes, pero sin duda era ella.

Vivía, existía.

Kaede Akamatsu era real, su bello y futuro talento definitivo también lo era, no todo pertenecía a la asquerosa mentira que Team Danganronpa trató de venderle al mundo.

Eso significaba que... Kirumi Tojo, Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro,... Todos ellos eran reales, ahora los viajeros sabían donde estuvieron estos chicos antes de la catástrofe provocada por la Mente Maestra.

Tratando de procesar todo, quedaron cautivados por el sonido que provocaba con el piano. Traía tranquilidad, relación, paz... Pero también nostalgia.

—Que destino más injusto para ella...

—Para todos lo fue. Team Danganronpa arrojó a esos jóvenes a una red de putrefactas mentiras para satisfacer el deseo y morbo de unos cuantos.

Lo que Kaede transmitía al tocar el piano era una prueba, las cosas podían cambiar. Todo iba a salir bien.

La persona a la que recurrieron no estaría sola, su esperanza iba a traspasar barreras y convertirse en algo más. Una sensación que va más allá de la Desesperación, Esperanza, que rompe las barreras de un nublado futuro.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Hoy no fuiste a ver a tu amiga? —preguntó el adulto sentado en el sofá mientras leía el periódico.

—Tio... Me dijo que daría una sesión de piano en el centro comercial, no quería molestar...

El hombre alzó una ceja, no le convencía del todo el razonamiento de su sobrino.

—Lo que tú digas, Shuichi.

**Parte 4**

_10:17 AM, a 6 kilómetros del centro comercial._

Ikusaba Mukuro y Enoshima Junko estaban de compras en la ciudad.

La gemela menor consideró que era muy aburrido esperar a las elecciones de está tarde, así que convenció a la soldado para ir de compras comunes y corrientes.

Ya tenían una enorme pila de bolsas que tristemente Mukuro debía llevar, se debatía internamente si estar encantada o sentirse mal.

—Aaah~, con que la porquería sigue en pie.

Al pasar frente a un pequeño edificio, Junko centro su fria mirada en él.

Parecía ser un edificio de varios pisos, unos dos. Atrás, se podía ver un enorme jardín repleto de pasto natural y juegos que encontrarias en un parque público, solamente en una versión más miniatura.

Un grupo de niños estaba en los juegos de ese jardín.

—Junko-chan, ¿qué es este lugar?

—Pst, hermana tonta. No me sorprende que tu cerebro de gelatina haya olvidado este lugar... Bah, ¿a quién engaño? Yo también me olvidaría de está basura.

Dejando confundida a su hermana mayor, la fashionista tomo una pose de maestra a la par que se colocó unas gafas. Y allí estaba, una de sus personalidades.

—Te sonará el incidente 0-497, teniendo lugar en 1997.

—Teniamos 4 años... —no era fatiga, era la supresión de esos recuerdos lo que hizo sentir mareada a Mukuro.

—Como recordarás mi lamentable hermana, debimos de residir en un orfanato hasta los 6 años... ¿Pero qué pasó cuando teníamos 4? —pese a ser azules, los ojos se Enoshima transmitían una nítida sensación—. Un devastador incendio destruyó ese ya olvidado orfanato, no cobró la vida de nadie... Lamentablemente—ahora estaba triste y con hongos sobre su cabeza.

—Pero si hubo desaparecidos...

—Ding, dong, acertaste, ¡éramos nosotras! ¡Pasamos un año tratando de sobrevivir en está mierda de mundo!—cruzo sus manos y sacó la lengua como un gesto para bandas de heavy metal —. ¡Esos idiotas no nos encontraron hasta que teníamos casi 5 años y nos refundieron en este horrible lugar!

Una mano fría, incolora, ¿monocromática? Estrujó el corazón de Mukuro mientras que otra muy semejante aplastaba su pecho.

No quería saber absolutamente nada de sus días antes de Fenrir, sus días antes de que ella y Junko fueran "algo", aunque ese algo fuese desesperación.

"Ellas nacieron sin esperanza por vivir. Cuando vivieron al mundo, las lágrimas que había en sus ojos eran de desesperación".

Mukuro quería saber si las palabras de su hermana eran reales, después de todo ella sentía repulsión contra esa sensación.

—«_¿Junko-chan siempre fue así?»_

Inconscientemente, Ikusaba tenía la primera pieza a la llave de ciertos recuerdos.

... ... ...

... ... ...

En el interior de ese mismo orfanato, una jovencita reposaba su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Hasta hace poco estuvo pendiente de las dos chicas al otro lado de la calle y que observaban el edificio como si fuera alguna clase de prisión.

Al irse, la joven decidió quemar sus rostros en su mirada por si se volvían a pasar por aquí.

Ya estaba por regresar a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la vigilancia, sólo que alguien le pasó un vaso de agua.

—Maki-chan, deberías revisar a los niños —una anciana de gruesas gafas, baja estatura y expresión que irradiaba amabilidad y humildad paso al lado de la joven de ojos rojos.

—Lo haré, abuela.

Su gafete se dejó ver, en el estaba escrito el nombre; Harukawa Maki.

**Parte 5**

La hora llegó, el momento en que la clase 78 de la Academia Pico de Esperanza decidiría a su representante.

Tras un gran de contratiempos, el día estaba aquí.

—¿Están listos? Sepan que deben elegir a una persona responsable, que sepa tolerar a los demás y sobre todo... Se asegure de mantener la armonia entre ustedes —clamo Kizakura con todo el orgullo que contenía. En toda su carrera trabajando al lado de Jin, creyó nunca llegar a este momento.

—¡Sensei, todos nos aseguramos de ese último punto! —Kiyotaka fue el primero en levantarse del pupitre.

Entre los alumnos, Byakuya y Junko transmitían una confianza bestial. Claro esta que a la segunda no le hacía tanta gracia la idea, pero si con eso hacia que el heredero Togami sintiera angustia y enojo, con gusto aceptaría.

Nadamás empezar, por supuesto que Mondo y Chihiro propusieron a Kiyotaka con emoción al tope.

—No creo que Ishimaru-dono sepa mantener la armonia con Togami-dono... —en las palabras de Hifumi estaba una verdad, aunque también era para evitar que el Prefecto lo regañara todavía con más intensidad cuando se ponía a leer mangas en clase.

—Jaja, pues ya hombre, yo me haré con el cargo.

Todos ignoraron a Hagakure.

¿Quién era el indicado? Sayaka, Kyoko y Mukuro sabían la respuesta, solamente que esperaban a que los demás cayeran en cuenta.

—¿Podemos descartar a risitos de oro y al gato de Cheesire? —Celeste le lanzó una indirecta a Byakuya y Junko.

—Si risitos lo consigue, no pasará mucho antes de que se le ocurra establecer un sistema de sirvientes —dijo Mondo.

El heredero mostró una expresión severa, no dejándome llevar por las provocaciones mientras que la fashionista mordía con frustración la corona que hace cuestión de segundos adornaba su cabeza

Entre tanto bullicio, una persona finalmente encontró a quien tenía que hacerse con el cargo de representante de la clase.

Era el ideal, después de todo, su altercado con Mondo la primera semana, sus constantes intervenciones cuando Touko soltaba insultos... Trataba que que todos se llevansen lo mejor posible apesar de sus diferencias.

Claro, era un hecho que no sólo él era quien hizo algo para que la clase fuera tan unida en apenas la segunda semana, pero era un engranaje fundamental para el clima de paz y amistad que les rodeaba.

—Uhm... ¿Qué hay de Naegi-kun?

Todos silenciaron ante la pregunta de Aoi.

—Con que te has dado cuenta... —Kirigiri se mantenía calmada y pensativa.

—Fuff, es un alivio saber que no soy la única que piensa en Naegi-kun como buena opción —confesó Sayaka.

¿Cómo se sentía el afortunado? Los nervios le hacían sudar en frío, no era un sensación muy bonita el sentir todas esas miradas clavas en él.

Byakuya ponía un esfuerzo titánico en no protestar, supo que iba a ser inútil desde el momento en que miro las expresión de los demás.

El resultado ya estaba decidido y sólo se necesito una mención.

**Conclusión**

My Life

_Hora: 00:00_

_Día: 00_

Un ferviente vendaval se desató llevándose la estela fría de la noche.

El hombre encapuchado observo desde su parcela repleta de hierba como las luces se encendían en todo el lugar siendo envueltas por la bruma del azulado cielo nocturno.

—Todos tendrán una parte por cumplir...

Regresando a un garage, el hombre miró la corbata verde y gorra negra en la parte superior del armario ubicado al fondo.

Bajandose la capucha, lo demarcado de su rostro y su larga barba con canas se hicieron presentes.

—¿Me habré sobrepasado con ese sueño? —se cuestionó a si mismo.


	12. Letter VIII: Never Lose

**Prólogo**

My Demon

—Uh, finalmente algo bueno.

Yasuke Matsuda estaba frustrado. Acaba de recibir un E-mail anunciando que Fujisaki Chihiro se unió al proyecto del Neo World. Pese a ser una noticia algo positiva, Matsuda tenía la frustración de que no podría usar el talento de alguien como Chihiro para lo que tenía en mente.

Todo tenía que ver con algo que ocurrío poco tiempo después de ingresar a la academia, eso fue que los altos mandos de la Academia lo contactaran para que empleará su talento en el llamado "Proyecto: Kamakura Izuru". Todo fue relativamente bien hasta la primavera del año pasado, temporada que se recordaba por el Intento de Asesinato Crepuscular.

Con todos los retrasos que el proyecto sufrió debido a la controversia con el Curso de Reserva, Yasuke acabo filtrando sin querer pistas sobre la existencia de este mismo a la persona menos apropiada, la querida amiga que el neurólogo conocía desde su infancia, específicamente, incluso antes de perder a su madre.

Por culpa de la filtración, Yasuke tenía que prepararse para lo peor.

Munakata Kyosuke buscaba pistas para comprobar la existencia de alguien actuando en sombras. Kazou Tengan, Kirigiri Jin y Kizakura Koichi ya estaban en proceso de tener un plan.

¿Y Matsuda? Él tenía estos trabajos al doble. Su plan de respaldo y reversa contra Kamakura Izuru, consistiria en el uso del Neo World para eliminar todos los talentos que llegasen a ser instalados en el sujeto de pruebas, no le parecía del todo que algo así estuviera en las manos de cualquiera.

En cuanto al otro plan... Tenía que plantearse la posibilidad de que "esa" persona alcanzara a Kamakura y lo usara para beneficio de sus retorcidos planes, por lo cual escogió esperar a que el proyecto del Neo World fuera una realidad en el futuro próximo para comenzar a crear está contra medida, no tenía más en mente.

Pero, no solo el Neo World era necesario, el otro plan también requería de una investigación especial que perfectamente se podía realizar en cualquiera momento por lo que Yasuke accedió al archivo de cierto incidente que daría pistas sobre tres cosas;

-Las sospechas que Yasuke siempre tuvo hacía su amiga.

-El pasado de está misma.

Y...

-Los rumores que rodeaban a Mikan Tsumiki.

—Incidente 0-497... —tras leer el encabezado de la carpeta, retiró el sello bruscamente y buscó en el anexo de "desaparecidos"—. Bla, bla, hubo dos desaparecidas... * Mukuro y...

**Parte 1**

—Eww, ¿ahora que está pasando?

Momentos antes de que la hora de ingresar a las aulas se acercar, Kirigiri Jin llamó a qué todos se reunirán en el gimnasio para transmitir una actualización respecto a la idea de un evento que fue comentada el otro día.

Primero llegó una mitad de la clase 78, le siguió la clase 77, 76, 77-B... Así hasta que los profesores llegaron por igual.

Alrededor de 16 minutos después, Jin ingreso al lugar tomando lugar en el centro del escenario mientras sostenía un micrófono, tal y como en la ceremonia de bienvenida para la Clase 78.

—Queridos alumnos, honorables maestros de está institución, no hemos reunido para comentar las actualizaciones e imprevistos que han surgido respecto al evento, festival o como gusten de llamarle que todas las clases sugirieron hace poco.

Una cantidad abrumadora de murmuros la delgada línea de paz que había hace poco. Jin se vio un momento superado por algo así, incluso creyó haber visto a Owari Akane apunto de arrojarle una pierna de pollo.

—¿P-por qué lo cancelarían?

Tras escuchar a Chihiro, no quería más que darse una fuerte palmada contra la cara.

—No... El evento no se ha cancelado...

El silencio regreso una vez más con un ocasional y muy conveniente grillo cantarin.

—Lo que quise decir, "cough" —el Kirigiri mayor se adentro en el rol de director modelo una vez más—, el día de ayer se decidió al representante de la Clase 78. Pido a Naegi Makoto dar un paso al frente junto a Nanami Chiaki, Kimura Seiko y Togami Shinobu.

Los cuatro mencionados subieron al escenario, aunque Naegi estaba impactado al enterarse que Seiko era la representante de la Clase 76.

—Con todos los representantes en línea y trabajando lado a lado, tenemos garantía de que el evento será todo un éxito, incluso con la reciente sugerencia imprevista.

Todos se miraron unos a otros claramente confundidos. Nuevamente, Jin no podía culparlos, apenas estaban empezando con las preparaciones.

—"Sigh", el día de ayer por la tarde recibí una llamada de un ex-alumno. Al parecer escucho por parte de "alguien" —el director hizo comillas con los dedos y miró a Kizakura—, de nuestro evento por lo que tuvo una idea un tanto... Extrema y por eso es necesario discutirla entre todos.

Jin escucho unos cuantos pasos subiendo por las escalerillas del escenario, había llegado.

—Sin más retrasos, recibamos a nuestro destacado ex-alumno con un fuerte aplauso, damas y caballeros, el es Great Gozu.

—«_¡Eewww! ¡Un hombre con cara de vaca_!»

Mikan se encogió en su propia silla gracias a las tres capas de ropa que traía puesta. Según ella, era como usar una manta.

El Gimnasio se contaminó con el sonido de los aplausos, puede que Aoi lo hiciera con más que que nadie.

—Es un gusto verlos a todos aquí. Aaww, me recuerda tanto a mis días de estudiante.

La mayoría se sentía intimidado por Gozu, es más, Jin creyó haber visto a Souda Kazuichi intentando esconderse en su gorro.

Obviamente estaban sus excepciones como Sakura, Nekomaru, Aoi y Tanaka que parecía estar rezándole a alguien, ¿creía que Gozu era alguna clase de deidad?

—Algunos ya deberían conocerlo, pero para los que no —el director activo el proyector y mostró algunas imágenes de un ring—, Gozu tenía el título de Luchador Enmascarado Definitivo, ya en el pasado se probaron sus habilidades contra alumnos atléticos, uno de ellos fue nuestro actual jefe de seguridad, Sakakura Juzo.

—¿C-cuál fué el resultado? —se sentía algo de incomodidad en la pregunta de Chihiro. No era causada por la imponente presencia de Gozu, más bien era porque alguien estaba jugando con los rizos en su nuca. Ese alguien era Junko.

—"Sigh", hubo un empate porque acabaron destruyendo el ring.

—¡Aún espero esa revancha, Juzo! —señalo el luchador con entusiasmo, ¿su respuest? Un suspiro exasperado por parte del boxeador que se encontraba en la puerta del Gimnasio.

Risas se escucharon entre los alumnos.

—Me alegra que el ambiente se haya aligerado, con eso ya podemos ir a lo principal. Gozu-san, toma asiento por favor.

El luchador obedeció y tomo lugar entre Celestia Ludenberg y Gekkogōuhara Maiya de la primera fila.

—Lo primero que debemos tomar encuenta es a las personas que asistieran —Jin hizo un movimiento con sus dedos para que Kizakura cambiará las imágenes proyectadas—, a diferencia de otras instituciones, el estatus y reputación de está academia atraerá una gran multitud por lo que se me fue sugerido... Que cobraramos una pequeña comisión a todos aquellos que busquen asistir pero no tengan relación con los estudiantes.

Jin sentía los ojos de todos, incluído maestros, tratando que quemarlo con la mirada.

—«_¡Es lo necesario!»_ —su mente bloqueó esas palabras que estaba por gritar—. Pasando a algo más, los alumnos de todas las clases podrán sugerir actividades a realizar en el evento, una vez hecha su sugerencia será discutida entre los representantes de clase y el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

—«_¿E__stás seguro de decirles?_» —Kizakura ya podía ver hacía donde quería ir si amigo con esto de las sugerencias.

—Obvimente, las actividades que sean aprobadas deben ser preparadas por todos ustedes con ayuda de su profesor asignado... Con una especial excepción.

—¡Ahí es donde entro a escena! —grito Gozu a todo pulmón mientras se ponía de pie.

Celes pudo sentir como el suelo tembló, a pesar de que se mantenía estoica, internamente se estaba aterrando por la fuerza del luchador.

—Al escuchar que haríamos un evento, Gozu-san me llamó con una sugerencia de evento que el cree, se ajusta perfectamente al hecho de que este año tenemos tantos estudiantes destacados en atletismo y aptitudes físicas.

—Ustedes, que han luchado tanto por alcanzar su lugar —una voz extremadamente noble y transmisora de orgullo provino de el luchador—, merecen un reconocimiento único, es por eso que le he dicho al director de está prestigiosa academia donde pasé mis mejores días sobre realizar un evento amistoso entre aquellas expertos en el combate físico.

—Se refiere a... —Sakura ya había descubierto a que se estaban refiriendo y no podía ocultar si emoción por ello—. «_Una noble y determinada lucha siempre es bienvenida_» —pensó con una sonrisa.

—Je, con que seria algo así como un torneo, ¿verdad? —al igual que Sakura, Mondo estaba interesado y emocionado por la idea.

—Exactamente, aunque... Necesitaríamos tomar nuestras precauciones, después de todo siguen siendo estudiantes, tal vez solicitará permiso de sus padres o tutores... —ante eso último, Jin miró discretamente a Mukuro—. Y por supuesto, tener experiencia en peleas.

El alboroto crecía a cada segundo en el gimnasio, principalmente por culpa de Akane que se estaba haciendo a las ideas de enfrentarse a Nekomaru, Ibuki que decía algo sobre partir guitarras sobre alguien, aunque ella no iba a participar. En la otra esquina, rayos y chispas saltaban desde los ojos de Nekomaru mientras que Tanaka estaba resitando algo diferente a su rezo para Gozu.

Kiyotaka y Mondo estaban ardiendo de la emoción, algunos estaban hasta aterrorizados de ver al Prefecto Definitivo rompiendo la regla del silencio.

Fue entonces cuando Jin se enteró de que esto había llegado a su fin, por lo que se sentó junto a Koichi y le pidió un poco de lo que tenía en su termo.

—Vaya, al final tu evento raro si se realizara —dijo Kizakura con una sonrisa boba antes de darle un trago a su sangría sin alcohol.

**Parte 2**

La junta en el gimnasio no finalizó de la mejor manera, solo se puede que nunca se debe dejar a Akane emocionarse y lanzar a Souda o Tanaka contra Nekomaru, equivocarse y darle a Mondo... Esas cosas.

Pasado todo ese alboroto, Jin dejó a todos los alumnos libres. Si, tenían una nueva junta.

—¿Ah? ¿A-ahora mismo?

Naegi iba tranquilamente a las gradas del circuito de carreras, en su camino se encontró con Ibuki y antes que invitarla a una carrera, ella sugirió algo más de lo que el chico escucho el día anterior.

—¡Por supuesto! Sonia-chan estaba esperando a Hajime-chan, Tsukimi-chan a Ibuki y a ti. ¡Ahora vamos, esas manzanas con caramelo no se harán solas!

Un enorme jalón se sintió en el brazo de Naegi antes de darse cuenta de que Ibuki había agarrado su mano y se lo estaba llevando a donde estuviera Sonia y los demás.

Nisiquera Mioda Ibuki lo sabía, pero una intensión más allá del simple hecho de llevarlo al lugar indicado estaba en juego cuando tomo la mano del chico.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—"Sniff", primero tú, luego Hinata y ahora un niño de la Clase 78... ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?!

En la cafetería todos los presentes observaban como Souda Kazuichi lloraba en el hombro de Gundham.

—Ya te dije que nunca salí con la princesa de oro, solamente estudiamos las artes secretas de la alta magia. Tampoco Hajime-san salió con ella, solamente le regaló una diadema por su cumpleaños al igual que tú le diste un regalo.

—¡¿Y qué hay del niño de la Clase 78?!

—... Naegi-san no es de esos —Tanaka medito sobre las veces que vió a Makoto cerca de Mukuro, Ibuki o hablando con alguna de sus amigas cercanas. No quería pensar lo peor.

—¡Aaahhh, ¿cómo consiguió que Sonia-san lo invitara?! ¡Yo no conseguí nada de eso!

Saionji ya estaba harta de escuchar los quejidos de su compañero, no podía disfrutar su claro. Aunque no debía ser muy severa, no quería recibir una reprimenda por parte de Mahiru o Hajime... No otra vez.

—Tu, el de pelo de algodón de azúcar.

—¿P-pelo de algodón de azúcar?

—¿No has pensado en que Sonia supuso que iríamos te dijera o no? Ella ya te conoce bien.

Nuevamente, Souda estiró su gorro hasta lo límites.

—«_¡¿Por qué no supuse eso antes?!»_

Saionji y Tanaka tuvieron que moverse para evitar que Souda los tirará al suelo, se llenó de adrenalina muy pronto.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Black Cherry?

Makoto y Ibuki ya habían llegado al aula de la Clase 77-B que es dónde Sonia tenía todo lo necesario. Pero sin saber porque, la Princesa Definitiva no estaba por lo que se quedaron platicando hasta que llegara.

—Yep, era una banda donde solía tocar antes de ser ingresada... Pew, creo que las habilidades de coser de Ibuki se han deteriorado desde aquellos días.

—Uhm... Un momento, Mioda-senpai, ¿hacés tu propia ropa?

—¡Por supuesto! Incluso hace poco, Ibuki empezó a darle clases de costura va Tsukimi-chan, Hajime-chan y Chiaki-chan.

Antes de hacer si pregunta, Naegi se quedó al pendiente de algo. Más de una vez escucho a Mioda, Sonia o algún otro miembro mencionar a un tal Hajime, la deducción lógica para el afortunado es que no era un estudiante de la academia pero era amigo de todos en la Clase 77-B.

—Es... Sorpréndete.

—¡Yep! ¡¿Makoto-chan, algún día gustarías recibir clases de Ibuki?!

—... Sería todo un honor.

Él no sabría si era cuestión de suerte o solo un milagro, pero Naegi debería agradecer que ninguno de sus compañeros lo estaba viendo o solo aumentarían las extrañas deducciones de Hifumi, Leon y Hagakure.

—Ehm... Entonces, Mioda-senpai, ¿qué fué de la banda? —retomo el primer hilo de su plática.

El Musico Definitivo se mostró con una seriedad que tanto sus compañeros de clase como Manito habían tenido la rara ocasión de ver.

—Cada quién tomo su camino para conseguir sus sueños, fue duro al inicio y parecía que no quedaríamos en los mejores términos... Al final, quedamos en un intermedio de apoyo mutuo para las metas que queramos conseguir.

—Hacer la música que a ti te gusta... Es ese tu sueño, ¿verdad?

—Lo tienes, Makoto-chan. Pero, ¿por qué lo dices con tanta filosofía? ¡¿Acaso aceptaste algo raro de Hiyoko-chan?! —Ibuki estaba recordando la pequeña broma de la bailarína y el trauma en que derivó, vaya recuerdo más malo de su primer año.

—No... Jeje, no es nada de eso. Solo estaba recordando todas las historias que escuche sobre los trotamundos que recorrían millones de kilómetros por el cosmos en búsqueda de un sueño... Al final, todo era su propia imaginación de como se sintió llegar hasta lo que anhelaban con el esfuerzo y pasión por lo suyo... Justamente lo que tú tienes, Mioda-senpai.

De nueva cuenta, Ibuki se quedó sin palabras. Era como si su "kōhai" le leyera la mente porque era justamente lo que ella creía.

¿Dónde aprendió tales cosas? Naegi se describia como una persona común y corriente, pero todo lo que en ocasiones decía era lo más puro y bueno de la naturaleza humana.

—¡Sonia-san, he llegado!

Lástima, ella quería pensar en silencio aquellas con la sola presencia de aquel que dijo esas palabras pero cierto mecánico pelirosa entró al aula como caballo desbocado.

—Hum... Que extraño, pensé que Sonia-san ya estaría con ustedes.

—Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo cuando llegamos —respondio Naegi.

—Uh... Tu eres el Estudiante Afortunado de este año y nuevo compañero del club de Ibuki, ¿verdad? —Souda lo recibió y mostró una actitud muy agradable.

—Soy yo, Naegi Makoto.

—Je, Souda Kazuichi, puedes llamarme Kazuichi con toda libertad, Naegi-kun.

Mientras el afortunado y el mecánico tenían un intercambio de palabras en la entrada del aula, tres personas estaban por llegar.

—¿Souda-kun? Llegaste muy pronto.

En el pasillo, Hinata Hajime, Nanami Chiaki y Sonia Nevermind se hicieron presentes.

—¡Aaajaa, Sonia-san, los estábamos esperando! —los ojos de Souda se mostraron brillantes.

—Perdon por la tardanza —fue Hajime quien se disculpó—, Sato-san y Natsumi-san no estaban haciendo una encuesta rara para algo que se le ocurrió a Koizumi-san.

—Zzz... Estará lindo su colab de fotos para el evento... —Nanami estaba con sueño, ¿era por eso que se recargaba contra el brazo de Hajime?

—Bueno, bueno, lo que importa es que están aquí y podemos comenzar con lo nuestro, ¿no es así?

—Ah si, al respecto...

—¡Waaaw, podré hacer una dona de caramelo!

Makoto casi cae al suelo por el shock.

—¡¿A-Asahina-san?!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡¿Es verdad que harán cosas con caramelo?!

Chiaki y Sonia ya habían ido por Hajime, intentaron encontrar a Mikan para invitarla pero ya se había retirado a su dormitorio y posiblemente no saldría en todo el día por lo que se dieron por vencidas.

Al cruzar por la antigua enfermería, fueron sorprendidos por la Nadadora Definitiva.

—S-si, es correcto, Asahina-san... —tuvo que ser Chiaki la que respondiera.

—Humm... Me preguntaba s-si... Teehe, se que es muy descortés pero...

A juzgar por su timidez y vergüenza, Sonia no tendria ningún problema en darle respuesta a la pregunta que la nadadora aún no decía.

—Asahina-san, por supuesto que puede acompañarnos.

El cuerpo de la nadadora temblaba del entusiasmo.

—¡Yeeei! ¡Donas de caramelo para todos! —clamó en felicidad absoluta alzando un puño al cielo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Bueno... Eres más que bienvenida, Asahina-san.

Ibuki y Makoto asintieron a lo dicho por Souda.

Sonia había ido a asegúrarse de que todos los ingredientes estuvieran al alcance de sus manos. En cuanto a Hinata, él estaba acomodando a Chiaki en un pupitre para que por lo menos durmiera un poco. Le transmitía una paz inusual. El estudiante afortunado de la Clase 78 observo con curiosidad lo que hacía... Todo colisionó en ese punto.

Lo que gravito alrededor de esas personas por semanas o meses, llegó a lo común cuando se divisaron mutuamente. Lo que más llamo la atención de ambos fue sus curiosos ahoges, claro que tenían sus diferencias como la dirección de la punta.

Solo había que presentarse, tal y como habían hecho en muchas otras ocasiones.

—Mucho gusto, soy Naegi Makoto —el Estudiante Afortunado le ofreció, como a muchas otras personas, su mano para saludarse con un apretón.

—Hinata Hajime, el gusto es mío, Naegi-kun —repitio la acción de Makoto.

—Lo mismo digo, Hinata-senpai.

—¡¿S-senpai?!

**Parte 3**

—¡Juntos, podemos darle a ese chico Naegi algún equipamiento para la situación necesaria!

—Makoto no es muy fuerte, rápido o esas cosas... ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Jijijiji! ¡Tú espera, será todo un James B*nd con lo que tengo en mente!

Amalgama Beta y Monoegi recorrían el sistema de ventilación de los dormitorios en búsqueda de caer en la habitación de Makoto.

Tras confirmar la existencia de Kaede Akamatsu y pasar la noche en un local del centro comercial, se dirigieron a la academia. En su camino empezaron a hablar sobre darle a Naegi y cualquiera que se involucrara un equipamiento necesario. No esperaban una confrontación física para el Estudiante Afortunado, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavidos.

—"Sigh", no apruebo ese método y lo sabés bien, ¿pero qué sugieres?

—¿Qué tal unos lentes de contacto para transmitir información? Pasaría más disimulado a las gafas que le diste.

—Tienes un punto... ¿Algo más?

—Ehm, ¿tal vez unas mangas de material especial? Ya sabes, algo con que proteger sus brazos, no es muy fuerte que digamos.

—No importa cuánto equipo le demos, la gente que conformaba a la Desesperación Definitiva era brutal, solo personas con talentos definitivos de capacidades físicas podían hacerles frente.

Las palabras de Monoegi fueron como un puñal para su compañero, se sintió ofendido falsamente.

—¡Ja! Si así vas a tratar mis ideas, mejor le damos un piano como el de Kaede y la corbata de Kamakura Izuru... ¿Eh? ¿Kamakura? «_¿Por qué dije eso?»_

La habitación ya estaba debajo de ambos robot pero Amalgama Beta no bajaba, se quedó pasmado.

—¿Pasá algo?

Ya estaban precavidos que venir a la academia haría que información dañada volvería a su estado original en la memoria de Amalgama Beta, pero, ¿tan pronto? ¿Por que estaba teniendo a Kamakura Izuru en su mente involuntariamente? ¿Era acaso el hecho de que había sido creado abajo del antiguo edificio?

—Corbata verde... Cabello oscuro... Heterocromia... ¡E-el Neo World!

No era por la mención a esa corbata, si no a Kamakura lo que estaba provocando una descarga que sobrepasaba la capacidad de Amalgama. Ya lo tenía, lo sabía.

—«_Y-yo era el primer prototipo... Ahora lo tengo»_

Tanto su nombre real de unidad viajera así como la apariencia de Kamakura se desbloqueó de los datos, ¿cómo se pudo permitir olvidar tales cosas?

—¿Estás bien, Amalgama? —Monoegi le daba palmadas en la espalda, no iba a hacer nada pero era un buena gesto.

—Monoegi... Llámame por el nombre que el profesor Forte me dio... —el foco de su ojo cambio de color, era uno más similar al de su compañero solo que un poco las opaco—. Soy Monoinata al parecer...

**Parte 4**

Naegi tuvo ir a asegurarse de algo a su habitación cuando Mondo junto a Leon llegaron y le contaron que se escuchaban ruidos raros en el sistema de ductos sobre su dormitorio.

Al ir y revisar, no encontró nada raro por lo que iba en camino de regreso al aula de la Clase 77-B donde estaban preparando todo.

—Heh, es entretenido ver lo erráticos que se ponen por sus actividades, aunque si es algo sugerido por Nevermind debe ser bueno.

—¿T-Togami-kun?

Al pasar frente a la vieja biblioteca el heredero parecía estar esperando a Naegi. No sabría decirse si estaba feliz o enojado, ¿o era descaro y soberbia lo que transmitía?

—No me deja de extrañar lo rápido que te relacionaste con la gente de la Clase 77-B, también aquellos otros planktons lo hicieron... Como ese mecánico y el irresponsable de Hagakure.

Lo que decia no parecía ser algo en si, ¿a dónde pretendía llegar? Sin saber en qué se estaba metiendo, Makoto se determinó al seguirle el juego.

—Bueno, supongo que es lo normal al ser-

—Al ser simplones, es lo normal —declaro con evidente superioridad.

—«_Es más agresivo de lo usual»_

Por esa forma de poner palabras en su boca, Naegi estuvo por déjarlo ahí mismo. No era sensato discutir con él en tal estado.

—«_Seguirle el juego, solo debo hacer eso con paciencia...»_ No, ¡eso es incorrecto! ¡No estás hablando de lo que realmente buscas, me quieres despistar! —le señalo como si fuese culpable de algo, el heredero se desconcertó un poco—, Togami-kun, cuando te pones así es porque estás buscando algo para tu entretenimiento momentáneo, ¿me equivoco?

—Maravillosa deducción, para alguien tan simple como tú.

—«_Me pregunto, si esos son sus halagos... ¿Cómo seran los reproches?»_ —un intenso escalofrío bajo por su columna.

—Pues si, buscaba algo relacionado lo que discutíamos el otro dia y tú fortuita, por no decir aleatoria conexión con esa vulgar rockera, Nevermind, el tipo excéntrico y los demás de esa clase es clave para responder mis dudas.

Naegi tomo una posición firme y sería, estaba listo para responder lo que viniera de parte de Byakuya, quien por cierto hizo lo mismo.

—Habla, ¿qué sabes sobre los rumores de Mikan Tsumiki?

—¿M-Mikan-senpai? —toda su seriedad se fue por la coladera.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Una lágrima cayó sobre la fotografía y hizo correr un poco de la tinta roja.

La foto era sostenida por Mikan Tsukimi, nada más que recordar aquel día podría consolarla en este momento.

Primero se había enfermado y eso la hizo sentir terrible mermando el poco amor propio que todos sus amigos hicieron el esfuerzo por qué ganara, después estaban sus sentimientos confusos respecto a Hajime y Chiaki.

Si ellos eran felices, ella también debía serlo, ¿pero entonces por qué...?

—¡¿Por qué siento que todo se cae a pedazos?!

Abrazo la foto contra su pecho.

Esa persona que conoció le mostró todo lo que tenía enfrente suyo, todos sus preciados compañeros.

—¿A dónde has ido...? "Sniff", te necesito.

La persona a la que Mikan se refería fue testigo y sospechosa en el Intento de Asesinato Crepuscular, por no decír que fue señalada como la responsable del estado mental deteriorado de Sato.

Por culpa de esos señalamientos, un rumor surgió alrededor de Mikan. Ahora estaba un poco olvidado, pero en su mente aún resonaba como un recuerdo de ella apesar de no ser tan bonito.

—Otonashi-san... ¿A dónde has ido?

Esa persona era la tercera amiga más preciada de Tsukimi, solo por detrás de Mioda Ibuki y Nanami Chiaki.

—"Sniff"... Ryoko-chan.

Otonashi Ryoko, la chica que trazo un antes y después en su vida.

**Conclusión**

I'm thinking about you

—Entonces, Gekkogōuhara-chan, ¿qué dices? Puedes adelantarte un grado de la Clase 77 a la 76 y graduarte este mismo año.

Kizakura Koichi estaba en una mesa de la cafetería junto a Gekkogōuhara Maiya.

Durante meses Maiya tuvo que ausentarse de clases, solo que a diferencia de Mitarai Ryota, ella lo hizo a pedido especial de Kirigiri y la policía para tratar con el estado mental de Murakami Sato. También en ese tiempo, cuatro niños del Curso Junior quedaron a sus cuidados como terapeuta tras recibir el informe de el trato de los padres hacía los cuatro infantes.

Ahora que las terapias habían concluido, era su tiempo de volver a la Clase 77 y Koichi fue el asignado. Claro estaba que sus servicios le ganaron una oportunidad de concluir con sus terminar con sus estudios y graduarse un año antes de lo previsto.

—... No estoy segura, Kizakura-sensei... ¿Qué pasará si no terminamos el Neo World y yo me graduo?

—Con que eso es lo que te mortifica... Tss, Jin y las propuestas raras que acepta para financiar, je, todo un niño.

—No... Lo que me mortifica es otra cosa.

—¿Y qué es, Maiya-chan?

—... No confío que Yasuke-kun. Siento algo raro en porqué quiere participar en este proyecto, tampoco se veía muy contento por la integración de Fujisaki-san.

—Con que tú también sospechas...

**Nota especial**

_Para: Mr.Jun17_

_Me sorprendió que captaras la referencias a un verso de la canción Non Stop del musical "Hamilton". En cuanto a si he colado referencia antes, no creo hacerlo hecho, pero de ahora en adelante podría ser evidente en algunos títulos._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, le tengo que admitir que sus comentarios su una gran fuente de motivación y aumentan mi determinación de a seguir con esta historia hasta el final, tanto para el restó de los lectores como para ti. Es maravilloso saber que mi historia llega a darles felicidad._

_De verdad, muchas gracias estimado lector, se le aprecia._


	13. Letter IX: Hello, Hope Peak's Academy

**Prólogo**

Never break the chain

—Uff... Ya está todo. Aquí tienes, Naegi-kun.

Hajime y Makoto se encontraban en las gradas de la pista de carreras.

Las manzanas acarameladas salieron bien y pudieron disfrutarlas... Hasta que la azúcar lleno de energía a Aoi y Ibuki que ahora competencia en una carrera "sónica".

—Chicos, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? "Sniff", Sonia-san también quiere competir —Souda llegó entre gimoteos.

Los chicos solo asintieron y el mecánico se sentó a su lado mientras hacía el esfuerzo para que su postre no se cayera.

—Entonces, Hinata-senpai-

—Por favor, puedes llamarme libremente Hajime.

—Uh... Hajime, ¿tiene tiempo que conoces a Nanami-senpai?

—Asi es. Las condiciones en las que nos conocimos fueron un poco... Peculiares. Pero —observo como se encontraba recostada en la primera grada—, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto.

Makoto y Kazuichi tenían que admitirlo, Hajime no era muy sutil.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Te dejo Chiaki, ¿me apoyaras?

—Por su puesto… Solo asegúrate de amarrar tus cintas.

Sonia se despidió de Chiaki y dio pasos agigantados que llevaban una velocidad tremenda. No era mentira decir que era difícil ver su sombra.

—Hmm… Los chicos parecen divertirse —comento observando como Souda, Naegi y Hinata habían formado un círculo y discutían sobre algo, más que en un debate serio parecía ser sobre algo que les divertía—, deberíamos haber invitado a Komaeda-kun... Quería discutir algo con Hajime... Supongo que ya lo habrán hablado.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—... ¡¿Por qué Nagito propuso un centro de juegos basado en azar y apuestas?! ¡¿Qué no sabe sobre la Apostadora Definitiva de la Clase 78?! ¡Ella casi barre el suelo con nuestro impostor! —grito Souda a todo pulmón. Hasta Hinata y Makoto tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos.

—«_Celes-san es famosa...»_ —tras pensar eso, algo vibró en el bolsillo de Naegi. Era las gafas que Monoegi le creó.

Poniéndoselas con discreción, un logo cuadrado aparecía en la esquina del cristal.

Era un mensaje de Monoegi.

**Parte 1**

—Con que suerte...

Celestia Ludenberg tenía algo en mente. Durante estás semanas de clase, había sido muy analítica tanto con Naegi Makoto así como Komaeda Nagito.

Aprender más de la teoría de la suerte era todo un goce para la Apostadora Definitiva.

—¿Qué dices, Ludenberg-san? Es una idea interesante.

Con Celestia, Nagito, Fuyuhiko y Peko se habían reunido en la cafetería.

Tenían que tratan un tema y era el de un puesto con juegos de azar, primero fue Komaeda quien se lo comentó a Fuyuhiko al que no le disgusto la idea, solo tenían que hablarlo con la persona experta en estos juegos.

Pekoyama solo estaba acompañando al chico Kuzuryu.

—¿Pretendes que sean apuestas con efectivo de por medio? No me quiero andar con niñerias.

—Por puesto, con efectivo.

La apostadora se llevó uno de sus dedos decorados con lo que parecía una garra de lámina a la barbilla. Podía ser interesante, no tenía porque negarlo.

—Por mi está bien, tenemos que ir con el Consejo Estudiantil entonces, ¿verdad?

—Correcto —respondió Peko—, ya analizarán propuestas en la reunión de representantes de clase.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Uju... Me sorprende el talento de está niña.

En el aula de manualidades, se encontraban Byakuya, Mahiru, Kyoko, Mitarai, Leon y Hifumi.

Este último leía una revista sobre algunas noticias de anime, manga y todo lo relacionado al tema

Los demás, cada quien había lo suyo, el único que prestaba algo de atención a Hifumi era Leon.

—¿Nunca te vas a cansar de leer eso...? Oye—el beisbolista consiguió captar un poco del segmento que el dibujante leía hace poco—, creo mi prima hablaba sobre esa niña, ¿no es Shirogane Tsumugi?

—Uhg... Si.

—¿Pasá algo? Parece que la idea no te hace mucha gracia.

Hifumi miró de derecha a izquierda, los demás seguían sin prestarles atención. Hecho eso, tomo a Leon de un brazo y lo acercó.

—No tengo nada contra ella, pero escuche unas cosas... Algo raras.

—¿Raras? ¿En que sentido? Conociendote...

—Oh vamos, ¡¿tan mala opinión tienes de mi?!

Togami los miró con irritación. Lo mejor era bajar un poco el tono.

—"Sigh", ya que. En muchos foros de internet se dijó que la famosa cosplayer juvenil, Shirogane Tsumugi, estuvo en el ojo de un detective aficionado y juvenil con el logro de haber resuelto un caso de homicidio.

Leon miró a Kirigiri para asegurarse de que no escuchase, ella seguía concentrada en lo que trataba de moldear con un poco de arcilla.

—¿Por qué estuvo en eso?

—¿Crees que yo tengo idea? El tema me perturbo así que no quise saber nada más de el —dijo limpiando sus gafas con un peculiar paño.

—Te comprendo un poco... ¿Por lo menos sabes el nombre del detective?

—Dicen que su nombre es Saihara Shuichi, no es alguien muy conocido.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—La gente y sus rumores —Shuichi suspiro exasperado tras repasar un foro de internet.

Agarró su laptop decidió a entrar el chat de sus redes sociales y observar los amigos que estuvieran conectados.

—Oh, parece que si podré hacer videollamada con Akamatsu-san, Kaito-kun y Shirogane-san.

**Parte 2**

—¡Bro, ¿lo dices enserio?!

—Si, entraré a estás luchas extrañas, ¡hora de demostrar la valía de los Crazy Diamond!

Ishimaru, Mondo y Chihiro se encontraban a orillas de la piscina, cada uno de los tres levantado pesas afines al físico que poseían.

—Más te vale ser precavido, bro. Si no me veré en la triste necesidad de...

—Ya sé, ya sé, me darás una sanción y llamado de atención, ¿verdad? —Mondo miro como su mejor amigo asentía lentamente—, tú tranquilo, deberían regular las peleas para no causar destrucción o algo así. Y lo digo más por la Clase 77-B que por nosotros.

—Eehck... Owari-senpai y Nekomaru-senpai dan mucho miedo —temblo levemente.

—Ah, Fujisaki-san, ¿no había algo que me quieras contar?

Tanto Chihiro como Mondo se congelaron en sus lugares, Kiyotaka les había recordado lo que le escondían.

—Bro... Ese es un tema para otro día.

El motociclista poso disimuladamente su mano en el hombro de su amigo tratando de darle una señal, lamentablemente el no entendió.

—¡Okey, no hay problema! —mostro una gran sonrisa y su pulgar en señal de aprobación—, iré a los vestuarios, nos vemos en la cafetería.

Miraron como Ishimaru tomaba una toalla y comenzaba su camino.

Era más que un alivio el hecho de que el prefecto se retirará en ese mismo instante.

Una vez estuvieron seguros de que se fue, Mondo habló primero.

—Vaya, aún no comprendo porque solo me lo has contado a mi —comento con una mirada cargada de empatía para Chihiro.

—S-supongo que tarde o temprano alguien lo descubriría... No tenía sentido seguir negandolo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Mahiru y Sato no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Hiyoko era espectadora de un documental sobre insectos.

—Mahiru-chan... ¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que ella solía pisar hormigas y eso?

—S-supongo que si...

—Hey, tengo las malteadas.

Natsumi haciendo el esfuerzo por sostener tres vasos, era hábil en el intento.

Le dejo a las chicas la que les corresponda pero ni atención prestaron, seguían en el limbo de observar a Saionji y el documental.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces su mente se va a la nada en una semana? «Bleeh, apuesto que Koizumi piensa en Hajime durante ese tiempo»

—E-eh, Hiyoko-chan, ¿quién te sugirió ver eso? —cuestiono Sato.

La bailarína enfocó su atención en las tres chicas.

—Hajime-n, ¡quiero decir, Hajime!

—«_Estaba por decir Hajime-nii_» —Mahiru encontraba divertidos los intento de Saionji por no mostrarse así.

—Uhm, me entregó esto. Dice que lo vió y parecía interesante.

—¿Y... Bien? ¿Entonces?

—... Tenía razón, el narrador es bueno en lo que hace —admitio derrotada y con pesadez. Se sentia culpable por todas esas veces que piso hormigas—, aunque es mucho menor que yo.

Justamente, el susodicho narrador apareció en pantalla.

Era un joven de largo cabello con tonalidades verdes oscuras, ojos teñidos en rojo que peculiarmente no parecían tener intensión para intimidar y estaba vestido con un traje azulado con las mangas arrancadas.

—《_¡Espero que la hayan pasado bien, Gonta se despide de ustedes!_》 —dijo como si su felicidad se pudiera transmitir por la pantalla y llegar a los demás, tal vez así eran las cosas.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Un puesto de golosinas?

Como la mayoría de otros días, Seiko, Ando y Sonosuke estában en el aula de química.

—Esa chica, Sonia Nevermind, me dio la idea con lo que decía ayer sobre unas manzanas acarameladas.

—Hhumm... Ojalá pudiera ayudarte —Seiko hizo un gesto decepcionado.

—¿Qué tal si intentan hacer una golosina sin azúcar ni nada que pueda hacerte daño? Vamos, si ustedes dos están juntas, entonces es posible —Sonosuke nisiquiera abrió los ojos al decir eso, seguía saboreando uno de los dulces de Ando.

—Entonces sería posible...

Ruruka estaba feliz de ver a Seiko obviamente sonreía bajo esa mascarilla suya. Hace medio año, entiendo que no era necesario que alguien consumiera de sus dulces para mostrar la confianza.

Se sentía horrible por haber tenido esa creencia por años y arraigada a Seiko más que a nadie.

—«_¿Por qué era tan tonta?_»

... ... ...

... ... ...

—《_¿No crees que es muy pronto? Está bien que quieras sacarlo de ti vida pero pensaba que-_》

—Es mi oportunidad perfecta, no la desperdiciare.

Kyoko se encontraba en llamada con una amiga, ella también le había ayudado con casos y estaba metida en todos los asuntos que conllevaba el ser detective.

—Samidare-san... No quiero dudar, ¿me comprendes?

—《_Lo hago, Kyoko-chan_》

—«_Y me sigue llamado así_» —suspiró en derrota.

**Parte 3**

—¿Uh? ¿A dónde fue Makoto-chan?

Ibuki, Aoi y Sonia finalizaron su carrera. Las primeras dos seguían con energía pero lo dado por el caramelo ya se había esfumado.

—Tuvo que ir a su habitación, dijo que se sentía exhausto.

—¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Eso no es justo, Naegi-kun dijo que gana, compraría donas para todos! —Asahina se quejó.

—Shhh, despertarás a Chiaki.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Por qué hay dos de ustedes?!

Makoto finalmente llegó a su habitacion, vaya sorpresa se dio al descubrir un robot similar a Monoegi con la diferencia de estar más destrozado.

—Te dije que iba a ir por el otro, ¿por qué te sorprendes? —Monoegi se mostraba despreocupado mientras bebida una taza de aceite que le robó a Souda.

—N-nunca me dijiste nada...

—Si, lo que digas, yo recuerdo muy claramente habértelo dicho.

Naegi volvió a observar al otro viajero, se preguntaba qué le había pasado para acabar en tan mal estado.

—Oh por cierto, ten —el viajero le ofreció algo a Makoto—, es el pin que me habías pedido, finalmente lo terminé y de ya que estaba hice también otros dos, tu decides que hacer con ellos.

—Aaah, muchas gracias. Al fin se lo podré entregar a Enoshima-san. «_¿Cómo voy a mantener a estos dos? ¿Debería conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo? Un momento... Oh cierto, son robots_»

Naegi estaba por salir de la habitación sumido en el tonto pensamiento que acababa de tener cuando otra persona cruzó por su mente.

—«_Un pin extra... Puede que le guste_»

Sin nada más, se fue así como llegó.

—¿Era necesario que le pusieras un sensor al pin? —Monoegi se quejaba de la extraña implementación que Monoinata hizo.

—Eh... Cincuenta cincuenta, el sensor nos dirá donde podemos encontrar chatarra y cables para repararnos y crear algo de equipamiento, ¿no te parece?

—Ugh, sigues con tu idea rara del James B*nd...

—¡Por supuesto!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Alguna vez te has puesto esmalte de uñas?

Mukuro y Junko estaban en su habitación.

La soldado dibujaba algo en un cuaderno personal, nisiquiera Junko había visto alguna vez su contenido. Tenía un rubor en el rostro y se encontraba perdida en su dibujo, ¿qué era con exactitud?

Antes de tener oportunidad de regresar a lo suyo, Enoshima escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—«_Que molestos, a como sea Asahina o Mitarai les cierro la puerta en la cara_»

Junko a regañadientes tuvo que abrirla.

—Ikusaba-san, Enoshima-san —les saludó formalmente.

—¿N-Naegi-kun? —Mukuro entró en pánico y escondió su cuaderno a una velocidad extraordinaria.

—¿Qué te trate por aquí, Naegi-chan?

—«_¡¿Naegi-chan?!_» Yo... Hhumm... Quería entregarles esto.

Makoto extendío su palma, en ella había tres pins que se asimilaban a Monoegi pero con una paleta de colores más suave.

—... Creía que olvidaste —confesó Junko con desconcierto, no estaba mintiendo.

—Para nada, incluso hay uno para Ikusaba-san.

Tenía que fastidiarlo de alguna manera, Junko no tendría diversión hasta hacerlo eso a Naegi y que su extraño razonamiento que el pasaba por "normal" entrara en juego. Seria todo un festín de improbabilidad.

—Ya oíste Muku-nee, acercate para que Makoto-chan te pueda poner ese pin.

—¿E-eh?

Agarrandola del brazo, Junko acercó a Mukuro con Makoto quien seguía en el marco de la puerta. La soldado parecía estar por estallar en vapor como una tetera.

—«_Enoshima no debe tener malas intenciones... Además, esto no está tan mal_» —se avergonzaba de si mismo por aferrarse a eso.

Makoto inhaló y exhaló con delicadeza, no había razón para sentir nervios y vergüenza.

Mientras tanto, Mukuro cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Si miraba lo que estaba frente a ella sentía que seria deslumbrada por la luz de esos ojos.

—Yyy, listo.

La oscuridad se aparto de su vista y lo primero que vió fue a él dándole una sonrisa idéntica a cuando le habló por primera vez.

**Conclusión**

Stay Alive

—Je... Lo tengo.

El viejo hombre salió de su garage sosteniendo la gorra negra, la corbata verde y una capacuha con el logo de una máscara de gas.

—Indagacion... —dijo arrojándo la gorra hacía la luz de la luna.

Algo fracturó el espacio frente al hombre.

—Futuro... —arrojo la corbata.

Otra fractura, está era blanca con rojo.

—...Afortunada esperanza—le prendió fuego a la capucha, pero no se quemó.

Espirales blanquecinas comenzaron a danzar en ese cielo de un azul opaco, el atardecer solo hacia que la vista fuera más... Alienígena.

—Me va a costar un poco —el brazalete que yacia en su muñeca izquierda indicaba la fecha, los tres no estarían con él hasta el domingo—, pero lo sabrás... Necesito hablar contigo.


	14. Letter X: Numbers in a Countdown

**Prólogo**

Wolf in the Blizzard

—«_Desde entonces... Tengo esa pesadilla..._»

En un espacio en blanco, Mukuro se encontraba sentada frente a ella misma pero vestida como Junko.

Ninguna se movia, nisiquiera parecían estar respirando, la única acción que sus cuerpos realizaban era... Dejar salir sangre por sus bocas.

—«_Una sombra que toma la forma de Naegi-kun aparece... Me dice que descubra mis temores y... Y..._»

Lanzas.

La secuencia de decenas de lanzas atravesando su cuerpo corre por la mente de Mukuro y todo en lo que consiste esa secuencia infunda el miedo en su alma.

Aquella silueta que empezó con la secuencia aparece nuevamente, extiende sus manos hasta ella pero no la alcanza. Al no poder alcanzarle, la silueta hace una pregunta.

—‹‹**_¿Por qué fallaste tanto?_**››

... ... ...

... ... ...

Ella finalmente abrió los ojos. La mano aplastó con fuerza su pecho tomando algo que era sostenido por una cadena decorativa alrededor de su cuello, era el pin que Naegi le había entregado aquel día.

Ese domingo, ocurrió algo imposible, de los ojos de Ikusaba Mukuro, la Soldado Definitiva y ex miembro del grupo de mercenarios Fenrir... Una lágrima se escapó.

**Parte 1**

Así como Sayaka era expectante de que este día llegara, también era temerosa.

Hoy era el domingo en el que se reuniría con su grupo para tratar el tema de la llamada que hizo con su manager el otro día. Debería de ser lenta y comentar paso por paso lo que tenía en mente por ya casi tres semanas.

Si los nervios le acababan traicionando, todo se podria venir abajo y era el miedo y ansiedad que su corazón junto a su mente cargaban en este momento.

—«_No debo temer nada_» —la imágen mental de él tanto en la actualidad como la primera vez que llamo su atención, es decir con aquella grulla, se quemó en su mente para darle la determinación necesaria—. «_¡Siempre apuntar hacía adelante!_»

Sus pasos se detuvieron gradualmente. Llegó, frente a ella estaba la sala donde su grupo se reunió por un motivo que ellas aún desconocían.

—Sayaka, te estábamos esperando —le habló una de las integrantes, más específicamente, Katayama Hanako.

Katayama guió a Maizono al interior del sala. Sentadas en el sofá estaban Nonaka Megumi y Seiki Shoko mientras que recargadas contra la pared se encontraban la manager del grupo y la última integrante, Tochikura Haruka.

—Maizono —Arai le llamó—, las chicas saben que están aquí por algo de absoluta urgencia, puedes ser tan directa como quieras.

—Eso está muy bien... R-realmente espero que-

—Que seamos comprensivas, ¿no es eso, Sayaka-chan? —Shoko miraba comprensivamente a Maizono conforme se acomodaba el flequillo de su azulado cabello.

Si lo que ella sentía podía llegar a sus compañeras, entonces todo habría valido la pena.

—He estado reflexionando sobre algo... —Sayaka miró al suelo con algo de pena, no era propio de ella—. "El fin de no justifica los medios", alguien me recordó esas palabras hace poco... L-lo que hemos hecho a otros grupos n-no valía la pena, ¡no podíamos encontrar una justificación a nuestros actos más que "es por nuestro sueño"! ¡Un sueño que transtornamos hasta volverlo egoísta!

Se rompió. Por casi tres semanas, Maizono Sayaka estuvo reteniendo estos sentimientos de angustia, enojo, frustración e incertidumbre que nacieron aquella tarde por causa de las palabras de Ikusaba Mukuro y Naegi Makoto.

La idol no quería que sus compañeras la viesen asi, quería que realmente pensaran sobre todo lo malo que habían hecho hasta hoy, no que lo tomaran a consideración por la lástima de ver a Sayaka rompiéndose sentimentalmente de esa forma.

Sin embargo... También era un alivio.

Desde hace días, Maizono se había sentido peor que antes. Todo empezó con un montón de líneas negras con un fondo gris que formaban figuras deformes seguidas de una estática que terminaba haciendo que despertara con dolor de cabeza. Si tuviera que ser comparado con algo, entonces los dibujos de un infante eran el ejemplo perfecto.

—Con que tú también... —Tochikura murmuró. Su respiración era lenta pero firme, algo tenía en mente.

—N-nosotras... Deberíamos motivar los sueños de las demás tal y como aquellas idols que mirábamos en televisión lo hicieron, y en lugar de eso... —era ahora o nunca—. Tenemos que cambiar.

Silencio sepulcral se mantuvo en el aire junto a una atmósfera que, no un cuchillo, solamente una uña podría cortar con el más mínimo movimiento.

—Maizono... —Hanako se levantó, era un poco intimidantemente si se prestaba a atención al hecho de que tenía obviamente su mandíbula apretada, intentaba contener algo.

Sayaka retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al creer que Hanako estaba por darle una cachetada por lo que dijo. Fue todo lo contrario.

Algo cálido rodeó a Maizono... Era un abrazo.

—Al fin... "Sniff", alguien lo dijo...

—Tienes razón, lo que hemos hecho para mantenernos en la cima no tiene manera de justificarse —todo este tiempo que Haruka se había mantenido inmutable no era más que una máscara—, queríamos cumplir nuestro sueño y mantenernos juntas en el camino... Pero no debíamos dejarnos llevar por la ambición de la cruel industria musical.

—No olviden que yo también tengo la culpa —la manager del grupo sostenía un cigarrillo sin encender en los dedos de su mano derecha—. Cuando iniciamos a trabajar, me di cuenta de que querían ser como aquellas idols que les dieron motivación, querían que muchas más no se sintieran solas... Falle gravemente. Les dije que era su elección, pero en ningún momento trate de hacerlas entrar en razón sobre que contradecían, transtornaban y quebrantan las razones por las que se volvieron un grupo de idols, soy un fracaso como su manager.

—No, Arai-san... Le debemos a usted el que llegasemos a este momento —Shoko de igual manera se puso de pie, tomo a Arai de su brazo y la acercó con las demás. Hizo lo mismo con Haruka.

—Maizono-san, sabíamos que dirías esto —la integrante que menos hablaba, Megumi, tenía sus ojos llorosos y voz algo ronca—. T-tenia tiempo que no te veías bien, parecía q-que no te podías concentrar... Eres fuerte, tenías la facilidad de venir y reclamarnos, de echarnos en cara todos lo que hicimos contra grupos rivales por algo que rozaba la paranoia... Pero aguántaste, querías hablarlo con tranquilidad que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo... Y... Y aún así...

Una vez más, alguien rompió en llanto dentro de aquella sala.

Para algunas personas les llegaría a parecer una vista cursi, hasta ridícula debido a que llegaron a un entendimiento muy pronto... Justamente era eso lo que se necesitaba. Ni un intercambio de palabras extenso o una enorme pelea verbal, no era necesario debido a que siempre fueron conscientes de la necesidad de un cambio, lo de ese domingo no era más que el último empujón necesario.

—Tendremos que esforzarnos mucho más que antes... Así que seamos como en nuestro inicio —Maizono colocó su puño contra su corazón, sentía que una nueva flama se encendía—, superaremos todo juntas, haremos que la soledad se aparte y los sueños de aquellas niñas que son como nosotras se vean motivados... Tal vez así... Podamos compensar todos lo que rompimos en nuestro camino a la cima.

**Parte 2**

Kyoko estaba a un solo paso de entrar en la oficina de su padre.

En la llamada con una amiga, precisamente Samidare Yui, explicó que era ahora o nunca el momento en que debía de enfrentarse con ese hombre. Sacarlo de su vida era la única opción viable después de haberla abandonado para convertirse en director de está academia.

El único motivo por el que Kyoko acepto la invitación de asistir a clases rompiendo una parte el anonimato que la familia Kirigiri mantenía era el enfrentarle por ser el primero en muchos años en desonrrar al apellido y, dicho anteriormente, abandonarla junto a su abuelo.

—«_No tienes porque estar nerviosa... Es hora de finiquitar esto_» —se dijo a si misma.

Sin prisas llegó hasta la entrada a la oficina del director para encontrarse con que estaba ligeramente abierta.

Era una absoluta contradicción a lo que escucho: "el director tiene una reunión privada", es lo que Yukizome Chisa dijo.

—No estoy en tan malas condiciones como para no seguir supervisando el festival... Aunque déjame decirte que no me da buena espina el análisis tan raro que me realizó-

El nombre no salió de la boca de Jin debido a la gran inhalación que escucho tras su puerta.

Kyoko tapó su boca y levemente la nariz con su mano derecha, vaya error el suyo.

—... No importa, ¿que decías?

Tuvo la suerte de que Jin al parecer tenía prisa con la llamada. Esto ya no era normal, por el tono causal Kyoko suponía que quién estaba del otro lado de línea debía ser Kizakura, ¿entonces por qué la prisa y seriedad?

Justo en este punto el pequeño rompecabezas comenzó a encajar.

Sobre el escritorio, Kyoko pudo observar... ¿Sangre?

—Si... Koichi, no dejes que Kyoko se entere, sé que no le importo en lo absoluto pero... No me sentiría bien involucrandola, igual si los alumnos se enteraran sobre mi condición —Jin se esforzó en decir eso, estar colocando un papel en la fosa nasal izquierda para evitar más sangrado rompía su concentración.

Lo que escucho a continuación rompió el gesto estoico de la detective junto a su calma y determinación. Retrocedió lentamente hasta alejarse de la puerta y estar en una parte del pasillo donde no podría ser vista.

—... Ve... ¿Veneno...? —ella no tenía una buena relación con su padre y apesar de ello, se sentía preocupada—. ¿Lo han envenenado levemente?

**Parte 3**

—Kyosuke, ¿era necesario que te pusieras a leer eso en este mismo instante?

En una piscina privada que fue rentada por Chisa, Munakata Kyosuke y ella quedaron para verse. Si uno le preguntaba porque solo lo invitó a él, Yukizome iba a mentir diciéndo que tenían que estar solo dos personas obligatoriamente.

—Estaba haciendo chequeo de lo que los representantes de clase deberán de revisar el próximo miércoles.

Chisa hundió su boca en el agua para que Munakata no escuchara lo que decía mientras hacía un puchero. Se supone que ya había entrado en los 20 pero seguía comportándose como cuando tenía 15.

—Heh, con que esas chicas problemáticas también han planeado algo —dijo cuando leyó los nombres de Ruruka Ando y Kimura Seiko.

Chisa trató de irse al fondo de la piscina, no le era muy agraciado recordar como se ganaron el que Munakata les llamase problemáticas. Por supuesto, ahora solo lo hacía como un juego.

... ... ...

... ... ...

_Hace 5 meses. Día siguiente a los destrozos que Komaeda Nagito ocasionó en el Gimnasio._

—¿E-eh? ¿Ah? ¿P-por qué es mi culpa?

Eran pocas la personas presentes en el gimnasio, aún así eso no evitó que la atención de todos se viera atraída a lo que ocurría en el mismísimo centro.

Ruruka señalaba con todo su brazo derecho a Seiko como si fuese la culpable de cometer algún crimen.

Había algo que a Gekkogōuhara Maiya, parte de los presentes en ese momento, no le gustaba. Tenía que ver con toda esa cólera injustificada que Ando parecía llevar tiempo reteniendo.

Mientras tanto, la situación no era del agrado de Sonosuke. Desde el día en que fueron casi expulsados y tuvieron que alegar por Komaeda Nagito, notó que algo raro pasaba con su novia. Él no era ningún tonto, no seguiría las aptitudes ciegas que Ando tomaba y en ese momento descargaba contra Kimura Seiko.

Necesitaba un llamado de atención y él conocía a la persona perfecta, por consiguiente salió del gimnasio en su búsqueda.

—¡Por tu culpa, mi perfecta exposición falló! ¡Todo porque confiaste en ese niño raro que no habla más que de esperanza! ¡Que estupidez!

—F-fue... ¡Fue solo un accidente!

Ruruka tuvo un breve shock ante la agresividad de Kimura, que se bajase el cubrebocas fue el factor principal.

—¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡Siempre supe que no eras confiable!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Solo por no probar tus dulces?! ¡Sabés que tendría problemas de salud, idiota! —Kimura colocó su dedo en el pecho de Ando y la empujó—. ¡Esa era tu tonta razón para tratar de hacerme a un lado y utilizarme, ¿verdad?!

—Qu-... ¡¿Utilizarte?! ¡Aahgg, deja de decir incoherencias!

Las dos ya estaban al borde las lágrimas, querían arrojarse al suelo para que una saliera corriendo sin tener a mirar a la otra.

Chisa, Kizakura y otros maestros se encontraban en el lugar, ¿por qué no habían interferido? Simple: sabían que esa persona que Sonosuke traería era el único que sabía como proceder en el conflicto de la farmacéutica y la confitera.

Lastimosamente, Maiya no podía leer las intensiones o lo que los demás esperaban.

—**_[¡Aaalto! ¡Los golpes no resuelven nada!]_** —Gekkogōuhara hablaba por un monitor con el avatar de un conejo blanco que emulaba a una chica magica, dicho avatar había sido diseñado por Nanami Chiaki quien cedió el permiso a Maiya de utilizarlo.

—¡Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando?!

Ando se abalanzó sobre Seiko. La Farmacéutica Definitiva no se quedó atrás y le siguió.

Quedaron agarradas de su cabello mientras trataban de que alguna cayera primero, seria la descripción más común y cliché de una pelea de mujeres. Ninguna se iba a andar solo con eso.

Primero Seiko soltó una patada al estómago de Ando, Chisa casi corre a detenerlas pero Kizakura la agarro del hombro y negó con la cabeza. Ando casi pierde su enfoque, con el poco que le quedaba dirigió un cabezazo contra Kimura. Fue el comienzo del efecto domino.

Cayeron en dirección a Maiya terminando por estrellarse contra el monitor y desestabilizando a la terapeuta quien acabó cayéndose al suelo. Estaban por ponerse de pie y reanudar su pelea cuando "él" llego por fin

—¡Ustedes dos, ya fue suficiente!

Aparentando el drama, la puerta del gimnasio fue abierta estrepitosamente por Munakata Kyosuke seguido de Izayoi Sonosuke y Kirigiri Jin.

Munakata no estaba para nada felíz, y antes de que las implicadas pudieran decir algo, empezó a dar indicaciones de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—Ruruka Ando, esperanos en la oficina del director. Discutiremos si debes ser penalizada así como tus problemas de confianza.

Ando observó a Sonosuke que ayuda a Maiya a ponerse de pie. Su novio no habló, con la mirada que le dio era suficiente, una mirada que decía"—no me disculpo, era lo necesario".

A la par, consiguió divisar las lágrimas en los ojos de la terapeuta, en Kimura y... ¿Las suyas?

No tenía argumentos para darse la opción de ir o no a la oficina, por lo que se levantó sin ánimo y empezó su camino.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, las palabras de Kyosuke pasaron a Kimura.

—No te ordenaria lo mismo, pero le seguiste el juego y mira lo que hicieron —señalo el monitor roto—, ya sabes que hacer.

El pánico le invadía, era tanto que salió corriendo del lugar.

—... Gekkogōuhara-san, la academia te dará una indemnización por lo del monitor, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para compensar esto y los servicios de terapia que ofreces para Murakami Sato —le informó Jin.

Maiya asintió muy lento, su mente seguía en la imagen de aquellas dos chicas destrozadas que hace nada salieron por la misma puerta que miraba.

—Munakata-san... ¿N-no hay nada que... Hacer por ellas?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido Kyosuke, ¿se estaba a ayudarlas aún cuando le lastimaron?

—... Gekkogōuhara-chan —Kizakura habló, la sonrisa que tenía le decía a Jin que se estaba creyendo un zorro astuto—, tu más que nadie puede ayudarlas.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—No me gusta recordar ese día... —Chisa hizo un leve puchero.

—Ni a mi, pero era parte del camino que debían de recorrer —dijo Kyosuke mientras calentaba sus músculos al lado de la piscina.

—Tienes razón, y ahora incluso proponen cosas juntas —los ojos de Yukizome brillaron por un momento, casi eran esmeraldas—, aunque... Ya que mencionas las propuestas...

—Si, lo sé. Uno de los representantes de clase enfermo, así que la fecha podría tener que aplazarse.

**Parte 4**

—¿Cómo ha estado Makoto-chan, Nagito?

El salón de música tenía bastante actividad hoy apesar de ser domingo.

Hajime se encontraba en una esquina junto a Chiaki practicando el triángulo, era curioso mirar a la Gamer Definitiva sin esa somnolencia habitual.

Mientras tanto en el escenario, Ibuki revisaba el cableado. No quería volver a electrocutarse por causa de que los hamters de Gundham los mordisquearon.

—Mikan-san lo ha revisado hace poco... Parece estar estable.

Nagito no aparentaba encontrarse tan bien como los demás quisieran.

La mente del estudiante afortunado de la Clase 77-B estaba ocupaba por lo que creyó detectar hace relativamente poco en los dormitorios.

No era un creyente de lo sobrenatural y tampoco consideraba tener una habilidad rara que le entregase una percepción inusual hacía las demás personas... Solamente era innegable el hecho de que esa misma intuición parecía disparar alertas con personas de intensiones dañinas.

Komaeda agarró el gusto de Hajime por llamarle "Percepción de Esperanza".

Veamos, ¿a qué viene hablar de está percepción? La respuesta se encontraba en esa persona que especto tras dejar a Tsukimi.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—No es solo su enfermedad, algo raro ya le pasaba a Tsukimi-san... —Nagito no necesito pensarlo mucho—. Es culpa es Hajime.

Ya estaba cerca de la salida cuando fue espectador de algo que superaba los estándares de rareza que estableció para su vida.

Era la Fashionista Definitiva de la Clase 78, no había nada de raro en ella... ¿Entonces qué era? La reacción de Nagito se debía a lo que sostenía.

Su mano izquierda cargaba con una bolsa pequeña repleta de un polvo morado. Ver eso no le daba buena espina y más desde la vez que casi acabo envenenado con amatoxina destilada durante una prueba de Kimura.

—«_¿Qué rayos?_»

Nagito no seria tan despistado como para seguir a Enoshima, así que a donde se dirigía con ese polvo iba a ser un misterio hasta para el.

—«_Me duelen los pulmones... Es como si todo el oxígeno se hubiera agotado...» —lo que le pasaba no era indicador de nada bueno_»

... ... ...

... ... ...

—«_Hay algo que no me gusta en ti, Enoshima Junko..._»

**Conclusión**

Deus Ex Machina

—Ehm... No me siento muy bien...

Naegi trató de ponerse en pie sin mucho éxito.

Era fin de semana, se suponía que estos dos días lo iba pasar en casa. Fue el sábado por la mañana cuando nisiquiera pudo salir de cama, las cosas empeoraron cuando intentó ir al pasillo donde acabó desmayandose.

Según le dijo Mikan, fueron Leon, Mondo y Komaeda quienes la llamaron para que lo revisara.

Ese mismo día recibió una visita de Seiko, terminando por dejarle un medicamento.

Ahora se estaban por cumplir dos días que pasaba en cama y no mostraba la mínima mejoría, lo peor era que Monoegi y Monoinata se habían apagado y no despertarían hasta el martes por lo que Makoto no podría contar con ellos para un diagnóstico.

¿Cómo es que todo empeoró de la nada? El jueves estaba tranquilamente pasando un día junto a Sonia, Souda, Aoi, Ibuki y dos posibles nuevos amigos, Hajime y Chiaki. Ahora mirarlo aquí, actualmente sin tener las fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

—... Sabía que esto podía... Empeorar mucho más...

Manchas púrpuras y azules aparecieron en la vista de Naegi, aparentaban salir del techo como una suerte de portal. De hecho, esa creencia no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

—«_¡¿Qué?!_»

Su mente se despertó con el shock y la adrenalina posterior tras ser espectador de lo que en su techo apareció.

Era una mano humana cubierta por arrugas, en el dedo anular un anillo dorado con desgaste era visible.

La rotación de la tierra pareció golpear a Naegi de una forma imposible moviendo su visión erraticamente hasta que cayó al suelo. Las manchas púrpuras y azules ya no estaban en el techo, ahora estaban frente a el y parecían formar una puerta.

Aquella figura espectral apareció una vez más con la diferencia de que era su cuerpo completo. Casi todo su rostro estaba cubierto por una túnica de verde oscuro con la excepción de su barbilla dejando vista libre a sus labios resecos y larga barba canosa.

—En medio de este castigo, por lo menos debía tener oportunidad de hablar contigo...

La mente de Naegi Makoto se deslizó a la inconsciencia una vez más.


	15. Bullet of Hope

**Epílogo a la Carta**

I Wanna be...

—Ugh... Me siento mareado.

Los ojos de Naegi no podían enfocar al sujeto que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

Lo último que recordaba era sentirse terriblemente mareado, caer de su cama y que una sombra de verde oscuro se extendiera hasta donde estaba tumbado.

Sostuvo su cuello debido al dolor y levanto la mirada, Makoto deseó no haberlo hecho.

La misma sombra estaba en ese lugar junto a otras dos que no se movían, una de ellas tenía un parecido aterrador con Hajime.

Aquella que podía moverse no dijo ninguna palabra solamente señalo al cielo y horizonte, ambos teñidos por la noche tan alienígena del lugar.

Cielo de azul profundo, espirales blancas y púrpuras que danzaban alrededor de una grita plateada con bordes de azul resplandeciente y esmeralda opaco. El césped parecía una pintura sobre óleo al meserse con al viento.

Tanta era la fascinación y miedo de Naegi ante el paisaje que no sintió el tiempo que pasó observando así como la sombra que se colocó a su lado.

—He estado aquí por un buen tiempo, esperándolos a ustedes tres más que a nadie —hablo la sombra en una vos ronca y gastada—, es una pena que solo tú puertas moverte con libertad.

Naegi volvió a observar a las otra sombras inmóviles, ¿por qué una parecía Hajime? Y, ¿quién era la otra persona?

—... ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Quién eres? —cuestiono el estudiante afortunado.

—Je, je, todo a su tiempo, aunque no tiene sentido seguirte ocultando mi identidad. ¿Sabés? Esperaba conocerte atráves de la unidad viajera, lamentablemente no tengo contacto con él.

—«_¿Se refiere a Monoegi?_»

El cielo pareció reaccionar con a las palabras del hombre ya que las espirales se encogieron y pasaron a ser doradas junto a las frías estelas púrpuras que recorrían el cielo.

—Yo soy... —lentamente retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro—. Soy Makoto Naegi.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—«_¡¿Qué está pasando?!_»

Nada más caer la noche, un terrible dolor de cabeza azotó a Hinata Hajime. Era tan intenso que no lo resistió y cayó inconsciente.

Ahora estaba aquí, en algún campo desconocido con otras tres personas y solo dos de ellas podían moverse.

Un sentimiento de absoluta pena y tristeza se incrustó en el corazón de Hajime en el momento en que el hombre que hablaba con la silueta que tenía la figura de Naegi se quitó la capucha.

—«_Nanami... Chicos... ¡¿Por qué rayos siento que les hice tan mal?!_»

La única imágen mental que le quedaría grabada incluso cuando esto terminara sería la del característico pin de Chiaki en la palma de su mano y cubierto con sangre.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—«_Encontrar la verdad en una ficción que es la realidad... Akamatsu-san, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?_»

Shuichi se mantenía tranquilo y su atención en sus propios pensamientos, si podía escuchar a los otros tres sujetos ni ver sus gestos, entonces no tenía sentido concentrarse en ellos.

El detective era algo novato y escéptico, pero si estaba aquí era por un motivo. ¿Cuál era? Shuichi se determinó a conocerlo, de algo aprovecharía todo lo que su tío le enseñó respecto a investigaciones.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡¿Q-qué?!

Los ojos de Naegi casi salían de sus cuencas. No podía creerlo, el hombre frente a él era demasiado similar.

Mucho más mayor, con un cabello corto y gris que hacía a su característico ahoge parecer marchito. Igual una larga barba castaña caía por su mentón y mejillas.

—«_Bueno, a papá le crece un poco y no se rasura los sábados... Aunque no deja de ser raro verme con barba..._» —pensó Makoto, involuntariamente se llevó dos dedos al mentón. La sensación fantasma de una barba ahora estaba en su rostro.

—Jaja, la unidad viajera te quitó el sentido de sorpresa ante la anormalidad, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, es un viajero del tiempo...

El Makoto viejo soltó una risa calmada. Lo único que anheló por quince años finalmente se cumplía.

—Como... ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? —Naegi se sentó en un borde que resaltaba entre el césped, le recordaba mucho a aquella vez que habló con un anciano en el parque, fue el mismo día en que su carta de admisión para la academia llegó.

—Creo que primero debería especificar lo que soy —suspiro resignado—. Hace 15 años, cuando Monoegi y Monoinata llegaron a tu tiempo... Necesitaban dejar algo atrás para el viaje... Jugar con el tiempo siempre traerá consecuencias y yo soy una.

Unos pasos se escucharon. Makoto volteó y observo a los otros días acercándose y tomando asiento en el borde, sus formas eran mucho más claras.

—Un Naegi Makoto de una línea posible en la que falle demasiado únido a los recuerdos que Monoegi y Monoinata cargaban... Es lo que el padre tiempo decidió que sería. Un simple despojo perdido en el tiempo.

—Fallaste... No lo entiendo, ¿en qué?

—Niño, no es "¿en qué?" Es, ¿a quien le fallé?

Una pesada atmósfera envolvió a los tres que llegaron por obra y gracia del viejo Makoto.

—Ellos confiaron en mi porque era Naegi Makoto, alguien optimista... La Esperanza Definitiva, es como Kyoko me llamaba —dijo mirando en su mano.

Brevemente Makoto notó el respaldor plateado. No era momento de sentirse avergonzando pero la idea de que este "él" estuvo casado con... Era muy irreal.

—Desde tu encuentro con Monoegi —continuo el viejo—, he tratado de hablar contigo. Colarme en tus sueños era lo más sencillo del mundo.

Eso explicaba el sueño de las tres siluetas y posiblemente su "enfermedad", tendría que preguntarle a su otro yo porqué se sentía de esa forma.

—Creia que abriendo grietas de las únicas pertenencias de los tres que recolecte hablaría con todos... Supongo que ya es un milagro que solo tu puedas moverte —se centro en el pecho de Makoto—, veo que ese milagro no duró mucho.

El afortunado intentó hablar, la palabras no salían de su boca.

—«_¡Ahora sé como se sienten las estatuas!_»

Un paisaje tranquilo y de abrazo frío era lo que mantenía la compostura de los chicos apesar de no tener libre movimiento.

—Esperaré verlos en otra ocasión... —dijo el viejo contemplando los extraños humos que salían de las gritas que hizo con la corbata, la capucha y gorra.

De nueva cuenta los chicos sentían dolor de cabeza y como los arrastraba a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Tanto Shuichi y Hajime no sabían sobre que hablaba, unidades viajeras, sus intentos intentos de contacto y todo eso. Solamente estuvieron ahí por estarlo y se hubieran con ese sentir de no ser por las últimas palabras que el viejo Naegi Makoto les dedicó.

—Todos ustedes tienen la posibilidad en mano, la posibilidad de detener todo y vivir una vida siempre libre donde nadie se pierde... Asi que, ¿qué quieres ser? ¿Una esperanza, desesperación, o... Trascender ambas?

**Palabras Finales**

**_Ha sido un largo viaje, desde Septiembre del 2019 hasta Febrero de 2020. En ese tiempo, una etapa de este fic se ha completado_**

**_No tengo mucho que decir, es todo un gusto escribír esto y que ustedes lo disfruten._**

**_También me gustaría aclarar una cosa y es respecto a los nombres originales: aunque algunos sean solo de complemento (como "Murakami" para Sato), otros tienen que ser 100% un inventados debido a que en el canon de Danganronpa nunca se menciona dicha nombre._**

**_Solamente quería aclarar eso, así que muchas gracias a todos quienes han disfrutado de está historia hasta el día de hoy, espero verlos en la segunda etapa... Y las siguientes..._**

**_Yep, esto contará con más de dos etapas._**

**-Mr: Soul**


	16. Number I: Despair, the cure for heroes

**Prólogo**

Young and Restless

Eran las 8:49 AM, faltaban menos de 15 minutos para que todo iniciará, a las 9 AM sus esfuerzos darían frutos.

Se estuvieron preparando por semanas, incluso con el contratiempo del representante de la Clase 78 enfermo durante el antepenúltimo fin de semana no se detuvieron.

—Ya veo...

Soshun Murasame, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, repasaba todas las listas de puestos aprobados por los representantes de clase.

Dicha lista estaba compuesta de la siguiente manera:

-Puesto de dulces (Ruruka Ando, Kimura Seiko y como auxiliar, Sonia Nevermind).

-Mini casino (Celestia Ludenberg, Komaeda Nagito y Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko).

-Arcade (Nanami Chiaki, Mitarai Ryota, Tsumiki Mikan y como auxiliar especial, Hinata Hajime).

-Cabinas fotográficas y fotos de recuerdo (Koizumi Mahiru, Saionji Hiyoko y Pekoyama Peko).

-Casa de los sustos (Kuwata Leon, Enoshima Junko, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Yamada Hifumi y como auxiliar, Yasuke Matsuda).

Había muchos más puestos preparados para este día por los estudiantes de todas las clases, hasta los niños del Curso Junior tenían uno junto a otro dirigido por dos estudiantes del Curso de Reserva.

Pasando de los puestos se encontraban los eventos. Se podía escuchar la impaciencia de toda la gente en la entrada porque estos comenzaran.

Por ejemplo, el torneo organizado por el Gran Gozu. La idea de ver a Oogami Sakura, Owada Mondo, Owari Akane, Nekomaru Nidai, Pekoyama Peko, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Izayoi Sonosuke y Ikusaba Mukuro enfrentarse en un duelo que podría aprueba sus habilidades definitivas despertaba las flamas de la emoción.

También estaba el concierto en el cual Maizono Sayaka y su grupo tendrían una presentación especial, posteriormente Mioda Ibuki se presentaría con un solo. En palabras de Mioda, algo le inspiro a escribir una nueva canción que debía compartir con la gente.

—Todo saldrá bien... ¿Pero por qué presiento que esos tres no van a salir ilesos? —comento con gracia ya que a la distancia observaba a Nagito, Hajime y Makoto corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras su perseguidor ganaba ventaja, ¿quién se había colado?

... ... ...

... ... ...

_8:36 AM_

—Aaaah~ Me alegra mucho que me invitaras, Shuichi —la chica de rubios rizos daba hasta vueltas de la felicidad que sentía, estaba encantada de estar en ese lugar.

—Emh, mi tío quería venir pero al parecer consiguió una cita con una linda modelo así que me dio el dinero para pagar la entrada y yo tomé algo extra de mis ahorros por si queremos comprar algo.

—Hmm... Ojalá no fuéramos solo nosotros tres.

—Ya... Es una pena que Shirogane-san tuviera un trabajo hoy.

**Parte 1**

_2do mes de clases, primera semana._

_8:30 AM._

Era una ajetreada mañana en al Academia Pico de Esperanza.

Desde gente esperando tras la reja del muro, estudiantes yendo y viniendo para revisar que todo aquello en lo que cooperaron estaba en orden, las herramientas eléctricas que un grupo de contratistas usaba en el gimnasio para pulir los últimos detalles de la zona que protagonizaría el torneo y otro grupo similar que hacía revisión en el escenario.

Bajo las gradas de la pista de carreras, la camioneta de un pequeño equipo de transmitiria el evento estaba ubicada. Durante las dos semanas anteriores al evento, Jin recibió muchas solicitudes de canales de T.V. para que tener el permiso de hacer transmisión.

Al final, se llegó a un acuerdo con las noticias públicas más vistas en el país, solamente con ellos y nada más.

—Nanami-senpai, ¿quién se esta ocupando del brincolín? —pregunto Naegi. A pesar de pasarse un fin de semana enfermo, se repuso con rapidez y asistió a las reuniones para representantes de clase. En la antepenúltima, hizo la sugerencia de un brincolín para entretener a los infantes más pequeños que los padres traerían seguramente, todos acordaron con él.

—Hmm... Le dije a Hajime que lo ayudara a Owari-san... Pero a Hajime lo mire corriendo mientras gritaba "agua fría"...

Makoto no quería ni preguntar, asintió en silencio y le dio las gracias a Nanami por molestarse en decirle eso. La gamer no entendía que estaba mal.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—M-muchas gracias, Kuzuryu-kun...

El rostro de Hajime estaba rojo, su respiración era errática y hablaba muy torpemente. Algo calaba en su lengua.

—No entiendo, ¿cómo pudo darte una botella con rodajas de picante? Mas bien, ¿qué hacían rodajas de picante en una botella de agua?

Tratando de no ahogarse, Hajime respondido forzadamente haciendo la mejor suposición que su mente desviada podía hacer en el momento.

—Debe ser cosa de Saionji-san... ¡Estoy seguro, es su venganza por lo del kimono quemado!

—... "Sigh", tenías que decirlo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

De solo mirar a Hajime en la distancia, los escalofríos atacaban a Naegi sin parar.

En una plática que tuvo con Ibuki y Aoi un día después de recuperarse, su "compañera de banda" le contó con entusiasmo como la Clase 77-B trató de montar un asador dentro del aula resultando en la explosión de una pared, nuevamente, y otros daños colaterales.

—Supongo que me he acostumbrado a todo esto —dijo con una sonrisa.

El rol que Makoto se asignó para este día era el de supervisor, con eso tenía garantía de ayudar a quien lo necesitase para que todo fuera tal y como se tenía en mente.

Sus preocupaciones no trascendían eso, un poco raro considerando lo que le ocurrió aquel fin de semana que enfermo.

Visitó a otro él, un Naegi Makoto envejecido de algún tiempo en el que decía haber fallado más que nadie. Que la confianza fue depositada en el por ser la "Esperanza Definitiva".

Ese envejecido Makoto termino en algún lugar extraño, el del presente dedujo que se trataría de algún lugar fuera del tiempo o entre líneas temporales, se dijo a si mismo que debería dejar de consumir ciencia ficción por un tiempo.

—«_¿Qué significa... Ser una Esperanza Definitiva...?_» —pensó Naegi.

Las otras palabras de aquel Makoto no caerían en el olvido. No solo él, también los otros dos individuos desconocidos deberían de haberlas grabado en sus memorias.

—« _'¿Una esperanza, desesperación, o... Trascender ambas?' Eso nos dijo al final..._»

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no era momento de pensar en estás cosas.

Ver a tanta gente ansiosa por esto era una completa maravilla, Naegi creía firmemente en que todos estaban orgullosos de contribuir en una parte.

Puede que algunos estuviera muy ansiosos.

—¡Saihara-kun! —grito alguien que esperaba tras la reja.

Un chico vestido con una gorra negra y un uniforme de cuerpo completo de color negro y rayas blancas brincó el muro como si nada.

—Un momento, no lo brincó... ¡¿Lo lanzaron?! —Naegi entró en pánico.

El chico aterrizó sano y salvo pero eso no era señal de que estaba a salvo así que se echó a correr. Curioso, la dirección que tomo era rumbo a donde Makoto se encontraba parado... Cosas de la suerte.

—¡W-wow, alto!

"¡Thump!".

Teniendo el miedo y adrenalina al borde, Saihara nisiquera notó al Estudiante Afortunado. Fue un choque algo doloroso.

—¡Chabashira-san, no es necesario! —suplico una adolescente algo pequeña para su edad, tenía llamativo cabello rojo.

—¡No escaparas degenerado hombre!

Para ignorancia de Naegi y Saihara, existía un tercer espectador dispuesto a tomar un papel en tan surrealista situación.

¿Por qué la camiseta y cabello de este espectador estaban empapados? Era mejor no saberlo.

—¡Aghh, ¿ahora qué rayos pasá?

Hajime se quejó debido a que la repentina conmoción rompió el esfuerzo mental que hacía para no llorar por culpa del picante.

Nada más mirar a los dos pobres chicos que no podían ponerse de pie, la mirada sanguinaria de la perseguidora que salto el muro se clavó en Hajime.

—¡Hinata-kun! —grito Nagito, en su pie derecho una manguera quedó enredada y al moverse acabó por tensarse—. ¡Más vale que corras! Usa ese ejercicio que dices hacer para llevarte a Naegi-san y... ¡Solo llévatelos!

Esa manguera tensada no fue coincidencia, sumada con la suerte de Komaeda fue el boleto a que Hajime tuviese tiempo suficientemente. "Chabashira", como aquella chica pelirroja le llamó, acabo tropezando

—¡¿Por qué pasa esto ahora mismo?! —no se podría decir si era el agua o sudor nervioso lo que empapaba a Hinata— ¡Vamos, ustedes dos!

Casi como en algún tipo raro de carrera, Hajime apoyo a Shuichi y Makoto en sus hombros y los tres hicieron el esfuerzo de sincronizarse para correr de ese lugar.

Todo eso ocurrió a las 8:48, un minuto después el presidente del consejo estudiantil tuvo la desgracia de mirar por la ventana y contemplar la huida de los tres jóvenes.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—... ¿A dónde habrá ido Shuichi? —se preguntó un chico de cabello algo púrpura que se estaba peinado en punta hacía arriba, otro rasgo llamativo era su poca barba y una chaqueta con estampado de estrellas.

—Kaito... Él se recargo contra el muro —Kaede se encontraba desanimada—, después no tengo idea de qué ocurrió pero empezó a discutir con una chica de gran moño verde... Acabó lanzado dentro de la academia y ahora lo están persiguiendo...

—¡Jajaja! Nisiquiera hemos entrado a mirar el evento y mi bro ya se esta metiendo en situaciones que le superan, un clásico.

**Parte 2**

—Lo veo, ¡si! ¡Puedo verlo! —Hagakure gritó emocionado mientras sostenía su nueva esfera de cristal—. Tienes que ser precavida, Celes-chi. Ya sabrás como es la suerte de Komaeda-senpai.

Donde se encontraban el mini casino, Hagakure leía la fortuna de Celestia.

La apostadora era escéptica hacía la clarividencia de Hagakure y su 30% de probabilidades. Aún así, decidió dejar que él leyese su fortuna y futuro por pura casualidad.

—Si solo me vas a decir lo que ya sé, mejor ve por ahí, apuesto a que estabas muy estresado por buscar a esa mujer —esas últimas palabras tenían lo necesario para causar incómodas a una persona normal, pero no al clarividente.

—Jaja, pues sí. Es mejor familiarizar a mi madre con los terrenos de la academia antes de que empiece su nuevo trabajo.

Los rojos ojos de Celeste se abrieron hasta el límite físicamente permitido, ahora se sentía un poco mal aunque no se disculpara. No de manera sincera

—Jo, no tenía ni idea —sus manos se colocaron contra su pecho—, de todas formas no importa. Te digo que ya sabía que necesitaría estrategia cuando mi partida con Komaeda Nagito llegara.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaste?

—Hmph... Hay una suerte que me intriga todavía más. La suerte de Komaeda funciona de manera absoluta para él y parece mermar toda fortuna de los alrededores, muy predecible la verdad —la apostadora comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con los adornos de hierro en sus dedos—, y entonces está el otro... Una suerte que se puede tomar por mala pero tiene algo que... Que... Es fascinante enfrentarse a algo casi impredecible.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Sayaka escribía en una libreta con total tranquilidad, ¿cómo no estarlo en un día como este?

El concierto que su grupo daría tendría solo canciones ya publicadas, aunque ella hubiera gustado de tener algo nuevo.

Lo cierto era que aquello que escribía era una nueva canción inspirada por las palabras y relación que mantenía con cierta persona.

—Saya-chan, Sayaka-chan.

La idol se descubrió a si misma desconectada por concentrarse en la canción escribía, cuando Mioda picó su frente dos veces fue entonces cuando regresó.

—Oh, Mioda-senpai, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Ibuki te estuvo llamando por un buen rato para preguntarte lo que planeabas para hoy pero no le hacías caso —estaba un poco desanimada—, ¡ahora por alguna razón Ibuki quiere llevarse a Sayaka-chan para encontrar dulces antes de que todos se los acaben, en especial con el pay!

—¿E-encontrar dulces?

Mioda tomo unos momentos para para pensar en sus razones, pronto las recordó.

—¡Lo tengo! Ibuki miró como Hajime-chan se empezó a quejar por el picante que comió y pensó en lo negativo al picante, ¡o sea lo dulce! Aunque, ¿lo agridulce es lo negativo o intermedio o completamente separado? ¡Waaw, es muy confuso!

Maizono se estaba mareando, su senpai en la música hablaba muy rápido.

—«_¿Cómo puede Naegi-kun mantener su ritmo?_»

Desde la distancia, el resto de miembros que conformaban el grupo de Sayaka observaban con gracia la interacción de la Idol Definitiva con el Músico Definitivo.

Mioda Ibuki tenía la reputación de ser imperactiva, impredecible y alocada, era algo curioso ver el contraste que hacía al carácter calmado de Maizono en ese entonces.

La razón por la que se reunieron era que ambas tenían que estar al día con los últimos detalles del escenario, después de todo sus respectivos conciertos se darían sobre este.

—Mioda-senpai —su mareo ya se había ido—, ¿vamos entonces?

Ibuki se quedó quieta, si la Clase 77-B le viese, pediría el secreto para que se mantuviera así todo el tiempo.

En más de una ocasión hizo sugerencias de este tipo a sus compañeros y la mayoría de las veces fue rechazada. Chiaki, Impostor y Sonia llegaron a ser la excepción.

—E-eh... ¡Vamos, Ibuki no puede esperar! —tuvo una subida grandísima de energía.

Era diferentes, eso esta más que claro, pero su pasión por un sueño y afición que les llevó a destacar las hacían similares al igual que a muchos más en esa academia.

Comprendiendo esto, Sayaka ya no justificaba sus actos del pasado. Ibuki nunca perjudicó a nadie para seguir su pasión por la música, ahora la Idol admiraba eso más que nada.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Todo marchaba a la perfección en el puesto de dulces.

Curioso, de todos los puestos este fue el primero en estar listo. Ruruka y Kimura tenían planeado levantar el puesto con sus propias manos, vaya sorpresa fue que, al venir a primera hora, se encontraron con todo ya listo y a Sonosuke dormido sobre una mesa.

El herrero trabajó toda la noche para tener listo el puesto de su novia y amiga.

Actualmente, Ruruka había pedido ayuda a Nekomaru Nidai para que se llevase a Izayoi al dormitorio. Ya lo despertarían más tarde cuando todo iniciara.

—Seiko-chan, te miras... Distraída, ¿estás bien?

Kimura no se encontraba centrada en lo suyo y Ando no entendía que era. Al desarrollar todo lo que querían hacer hoy y un tipo de dulce que no afectase la salud de personas delicadas como la Farmacéutica Definitiva no hubieron discusiones ni problemas, hasta se la pasaron bien.

—Es raro, me siento muy bien... C-creo que solo estaba nostálgica, trabajamos juntas y salió bien...

Estaba recordando aquella vez, la última ocasión en la que habían trabajado juntas en algo grande.

Todo fue un desastre repleto de enojo, tristeza y muchas más emociones negativas. Y aún con todo eso, fue el primer paso para cambiar en la dirección de la cual la amistad de la confitería y la farmacéutica surgió.

—Así que lo estabas recordando... —Ruruka dejó de probar la paleta que sostenía—. ¿Te digo una cosa, Seiko-chan? A mí tampoco me gusta recordar la persona horrible que era.

El movimiento bajo la mascarilla demostraba la sorpresa de Kimura.

—No digo que ahora sea todo un ejemplo a seguir, sigo manipulando de vez en cuando... —admitió eso último con vergüenza—. Pero ustedes dos me ayudan a dejar eso atrás, así que no podría estar más agradecida por lo que pasó.

Ando inhaló profundamente en preparación para lo que estaba por decir.

—De esa manera pude conservar tu amistad y llegamos juntas hasta este momento.

Kimura se lo esperaba levemente, aún así esas palabra hicieron que formara una sonrisa bajo esa mascarilla de tela negra y incrustaciones plateadas.

—Aunque también, Seiko-chan. Cuando llegamos parecía que me querías decir algo... Me gustaría saber que era —Ando se cruzó de brazos, en su rostro no había más que curiosidad.

—Oh, eso... —Kimura jugó nerviosamente con sus manos—. Solo me gustaría invitar a Sonia-chan y Naegi-kun... Al final, ellos nos ayudaron a recuperar la receta que se te había perdido en la nube.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Los trabajadores que ahora descansaban en el gimnasio estaban orgullosos de su trabajo.

Cuando comenzaron, una chica de rebelde cabello castaño y exhuberante piel morena les decía a cada momento "¡Déjenme probar el lugar! ¡Si ni aguanta mis golpes, menos aguantará los de Nekomaru!".

Desde entonces, Akane golpeaba el suelo insaciablemente.

Al principio era divertido, solamente cuando sus puños empezaron a ponerse rojos fue cuando los trabajadores se empezaron a preocupar.

—¿Qué pasá aquí?

Dos personas cruzaron la entrada, una de ellas hacía gran cantidad de sombra.

Eran Oogami Sakura y Asahina Aoi, al parecer escucharon todo el alboroto que Akane causaba al golpear el área preparada para el "torneo".

—¡O-Oogami-san! —una trabajadora fémina que fue la primera en notar la presencia de la nadadora y la artista marcial se les acercó—. U-usted podría... —señalo temblorosa hacía la Atleta

—"Sigh"...

Sakura exhaló en resignación y se dirigió a donde Akane, era consciente de que si la dejase más tiempo golpeando se iba a lastimar y no podría participar en las peleas.

—«_Pensé que compartir está dona con Owari-senpai... Pero si hiciera eso le repondría la energía_» —Asahina se sentía culpable, le duró poco al ver nuevamente a su dona de chocolate—. «_Mejor lo haré antes del inicio_»

Mientras Aoi devoraba aquel pan dulce, Sakura ya había llegado.

—¡Y toma esto otro! ¡No podrás resistir por mucho más tiempo, jajajaja!

Quienes estában en el gimnasio jurarían haber visto que los dientes de Akane se afilaron, sus uñas igual y unas orejas caninas de formaron con sus cabello, era como el lobo feroz del cuento de Caperucita Roja o los Tres Cerditos.

—¡Esto terminará con tu destinooo!

La artista marcial captó las intensiones de la atleta así que con su mano, agarró el puño de Akane por la muñeca.

—¡O-oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estaba apunto de demostrar lo poco que aguanta esto!

—Rindete, ha sido diseñado de tal manera que aguante un enfrentamiento entre Estudiantes Definitivos de aptitudes físicas... Todo un desafío que debemos estar dispuestos a superar en el torneo.

La trabajadora con la que Aoi y Sakura hablaron en la entrada sollozo silenciosamente.

—«_Se... ¡¿Se están tomando como reto destruirlo?!_» "Sniff".

... ... ...

... ... ...

Kirigiri Jin observaba por la ventana de su oficina toda la gente reunida a las afueras y los estudiantes terminando lo suyo.

Le encantaría salir en ese mismo momento, solamente que primero necesitaba acabar con su "tratamiento".

En el brazo izquierdo de Jin, una inyección intravenosa conectada a una bolsa de suero era lo que se encontraba.

—Jaja, me es difícil de creer que le dieras permiso a esa psicótica de participar en las luchitas.

—"Sigh", no podía reusarme, no después de decir algo tan emotivo sobre su "Príncipe"... ¿A quién engaño? No le podía negar el permiso, no después de dárselo a aquella estudiante de akido.

—Ah, con que te refieres a Tenko-chan.

**Parte 3**

—¿Y-ya... Dejó de p-perseguirnos?

Shuichi, Hajime y Makoto cayeron exhaustos en la puerta exterior del gimnasio.

—Era como un gran demonio, extendiendo los hilos de su moño —el detective miraba hacía la nada, quedó muy traumatizado.

—«_Me pregunto como afrontaría él todo el día tras día en este lugar_» —Hajime le dirigió una sonrisa de pena—. «_No... Mejor no quiero no pensarlo_»

Naegi, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, comenzó a escuchar pasos pesados dentro el gimnasio.

—¡Aaaaahgggg! ¡Necesito un saco de boxeo!

—Esa era... ¿Owari-san? —Hajime reconoció levemente aquella voz.

La puerta se abrió de lado a lado... Naegi estaba en el espacio entre la puerta y la pared.

**Conclusión**

Mr. Monokuma After Class

—Buuu, que cutre.

La iluminación de la habitación era tétrica, desde luces de azul muy oscuro hasta algunas rojas.

Dándole un vistazo completo al lugar, en el centro había una silla muy peculiar, cualquiera que le viese pensaría solo dos opciones; tortura o lavado cerebral.

La respuesta correcta no era ninguna, esa silla se usaría para ambas cosas y quién sabe cuanto más.

Recostado contra el respaldo de la silla, un endoesqueleto con la forma de un oso divido en dos partes, un ojo común y otro tipo franja, se encontraba. A los mismos de ese mismo endoesqueleto había dos máscaras, una que era la cabeza de ese mismo oso solo que pintada de negro y blanco, la otra era de marrón claro con diferentes colores junto a unos grandes ojos, se le podría comparar con un "Oni".

—Queeeeeee aburrido es todo esto, ¡quiero que empezar con mi magnífico plan de una buena vez, joder!

Quien se encontraba en el lugar pateaba erráticamente la pared como forma de desahogo, si se estaba lastimando era otro asunto.

—Primero los niños se van a ese evento tonto, luego también lo hace mi lamentable hermana mayor... —suspiro resignada, hoy no iba a ser su día—... Upu... Upupupu, esta bien, miremos que han hecho mis amados compañeros.


	17. Number II: Wait for it

**Prólogo**

Dead Man's Clues

Natsumi daba vueltas alrededor de la fuente estaba muy impaciente.

Hajime hacía tiempo que se fue a las instalaciones principales de la academia, Sato se reuniría con Maiya —que al parecer tenía que hablar con el auxiliar de la casa de los sustos—, después la buscarían a ella, ¿entonces a quién esperaba?

—Llegaste temprano hermanita.

Un joven vestido con el uniforme de la academia—a excepción de la chaqueta—, cabello rubio, corto de estatura y múltiples pecas en el rostro apareció del camino que venía desde el edificio del Curso de Reserva.

—No, es que tardaste mucho, Fuyuhiko.

Natsumi se acercó una vez más a la fuente, de una de las bancas recogió un estuche largo de color verde.

Ella en si no le tenía mucho afecto a la persona que iría dirigido dicho estuche, pero era un encargo que ayudaría a su hermano así que no se pudo negar.

—¿E-era necesario que buscara esto toda la noche? Pekoyama y tú podrían estarlo buscando ahora mismo...

—Hmph, yo tengo que ayudar con el casino y Peko debía descansar, no quería que le pasará lo mismo que al grandulón.

Natsumi negó mentalmente, no quería ni saber que le ocurría ahora a Nekomaru.

—Como sea, aquí tienes... Lo que sea que Pekoyama vaya a usar en el torneo ese.

Al entregar el estuche, Natsumi pudo ver que Sato y Maiya junto a una mujer desconocida —de cabellera rosada y que sostenía un cigarro apagado—, ya se acercaban. Los harapos a los que la terapeuta se aferró desde más temprano ya no estaban así que deducía que todo salió al pie de la letra.

—¡Jaja, sabía que aquí estarías!

Natsumi contempló un llamativo peinado de tipo afro pero que también aparentaba rastas, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¡¡¡¿¿¿Tú???!!!

**Parte 1**

—¿Era necesario esto, Maiya?

Yasuke sostenía los harapos que un estudiante de la Clase 78 se esforzó en mostrarle.

Hasta hace poco estuvo tranquilo en el laboratorio, era su último refugio y ahora ya había sido profanado por ser sacado de ese lugar, la responsable era Gekkogōuhara Maiya.

En palabras de la terapeuta, Kuwata Leon le pidió ayuda para que encontrara a alguien que encajara con el disfraz de fantasma para la casa del terror, ella supo inmediatamente que Yasuke cumplía los requisitos para ello.

—Yasukeee~ Házlo por mi y tendrás una recompensa~

La otra organizadora de la casa también estaba allí, Enoshima Junko.

Junko tiró de la corbata de Matsuda acercándose demasiado, un ligero descuido y sus labios terminarían uniéndose. Aún estando en una situación tan comprometedora, el neurólogo se mantuvo inmutable.

—"¡Ains!" Si participo, ¿me dejarás tranquilo?

—Huuuuummm —Junko se llevó un dedo a la frente para aparentar tener máxima concentración—, nah, pero si te voy a dar una mejor recompensa —guiñó el ojo con eso último.

Yasuke sentía náuseas, de no ser porque Maiya estaba aquí ya le hubiera pagado algo a Leon para que sacará a Junko junto a la niña peliverde de ese lugar.

Debió de suponer que si el día le comenzó demasiado bien alguna tontería tendría que ocurrir.

—«_Pero nada como vestirme de fantasma... Que asco de día_»

Perdido en su autocompasión, Yasuke no sintió el momento en que alguien empezó a trepar por su espalda.

Al detectarlo, una abrumadora cantidad de escalofríos atacó a todo su sistema nervioso, incluso podría declarar que la temperatura del lugar descendió.

—Hehehe, ¡Matsuda-nii es un asustadizo!

Era Monaca quien trepó por su espalda. Solamente porque todavía era una infante era que Yasuke no presionó su espalda contra la pared, ahora el poco humor bueno que tenía se había mermado al 100%.

—Bueno, será un gusto tener todavía más apoyo del novio de Enoshima-san —Leon le ofreció una mano a Yasuke, al fin algo mínimamente agradable—, aunque yo le decía que ya era suficiente con que fueras el auxiliar de nuestra casa de los sustos.

Yasuke tardó un poco en procesar lo que Leon había dicho. Al hacerlo, las venas de su cuello se remarcaron y todos sus músculos faciales se tensaron.

—Jeeeehhh, tú y yo vamos a tener una plática sería, ¡y ni creas que Ikusaba te va a salvar! —gritó mientras agarraba a Junko desde una de las coletas, tampoco era que ella estuviera haciendo forcejeo.

—Mas te vale soltarme —dijo poniéndose las gafas—, es malo para mi perfecto cuero cabelludo recibir tales tratos.

Gekkogōuhara se encogió en una esquina al ser espectadora del trato entre esos dos.

—Si que tienen un noviazgo complicado... —habló en voz alta sin darse cuenta, Junko y Yasuke acordaron con una mirada ignorar lo que dijo.

**Parte 2**

La hora finalmente llegó y las puertas de la academia fueron abiertas al público tras un mensaje del director.

La gente no paraba de hablar sobre lo pálido que se miraba, ¿tal vez el tener más color en su piel eran cosas de los filtros de T.V.? Era la suposición general.

Respecto a lo que ocurrió con tres personas hace poco, el personal de seguridad —sin Sakakura Juzo involucrado en el asunto— lo dejo pasar sin más, posiblemente era por el miedo que le tenían a la niña del gran moño verde moteado.

—"¡Cough!" ¡Ese degenerado! —dio un profundo sorbo a su bebida— ¡No se saldrá con la suya!

—"Sigh", Tenko-chan —la niña peliroja hincho los labios, era como un pato—, ya te dije que ese chico no hizo nada, se desubico porque las personas le movieron la gorra y solamente acabo acercándose, nada más.

—¡Pero Himiko-chan-!

La peliroja, que Chabashira llamó Himiko, se cruzó de brazos con su pie izquierdo golpeteando al suelo, era la señal de que esperaba a que Tenko dijese que desertaba.

—¡Huuhmm, sabes muy bien que eso es mi debilidad! —reclamó sosteniéndose ambos hombros, estaba exagerando sus gestos.

—Tampoco puedes desgastarte en esas tonterías —Himiko se acomodó un gorro de maga sobre la cabeza—, ¡tienes que mostrarle a todos en está academia lo maravilloso del Neo-Aikido!

—Eghhh... ¡Tienes razón, el torneo será a la 1 PM, no puedo perder el tiempo con degenerados y patéticos hombres!

—«_Ni siquiera pienso que ese chico caería en la categoría_» —pensó Himiko—. «_Se veía muy pasivo, y más con su novia..._»

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Finalmente estoy aquí.

Una joven que parecía rondar los 15 o 16 años se detuvo en medio del flujo de personas que se dirigía al interior de la academia.

Su platinado cabello atraía una buena cantidad de atención junto a sus ropas; vestía un vestido de tipo mucama Steampunk modificado para aparentar ser más tradicional, junto a eso tenía una diadema en la cabeza.

—No podía esperar más para entrar a este lugar, ahora que lo he hecho finalmente... ¡Puedo encontrar a un maestro digno! —clamó con orgullo a la par que sostenía un plumero como si fuese una katana o kunai.

**Parte 3**

—Uno, dos, tres... ¡Cu-cuatro!

Actualmente el aula de la clase 78 no tenía pupitre alguno en su interior, esto fue aprovechado por tres alumnos, aunque uno de ellos se molestó en pedir el permiso especial.

Perfectamente podrían estarlo haciendo en los vestidores para hombres, solamente que estos estaban ocupados por los trabajadores del gimnasio, al parecer estaban agregando complementos de emergencia en caso de que algún infortunio sucediera durante el torneo.

—Uff, bro, ya te lo dije, no me siento lo suficientemente listo para esto —dijo Ishimaru tras dejar caer unas pesas con discos de 50kg.

—Ehg, tú fuiste el insistente. Te dije que ahorres tu energía —comentó Mondo con un poco de fastidio.

—Concuerdo con Owada-kun, es necesario calentar los músculos pero desgastarse así... Es innecesario en este momento —Chihiro apenas y levantó la vista del PC frente a "ella".

El hecho de que Ishimaru accediera a participar en este torneo fue un shock para toda la clase 78. Ahí lo tenían, al estudiante más responsable y estricto, listo para participar en un evento que consistía en fuerza, agilidad inteligencia y velocidad. En pocas palabras, una pelea.

Era muy probable que Mondo lo hubiese persuadido de una alguna manera y que el prefecto se agarrara de los "huecos" en las normas estudiantiles, claro que personas como Byakuya, Kyoko, Celeste y Junko solo pensaban en que estaba demasiado entusiasmo como para notar sus contradicciones. No importaba de todas formas, era una forma de convivir con otros estudiantes.

—Bhuff, ¿saben qué? Tienen razón —contestó mientras se ponía una toalla en la nuca—, lo mejor será que me vaya a dar una ducha, ¡necesito estar presentable, igual tú bro! —su entusiasmo y pasión volvió a dispararse.

Tratando de contenerse, Ishimaru salió del salón rumbo a las regaderas de los dormitorios. Si la memoria no le fallaba, los maestros habían creado una ruta que era inaccesible para los visitantes del festejo.

—"Sigh", tiene que concentrarse, si le toca ir contra Nekomaru Nidai nada más iniciar, lo necesitará —Mondo se mostraba genuinamente preocupado—. Oh chico, tampoco he pensado en qué haré si tengo que enfrentar a alguien como Pekoyama Peko.

La única otra persona en el aula, Chihiro, no estaba escuchando a su amigo motociclista. Era algo descortés y nada acordé consigo, pero razonable considerando lo que tenía en mente.

—Ni hablar de Owari Akane, seguro piensa que mi peinado es comida y lo-

—Owada-kun —interrumpió bruscamente—, ¿ya le has...?

El motociclista supo al instante sobre qué estaba preguntando Chihiro.

—... No, no le he contado a mi bro ni a nadie que realmente eres un chico —cerró los ojos con cierto pesar, se sentía mal por tal cosa—. Eres tú quien necesita estar listo, y sé muy bien que puedes conseguirlo.

Ese día volvió a su mente. En el, Owada Mondo ganó un extremo respeto por Chihiro. El programador desconocía el secreto de Mondo, lo que aconteció aquella fatídica noche de una carrera de motos, pero quería estar seguro de una cosa.

Aprendería de él, aprendería de la fuerza y determinación que le mostró ese día, de esa forma podría seguir avanzando y quién sabe, puede que se llegara a perdonarse debido a aquel incidente.

... ... ...

... ... ...

_Segunda semana de clases._

La tarde después de que el representante de clase fuera elegido, Chihiro decidió dirigirse a la entrada de los vestidores —tanto masculinos como femeninos— mientras seguía teniendo en mente el tema tratado con Kirigiri Jin, el proyecto Neo World.

—«_Bien, no hay nadie cerca..._» —pensó el programador, volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Lo que Chihiro buscaba era una jersey deportiva masculina, obviamente la mantendría en secreto una vez la obtuviese.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan furtivo? ¿Por qué no ir y pedir una? Después de todo, el director era consciente del sexo de Fujisaki. La respuesta a eso era que dichas jerseys se encontraban en el almacén del "nuevo edificio", por lo que era necesario pedirle al jefe de seguridad el acceso, y eso no era una opción.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Después de ser desempacadas, alrededor de 15 de estás camisetas fueron enviadas a los vestidores y si sus cálculos no fallaban, solo 6 estarían siendo usadas.

—«_...Ahora con cuidado_»

"¡Creeekk!"

Al primer paso, el suelo chilló exageradamente, puede que se escuchara hasta la piscina.

Estando al pendiente por unos pocos minutos, nadie apareció en la vista de Chihiro.

—"Sigh", no llamó la atención de nadie.

—Fujisaki-san, ¿algo anda mal?

El programador se paralizó, había alguien detrás de él.

Girando la cabeza, encontró que esa persona era Owada Mondo. Estuvo todo el tiempo dentro del vestidor, al parecer acomodando las pesas.

—E-ehh... Y-y-yo...

Mondo se le quedó mirando hasta comenzar a sentirse extrañado de algo que ocurrió hace nada.

—Un momento... ¿Cómo abriste la puerta? Las llaves de chicas no funcionan aquí ni viceversa...

El silencio de ultratumba y frío antártico se levantó en el ambiente entre ellos.

—... Yo... No soy el tipo más listo, pero puedo verlo —dijo Mondo, poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho—. Tranquilo, no le contaré a nadie...

Chihiro no encontró sentido alguno en tratar de negar la deducción del motociclista, cualquier persona con pensamiento lógico hubiera llegado al mismo entendimiento. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que hubiera robado la llave de algún chico, pero se descartaba cuando todos sabían que Chihiro no sería capaz de un acto así.

—Owada-kun... Ehm, y-yo... —ignorando su propio pánico, Chihiro recobró la postura—. Me asusta, me asusta que alguien lo sepa... Pero también me alegro...

—¿Te alegra? —eso desconcertó a Mondo—. Mira, habrás tenido tus motivos para vestirte como chica y no revelarlo, al final uno siempre tiene sus motivos y si se siente cómodo con eso... No es necesario que se lo explique a los demas, mucho menos a m-

—Quiero ser fuerte.

El Motociclista Definitivo cortó sus palabras al instante. Fueron breves, pero muchos fragmentos de cierto evento pasaron por su mente tras las palabras de Chihiro. No sabía cómo responderle, era una situación en extremo imprevista e incómoda.

Con un ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados, Mondo dio la vuelta.

—Fujisaki-kun... ¿Por qué hacerte pasar por una chica? ¿Qué significa para ti ser "fuerte"?

—Esto... Las cosas eran difíciles, ser incluso más débil, aparentar ser tan frágil para todo aquel que estaba a tu alrededor...

—«_Entonces esto está guiado al físico... Un momento..._»

—Ya no podía más con eso —su cuerpo temblaba, este era su primer desahogo en mucho tiempo—, así que tomé la elección de fingir, de pretender. No sera hasta que sea tan fuerte como Oogami-san o tú que decida dejar esto atrás... Pe-pero me refiero a fuerza en la confianza propia —concluyó con una mirada transmisora de determinar.

El efecto de que Chihiro le considerase alguien "fuerte" era confuso para Mondo. Él no se consideraba algo así ni de chiste.

—«_Solo es pretender una enorme mentira_» —tratando de alejar los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, Mondo eligió compartir algo con Chihiro, una enseñanza que le hacía mantener los pies en la tierra y algo tranquilo a pesar de la falsedad de su '"fuerza".

—Supongo que tengo un largo camino por recorrer, jeje.

—No, la verdad es que no —dijo Mondo, deshizo su extravagante pompadour al pasarse una mano por todo el cabello, después señalo la barra de pesas—. ¿Ves eso?

Chihiro asintió temerosamenrte.

—Eso no define la fuerza, solo la aparenta. Ahora lo sé, tú tienes otro tipo de fuerza —al decir eso, Mondo se atragantó un poco—, y eso vale más que tener músculos desarrollados, de destruir cosas con tus puños o cargar cosas muy pesadas.

—¿Soy...? ¿So-soy fuerte? No, no es así...

—¿Qué dices? Has llegado muy lejos. Sí, como ya dije, no conozco todos los detalles de lo que te ocurrió y no te los pediré, ehg... No quiero que tengas malos recuerdos en este momento —ya le estaba costando como proceder con sus palabras, este no era el fuerte de Mondo—. Pero el deseo que querer cambiar, de querer obtener la suficiente confianza en ti mismo te da una gran valía, una enorme fuerza como persona... Supongo que es el termino adecuado.

Owada Mondo había descubierto por accidente el gran secreto de Fujisaki Chihiro, así como se enteró de que era considerado todo un ejemplo en cuanto a fuerza por una de las personas que apreció rápidamente en la academía.

Esa la imagen que buscaba mantener, que "pretendía" que perdurara a los ojos de todos, en especial de su pandilla.

"Pretendiendo pretender", era lo que había estado haciendo desde el fatídico día en que su hermano murió.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—«_Maldita sea, has progresado bien, Chihiro_»

Hace nada, el programador se mostraba con miedo ante la idea de contarle a alguien más. El motociclista fue tomado por sorpresa por lo que dijo tan solo pensarlo un poco.

—Es tiempo de que Ishimaru-kun lo sepa —fueron exactamente sus palabras.

**Parte 4**

Shuichi y Hajime no pudieron evitar lo que Akane acababa de hacer, solamente se quedaron ahí, con un brazo extendido sin posibilidad de jalar a Naegi hacía un lado.

—... D-debería ir yendo por Mikan-san —Hinata estaba en blanco, nada más que un pensamiento aleatorio era lo que tenía en mente—. «Espero no se harte de sanar a Naegi»

—... Hajimeme, ¿por qué estás tan pálido? —preguntó Akane, estaba recargada contra la puerta.

—«_¡¿Por qué ese apodo?! ¡Creí que Mioda no les contaría, no después de que le dije cuál era la habitación de Naegi!_»

—Owari-san —alguien de voz extremadamente grave le llamo—. ¡¡¡Aplastas mi pie!!!

Shuichi y Hajime retrocedieron ante tal grito, el segundo creyó haber visto a Shuichi con ganas de salir corriendo.

La persona que había puesto son pie entre la puerta y la pared era Nekomaru Nidai, el Entrenador Definitivo.

—Espera... ¡Entonces!-

Akane dejo de recargarse contra la puerta del gimnasio que por inercia empezó a regresar a su lugar, Hajime y Shuichi suspiraron con alivio.

Makoto estaba intacto, todo gracias al espacio que Nekomaru hizo al meter su pie en el poco espacio que hubiese quedado.

—Lo que no te hizo esa chica de moño verde estuvo por hacértelo la puerta —dijo Shuichi.

La responsable de todo esto no estaba ni prestando atención, preferiría irse ahora mismo a la pista de carreras y "calentar sus músculos".

—Nidai, ¡¿qué te parece una buena carrera?! —su entusiasmo subió en un instante.

—Jaja, no lo creo, lo mejor es reservar energías y calentar un poco antes del inicio del torneo, ¡estoy ansioso por enfrentar a Oogami-san!

—«_Tiene mucha confianza en que llegara a ese punto... No se le puede culpar_» —pensó Shuichi.

Algo empezó a sonar, era como una alarma o... Alerta de notificación.

Naegi —que aún se reponía de casi ser aplastado— checó su móvil, tenía cerca de 6 mensajes nuevos con muy pocos minutos de diferencia.

El remitente variaba, en algunos era Celes y en otros Leon, pero todos tenían un asunto en común.

**[Necesito que revises esto]** —era lo que ambos decían.

Otra doble alerta sonó, está vez Naegi quedó espantando por el contenido.

**[¡Pero ya, por favor!]** —el mensaje de Leon.

**[Debe ser revisado ahora mismo, Makoto]** —el de Celes.

Era una pena, pero tendría que dejar por el momento a Hajime y Shuichi. Aunque, ¿cómo iba a llegar tan rápido? Una idea le vino en a la mente al ver a cierta persona.

—¡O-Owari-senpai!

La atleta dejo de estarle rogando por una carrera a Nekomaru, ahora su atención estaba con el estudiante afortunado de la clase 78.

—«_Vaya, no creí que fuera tan atrevido_» —Hajime ya sabía lo que Naegi iba a pedirle a Akane.

—... ¿Me podrías llevar a donde los puestos? Tengo que llegar ya, y... Uhm, no soy tan rápido...

Hajime estaba por intervenir, usaría lo que Mahiru le enseño para convencer a Akane.

—Bah, ayudaste a Sonia el otro día, solamente por eso te regresaré el favor.

Un brillo espontáneo apareció en los ojos de Naegi, se desvaneció cuando sintió a Akane agarrándolo de una pierna y subiéndolo a su espalda. En un parpadeo, ya yéndose a toda velocidad.

—¡Aaaaahh! «_¡Es demasiado rápida_!»

Mientras tanto, Shuichi y Hajime no sentían más que lástima por Makoto. Incluso Shuichi se quitó la gorra y se la llevo al pecho.

—... Ta-tambien tienes uno... —dijo Hajime al observar el rebelde pico en el cabello de Shuichi, un ahoge.

**Parte 5**

—¡Jaja! ¡Yamada-chi se irá hasta las nubes cuando vea mi propuesta! Pero antes de eso...

Hagakure sostenía una corta hoja de papel con diferentes apuntes, posiblemente cosas que había planeado para hoy.

—Geko... Ajá, Kizakura-sensei dijo que se llamaba Gekkogōuhara. Me sorprende que alguien menor a mi sea quien le de trabajo a mamá... Cósmico.

Sabiendo como era su madre, Hagakure supuso que entraría al campus principal por los terrenos del Curso de Reserva, que también estaban abiertos al público y albergaban parte de los puestos.

—Vamos de una buena veeee...

No tuvo que ir más allá de la fuente, su madre ya estaba ahí junto a Maiya. Se había ahorrado una caminata

—¡Jaja, sabía que aquí estarías!

... ... ...

... ... ...

Natsumi no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía estar enojada, preocupada o simplemente tranquila y no debía importarle?

—No puede ser... ¿Ese es el que te tiene deudas contigo? —Fuyuhiko preguntó.

—Maestro, déjeme encargarme de él —dijo Peko tomando postura con su espada.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así, y no... Es asunto de mi hermana.

Hagakure ni siquiera notó a los Kuzuryu en el lugar, fue directamente a donde estaba su madre. Se ponía notar que Maiya estaba sorprendida, solamente había visto a Hiroko sonreír por hacerlo, pero la que ahora tenía era una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

No era más que una escena entre madre e hijo, simplemente eso.

—... «_No lo voy a atosigar con lo de su deuda_» —pensó Natsumi, no se debería llevar por sus impulsos, eso solamente le causó problemas en el pasado.

—Ah, eres Kuzuryu Natsumi, ¿verdad? —por fin, el clarividente la había notado.

Ella estaba por decir algo, lo que evitó que palabras salieran de su boca fue el extraño trozo de papel plastificado que apareció en manos de Hagakure.

—Tambien te buscaba a ti. Finalmente me puedo librar de que me ganes más reconcor, jaja.

Sato examinó el papel desde la distancia. Empezó a sudar en extremo al descubrir lo que era.

—Un... U-un... ¡¿Cheque?!

—... Hagakure, ¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero? —preguntó Hiroko.

—Una que otra idea, ya sabes...

Lo que hacía sentir nervioso a Hagakure no era la procedencia del dinero, era lo que estuvo pensando hacer inicialmente para pagar solamente su deuda. Al final, su tonta idea inicial ni siquiera arrancó debido a que la persona que planeaba entregar a Natsumi y los suyos, enfermo ese día.

Sinceramente, sentía que le debía una disculpa a esa persona.

Después de eso, las cosas le salieron mejor. Sus ideas le dieron dinero suficiente para pagar su deuda, comprarle un nuevo automóvil a su madre e incluso podría remodelar su hogar, aunque eso significase perder su parte personal.

El clarividente siempre fue consciente de lo malo que es administrando dinero, no había porque negarlo. Lo que le llevo a conseguirlo era el cambio en todo, esto ya no era por él, era por la persona que tanto cariño le ofreció y tanto esfuerzo hizo para que saliera adelante, su madre.

—Je, claro. No te vuelvas a meter en estos problemas —Hiroko le revolvió un poco el cabello a Hagakure.

El aspecto estoico de Peko se debilitó, no podía evitar ser conmovida por las interacciones madre e hijo al igual que mirar mascotas adorables.

Fuyuhiko sonrió soltando un suspiro, volteó para preguntarle a Natsumi su opinión. Ojalá no hubiese visto eso.

Su hermana temblaba a la par que miraba el cheque, todo su rubio cabello caía en cascada cubriéndole el rostro pareciendo algo sacado de alguna película de terror.

Sato se alejaba lentamente, estaba igual de desconcertada que Fuyuhiko.

—«_Ahora puedo... ¡Puedo!_» ¡Tener una cita con Hajim-!

Natsumi se cubrió la boca a si misma, sus emociones le sobrepasaron.

Levemente, Sato escuchó lo que estaba por decir.

—«_¿Eh...? Debe ser una cita de amigos, no puede ser lo otro... Si fuera así, no tendría sentido su apoyo a Nanami-san_»

Hiroko —despreocupada de todo esto— fue la primera en hablar tras la escandalosa declaración incómoda e incompleta.

—Okey, deberíamos irnos, es mejor no pensar en que la señorita de las mejillas rojas casi dice el nombre del chico que le gusta.

Maiya, y el peluche de coneja blanca vestida de chica mágica que tenía en su espalda como mochila, temblaron en conjunto. Hiroko iba a ser una empleada muy buena.

**Conclusión**

Dream Lullaby

—Asi que...Celes quería que buscara a Komaeda-senpai y el paquete de fichas, luego Kuwata-kun me pidió que encontrara a Enoshima-san —Naegi cepillo su flequillo, se sentía cansado de estar yendo de un lado a otro con adrenalina al tope.

Tras irse, Akane cumplió y lo dejo en la zona de puestos, Makoto recordaría agradecerle plenamente al desocuparse.

Encontrar a Nagito sería tarea fácil, lo había visto antes de ser perseguido por la chica de gran moño verde. Pero Junko... Era otro caso. Podría estar en cualquier lugar.

—¿A quién le podría preguntar?

El mundo respondió a la pregunta de Makoto, la respuesta fue aquella chica sentada en una banca y sosteniendo un, ¿algodón de azúcar?

—¿Ikusaba-san?

Mukuro estuvo concentrada en su propia mente hasta escuchar la voz de Naegi, le dio un poco de pena que le viese sosteniendo el algodón.

—Hola, Naegi-kun... ¿Qué ocurre? Te veías despistado.

—Jeje, no era nada, solo buscaba a Enoshima-san. «_Es como buscar una aguja en el pajar... Una aguja que se mueve de un lado a otro_»

—¿Y eso por qué?

Makoto creyó haber escuchado un poco de hostilidad en la voz de Mukuro. Se deshizo de la idea, debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

—Kuwata-kun me dijo que despareció, quería solamente que se asegurara de algo en la casa de los sustos que montaron.

—«_Tiene que estar planeando algo para pasar tiempo con Matsuda_»

Naegi vio como el ánimo de Mukuro caía, no era buena disimulandolo.

—Ikusaba-san, ¿me ayudarías...? En el transcurso podemos recorrer esto juntos, incluso después de termine mis búsquedas...

Mukuro observó a Naegi, la sonrisa que tenía... Era idéntica, era la misma que había visto aquel día en que de hablaron por primera vez en la entrada de la academía. No era más que algo maravilloso.

—... Me encantaría, Naegi-kun.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Tiene que ser una broma, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?

Junko, junto a Monaca y Kotoko, observaron de casualidad el momento en que Mukuro y Makoto se fueron juntos.

—Aaaawww~ la gran hermana Mukuro ha caído en el amor —los gestos de Kotoko eran empalagosos, demasiado para el gusto de Monaca.

—Ugh, tarde o temprano todos caen en eso, ¡hasta Junko-chan!

—Vamos, nada me impide sentir la desesperación de perseguir un amor no correspondido... ¿Verdad, Yasuke-kun? —dicho eso, sacó un pequeño muñeco del bolsillo que Kotoko cargaba.

—«_¿Por qué parece un muñeco vudú?_» —pensó Monaca.


	18. Number III: My Shot

**Prólogo**

Painted Black

—¿Querías darme solo esto, Jin?

En la oficina del director, Kirigiri Jin llamó rápidamente a Kazou Tengan para hacerle saber nueva información que ahora estaba en sus manos.

—Sí, ¿o acaso olvidaste que acordamos mantenernos informados lo mayor posible?

El ex director asintió lentamente, en el transcurso sus ojos descendieron para leer lo que estaba en el nuevo informe.

Sus cansados ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron en conjunto con que todos los poros de su cuerpo sudaron por la conmoción.

—Una semana... Tiene que ser un chiste, ¡¿una semana?!

Jin también parecía muy irritado, su mente no pensaba con claridad.

—Tenemos que prepararnos... ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?

... ... ...

... ... ...

La gente seguía entrando por montones, y eso nada más en la última fila.

En esta, había una chica de chaqueta púrpura y falda genérica de color oscuro, lo normal, ¿verdad?

La chica destacaba por sus amenazantes ojos rojos, aunque eso no cuadraba con el hecho de que era guía de una mujer mayor.

—¿Está segura sobre esto?

—Maki-chan, dicen que ella la conoció... —el rostro de la mujer revelaba una gran preocupación y tristeza.

—Entiendo, entonces sigamos.

**Parte 1**

—Ikusaba-san... ¿Ikusaba-san?

Naegi llamó varias veces a su compañera, no tuvo éxito.

El afortunado se puso algo nervioso desde el momento en que Mukuro juntó su mano con la de él, ahora era más grave: estaba casi recargada contra todo su brazo y la cabeza casi tocaba el hombro de Naegi.

—«_Hum, bueno, Ikusaba es una chica también, y Komaeda dijo... ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?!_»

Un montón de espirales aparecieron en los ojos de Makoto y el sonrojo de las mejillas se le extendió a todo el rostro.

¿Qué pensó para terminar así? Se imaginó dándole un abrazo a Mukuro.

—Uhm...

Mukuro lentamente salió del trance en el que estaba, la pobre estuvo por estallar cuando comprendió lo que hacía.

—Naegi-kun —dijo en tono extremadamente bajo—, ¿qué... S-se supone qu-que estaba haciendo?

Makoto no sabía si responderle o no, la repuesta podría ser una espada de doble filo.

—So-solamente me agarraste del brazo... Y te recargaste en mi hombro.

Ahora entendía lo que quería lograr, Mukuro quería alejarse corriendo de no ser porque estaba paralizada por la vergüenza, Makoto estaba igual.

—«_M-me deje lle-llevar por esa fantasía... ¡¿Por qué quería que la gente nos viera como una pareja?!_» —su exterior no lo mostraba, pero Ikusaba estaba llorando internamente.

Ella, la Soldado Definitiva. Que vivió todo tipo de campo de batalla, que podía armar y desarmar un arma tan fácilmente como respirar, se enfrentaba a una lucha para la que nunca fue preparada.

Una lucha con sus propios sentimientos.

—O-oh, ya veo. Lamento eso, Makoto- —se cubrió a toda velocidad la boca.

Su estadía en Fenrir no fue muy bonita, pero incluso en este tiempo hay algo que nunca olvido: usar honoríficos, ni siquiera con compañeros que veían del extranjero, ya fuesen de Europa, Norte América y/o Latinoamerica.

Solamente una persona era la excepción, su preciada hermana menor, y aún así se llegaba a sentir un poco rara.

Mientras la mente de Mukuro iba a un punto superior a la confusión, Makoto no encontró nada raro en sus palabras.

Es decir, eran compañeros hace solo dos meses, pero ya eran muy cercanos. Toda la Clase 78 era como una familia, ¿qué tendría de raro saltarse los honoríficos y hablarse de buena manera por sus nombres?

A pesar de que él creía eso, Ikusaba no parecía mejorar. El afortunado tenía que ayudar a su amiga.

—Realmente no paso nada, Mukuro —finalmente lo había dicho, y tenía su confiada y agradable sonrisa a la hora de decirlo.

Ikusaba sentía como el rubor de formaba en sus mejillas, se quería quedar un rato allí. No conforme con eso, su corazón también latía a toda velocidad a la par que conservaba una inusual paz.

¿Por qué Naegi Makoto le hacía sentir de esta forma? ¿Era acaso porque fue la primera persona que le habló cuando entraron, la primera persona que le sonrió, la primera persona que... La trataba como una chica normal?

Durante un tiempo Mukuro mantuvo su vista fijamente en él, tras eso se dio cuenta de que debían seguir avanzando o perderían todo el tiempo, el torneo iniciaría y ni siquiera tendrían la chance de visitar algún puesto.

Aunque ignoraba el hecho de que todavía faltaban dos horas para que eso iniciara.

Justo cuando estaba por alejarse un poco de Naegi y reanudar la caminata, el afortunado le habló.

—Je... Iku-"¡Cough" —Naegi tosió bruscamente, volverle a llamar así sería un gran retroceso—, quiero decir, Mukuro, ¿qué te parece si después de ir al puesto de dulces vamos al mini casino? Se veía interesante.

La nueva propuesta repitió lo anterior: tomarla desprevenida.

—No... Me parece mala idea, Makoto —como muchas otras veces, sonrió sin darse cuenta, solo que está vez hizo algo por iniciativa propia.

Tomó la mano de Naegi.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Esa marca...

La joven de cabello plateado y uniforme de sirvienta sacó una especie de enciclopedia, ¿dónde la tuvo guardada?

Estuvo pasando las hojas por un buen rato hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Umhu, ¿con que Fenrir? Una soldado tan bien entrenada en todos los aspectos militares —miró nuevamente a donde estaba Mukuro—, pero se mira tan tímida alrededor de ese chico...

Tomando una profunda y larga respiración, la chica extendió su brazo al cielo y soliloquió, era su orgullo personal.

—Finalmente yo... —se inclinó para hacer una reverencia—. He encontrado a un amo.

**Parte 2**

—Ugh, no, por favor no. ¿Por qué no podía ser una prima más normal? No sé... Tal vez considerarse a si misma una hermana menor —se quejó Leon.

A la par con los mensajes que le envió a Makoto, a él le habían llegado alrededor de 10 con el de mismo remitente. Era su prima, Kanon Nakajima.

Desde niños, su prima tuvo una gran admiración y apego hacía él, las cosas se tornaron preocupantes cuando Leon notó que apesar de que crecieron, al parecer lo que ella sentía de niños solo fue creciendo.

El punto crítico habia sido hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella le insistía en que la llevara a tener una cita. El Beisbolista Definitivo se esforzó en tratar con un asunto de está magnitud, tenía que, después de todo el no aprobaba lo que... Los sentimientos de su prima implicaban.

Entonces, para librarse de hacerle daño, le dijo que si algún día conseguía batear una bola arrojada por él, entonces tendrían esa cita.

Leon estaba más que confiado en que Kanon nunca conseguiría aquello, pero aún era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que buscar la manera de acabar con todo esto, las cosas no podían permanecer así para siempre.

Era gracias a sus momentos durante niños que Leon pedía lo mejor para Kanon, que encontrarse la felicidad con alguien o en alguna vocación, ¿pero cómo conseguir eso sí ella seguía aferrada a unos sentimientos infantiles que crecieron hasta la actualidad?

—Alguien podría aconsejarme... ¿Quién puede hacerlo?

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Jajaja, no puedo creerlo, ¿enserio fue multado?

En unas sillas adyacentes al puesto de tickets de la casa de los sustos, Yasuhiro y Hiroko parecían estar hablando sobre algo que les hacía mucha gracia.

—Ehm, conducir a 115 kilómetros por hora no es bien visto, y que luego descubran que en tu expediente dice que no pagaste pensión aunque fuese unión libre tampoco... 6 meses en una celda no son suficientes.

Al parecer, Hiroko le decía a Yasuhiro sobre que hace poco fue buscada por un fiscal para atender un asunto que tenía que ver con su padre.

—No es como si fuéramos a necesitar su dinero de todas formas —reveló mientras jugaba con el alborotado cabello de su hijo.

**Parte 3**

—Kaede... ¡Lo puedo ver! ¡Ella es la ideal para mí!

Kaito y Kaede seguían buscando a Shuichi, querían ir lo más pronto posible al puesto de dulces y ver qué podrían encontrar en ese lugar.

Por el momento, estaban descansando en una banca que hace poco estaba ocupada por una chica pelinegra. A Kaede le dio ternura la manera en la que se fue con un chico de cabello castaño, Kaito se empalago cuando vió que la chica le agarró la mano al chico.

—... ¿De qué hablas ahora?

Emocionado, el joven de curiosa barba señaló con los ojos a la dama que con solo mirar le robaba el corazón.

Cabello de un castaño muy oscuro, unos intimidantes ojos rojos que para Kaito se sentían como hermosos rubíes y una aparente amabilidad oculta, eso lo dedujo al mirar como ayudaba a la anciana que acompañaba.

—Asi que finalmente has caído en el amor, jeje —Kaede rió maquiavélicamente—. Solo espera a que le cuente a Shuichi y Tsumugi.

—Por supuesto, aunque solo tendrás el derecho de decirle esto a mi bro cuando te decidas confesar.

Kaede se apagó, no tenía como negarselo cuando el más que nadie conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el joven Saihara.

—Tu ganas...

—¡Noooo! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Había apostado con Tsumugi a que tú y mi bro pronto serían pareja! —se quejó tirando su propia chaqueta al suelo—. ¡Kaede x Shuichi debe ser canon, maldita sea!

Lentamente la pianista se alejó del chico con sueños de ser astronauta, realmente era un berrinche muy vergonzoso.

Bueno, tampoco era tan malo como aquella vez en la que dijo en voz alta que él sería el padrino de la boda, o no tan malo como Kaede recordaba.

**Parte 4**

Sato, Natsumi, Maiya y Mahiru se reunieron tras lo de la fuente, solamente Natsumi había dicho en voz muy alta que no volvieran a mencionar nada relacionado a lo último que dijo Hiroko antes de irse con Yasuhiro.

—Koizumi-san, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Natsumi.

La joven Kuzuryu ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero las cosas no eran igual para la Fotógrafa Definitiva de la Clase 77-B.

Todas las chicas podían leer lo que estaba sintiendo, ya fuere porque la conocían muy bien o por haber pasado por algo similar.

—¿Ya sabías? Ella va a hacer hoy su movimiento.

La expresión de Natsumi se llenó de terror así como de una pronta resignación, a Sato le pasó igual. Esto era solo una cuestión de tiempo.

—Mahiru-chan —Maiya hacía el esfuerzo por encontrar cómo ayudarle—, uhm, bue-bueno-

—Gekko-chan —le llamó por el apodo que le dio—, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

La fotógrafa pronto tendría que ir a su puesto junto a Saionji, claro que antes de eso tendría que dejarle en claro al resto de sus amigas el cómo se sentía.

—Jeje, es extraño, muchos dicen que si pueden estar con esa persona, el solo hecho de que sean felices les da felicidad a ellos —mantenía una mano en su pecho que, dicho lo último, aumento el agarre—. Diría que es una mentira... No deja de ser doloroso y triste, n-no puedo pretender que no duele.

Ese chico le enseño demasiado sobre la comprensión, la paciencia. No lo negaría, su vida era mucho mejor desde que él estaba en ella.

Al enseñarle sobre compresión, entendió como entablar una conversación larga con su padre y hacerle ver lo mal que estaba, la paciencia fue lo siguente. Con esta, no presionó en el lento pero gran cambio que su papá llevó acabó el año pasado.

Al final de cuentas, era la sociedad tan exigente lo que hizo que se convirtiera en un despreocupado. Decía sentirse superado una y otra vez por las expectativas que cualquier trabajo ponía en su espalda, se sentía insignificante.

No trató de usarlo como excusa, entendio lo que estaba haciendo mal, se disculpó con su esposa e hija y asi inicio su cambio, todo porque su hija había ganado un gran amigo que le dio sutiles consejos para lidiar con un tema tan delicado.

—Podría pasarme todo un día diciendo las razones por las que me enamoré de él... Y eso haría más dolorosas las cosas.

Ya no tenía porque contenerse más.

Koizumi Mahiru rompió en lágrimas, también una muy pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su enrojecido rostro.

Sus corazón estaba roto incluso antes de siquiera tratar de confesarse, pero también se sentía libre.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Mikan hoy estaba de un humor tan bueno que hasta la Clase 77-B estaba espantada.

Era su día, lo que espero por tanto tiempo, finalmente lo haría.

El constante lamento que había sufrido las últimas semanas fue la llave que la armó del valor y la determinación para realizar algo que hasta hace un año creía imposible: una confesión.

Nunca se habría podido ver en este punto de no ser por él, compitiendo contra una de sus más preciadas amigas por el corazón de un chico... Aunque dicha amiga no tuviera ni la menor idea.

Con toda su ilusión a tope, Mikan preparaba lo necesario para ese momento. Lo principal era que fuera en la tarde de ese mismo día.

—Disculpe, joven.

Por ahora, la enfermera se estaba encargando de llevar unas cuantas utilerías que Saionji —haciendo el gran esfuerzo de ser amable–, le pidió para la cabina de fotos.

Ya estaba en el camino de regreso cuando dos personas se le acercaron, una mujer bastante mayor y una chica de oscuro cabello castaño e intimidades y afilados ojos rojos.

—¿S-sí? ¿En qu-que le puedo ayudar?

¿Por qué tartamudeaba? Mikan sabía que no se sentía nerviosa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Nicia Bianchi —se presentó la mujer mayor.

El que pareciera la clásica abuela bonachona de alguna serie o libro infantil le daba bastante tranquilidad y curiosidad a Mikan.

—Harukawa Maki... —la presentación y saludo de la joven fueron bastante secas. Parecía Incluso enojada.

—Quería preguntarle algo, Mikan-san —dijo Nicia—. Verá, yo administro un orfanato y... Euhm, estoy divagando. Iré al punto, ¿acaso usted conoció a Ota... Ehm...? ¿Cómo era, Maki?

—Otonashi —contestó Harukawa, la preocupación que ese nombre hacía recaer en aquella mujer mayor era lo que le tenía tan enojada—. Usted, Tsumiki Mikan-senpai, se encontró con Otonashi Ryoko, ¿no es asi?

—S-sí... Pe-pe-pero-

—Y lo hiciste tras el intento de asesinato contra la hija de los Kuzuryu, ¿correcto?

El mayor rumor alrededor de Tsumiki Mikan era ese, el haber conocidos a una persona tan peculiar el mismo día en que aquella tragedia casi ocurre.

**Conclusión**

Take Your Time

—¿Crees que Makoto cumpla su parte? —preguntó Monoinata.

—Tiene que, este pequeño pero misterioso gasto en soluciones salinas, sueros y cosas de ese estilo es demasiado misterioso como para dejarlo pasar.

—Egh, yo veo que tiene oportunidad para investigarlo durante o después del torneo.

Los dos viajeros de peculiar nombre espectaban gustosos el evento que hoy se estaba llevando acabo, es más, a ellos les encantaría ir un puesto de tiro al blanco.

—Lo dices como si fuera nada, prácticamente le dijimos que debe entrar a un lugar de ese calibre... ¿Enserio habrá pensado su respuesta o solo fue el impulso?

**Palabras Finales.**

**_Mucho gusto mis estimados lectores._**

**_Primero que nada, espero se encuentren bien con la situación que se vive actualmente en todo el mundo. Es un tiempo difícil el que vivimos, pero será superado y vendrán cosas mejores._**

**_Dicho eso... Bueno, no ha pasado mucho de mis últimas palabras finales, así que no hay mucho que comentar más allá de que se ha llegado a la segunda etapa titulada: Number._**

**_No debería decir esto, pero es una etapa mucho más larga que la anterior. Quiero que está sea el gran antes y después._**

**_Como siempre, muchas gracias por el gran apoyo que le dan a está historia. La verdad, en un inicio no esperaba recibir tanto._**

**_Es todo lo que había que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo._**

**_Se les aprecia._**

**_Nota: Solo en caso de que les sea desconocido, Kanon aparece en la novela Ultra Despair Hagakure. Altamente recomendada._**

**_-Mr:Soul_**


	19. Number IV: Ozymandias

**Prólogo**

Greedy.

—S-si no es mucha molestia... ¿Cu-cuál es su relación co-co-con Otonashi-san? —cuestionó una muy asustada Mikan.

El gesto de Maki fue amenazante tras la pregunta de la enfermera, claro que ni ella ni la mujer mayor lo notaron.

—... Hace años, dirigía un orfanato junto a mi esposo.

—No me gus-gusta sacar conclusiones pero... Eso... ¿Quiere decir que Otonashi-san es una huérfana?

Bianchi asintió a la pregunta.

—Un fatídico día, el edificio se prendió en llamas y mi esposo se quedó dentro buscando sacar a todos los niños y niñas.

—N-no me diga...

—Jeje, tranquila jovencita, conseguimos poner a todos sanos y salvos, incluso tuvimos el apoyo de la gente que estaba por los alrededores ese día.

Mikan suspiró aliviada, agradecía que no era una historia trágica, era lo que menos deseaba escuchar en este, su "día más feliz".

—Sin embargo, aunque todos estaban bien, el edificio quedó en un estado deplorable. Con ayuda del gobierno, conseguimos un lugar temporal en donde instalarnos en lo que el edificio era reconstruido.

—Si todo esto fu-fue hace años, ¿por qué ahora busca a Otonashi-san? ¿Tiene que ver con la fa-familia que la adoptó?

El silencio se hizo entre las tres mujeres, la enfermera encojiendose cada vez más sobre si misma al sentir que hizo una pregunta que no debía.

—Ni Otonashi ni su hermana mayor fueron adoptadas, ellas desaparecieron el día que nos trasladamos.

Todas las piezas se rompieron y cayeron en su lugar dentro de la mente de Tsumiki Mikan.

—Fue una completa sorpresa cuando nos enteramos que reapareció —Maki volvió a su gesto y tono neutro una vez hablo—, así que desde hace tiempo estaba intentando convencer a mi abuela de venir y preguntarle a la persona que se relacionó con ella cuando el incidente ocurrió.

La cara de Tsumiki se oscureció.

Aquel fue un día muy feliz para ella y le molestaba mucho que solo lo relacionaran con el intento de asesinato crepuscular.

—Oto... Ryoko-chan no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso ese día —levantó gradualmente la voz y el rostro, todo rastro de nervios se había ido—... Me habló de su vida, dijo que había alguien a quien extrañaba, alguien que era como una madre para ella durante el tiempo "que no tenía nada"...

Viendo que una lágrima traicionera se escapaba del ojo derecho de la señora Bianchi, Mikan no pudo evitar que lo mismo le pasara.

—Al parecer Ryoko-chan la sigue apreciando.

Maki estaba disgustada con el momento conmovedor así que simplemente cerró los ojos y tarareó algo en mente.

Por culpa de hacer eso, no fue consciente del chico cuyos finos lentes le daban un tono siniestro.

**Parte 1**

—Con que un amigo que quiere ser astronauta... Yo tengo un amigo que tiene montones de dinero pero lo han llegado a confundir con un vagabundo —rió incómodamente tras decir eso.

Hajime y Shuichi estaban a escasos metros del puesto de fotos, al parecer buscando a los amigos del detective novato.

—Por cierto, Saihara-kun... Cuando mencionas a tu amiga pianista tienes un gesto diferente, ¿acaso...?

Todo el cuerpo de Shuichi empezó a sudar por culpa de los nervios, de igual forma las palabras no podían salir de su garganta, incluso todo el ruido que hacía la gente en los alrededores pareció desaparecer del mundo.

—No e-es lo que p-piensa-sas...

—Eres muy malo mintiendo, además noté tu gesto porque también me ha pasado.

De nueva cuenta el ambiente se relajó entre los dos. Todo el sonido de la gente que pasaba regresó a Saihara.

—Hinata-kun... ¿Amas a alguien?

—No le veo el sentido a que lo niegue.

Sorprendido por el atrevimiento de su recién conocido, el detective novato reflexionó un poco sobre si mismo.

Disipó rápido esos pensamientos, primero necesitaba más detalles.

—¿Cómo lo puedes decir tan casualmente? Ehm, quiero decir... Supongo que para que puedas hacer algo así la debes de conocer desde hace años.

«_Yo solo conozco a Kaede desde que tenía 12, hace unos dos años_»

—Te equivocas, nos conocimos el año pasado. Es solo que... Gracias a ella cambié muchas cosas de mi vida —Hajime miró hacía el norte, es decir en donde se encontraba el escenario. Ella estaba ahí, hablando casualmente con Ibuki—. Hice grandes amigos, hemos pasado momentos inolvidables... Incluso este año conocí a más personas.

Las palabras de Hajime hicieron a Shuichi volver a su estado reflexivo.

Si tuviera un valor como el del chico con corbata verde, tal vez desde hace tiempo estaría en una relación de noviazgo con ella.

—Mantente tranquilo con estás cosas, todo se dará a su tiempo.

—Pero, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?

—... ¿Qué se le puede hacer? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca me ha pasado, pero sé que duele, también puede frustar. Pero si el aprecio que se le tiene a la persona es tan fuerte, entonces podrán mantener una amistad. Cuando menos te des cuenta, aquéllos sentimientos rechazados se han ido.

—Suena muy irreal...

—¿Le estás buscando lógica a las emociones humanas?

—Hey, soy un hombre de ciencia.

Hajime soltó una leve risa, posteriormente se acercó a Shuichi y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—La ciencia no puede explicar todo, no busques lógica en las emociones humanas... Siempre varían.

Shuichi asintió.

En definitiva, hacer conocidos Hajime y Makoto podría ser lo mejor que la pasaría en el evento.

«_Ahora que lo pienso..._»

—¿Qué clase de consejos crees que Naegi-kun me daría?

Y con esa pregunta, la sabía y madura aura que Hajime tenía se disipó al instante.

—E-es mejor no hablar de eso... Makoto es algo "denso" .

—¿Denso? No lo parece, habló tan casualmente con esa chica atleta.

—Créeme, lo es. Aunque tampoco es como si lo pudiera culpar del todo, hay alguien en la clase 77-B que tiene un obvio enamoramiento con él, solo que ella tampoco se ha dado cuenta...

Shuichi llegó a sentir algo de pena por el estudiante afortunado.

Justo cuando estaba por preguntar quién era la estudiante de dicha clase que tenía un enamoramiento con Naegi, alguien le llamó.

—¡Hey, Shuichi! Hasta que te encontramos.

Un chico y una chica se estaban acercando desde los alrededores del gimnasio, que es donde Hajime y él estuvieron.

—Oh, Kaito, Kaede...

Nada más observar a su amiga pianista, un rubor llegó a los rostros de ambos.

A Kaede por recordar lo que Kaito gritó a los cuatro vientos y Shuichi por la plática con Hajime.

En cuanto a los otros dos jovenes, compartieron una mirada y una leve risita al ver la reacción del detective novato y la pianista.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Sniff, yo quería ir con los demás... ¡Pero aún tengo tiempo!

Tsumugi lloró mientras salía de una sala de reuniones.

Agradecía que la reunión terminó más temprano de lo previsto, así podría reunirse con los demás a pesar de tener menos tiempo.

—Yo soy cosplayer, ¿por qué tengo que aportar al diseño de vestidos? —se masajeó la sien dejando en evidencia la frustración que sentía—. Y todo para que al final sean presentados por Enoshima Junko... Que desperdicio.

**Parte 2**

«_Aahhh, maldita sea, ¡casi toco un tomacorriente_»

Fukawa se mordió las uñas, el error que estuvó por cometer le asustó demasiado.

Queriendo alejarse de la multitud hasta que iniciaría el torneo, buscó el camino a los dormitorios. Tomando en cuenta que no era "ella misma" cuando Kizakura les dijo la forma en que podrían llevar, no se sabía la ruta así que terminó por perderse.

En algún punto llegó a la zona en donde hacían los preparativos para el escenario y casi toca un tomacorriente que ya tenía corriente eléctrica en el.

Con eso, se alejó corriendo hasta esconderse en la parte de atrás del casino.

«_No tengo rastro de nadie, ¡maldición!_», aumentó la rapidez con la que se mordía las uñas.

¿Quién la ayudaría? Ella misma primero pensó en su "Maestro", pero descartó la idea. Touko no tenía de idea de cómo, pero recientemente su obsesivo interés había disminuído.

Luego pensó en alguien como Chihiro, ella sin lugar a dudas le ayudaría. Para mala suerte, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

—No quiero pedirle a-ayuda a Makoto... —murmuró con una voz casi inaudible.

Fukawa no le tenía odio al chico, es más, era casi al contrario, estaba a nada de considerarlo un amigo. Y por ser lo contrario era que se sentía incómoda.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dices sobre mi hermano?

La chica recién llegada creyó haber visto como el cabello de la escritora se crispo cuando le hizo la pregunta.

—¡A-alejat-! —al voltearse para empujar y irse corriendo una vez más, Fukawa contempló la apariencia de la chica.

Ojos de color avellana, un cabello verdoso y un característico pelo rebelde en el centro.

—... ¿Ko-Komaru?

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Juro que cuando lo vea le daré un buen golpe —se quejó Komaru mientras agitaba el puño.

Toda la familia Naegi había asistido al evento, eso incluía a los abuelos. Entraron normalmente junto al resto de personas, miraron por aquí y por allá, lo típico.

El único detalle surgió cuando el padre —Naegi Yasuo— observó como su hijo salía corriendo junto a otro joven, al parecer escapaban de una chica que se hacía notar por el gran moño verde que tenía.

Preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo, la madre —Naegi Mitsu— le pidió a Komaru que lo encontrara.

No es que le desagradara su hermano, es solo que la chica quería mirar todo lo que tenía el evento de manera tranquila y ahora tenía que ver en qué se había metido su desafortunado hermano mayor.

De tal forma, se mantuvo buscándolo hasta llegar a la zona del casino después de que una chica de piel morena y complexión atlética le dijera que lo llevó a ese lugar hace poco.

—Se fue, parecía exhausto —le respondió una chica con coletas en espiral y ropa de lolita gótica.

—¿Y viste a dónde se dirigía?

Komaru cayó en la trampa de Celes, pobre de ella.

—Te lo diré... Si me ganas en una partida de cartas.

Frunciendo el seño, la menor de los Naegi ignoró a la apostadora y dio una media vuelta para salir del lugar.

—Sé que quieres jugar una partida contra el representante de tu clase—Togami Shinobu le dijo a Celes, se encontraba ahí anotando todo los elementos que se usarían para premios—, pero te pediré amablemente que te abstengas de retar a cada persona que venga.

«_A-asi solo asustara a la gente..._», pensó cierta chica con heterocromia y un suéter de la popular mascota de un videojuego, al parecer era la ayudante de Shinobu.

Exhalando ruidosamente, Celes no fue tras una molesta Komaru.

Mientras tanto, la chica se había recargado contra la pared izquierda del casino. En si, la persona de Celes no era la fuente de una ola de escalofríos que le atacó nada más salir del ese lugar.

—Su ropa me daba miedo...

Con una mano en la nuca para aliviar la atención, Komaru se dispuso a continuar con la búsqueda. Dio marcha atrás cuando escuchó un murmuro en la parte trasera.

—No quiero pedirle a-ayuda a Makoto...

«_... ¿Fukawa-san?_», inmediatamente reconoció a la escritora.

**Parte 3**

—Lo siento, no sabía que hoy recibías tratamiento.

《_Jeje, tranquila, ya estoy bien_》

Habiéndo resuelto los destrozos de Owari y separándose de Asahina por la llamada importante que tenía que realizar, Sakura aprovechó al grupo de chicas que se había ido de la fuente para sentarse en las bancas aledañas y hablar tranquilamente.

—Lo sé, es solo que... No tenías porque tomar un riesgo de esa magnitud.

《_Es mi elección, quiero ver cómo te luces. Además, no estaré solo, el hospital me asignó un enfermero que me acompañara_》

—Kenichiro... Gracias —la artista marcial forzó, estaba realmente conmovida.

《_Más te vale dar lo mejor de ti de la mejor manera que sabes... Con honor_》

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Sniff, ¿por qué sin azúcar? ¿Es una mala broma de tu parte?

Lloriqueo Aoi al sacar una de las donas que venían en la bolsa que le entregó su hermano.

—¿Mala broma? Uhm... Tal vez si volvemos al puesto le pongan la azúcar, glaseado o lo que sea —respondió Yuta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Te lo agradezco, de todas formas no tengo hambre...

Yuta miró a su hermana con un gesto extrañado, parecía desanimada.

—¿Te ocurre algo? Por favor, no te pongas así solo porque no participarás en las peleas.

Las palabras de su hermano menor no ayudaron en lo absoluto.

En un inicio, la nadadora estaba entusiasmada de participar y demostrar los frutos de sus esfuerzos no solo en el nado, a pesar de que le gustaba dedicarse a eso más que nada.

Desconociendo de dónde provenía, una habitual ansiedad atacó a Asahina el día que le iba a decir a los organizadores de su participación.

Dicha ansiedad provenía de algo que la había atosigado por mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a practicar la natación: la inseguridad que tenía respecto a qué tan femenina era.

—... Si no participe en el torneo, fue porque me pregunté... "¿Eso es algo qué haría una chica?".

Yuta suspiró con exasperacion, se pusó de pie, tronó los dedos de ambas manos y hecho eso, golpeó con la palma izquierda a su hermana.

—¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! —preguntó con dificultad, había una pequeñas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

—Respondeme algo, ¿Oogami-san es una chica? ¿La tal Ikusaba-san y Owari-san lo son?

—Bue-bueno... Lo son, pero ellas son especiales...

—Han hecho ejercicios como tú, nada más —se volvió a sentar, tenía una mirada de compresión dirigida a la nadadora—. Hacer ejercicio, que te gusten los deportes, la natación en tu caso... Ni de chiste quita lo femenina que amas ser.

—Solo lo dices porque eres mi familia... Mamá dijo algo así.

—"Sigh", ¿entonces porqué no le preguntas a una amiga o amigo? Alguien con honestidad ante todo...

Aoi podía suponer lo que Sakura le respondería, sus opciones eran limitadas.

«_A menos que..._»

—Co-conozco a alguien —un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas y frente.

«_¡¿Enserio estoy pensando en pregúntarle?!_», pensó con un llanto interno.

**Parte 4**

—Ese niño echo las donas a la bolsa sin elegir un glaseado... —Ruruka tenía la mirada pérdida—. Oh bueno, será cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva.

Apoyándose en el mostrador, la mirada de la confitera se desvió hasta enfocarse en su amiga farmacéutica.

—Seiko, ¿por qué pareces tan acelerada?

Sorprendida por la mención a su nombre, Kimura se movió errática mente, en el transcurso hasta se aflojó el cubrebocas.

—Na-nada, no es nada —la sonrisa nerviosa que hizo solo puso más sospechas en Ruruka.

—¿Esperas a alguien? Me preguntó quién será, después de todo nuestro ayudante ya tiene tiempo que llegó...

En la parte de atrás del puesto, muchos utensilios de cocina metálicos hicieron ruido cuando la susodicha ayudante fue mencionada.

—Antes de que llegara si estaba esperando a Kotoko-chan —Seiko estaba algo resignada, no es como si tuviera prohibido esperar la visita de "él"—, y ah-ahora lo hago con alguien más, ¿tie-tiene eso algo de malo?

La actitud tan determinada de Kimura sorprendió a Ando, tenía tiempo de no verla así.

«_Sea quién sea la persona... Debes tener muchas ganas de verla una vez más_»

Antes de notar la sonrisa de la confitera, Kimura se distrajo por el ruido que los utensilios seguían haciendo en la parte trasera.

—¿Kotoko-chan tendrá problemas?

—"Sigh", iré a verla, espero no encuentre un desastre.

Con pereza, Ruruka se retiró del mostrador —tomando Seiko el puesto— y acto seguido se cambió el delantal decorativos a uno más apropiado.

Minutos pasaron hasta que el ruido cesó, pero Ruruka seguía sin volver y eso preocupaba a Seiko.

Al momento en que su barra de preocupación llegó al límite y estaba por ir a ver, dos personas llegaron.

A simple vista, podían ser perfectamente una pareja adolescente en una cita, por suerte la Farmacéutica Definitiva no se dejo llevar.

—Oh, Kimura-senpai.

Su plateado cabello pareció moverse de la alegría al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

—Ho-hola, Naegi-kun, Ikusaba-san.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Me sorprende que vinieras a ayudar, pensaba que ibas a pasar todo el día con tu "hermana mayor".

Ando ayudaba a Kotoko a recojer un monto de cubiertos que se le había caído. Ese mismo monto estaba junto a una mezcla de glaseado, por suerte el contenedor de metal en donde estaba no se había dado vuelta al caer.

—Junko Onee-chan quería pasar el día con Matsuda-kun, así que mejor nos separamos —respondió la joven actriz a la par que dejaba una parte de los cubiertos en el lavabo.

«._..Pobre tipo, seguro Yoi-chan esta rezando por él, son muy amigos desde la fiesta que hicimos cuando pasamos a tercer año_»

**Parte 5**

—¡Más te vale grabar la reacción de Hajimeme! ¡La necesito!

Alejadas del personal que le daba sus últimos detalles al escenario para el concierto que se daría en la noche, una ya no ajetreada Chiaki y Ibuki tenían una charla sobre algo muy privado para la gamer.

—Solo te la describiré, no importa que diga... Atesoraré en mis recuerdos la reacción que de —se llevó una mano a la zona superior del pecho, cerca de la clavícula. Hoy era un día muy especial para las emociones que tenía tiempo guardando.

Mioda no quitaba la mirada divertida que tenía aún cuando su amiga estaba tan nerviosa, si que era densa para leer algunos sentimientos.

—¿Con quién más has hablado, eh? ¡Tal vez alguien instalará una cámara en el lugar!

Perturbada porque Sonia —o Nagito— pudieran hacer algo así, la representante de la clase 77-B tomó la opción de cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Mioda-san? ¿Cuándo darás el gran paso?

—¿Dar el gran paso?... ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Te refieres a que saqué un álbum? ¿O otro álbum?

Chiaki miró con preocupación a su amiga amante de la música.

—Mioda-san... Todos en la clase, hasta Hajime, lo sabemos, hemos visto tus reacciones, tus gestos cuando nos dices como la pasaste con él, con tu voz se nota lo especial que es cada segundo que pasan juntos... Esta bien, puedes confiar en mí.

La Música Definitiva no comprendía tales palabras, ¿de quién estaba hablando? O más bien, ¿de qué?

«_¿Apreciar cada segundo? Ehm, lo hago en mis prácticas con..._»

Ya lo entendía.

Nunca fue su emoción base, tampoco la comprendía y no quería hacerlo, pero ella ahora lo sabía.

«_Con qu-que así se siente... Uhm, es lindo_», su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, quería comprender el "cómo" de lo que sentía.

Gracias a un fuerte latido, casi como un "bum" que resonó en sus oídos, Mioda Ibuki entendió lo que sentía y antes no sabía que era.

Ella estaba enamorada.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Durante todo este tiempo, el pobre Kuwata estuvo rondando por donde no pudiera ser visto. Analizaba detenidamente cada opción de cómo debería actuar frente a Kanon.

Llegó un punto en que desconocía el lugar en que se encontraba, el único indicio que recibió fue cuando se tropezó con Maizono acompañada de su representante.

—Chico, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Arai.

De su parte, Sayaka ayudó al beisbolista a ponerse de pie.

—Lo estoy, solo quiero meditar algo...

Dándole un vistazo a la idol, la mente de Leon fue iluminada finalmente.

Si no podía llegar a una solución respecto al tema de Kanon, ¿por qué no pedirle un consejo a una chica? Seguro que ella podría comprender a su prima.

—Maizono-san, ¿tienes tiempo está tarde? Me gustaría que me aconsejes en algo...

Tras pensarlo un poco, Sayaka asintió diciendo "si".

Sus planes no eran hasta la noche y después de la presentación de su grupo, así que no tenía problema alguno.

—Aunque si puedo preguntar... ¿Por qué hasta la tarde?

—Ah, es que si me lo dices ahora, el torneo me hará olvidarlo

Los rostros de Arai y Sayaka se oscurecieron.

Vaya forma de fastidiarlas, diciendo una tontería.

**Conclusión**

Shape.

Guardando y aprobando unas peticiones de último minuto, Munakata se estiró sobre su asiento.

—¿Por qué tenían que ponerte a cargo de esto? —cuestionó una irritada Chisa.

—Es mi culpa, no tenía idea de que ella iba a involucrar el proyecto que financio.

Diciendo eso, sostuvo una vez más la petición marcada como "Iruma".

—Entonces vámonos de una vez, quiero una cita...

—¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada...

«_Eres malditamente denso_», fue el pensamiento venenoso de Yukizome.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Debido a que ya no llegaba nadie al puesto la entrada que cobraba la comisión para entrar el festival, Sakakura estaba concentrado.

Más específicamente, miraba en su celular una foto de Munakata, Chisa y él... Solo que Chisa estaba recortada.


	20. Remitente III: No hay canción de cuna

—Ese niño... ¿Dónde dejo mi saco?

Saihara Ninsei, el tío que le enseño todo respecto a detectives a Shuichi, iba a de arriba a abajo por todas las habitaciones de su casa.

No era que tuviese prisa, pero quería llegar con tiempo de su sobra a la cita que tendría ese día, estaba aprovechando que su sobrino había salido junto a sus amigos.

—Siempre me dice que no entre... —observó la última puerta antes de llegar a la salida al patio trasero—. Lo siento, pero esto es una emergencia.

Suspirando con resignación, Ninsei se adentró en la habitación de Shuichi, tenía la esperanza de que no lo notara cuando llegara.

—... ¿Qué es esto?...

Generalmente, Ninsei tenía la idea de que su sobrino era alguien con una obsesión por tener ordenados sus objetos personales. El cuarto decía todo lo contrario.

Una cama ordenada pero con un montón de objetos sobre ella, el escritorio repleto de cartas, recortes y fotos. Ni hablar de la mesita de noche, habían manchas de tinta por culpa de plumas reventadas.

Asegurándose de no dejar nada pudiera delatar su presencia, Ninsei se acercó lentamente al escritorio. Una vez se acercó, notó la gigantesca carpeta que estuvo cubierta por un montón de otros papeles.

—"Incidente-0497"... Agh, el maldito caso que nadie pudo resolver, ¿enserio lo has estado investigando, Shuichi? —dijo a la par que con dos dedos, se limpió los ojos—. Ni los Kirigiri pudieron dar con el paradero de Otonashi Ryoko y su hermana mayor.

Solamente tomando la carpeta para darse una idea de su verdadero grosor, el mayor de los Saihara supo que su saco no iba a estar en la habitación de su sobrino así que decidió retirarse.

Ninsei no se dio cuenta, pero al dejar la carpeta del incidente-0497, una foto cayó.

En la foto, posaba una chica con gran reputación por su belleza y talento.

Era Enoshima Junko.


	21. Number V: Broken Home

**Prólogo**

Nightmares in black and white.

—¿Cómo pudieron adelantar el proceso? No lo comprendo... —la inquietud que Tengan Kazou seguía sintiendo en su interior le impedía disfrutar del festival.

—Es solo una suposición mía, pero no dudo que hayan usado los planos de la tecnología del Neo-World que Fujisaki-kun, Matsuda-kun y Gekkōugahara-san tienen ya a su disposición.

El más despreocupado de los tres, Kizakura, tragó en grande cuando escuchó lo que dijo Jin.

—Asi que nos han arrebatado nuestro As bajo la manga...

—Ja... Ja —Jin se tuvo que forzar a reír, los movimientos tan bruscos que venían con la risa no le hacían nada bien.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Jin? —el estrés era evidente en la voz de Tengan.

Deteniendo voluntariamente la risa, el director de la academia caminó frente a los otros dos hombres en la habitación.

—Los planos que nos pidieron, ahora están obsoletos. Fujisaki-kun temía que en lugar de dar terapia, el Neo-World trajera una amnesia temporal con el riesgo de ser permanente, así que junto a Gekkōugahara-san, volvieron a cero.

—No estarás insinuando...

Jin le asintió a Kizakura.

—Con el apoyo de un proyecto externo patrocinado por las órdenes de Munakata Kyosuke, se creó una medida en caso de que el Neo-World dejará amnesia en el sujeto.

De un fondo falso en la pared norte de la oficina, el director sacó unos planos de tamaño mediano.

—Luces de Flashback... Fueron creadas con ayuda de Souda Kazuichi y Iruma Miu, obviamente no se les dijo la verdadera función que las luces tienen que cumplir.

Tengan y Kizakura analizaron detenidamente todos los dibujos en el plano así como las especificaciones y activación.

—¿Cómo ayudará esto a revertir lo que haga el proyecto? —cuestionó Kizakura conforme sacaba su mini termo lleno de sangría.

—Los directivos quisieron que me enterará de lo mínimo, claro que no contaban con mi informante —del mismo fondo falso, Jin sacó una pequeña libreta—. Cuando las Luces de Flashback fueron creadas, él me dijo que esto podría ayudar para traer a la verdadera personalidad del sujeto de vuelta.

—Ya tenía entendido que para "cultivar esperanza", necesitarían eliminar la persona que alguna vez fue el sujeto que pruebas —Kazou acarició su barba imitando a un pensador—, ¿sigue siendo posible traer a la persona que una vez fue cuando le hagan eso?

—Asi es. Para crear a Kamakura Izuru, deben tener un pilar, y ese pilar es la verdadera personalidad de la persona. De eliminarlo totalmente, el peso que recae sobre una mente al tener tantos talentos implantados sería demasiado.

—Asi que, las Luces de Flashback y la nueva programación del Neo-World serán nuestros ases... Esperó podamos utilizarlos a tiempo.

El tema del proyecto de cultivo de esperanza era algo que buscaban evitar tocar a toda costa, por lo menos en ese momento. Estaban en un alegre festival, bien podrían hablar de tales cosas al día siguiente.

Tengan lo notaba en el ambiente por lo que eligió preguntarle a Jin sobre algo más, aunque se sintiera antinatural e incómodo para los otros dos.

—Por cierto, Jin, ¿qué hay de las cuatro solicitudes de último momento?

—Ahh... Todas fueron aceptadas. Entre más combates en el torneo, mejor... O eso dijo Munakata.

Kizakura soltó una risa ahogada, él sabía porqué todas las solicitudes fueron aprobadas.

«_Munakata solo quería consentir a su pasante... Je_», pensó para después darle otro trago a su sangría.

**Parte 1**

—¡Jajaja! No me importa que sea solo un prototipo, ¡va a demostrar todo el potencial que posee!

A Souda le daban muchas ganas de llorar cuando su compañera se ponía así.

Todo esto inicio a inicios de este año escolar, fue poco tiempo después del anuncio sobre la realización del festival.

Munakata Kyosuke había recibido a una "pasante" que, a pesar de que tan solo tenía 14 años, ya era un hecho que en el futuro asistiría a la academia, por lo que el futuro director del edificio en alta mar propuso apoyarla desde este momento, algo así como si le entregaran una serie de becas.

La joven, de nombre Iruma Miu, también propuso que financiarán su proyecto anhelado, nadie de los cercanos a Munakata se opuso debido a que habían sido testigos del talento de la joven gracias a un concurso de mecatrónica a nivel nacional.

Por otro lado, Kirigiri Jin aceptó por la intervención de Munakata, así como lo haría en muchas otras ocasiones. La única condición fue que un estudiante del curso principal le ayudara.

Obviamente, eligió a Kazuichi Souda por la compatibilidad de su talento con la mecatrónica general.

—Sniff, van a destrozar al niño, ¿verdad? —sollozó Souda acariciando la caja que estaba moviendo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Va a demostrar de lo que está hecho, ya lo dije!

—Eh, realmente te emocionas por ponerlo a pelear... Eres cruel con tu propio hijo.

Miu se detuvo en seco, no podía rebatir las palabras de Kazuichi.

—No temas, lo creé con la capacidad de igualar la velocidad de un humano, y con el motor que creaste, ¡K1-B0 será imparable!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Cuatro luchadores adicionales... ¿El ring lo soportará?

—No se preocupe señor Gozu, este ring fue construido con algunos de los mejores materiales fabricados aquí en Japón y otros exportados de mi tierra natal, Alaska.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Ese dios con cabeza de vaca... Era aterrador.

La aspirante a sirvienta, Tojo Kirumi, miraba desde lejos al puesto de dulces en donde esas dos personas habían entrado.

—No quiero que me tachen que acosadora, no de nuevo... Pero mi paciencia se agota, ¿qué tanto hacen ahí dentro?

**Parte 2 **

Izayoi Sonosuke, el Herrero Definitivo de la clase 76, se dirigía a buscar algunos de los elementos para ejercicio que habían sido llevados al aula de la clase 78 por petición de Kiyotaka Ishimaru y Owada Mondo.

«_Tengo que apuntar a lo más alto... No puedo dejar que ese malnacido consiga lo que quiere_», pensó el herrero.

Esto no era solo por su amigo el neurólogo, también era una cuestión de no permítir que su mejor amiga y su pareja fueran insultadas tan libremente.

... ... ...

... ... ...

_Tercera semana de clases, después del anuncio sobre el torneo._

Alguien apareció de la nada frente a Seiko, Izayoi y Ruruka quienes ya salían del gimnasio.

El tipo tenía su habitual aura de intimidación y misterio así como enojo.

—... ¿Sigues resentido por no haber sido elegido el representante de la clase?

Ruruka Ando confrontó sin miedo a Isshiki Madarai.

—Cállate, esto es entre tu amiguita y yo.

Los puños de Ruruka se apretaron al igual que sus dientes, se podría decir que desde la terapia que recibió, se volvió sobreprotectora con Kimura.

—N-no tengo nada que hablar contigo... —dijo una intimidada Seiko que se escondía detrás de Sonosuke.

El anormal cuerpo delgado de Madarai pareció ondear al sentir un anormal enojo todavía mayor.

—¡¿Aaaaaahhhh?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

Sintiéndose igualmente intimidada por la manera en la que Isshiki se movía y gritaba, Ruruka retrocedió.

—¡¿No te lo dije cuando fuiste elegida?! ¡Me tienes que consultar a mi sobre cualquier elección que hagas como representante!

A punto de dejarse ir sobre la confitera con tal de amenazar a la farmacéutica y al herrero, Isshiki dobló las rodillas. Para este punto, Ando y Seiko se habían tropezado al retroceder, casi le pasa lo mismo a Sonosuke.

"Plac, plac".

El sonido de madera chocando contra el suelo detuvo momentáneamente la confrontación que estaba por ocurrir.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó alguien dos años menor a los presentes, venía desde otro pasillo.

Isshiki tuvo que agacharse para no ser golpeado por lo que identificó como una trapeador. Pudo esquivar eso, pero al hacerlo su rostro y pecho quedaron en la trayectoria de un zapato y un recogedor.

El zapato le dejo una marca de tierra en la mejilla, así como los bordes del recogedor causaron unos cortes en el uniforme.

—¿Quién se atreve...?

Mirando al lugar desde donde fueron lanzados objetos, Madarai se encontró con un estudiante de la nueva clase y uno de sus compañeros.

Yasuke Matsuda y Naegi Makoto, los dos estaban con otros objetos de limpieza.

«_Aahh... Así que a ellos les tocó limpiar la sala de computación_», la pena se extendió por la mente de Kimura.

—No quieras ser abusón, Madarai. ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas? Bien, pero aléjate de Seiko y ni te atrevas a tocar a Ando —Matsuda se puso frente a frente con el guardaespaldas—. Si lo haces, Sonosuke y yo te vamos a patear el trasero.

La larga lengua de Isshiki salió de su boca mientras se mecia como la de una serpiente, en sus ojos no había más que odio con el que miraba a Yasuke y a Naegi.

—Sssshsss, jaja, ¿y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Iniciar una pelea a mitad del pasillo?

Ahora fue el turno de Sonosuke para acercarse a Madarai, en el trayecto sacó de la mochila que tenía una pequeña daga del estilo prehispánico de América. El herrero prefería las armas japonesas, pero eso no evitaba que en su inventario tuviese armas Europeas o de múltiples regiones, forjadas por el mismo claro está.

—Hoy anunciaron algo interesante, ¿no te parece?

—... Shshshsh, maravilloso.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, el guardaespaldas y el herrero y el guardaespaldas intercambiaron miradas y asintieron mutuamente.

Isshiki se dio la vuelta, tomando una buena foto mental de la expresiones que todos —incluido Makoto— tenían.

—La próxima vez que nos encontremos... Será definitiva.

—... A como me enteré de que sigues intentando manipular a Seiko, no voy a tener piedad contigo —para mostrar que la amenaza iba de verdad, Izayoi sacó una serie de kunais.

Aquel que no tuvo interferencia directa y aún así se ganó ser objetivo de la furia de Madarai, estaba más preocupado por el bienestar de Kimura que por por el suyo.

—Ehm, Kimura-senpai, ¿estás bien? —le ofreció una mano a ella y a Ando para que se pusieran de pie.

Las dos asintieron y tomaron las manos del chico, claro que nada más ponerse de pie, Ruruka salió corriendo para abrazar a Sonosuke.

—Naegi-kun, ¿por qué salió volando un trapeador? —le preguntó Kimura.

Matsuda y Makoto temblaron por la pregunta, esperaban no tener que responder a eso.

—Ve-veras... Estábamos limpiando la sala de computación y...

—... Me resbalé, mi cuaderno casi cae en la cubeta y queriendo que no cayera ahí... Me tropecé y la tiré —Yasuke admitió con vergüenza.

—Quise limpiar todo rápido y me terminé resbalando con el agua enjabonada, fue entonces cuando mi zapato golpeó a Ma... Madarai.

—Jeje..

Seiko fue la única que ser río por lo dicho, eso hizo crecer la sonrisa del estudiante afortunado.

—Kimura-senpai, no te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Naegi con un tono demasiado serio.

—No quiero hacerlo... P-

—Entonces es todo lo que necesitamos.

Makoto pasó a Seiko, le hizo el gesto de que lo siguiera.

—¿A-a dónde vamos?

—Lo que ese tal Madarai hizo merece ser reportado —que se dirigiera como "ese tal" demostraba el desagrado que Naegi ganó contra el guardaespaldas—, estuvo por hacerte daño, y eso... No, eso no puede ser, ¿ustedes concuerdan conmigo?

Sonosuke, Ando y Matsuda asintieron, aunque el neurólogo sonreía por el rostro que había puesto Kimura.

La Farmacéutica Definitiva se mantuvo en blanco antes de también asentir e ir al lado de Naegi.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Tonto Yasuke, creía que podía desafíar a Isshiki así como así... No, esto me corresponde a mí.

Dicho eso, entró al aula de la clase 78. Agradecía porque las paredes amortiguaban los ruidos del exterior.

En el interior, vió como Fujisaki Chihiro estaba sentado en un pupitre mientras Mondo acomodaba todo lo que habían traído.

—Oh, ¿buscas algo? —le preguntó el motociclista.

Sonosuke no respondió al instante por escuchar unos pasos detrás suyo.

—Bro, ¡ha sido de los mejores baños en mi vida!

Un arreglado y descansado Ishimaru también ingreso al aula, rápidamente observó al herrero que estaba a escasos centímetros de la entrada.

—¡Izayoi Sonosuke-senpai! ¿A qué se debe el honor? —le cuestionó el prefecto con entusiasmo.

—... Vine solamente por unas pesas, voy a calentar un poco antes del torneo.

—Asi que si vas a pelear con ese tipo —Mondo detuvo lo que hacía—. Dudo que te gane pero si lo hace, entonces me aseguraré de darle una paliza.

—No apruebo la violencia... ¡Pero se merece una buena lección!

Chihiro miró con preocupación Ishimaru, la teoría que tenía sobre que era un excesivo entusiasmo lo que le hizo participar en el torneo solo se reforzó.

—"Sigh", olvidaba que tú te encargaste del reporte que hizo Seiko —el herrero rió con ironía.

**Parte 3**

Naegi creía haber visto una nube negra sobre la cabeza de Kimura cuando vió que llegó al puesto junto a Mukuro, y no comprendía porqué.

—Kimura-senpai, ¿dónde está Ruruka-senpai? —preguntó la soldado.

—Tuvo que ir a la parte de atrás, aunque ya se ha tardado y me preocupa.

Nada más decir eso, unas gotas de glaseado azulado salieron por debajo de la manta que actuaba como puerta a la otra parte, a la par que se escuchó un frasco de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo.

—Cr-creo que deberíamos ayudar... —Naegi señaló, estaba algo perturbado.

—¡Estamos bien! ¡No hay nada de que preocuparse! —gritó alguien de voz infantil aunque Mukuro reconoció al instante de quién se trataba.

«_¿Qué hace Kotoko aquí?_»

Naegi estaba por preguntarle a Seiko sobre la identidad de esa voz.

Las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando vió una estela de un color plateado todavía más brillante que el cabello de Seiko pasar frente a sus ojos.

—Voy entrando y el amo ya está cerca de un desastre así, debe aprender a cuidarse de estás cosas.

La recién llegada sacó un trapeador —nadie vió de dónde lo hizo—, y empezó a limpiar con rapidez la mancha dejando todavía más confundidos a los otros tres.

Mukuro tenía los ojos entrecerrados analizando a la chica mientras que Kimura movía nerviosamente los dedos, el más afectado era Makoto que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

«_¿Qui-quién es está chica?_», si de por si la aparición de Mukuro arruinó la idea que tuvo al ver a Naegi entrar, ahora Seiko ni siquiera podía idearse algo más.

En menos de 10 segundos, no había rastro alguno de la mancha dejada por el glaseado.

—Nueve segundos, no he roto mi record —declaró con frustración.

—Disculpa... —Naegi se le acercó lentamente, el traje de sirvienta con un ligero diseño de telarañas que tenía la chica le confundía—. ¿Puedo saber quién eres, por favor?

—Oh por Buda, ¿dónde están mis modales? —dejando el trapeador de lado y arreglándose un poco, se presentó—, soy Tojo Kirumi, aspirante a ser la mejor de las sirvientas.

«_Una sirvienta...»,_ pensó Kimura antes de entrar en pánico gracias a algo dicho por Tojo. «_¡¿Por qué llamó amo a Naegi_?!»

Nadie entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, era a tal grado que Mukuro incluso creía que agarrar a Makoto y salir corriendo era una opción razonable.

—... Uhm, Tojo-san, es un placer conocerla, soy-

—Naegi Makoto, el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo de la clase 78 así como su representante.

—... ¿Co-cómo sabes todo eso?

—Un chica rubia me lo dijo, creo que también mencionó que era de la clase 77-B.

«_¡¿Sonia-senpai?! ¡¿Por qué?!_»

Makoto respiró profundo para después soltar un suspiro de derrota, esa acción trajo consigo algo de incomodidad que Kirumi disimulaba a la perfección.

—M-me gustaría saber —Seiko fue quien tomó la iniciativa para resolver la incógnita detrás de la repentina aparición de la joven Tojo—, ¿por qué llamaste a Naegi-kun, "amo"?...

Extendiendo los pliegues de su falda, Kirumi se inclinó levemente a la par que cerró los ojos, era lo que ella llamaba "formalidades básicas".

—Vera usted, desde que terminé mis estudios en el extranjero y volví a Japón, he buscado encontrar un amo que sea digno de servir.

«_Habla como si viviéramos en el siglo 19..._», pensó Mukuro con algo de disgusto.

—Cuando leí sobre el festival que está gran institución realizaría, supe que era mi oportunidad, podría ser la sirviente de una o un estudiante definitivo.

Discretamente, Kotoko y Ruruka escuchaban todo manteniéndose ocultas gracias a la cortina.

—Pe-pero... ¿Por qu-qué y-yo?... —cuestionó un Makoto invadido por los nervios, la pena y el miedo, estaba a nada de ir y esconderse detrás de Seiko.

—A parte de que pareces un buen chico, el hecho de que tengas tan buena relación de amor con una miembro de un grupo mercenario tan extremo como Fenrir fue lo que más me sorprendió, con eso fue suficiente para que te escogiera como el amo al que le serviría.

Naegi y Kimura creyeron ver como las pupilas de Ikusaba se contrajeron conforme el sonrojo avanzaba por todo su rostro.

Entendiendo la razón, a Makoto le pasó lo mismo.

—¡¡¡¿¿¿A-a-a-a-a-a-a-amor???!!! ¡Te equivocas!

Seiko estaba con los ojos en blanco, Mukuro era una piedra, Kotoko y Ruruka casi caen sobre la cortina por el shock y Naegi... Pobre de él, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Tojo.

—N-no tengo idea de que viste, ¡pero so-solo lo ha-has malinterpretado!

—¡Makoto dice la verdad! —señaló Mukuro.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces respóndame a esto, amo —Kirumi levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha—. ¿Por qué te llama por tu nombre? ¿Por qué se tomaron de las manos?

«_¡¿De las manos?!_», Seiko estaba a nada de quedar fuera de combate.

—Bu-bueno... Su-supongo que por la gran amistad que tengo con ella, je —dijo rascándose la nuca.

—...

—...

—...

Kirumi negó con la cabeza mientras que Seiko y Mukuro se miraron una a la otra sin saber si sentirse aliviadas o frustradas por la densidad del chico.

«_Sin duda, tendré que instruirlo en el tacto, tal vez eso disminuya su densidad_», pensó Tojo.

Con un ambiente que consideraba más relajado, Makoto se empezó a resignar. Sería hasta después del festival que pensaría en soluciones.

—Entonces, Tojo-san... Así que fue por eso... —miró fijamente al rostro de la chica. El afortunado no era un experto en leer emociones, pero podía sentir toda la expectativa que reservaba—. Supongo que acepto, aunque también deberás ayudar Ikusaba-san, después de todo, ella es la razón por la que me escogiste.

La Soldado Definitiva quiso decir una palabras en protesta por la condición de Naegi, se detuvo al ver la sonrisa que le dirigió.

—Si así será... Entonces yo tengo el honor, de ser tu obediente sirviente, Tojo K.

**Parte 4**

Tsumiki se despidió de Maki y la señora Bianchi, ellas solo habían venido para conocer a la última persona que tuvo contacto con Ryoko, pero el festival les había gustado tanto que eligieron quedarse un poco más antes de volver al orfanato.

—Con que era cierto, sabes cómo es esa tal Otonashi —alguien llegó desde la izquierda.

Encontrando a la fuente de la voz, pudo ver a Togami Byakuya acercándose y no parecía nada feliz.

—...

Se quedó muda, paralizada, no tenía idea de que hacer y su mente no estaba ayudando en nada, todo se había quedado paralizado y estático para el enfermera.

—Lastima que no conoces su paradero, de hacerlo, serías más útil.

"Más útil", palabras que golpeaban muy fuerte a Mikan debido al trato que recibió en el pasado.

Sus emociones ya estaban a flote por lo hablado con Bianchi, ahora con Byakuya agitando todavía más la aguas, todo apuntaba a una cosa.

Un oscuro pensamiento acecho de nuevo a Mikan así como una inseguridad y un sentimiento del pasado llegaron a su corazón.

No tenemos que regresar mucho en el tiempo, solo hay que mirar el trato que Hiyoko Saionji tenía antes con ella, todo por su dependencia de "querer sentirse útil", un gran complejo de inferioridad que le hacía creer que merecía recibir un trato tan cruel por parte de las demás personas.

Fue una persona la que le ayudo a que empezará con sus intentos de alejar todo eso, que ella era una gran persona y el mucho aprecio que los amigos que hizo en clase le tenían, que era por todo eso que debía dejar atrás ese complejo.

El nombre de esa persona sería aquel que protagonizaria su "día más feliz", Hinata Hajime.

—... De todas formas, me has dado una pista, así que tengo que agradecerte... Que no sea más que algo mínimo —Togami tenía un tono diferente, no sonaba tan... Arrogante.

Los ojos se ensancharon al escuchar las palabras dichas por el heredero. Por lo que escuchó de Mioda y Sonia, era alguien muy arrogante y egocéntrico que miraba a los otros como inferiores... Lo sentía fuera de si mismo.

«_Uhm, tal vez solo sea un intento de manipulación_», dedujo Mikan, estaba mentalizada a no dejarse engañar de tales formas nunca más.

Togami rechisto mentalmente al saber en qué estaba pensando Mikan, de todas formas no podía culparla.

Sin nada más que decir y teniendo la información que tenía, Byakuya se giró y alejó rápidamente de la enfermera. En el rostro del heredero fueron evidentes un par de emociones ahora que estaba oculto de la vista de Tsumiki.

—Aloysius... —dijo tocando el papel que estaba en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Un torrente de emociones que deseaba no estuvieran ahí surgía cuando tocaba esa nota del hospital.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Maki escuchó todo lo que Togami le había dicho a Mikan.

No podía culparlo, la aparición de Ryoko durante el incidente era una coincidencia muy grande.

Aún así, no podía evitar tener la curiosidad.

«_Si asi puedo ayudar a calmar las dudas de mi abuela..._», antes que en su curiosidad, pensó en la señora Bianchi.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Tsumiki se quedó en su lugar mirando como el heredero se iba tan pronto como llego.

Era conocedora de que el grupo Togami también tuvo su propia investigación durante el caso, pero, ¿por qué el heredero del grupo buscaría información sobre su preciada Ryoko? A raíz de lo que le contó Maiya, la investigación del grupo Togami fue la primera en descartar a Otonashi como sospechosa del estado mental en que se encontraba Sato.

—Uhm, esto arruina un poco mi humor...

Sacudió la cabeza, no era el día para pensar en cosas tan complicadas.

—Ya quiero que llegué la tarde... Estoy segura de que Saionji-san y Koizumi-san estarán ocupadas, así necesito la ayuda de alguien más... —una persona estaba en su mente, cierta chica que manejaba magníficamente la espada.

Este era "su día más feliz", o así lo llamaría ella.

Los eventos que ocurrirían esa misma tarde tras el torneo pero antes del concierto eran muy inciertos para Tsumiki Mikan, y aún así, este día se volvería lo que tanto esperaba.

Aunque no como creía.

... ... ...

... ... ...

_Towa City, presente._

—Asi que, ¿solo llamaste para eso? ¿Para presumir a tu "nueva familia"?

Towa Haiji se encontraba en videollamada con su hermana menor, la misma llamada fue iniciada por ella.

《_Ahhh, eres muy aguafiestas. ¿Por qué ese tono tan condescendiente? Eres un muuuy mal hermano_》

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Monaca. Créeme, me desagradas, pero te escucharía... Pero hoy no, esto es serio.

《_Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba así, debes tener razón..._ 》

Como para reafirmar la seriedad del asunto, Haiji miró una vez más el absurdo mensaje recibido por el líder del grupo Towa así como el líder de la familia Togami.

Era una serie de letras en mayúscula y minúscula junto a otro montón de números, parecía que alguien hubiera puesto su mano sobre un teclado y todo lo presionado fuera lo que había en el mensaje.

«_Esto tiene que ser alguna encriptación... Un código, ¡algo! ¡¿Pero qué es?!_»

**Conclusión**

Preservación del mártir.

—Una semana, está decidido —dijo una mujer de ropa extremadamente lujosa y un pin con el escudo de la academia.

Las demás personas en la oscura habitación eran similares, trajes, vestidos de lujo y el pin. Todos y cada uno era los directivos superiores a Kirigiri Jin y que fueron un gran dolor de cabeza para Kazou Tengan durante su administración.

—Finalmente, el sueño de Kamakura Izuru se cumplirá... Y igual nuestras ambiciones.

—La "Esperanzada Definitiva" que tanto hemos buscado con anhelo será una realidad.


	22. Number VI: Silence

**Prólogo**

Hullabaloo.

—Asi que Akamatsu-san aspira a ser pianista profesional y Momota-kun astronauta... Wow.

Hajime, Shuichi y Kaede buscaban hablar de cualquier cosa si así evitaban mirar a Kaito.

Hace segundos, estaban en una agradable charla en la que el grupo de amigos conformado por la pianista, el detective y el aspirante a astronauta conocían mejor al chico del curso de reserva.

Todo se fue por el caño cuando pasaban por el puesto del tiro al blanco montado por Arquero Definitivo. En ese lugar, Kaito miró una vez más a la chica que le había cautivado con solo el brillo que sus ojos de un rojo intenso transmitan.

—Shuichi, deberíamos detenerlo —Kaede parecía seguir siendo la única sensata—. La chica ya lo notó y no se mira contenta... A este ritmo le pondrá una denuncia.

Shuichi se hizo de la vista gorda por dos razones: le tenía miedo a la chica y creía de esta forma Kaito recibiera un escarmiento.

—... Harukawa.

Para sorpresa de todos, la chica habló sin necesidad de mírarlos, solo continuaba disparándole a los patos de madera.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si quieres saber mi nombre, soy Harukawa Maki. Trabajo en un orfanato y por nada del mundo aceptaría una cita tuya.

Nadie tenía idea de que decir.

Hajime podía prometer que miró al alma de Kaito escapar de su cuerpo, Kaede también pero era con su corazón cayendo como un montón de pequeños fragmentos.

Ignorandolos con descaro, Maki reclamó un premio —una cafetera— que no era para ella y se retiró del lugar sin decir nada más.

—Uhm, Kaito...

Dispuesto a ayudarle, Shuichi le envió una mirada comprensiva a Kaito y puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

—T-tranquilo —parece que Kaede haría lo mismo—, hay muchos peces en el mar...

Estaba por ser el turno de Hajime cuando este mismo se dio cuenta de lo roja que se ponía la cara de Momota. No era un sonrojo de vergüenza, era de emoción, como si de enfrentara a un reto de su agrado.

—Bros... ¡Lo grito a todo pulmón, amo a esa chica! ¡Fue amor a primera vista!

—¡Lo sabía, te has enfermado de algo raro!

La visita de Kaito fue obstruida por la oscuridad. Oscuridad provocada cuando Kaede forzó a que la gorra de Shuichi quedara en su cabeza.

—¡Rápido Shuichi, debemos llevarlo con esa tímida enfermera que vimos!

Hajime están seguro de que Mikan no podía tratar una enfermedad llamada "amor a primer".

«_Máximo se meterá en la cama... creyendo que con eso se solucionará_», Hajime lloró en su mente, los recuerdos de aquel balón y la noche en la enfermera volvieron a él.

**Parte 1**

—Sigo sin entender cómo hiciste tanto dinero... No habrás vendido los órganos de algún amigo tuyo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Pff, para nada.

«_Todavía le debo una disculpa a Naegi-chi..._», la culpabilidad de haber considerado tal cosa recaía sobre la mente de Hagakure.

Yasuhiro y Hiroko se encontraban a alejados de la multitud, querían pasar tiempo de caridad entre madre e hijo.

Estar en los terrenos de una academia con un prestigio tan grande abrumaba un poco a Hiroko, pero a la vez hacía que se sintiese en paz. Tenía que, después de todo trabajaría en ese lugar.

Ella nunca necesito ocultar, Yasuhiro era el mayor de sus orgullos. Un niño alegre, imaginativo y despreocupado al que crió ella sola, dio todo para que pudieran salir adelante.

Yasuhiro tampoco tenía porque negarlo, él quería mucho a su mamá. Desde que era niño, silenciosamente se hizo una promesa: algún día, le pagaría todo lo que hizo por él y mucho más.

No era nada más que el cariño que un hijo le puedo tener a su madre, y una madre le puede tener a su hijo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme?

—Jaja, digamos que los mangas venden bastante cuando son creados por varios alumnos definitivos.

«_¿Qué no había un puesto de eso?..._», pensó Hiroko.

—Uhm, tengo que admitirlo, me gustaría ver en qué fue lo trabajaste.

—Solo aporte unas cuantas ideas locas y ayude con las copias, no está gran cosa.

—Aún así, es mi deber como mamá revisar lo que hace mi hijo.

—Ya estas otra vez con eso...

El ambiente pareció haber caído a uno gris y silencioso, pero solo fue por un momento.

—Jaja, vaya, siguen pareciendo tus berrinches de cuando tenían cuatro.

El clarividente también liberó una risa.

Era normal que tuvieran ese tipo de roces que consideraban algo ridículos, después de todo a ambos les encantaba vacilar. Aunque claro, Yasuhiro lo hacía con frecuencia de manera inconsciente.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba, esto es para ti.

De la chaqueta marrón que se sostenía solo gracias a sus hombros, Yasuhiro sacó un brazalete platinado. Era algo simple pero muy bonito.

—¿Eh?...

—Un amigo y yo salimos al arcade anteayer, le dije que quería darte algo para que presumieras en tu nuevo trabajo y me ayudó a escogerlo.

«_Adiós a mi nueva bola de cristal, sniff_»

Hiroko contempló el brazalete, si bien la forma parecía fabricada en masa, los detalles que tenía decían lo lujosa que era.

A ella nunca le importó traer grandes accesorios o lucir elegante, vestía como quería y como se sentía cómoda. Eso no quiere decir que tenía algo de malo, era solo un brazalete después de todo.

Mientras pensaba esto, algo más de le ocurrió. Tenía una nueva forma de alterar a Yasuhiro.

—... No me vendría mal conocer a tu amigo —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—... ¡Mamá, ¿tú también?!

Ok, Hiroko no esperaba esa reacción.

«_¿Acaso su amigo es un casanova?_»

—¡Aaaaahhhh, es una catastro-!

Antes de tener tiempo de siquiera advertirle, Hiroko vió como Yasuhiro se tropezaba con alguien y ambos caían en direcciones opuestas.

—Bueno, lo intenté.

La persona con la que tropezó era una chica de cabello rubio y corto, sus ojos de color miel eran algo alarmantes con el gesto enojado que tenía pero a la vez bellos. Sobre su cabeza, tenía una diadema blanca.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas!

—Ya nada, importa, es el apocalipsis...

—Yasuhiro no hacía más que murmurar incoherencias.

—Hey, aquí.

Hiroko se había acercado al lugar y le ofreció ayuda a la chica, aceptó a regañadientes.

—Hmph, ¿cómo no pudo verme?

—No lo culpes, una broma mía lo que dejo en shock... Aunque no entiendo porqué.

Ambas miraban con pena al clarividente, parecía una tortuga volteada sobre su caparazón que no hacía el esfuerzo por girarse —o ponerse de pie en este caso—, solo se quedaba ahí en el suelo, diciendo un montón de cosas sin sentido.

—Por cierto, soy Hiroko —dijo la mujer tratando de romper el hielo, cosa muy difícil en esta situación.

—Kanon... ¿Es usted hermana de este chico? —le cuestionó la chica.

Hiroko aumentó la fuerza en la que fumaba en cigarrillo que seguía en su boca.

—Chica, soy su madre.

Y en ese momento, Kanon deseó que la tierra se tragara su vergüenza.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Ehm... Matsuda-senpai, ¿por qué hay labial púrpura en tu disfraz de fantasma? —le preguntó Leon con una muy disimulada envidia.

Después de quedar junto a Maizono en la tarde para que le diera consejos de como tratar con su prima, el Beisbolista Definitivo regresó a la casa de los sustos donde se estuvo quejando durante un tiempo de la desaparición de Hagakure.

Tampoco era que lo culpara, aparte de tener que administrar su otro puesto junto a Hifumi, Leon creía que Yasuhiro le tenía un miedo irracional a Towa Monaca que en ese momento estaba ajustando algunas decoraciones exteriores.

«_... Más te vale que no sea labial venenoso, Junko_», pensó el neurólogo con irritación. Si fuera por él, habría sacado a base de patadas a Enoshima de ese lugar.

—Mira, sé que si pareja y algo melosos, pero tengan autocontrol. No queremos un incidente como el de la Clase 77-B y lo afrodisíacos... En una escala mayor...

—¡Que ella no es mi novia! ¡Primero besaría un cactus antes que a ella!

**Parte 2**

—Kiyotaka-kun —silenciosamente, Chihiro se acercó al prefecto mostrando una timidez mayor a la habitual—, hay algo que me gustaría decirte...

—Oh, ¿qué, querida amiga mía?

Una leve punzada atacó al pecho de Fujisaki cuando se refirieron de esa forma a él. Estaba hartandose de mantener la mentira.

En apenas meses de clases, había ganado una gran confianza con su clase y creía que todos tenían el derecho a saber su más grande secreto.

Y había algo más, Fujisaki Chihiro había aprendido lo errado que estuvó en esta idea que tuvo.

Es cierto, el hacerse pasar por una linda, delicada e indefensa lo salvó del bullying durante mucho tiempo, pero a la vez lo envió a vivir en una constante mentira al entender una cosa: él era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Tres personas en especial creían eso respecto a él: Owada Mondo, Naegi Makoto y Oogami Sakura.

Si algo había aprendido Fujisaki de chica como Sakura, Mukuro, Aoi e inclusive Maizono, es que una chica que en el exterior se viera "delicada", podría ser mucho más fuerte que otros, ya fuere en sentido físico, emocional o en la moralidad.

—Después del torneo, hay algo que la gustaría contarte —le dijo con determinación.

—Oh, seguro. Tendremos tiempo si lo hacemos antes del concierto, no olvides que Mioda-senpai nos pidió ser los escoltas de "él"...

—... Kiyotaka-kun, eres uno de mis más grandes amigos —unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Chihiro—, pero no te agradezco que me recordaras eso, "sniff".

... ... ...

... ... ...

«_¡Jaja, lo sabía! ¡Esto dejará muchas ganacias para esa caridad y para cumplir con el pago de los tres!_», vitoreó Yamada en su mente.

Yamada Hifumi no solo era el segundo al mando de la biblioteca que se había montado a las afueras, también estaba manejando un puesto de cómics al estilo americano —no limitados a E.U.—, mangas, doushinjis que no eran 18 y su obra original.

Los cómics americanos llamaban la atención, pero la cereza del pastel era la obra original de Yamada.

El artista tenía que admitirlo, las copias ya se hubieran agotado de no ser por la ayuda que Hinata Hajime, Hagakure Yasuhiro e Naegi Makoto le brindaron para realizar con calidad y rapidez. Lo mismo pasaba con el entintado y la trama.

Brevemente Yamada consideró ponerlos como co-creadores, pero Yasuhiro alegó que con solo recibír el dinero estaba bien mientras que Naegi y Hinata rechazaron formalmente.

Hifumi no supo cómo sentirse al inicio. Su talento venía de la creación de doushinjis o "fanfictions" en el extranjero, pero lo cierto es que también tenía la ambición de crear una historia 100% original.

Dicho deseo solo creció más cuando Fuwaka Touko lo retó a crear una obra de enorme calidad, de esa forma consideraría al manga como literatura. Yamada se lo tomó reto, después de todo esas palabras venían de una escritora de gran influencia.

Y otro motivo era... su hermana y su madre. Ellas siempre lo alentaron a hacer lo que más amara, y haciendo eso las haría sentir orgullosas.

No sobra decir que Makoto y Hajime hicieron que todos acordaran que en el caso de que las ganancias fueran excesivas, se donaría una parte la caridad, o más bien a una fundación de caridad que últimamente sonaba mucho por un desfile de modas que realizarían en Tokio.

Se decía que el desfile, se mostraría ropa de todo el mundo, no solo de la tierra del sol naciente.

—Oh, la gente tenía razón, es un diez de diez...

Por haber estado atrapado en sus pensamientos, Hifumi no había notado a las dos personas que llegaron al puesto.

A una la reconoció como Kazuichi Souda, la otra era una chica de la que no tenía ni la menor idea.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la caja que Kazuichi estaba llevando.

—Pero eso... ¡Es todavía mejor! —señaló hacía la multitud, alguien estaba destacando y no por una razón muy buena.

Souda estaba horrorizado mientras que Hifumi juraría que sus lentes se agrietaron.

¿A quién estaba señalando Iruma? A dos chicos, uno que tenía su brazo agarrándo la cadera de una chica ligeramente rubia con una pequeña mochila en forma de nota musical, y a un chico castaño con un curioso cabello que parecía tener una antena en el centro rodeado de varias chicas.

—¡Ja, el tiene novia y el otro un harem! Vaya cosas veo por aquí.

**Parte 3**

—Monaca-chan... —dijo una muy desanimada Junko.

—¿Qué pasa, Junko-onee chan?... —por alguna razón, la joven del grupo Towa también estaba deprimida.

—Yasuke tiró el disfraz que le di para que tuviéramos un beso indirecto... No es justo, me esforcé mucho en conseguir este labial sabor a uva... Y algo de veneno.

—Te entiendo... ¿Un dulce o otro pin del dispensador te podrían felices.

—... Si, lo harían.

... ... ...

... ... ...

«_Está máquina parece distribuir esperanza de formas que nunca habría imaginado, ¡que maravilla!_»

Nagito estaba cerca de la mini granja que Gundham estaba manejando. En es lugar, encontró dos dispensadores, uno de dulces y otro de broches para el cabello y pins para la ropa.

Los dulces tenían la forma de la pata de un oso pardo mientras que los broches y pins variaban, pero no se alejaban de la estética de los dispensadores: un ojo azul con blanco, y uno de blanco con verde, ambos parecían estar pintados de forma que pudieran representar al Ying-Yang, solo que en diferentes colores.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Nos habremos pasado? Komaeda mira la máquina de forma... Romántica —se cuestionó Monoegi, había un poco de asco en su robótica voz.

—Ssshhh, deja que se divierta —le respondió Monoinata.

**Parte 4**

Mukuro debatía el cómo sentirse.

Por un lado, seguía estando feliz por tener a Makoto a su lado, por otro... Tener a dos chicas de cabello plateado a su lado no era una experiencia muy buena que digamos.

Por lo menos las dos entendieron la mirada amenazante que les dio cuando salieron del puesto de dulces, aunque Mukuro temía que Seiko fuera capaz de delatarla.

—"Sigh", hace nada que fui al casino, ¿qué habrá pasado? —se preguntó Naegi a si mismo.

No tenía idea de porque, pero era como si una presencia Invisible le estuviera diciendo que no fuera a ese lugar por todo lo que más quería.

—Lo siento, Mukuro. Sé que quieras ver todo de forma tranquila y-

—Je, no tienes porque disculparte. Solo vamos a ver que necesitan y después seguiremos, solo tú y yo.

Ikusaba hizo énfasis en la última parte de lo que dijo, Kirumi y Seiko temblaron levemente a la sentir el miedo que la soldado les hacía sentir.

Makoto iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento una silueta fémina con una larga cabellera azulada entro en su campo de visión asi como el de las demás.

—Naegi Makoto.

—Eh, ¿si?

—Usted debe compañarnos, el destino le espera.

Mukuro y Kirumi reconocían a la chica, era Togami Shinobu.

Al fondo, Naegi y Kimura observaron a Fuyuhiko y a Peko abriendo las puertas del casino para facilitar el acceso al puesto?

¿Qué se estaban tramando? Ni la enfermera, la soldado, el afortunado o la sirvienta lo sabían, pero sentían que no era nada bueno.

**Parte 5**

—¿Co-cómo que encontraste! ¡¿Acaso me has estado acosando, siscona?!

«_¡¡¡¿¿¿Siscona yo???!!!_», Komaru nunca antes se había sentido tan ofendida.

—¡Para tu información, no estoy tan apegada a mi hermano mayor!

En el pecho de Touko, el sentimiento del miedo y de la alegría se estaban debatiendo entre cuál debería salir a flote.

Al final, parece que ganó la alegría por soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Me gusta ver como te enojas —cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Últimamente se sentía extraña, como si su "otro yo" tratara de decirle algo, y ese algo fuese beneficioso.

Eso, más el hecho de que tenía cierta familiaridad con la chica frente a ella, ¿era lo que la hacía sentir en un ambiente agradable?

¿También tenía que ver el trato "común" que sus compañeros de clase del dieron?

Esta chica y todos los alumnos de la academia decían no considerar desagradable su presencia, no la atacaban con un objeto contundente nada más verla e incluso la invitaban a los pequeños eventos que se realizaron a lo largo de los últimos días el primer mes.

Fuwaka Touko no podía olvidar su pasado, algo lleno de crueldad, abusos de diferentes tipos y muchas otras cosas que ningún niño debería vivir, pero que ocurrían por culpa de la parte maligna en la naturaleza de ciertos humanos.

—¿Hola, tierra llamando a Fukawa-chan?

La Escritora Definitiva se conectó de nuevo a la realidad centrando su atención en la chica de la familia Naegi que la acompañaba en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? Parecías mover la pierna de forma incómoda...

Touko miró a su pierna derecha para confirmar las palabras de Komaru. Un ligero corte hecho con lo que identificó las tijeras de "ella" estaba en ese lugar.

—¡A-ah! ¡Sangre, tengo que volver a mi habitación!

Se acomodo con rapidez la falsa y respiró algo errática, estaba tratando de olvidar que vió sangre.

—Si quieres yo te ayudo a ir...

**Conclusión**

Poker Face.

Naegi, Seiko, Mukuro y Kirumi. ingresaron al casino siendo escoltados por Togami Shinobu y Peko Pekoyama.

Dentro, la única iluminación eran unas antorchas cuidadas por Sonia, le daba un ambiente inquietante.

—Por fin llegas, te he esperado por mucho.

En lo que parecía ser un trono improvisado, una delgada chica pálida, de ojos rojos y coletas en espiral, se encontraba mirando directamente a Naegi.

—¿Celes-san?...

—Es hora de ver qué tan "afortunado" eras, Naegi-kun.

A la par que dijo eso, mostró un mazo de cartas adornado por la carta más útil o inútil, dependiendo del juego.

El Joker.


	23. Number VII: Deathaura

**"Haz tu voluntad: ese será el todo de la ley".**

**-Aleister Crowley.**

**Prólogo**

The man comes around.

El ir y venir de la gente era abrumador.

Familias, amigos, parejas, etcétera. Reunidos en un solo lugar para que ver qué clase de evento podrían realizar los "estudiantes definitivos", este era el punto de vista de Kirigiri Kyoko.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, cosas como el supuesto envenenamiento de su "padre", la forma en que quería romper toda relación con él, la próxima visita de su amiga y el reciente distanciamiento de su abuelo, Kirigiri Fuhito.

«_... Es repulsivo_», se dijo a si misma.

Esta mañana no había desayunado nada por culpa de un malestar en el estomago, un tipo mucho más incómodo de náuseas se podría decir que era. Su orígen probablemente se encontraba en el poco sueño que tuvo las dos noches anteriores.

«_Envenenado o no, estás bien, y si lo estás... Entonces nada me lo impide_», pensó con una fría determinación.

En ese momento, su analítica psique no estaba mirando las cosas desde el prisma moralista o sentimentalista, lo hacía desde el "lógico", y para una detective de tal calibre, el prisma lógico se aplicaba a la vida de formas diferentes.

En palabras simples: ella iba cortar toda relación con ese hombre el mismo día del festival y nadie ni nada la iba a detener, solo así creía que avanzaría a ser la "mejor de toda la familia Kirigiri". Dicho sea, que también tenía en mente exponer todos los secretos que él guardaba.

¿De qué falleció su madre? ¿Por qué tantos de los fondos de la academia no iban a los clubs, Curso de Reserva o al material didáctico? ¿Qué eran esos proyectos financiados por la academia?

«_Después de esto... no tengo más motivos para seguir en este lugar»_

... ... ...

... ... ...

Dolor de musculos y huesos, pérdida de memoria, visión borrosa, caída de dientes, ciclo de dormir irregular, medicamentos obligatorios...

Y lamentos.

Todo eso, era lo que venía en la vejez de alguien que llevó un estilo de vida en el que nunca aprendió a tomarse un tiempo. Alguien tan ambicioso, que no vió los daños que hizo en el camino.

Ese fue el estilo de vida de un joven Kirigiri Fuhito.

—Con que era hoy... —Con sus cansados ojos, observó el anuncio del periódico que promocionaba el festival de la academia Pico de Esperanza.

Si había algo que a Fuhito le pesaba más que nada, eso era leer, escuchar o ver algo relacionado a esa academia actualmente dirigida por su hijo. No le pesaba por desagrado, si no por el mal recuerdo de como Jin abandonó la tradición de los Kirigiri, como él mismo lo condicionó para que criara a Kyoko.

En pocas palabras, lo insensible, lo mal padre y lo obstinado que fue.

—Ya no tengo nada que perder... —dijo ajustándose las gafas, acto seguido caminó a donde guardaba su fedora.

Él era conocedor de las intenciones de Kyoko al ingresar a la academia a la par que hizo público el nombre de la legendaria familia de detectives, los Kirigiri.

Ahora, en la vejez, Fuhito comprendió que vivió obsesionado con dejar un legado, lo que no entendía era que no iba a poder decidir quién viviría, quién moriría y quién iba a contar su historia.

Jin no lo haría.

Todos aquellos fiscales y abogados con los que trabajó, no lo harían.

Kyoko no lo haría.

Había desperdiciado su vida y ahora no tenía nada más que arrepentimientos.

—... Pero no dejaré que Kyoko pase por lo mismo... se los prometo.

Antes de salir de la casa, miró la foto de dos mujeres, una bastante joven y una mayor. La joven, tenía un cabello de color lila mientras que la mayor lo tenía negro.

Era una foto de su difunta esposa junto a la a difunta esposa de Jin días antes del nacimiento de Kyoko.

**Parte 1**

—Blackjack...

Mirando el mazo de cartas que Togami Shinobu había puesto al centro de la mesa, Naegi tragó ruidosamente.

A los lados, tenía a Kimura, Kirumi y Mukuro que no se venían muy diferentes en cuanto a reacción, los 4 compartían una expresión nerviosa, tensa y, ¿asustada? Eso último solo estaba en Naegi y Seiko.

—El concepto de la "suerte' es tan trivial —dijo Celes—. En términos científicos, es solo una acumulación de probabilidades positivas, para los religiosos es la bendición del, o los Dioses de la respectiva religión. Los que práctican "magia" —tuvo algo de disgusto con la última palabra—, creen que la misma es la alteración del equilibrio entre la buena y mala suerte, alternar el equilibrio entre la "realidad personal".

Sin entender mucho de lo que decía, las mentes de las tres chicas que acompañaron al Estudiante Afortunado produjeron el pensamiento de Naegi vestido como un mago.

—Si me preguntas a mi, no creo en nada de eso. Simplemente veo a la suerte como "algo" que debe existir. Aún así, eso no impide que se avive mi curiosidad.

Desde hace un rato, Celes se aseguraba que no trabarse para que sus palabras sonaran lo más refinadas posibles, como si fuese algo que un extranjero diría.

—Es todo lo que tenía que decir, esos fueron mis motivos para retarte a este imprevisto juego.

Simplona curiosidad sobre la suerte tan aleatoria que tienes.

Makoto no le dijo nada, solamente mantuvo la mirada sobre la Apostadora Definitiva.

«_Un juego para probar mi suerte tan aleatoria..._», dirigió la mirada a las cartas. «_Pero el Blackjack no es algo al azar, no del todo_»

No era ningún tonto, tenía conocimiento sobre la jugada que muchos apostadores realizaban para llevarse mejores ganancias en los juegos que ofrecían los casinos.

En pocas palabras, el conteo de cartas.

El problema residía en que Naegi no sabía cómo aplicarlo, y en caso de saberlo, hacerlo haría que entrara en conflicto sobre su moralidad. Lo sentía un acto deshonesto, aunque no juzgaba a quienes si lo aplicaban.

Pero si dependía del azar, este terminaría jugándole en contra. El recuerdo de aquel juego que tuvo con algunos amigos de secundaria pasó por su mente, vaya que eso desencadenó una serie de eventos... curiosos. Solo con decir que terminó con él y un ladrón en la estación de policía es suficiente.

«_No tengo que temer, Celes solo quiere ver a mi suerte actuar, ¿verdad?_», pensó tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Naegi tenía que aprender una valiosa lección: nunca pensar o decir ese tipo de cosas antes de tiempo.

—Ya que no apostaremos dinero, tenemos que poner otra cosa, ¿no crees?

«_Si pusiéramos dinero, te dejaría en la quiebra_», fue el pensamiento malicioso de Celes.

Al notar la sonrisa que emitía una sensación sadista, Naegi estuvo tentado a ponerse las gafas especiales para comunicarse con Monoegi y Monoinata para que le diesen apoyo.

—No, estoy sacando conclusiones apresuradas... —murmuró asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara—. Celes-san, ¿qué es lo que quieres apostar?

«_Pobre, mordió el cebo_», Fuyuhiko cerró los ojos y suspiró. Seguro Hinata, Ibuki o alguien de su clase que conociera al chico lo iba a confrontar después por no haber evitado que Naegi cayera en las garras de Celestia Ludenberg.

—Es muy simple Makoto, algo que muchos niños alrededor del mundo hacen a la hora de jugar cosas de azar —Uno de sus dedos cubiertos por cierta pieza excéntrica de aluminio tocó la parte inferior de su labio, como si eso hiciera más elegante la sonrisa que tenía—, el perdedor tendrá que cumplir una orden del ganador, y será absoluta.

Hubo muchas reacciones en el grupo de 4.

Mukuro sintió que su presión sanguínea aumentaba y tenía algo de malestar en el pecho, todo surgía de la preocupación que ahora tenía por Naegi.

Los ojos de Kirumi se entrecerraron al mirar a Celes con algo de desprecio. La Sirvienta había escuchado de la reputación que presidía a la Apostadora Definitiva, era por eso que no podía visualizar un escenario positivo para el Afortunado de la Clase 78.

Kimura se sintió de manera similar a Mukuro, solo que ella sentía unas palabras trabadas en su garganta. Quería decirle con todas sus fuerzas a Makoto que no aceptara el juego.

¿Y qué hay de la reacción de la persona en medio de todo esto?

Naegi llegó a una conclusión inmediata, algo que podría salirle o muy bien o muy mal.

Pero su mente estaba en paz con la idea de que si todo salía bien, finalmente la verdadera "Celestia Ludenberg" se haría presente, por lo menos frente a él.

Y, antes de que las chicas objetaran para impedir el juego, el chico hizo una declaración que poco creerían, fue dicha por una persona como lo era él.

—Acepto, me parecen buenas condiciones —Indirectamente suprimió los recuerdos de aquel juego junto a unos amigos de secundaria.

Celestia no pronunció ni una palabra más, simplemente hizo un "snap" con los dedos y una baraja de cartas fue depositada en la mesa por Pekoyama Peko.

Naegi analizó una de las cartas con detalle, encontrando curioso el reverso pintado de negro y con un patrón de hexágonos, rombos y otro tipo de figuras geométricas.

De hecho, si cerraba los ojos en concentración, parecía que había un pentagrama.

Mukuro también lo notó y se volvió a estremecer de tan solo pensar en qué podría hacer un pentagrama en el reverso de las cartas.

**Parte 2**

—¡Una hora para el inicio, mi emoción se desborda!

Chabashira Tenko parecía estar apunto de saltar en el interior del gimnasio.

Los trabajadores ya había realizado las últimas revisiones para asegurar la resistencia de la arena especial montada para el torneo.

Sakura junto a Asahina y su hermano Yuta fueron los primeros en ir a ver cómo había quedado, les había seguido Nekomaru y por último Tenko.

—Te comprendo totalmente —Nidai formó una sonrisa—, ¡como quisiera probar ya la resistencia de esto!

Aoi y Yuta rieron nerviosamente preguntadose si realmente la arena podría aguantar golpes y patadas de alguien como Nekomaru o incluso Sakura que era más hábil.

—Debes ser consciente de que no solo la fuerza física decidirá el resultado —Sakura se cruzó de brazos junto a una mirada sería dirigida al entrenador—, también se requería de cerebro y estrategia, con ese elemento en su forma pulida, incluso Ikusaba-san podría vencernos a ambos.

—No, eso es imposible. ¡Porque nada ni nadie me arrebatará a oportunidad de enfrentarme a la Artista Marcial Definitiva!

El entusiasmo de Nekomaru superó al de Tenko con creces.

—¿Sa-saben? No temo porque destruyan la arena, temo porque hagan que los espectadora salgan volando.

Aoi y Tenko asintieron a las palabras de Yuta, tanto la Nadadora como la Artista de Neo-Akihido podían ver muchos escenarios en sus mentes como resultado de la pelea entre esos dos. En todos había destrucción masiva.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Sabía que se estaban ocultado aquí!

—¡Onee-chan, arruinaste nuestra treta!

Akane Owari no había seguido a Nidai, en lugar de eso, fue a la entrada de la academia para comprobar algo que tenía tiempo pensando.

Cuando llego al puesto de seguridad que el —ausente— Boxeador Definitivo atendía, dichas sospechas se confirmaron porque vió a un grupo de infantes yendo y viniendo con las manos cargadas de golosinas.

—¿No les dije que tenían que comer más saludablemente? Tsumiki también se los recomendó.

—Oh vamos —reclamó el mayor de los niños—, ¿qué tiene de malo que probemos los asombros dulces de este festival?

«_¿De dónde los han estado sacando?, si fuera del puesto de Ruruka Ando, estarían hiperactivos..._»

—Claro, pueden disfrutarlos —Los niños creyeron ver a la sonrisa del lobo feroz en el rostro de Owari—, ¡solo si los comparten con su hermana mayor!

**Parte 3**

Afuera de la carpa donde estaba lo necesario para fotos temáticas y las cabinas comunes para tiras de estás mismas, había una larga fila que habría abrumado a las encargadas del puesto de no ser por la ayuda adicional.

—Sato, ¿qué tanto nos falta?

—Ehm, conté a diez personas, ocho parejas y tres familias.

Mahiru suspiró, por lo menos le reconfortaba ver las sonrisas que ponían las personas al ver sus fotos.

Maiya le sugirió al resto de las chicas que cerraran el puesto temprano con la excusa de tener que hacer unas preparaciones para el torneo. No era del todo una mentira considerando que faltaba una hora para el inicio de este.

Por el momento, cada una se encontraba haciendo algún acomodo para dejar todo listo una vez tuvieran que abrir de nuevo en el intervalo entre el final del torneo y el inicio del concierto.

Solamente dos estaban trabajando juntas, y eran Saioinji y Mikan.

—Y-yo pensaba que ibas a tener tu propio puesto —Le dijo la enfermera.

—Egh, simplemente no vi qué podría hacer en uno. Y entre nosotras, solo complicaría las cosas —dijo desviando la mirada—. Todavía tengo que ayudarte con "eso", ¿lo olvidas? Pero no pienses que lo hago por bondad o algo así.

Natsumi alcanzó a escuchar lo que estaban hablando y se rió mentalmente ante la actuación "tsundere" de Saioinji. La Bailarina no podría confesar que quería ver por lo menos a Mikan intentarlo, pero también tenía cierto miedo.

Si Mahiru se había resignado, era por una razón, y Saioinji sabía cuál era. Aún así, decirle en este momento o que se lo dijera la misma persona le causaría el mismo nivel de daño emocional, así que tanto ella como las demás tenían un tiempo mentalizandose para sanar su —futuro— corazón roto.

Y apesar de todo lo que estaba en contra... Se podría decir que Saioinji era la única que conservaba la esperanza para que los sentimientos de Mikan fueran correspondidos, obviamente tampoco lo admitiría.

—... Te lo agradezco —fue el débil murmuro de Mikan.

Una espina causó una punzada en los corazones de todas.

¿La razón? Ya había sido mencionada.

... ... ...

... ... ...

«_¡Se siente extraño! ¡Es como un montón de mariposas y colores chillones danzando en mi estómago y cabeza!_»

Chiaki tenía una expresión tensa por no saber qué hacer por el repentino arrebato de Ibuki.

—¿Por qué no solo lo ignoras...?

—¡No ayuda tratar de ignorarlo! ¡Cuando lo hago, aparecen imágenes de él! ¡Y me gusta!

A final de cuentas, la Gamer Definitiva no podría culparla. Ella se sintió igual cuando su querida maestra le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía un enamoramiento, aunque no tenía un tono tan exagerado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Por la parte norte del escenario llegó Maizono con una expresión de preocupación similar de la de Chiaki. Le seguían cuatro adolescentes y una adulta, solo que a paso lento.

—¡Aaah, Maizono-samaaa! —lloró Ibuki mientras se arrastraba. Cuando se acercó a la Idol, se agarró de los pliegues de su uniforme—. ¡Necesito su ayuda, es urgente!

Gotas de sudor producidas por estar nerviosa bajaron desde la frente de Sayaka, se debía mayormente a que podía sentir las miradas de su grupo sobre ella.

—¿Q-qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó junto a la desagradable sensación de que se arrepentiría.

De manera caricaturesca, Ibuki inhaló aire como si eso le diese el valor para decirle.

—¿Qué se supone que haga si me enamoré de Makoto? —dijo como si nada.

Sayaka mantenía su sonrisa en el intento de procesar lo que su superior le había dicho.

«_... Creo que rezaré por ella..._», pensó Chiaki, a ella había llegado la sensación de que la reacción de Sayaka no era la única.

—... ¿Eh? —Maizono decidió fingir confusión.

Bueno, las sospechas de que no era la única ahora estaban confirmadas. Aunque ella se esperaba algo así de Mukuro, nunca de alguien como Mioda.

**Parte 4**

—Harumaki, Harumaki...

Tanto Shuichi como Hajime y Kaede mantenían la mayor distancia posible de Kaito para ahorrarse la pena ajena.

En un muy lamentablemente intento por distraer al aspirante a astronauta, Shuichi sugirió concentrarse exclusivamente en la búsqueda de Naegi.

Hajime tuvo un mal presentimiento, creía que esté tenía múltiples fuentes, pero la principal estaba en el puesto de cómics y el escenario para el concierto.

—Haruma... ¡Oh, es el chico del que hablaban! —señaló Kaito saliendo momentáneamente de su trance solo para regresar a el al instante.

Tenía razón, Kaede fue la primera en ver al chico entrar al casino acompañado por tres chicas mientras era escoltado.

«_Ahora entiendo mi mal presentimiento_», pensó Hinata. Estaba seguro de que tendría que pedirle a Sonia que cubriera la deuda, bueno, eso solo en caso de que Naegi ganase una.

Shuichi tenía una línea de pensamiento similar, después de todo, estaba seguro de que si no es enfrentaba a Celestia Ludenberg, seguramente lo haría contra algún otro apostador experto.

—¿Deberiamos pensar en algo y sacarlo de ahí? —preguntó Kaede.

Hajime negó con la cabeza. Antes de que las ventanas se oscurecieran, estaba seguro de haber visto a Pekoyama Peko en el interior.

Sin importar cuál fuese su trabajo, estaba seguro de que les impediría sacar a Naegi del casino. O al menos en una pieza.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, Makoto estaba con la Soldado Definitiva. Todo le va a salir bien —dijo Hinata levantando los pulgares de manera nerviosa, lo cierto es que ni él estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Esa inseguridad se transmitió a Kaede y Shuichi.

**Conclusión**

22 y 00 = El Loco.

La tensión estaba en el aire.

Los espectadores así como uno de los participantes estaban seguros de que había una humedad inusual en el aire. Fue a tal grado que Shinobu revisó el aire acondicionado, solo se encontró con que estaba trabajando a la perfección.

Makoto consideraba a Celestia como una gran amiga y alguien que podía organizar buenas competencias en los días de clases más monotos, pero aún así temía el tener que hacer algo que ella le ordenara.

Si no conociera bien a la apostadora, entonces el Estudiante Afortunado no tendría tanto miedo. Pero era porque la conocía bien que le temía, estaba seguro de que si perdía, le pediría algo como ser su mayordomo por una semana, un mes o para toda la vida.

Un fuerte escalofrío atacó a su columna de tan solo pensarlo.

Tenía 25 rondas para salir bien librado, actualmente iban en la número 3 y las cosas no pintaban nada bien para el chico.

Celestia hubiera querido que fueran 50 o 100 rondas, pero estaban contra el reloj y sabía de las responsabilidades de Naegi como representante de la clase.

«_Ella debe estar contando cartas_»

De las cartas que recibió, Celestia agarró otra del mazo de cartas. Aún no completaba un 21.

A Naegi le había tocado un fortuito 11, solo tenía que sacar una carta con el número 10 y tendría su primera victoria.

«_Yo lo sabía, no puedo depender de la suerte. Tampoco soy un matemático que sabe cuál parte del mazo es la más probable en que esté un diez_»

Tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón, acercó la mano izquierda al mazo.

«_Lo único que puedo hacer, ¡es depender de mi optimismo!_»

La carta fue tomada y...

—¿Qué...?

Los amenazantes ojos rojos de Celestia parecieron tener un brillo carmesí al ver el número de la carta.

Era ese tan esperado 10.


	24. Number VIII: Colores entrelazados

"**Para El Loco del Tarot, todos los caminos son su camino. Los recorre todos a la vez. No tiene objetivo, porque el objetivo es él**".

-Alejandro Jodorowsky.

**Prólogo**.

Evangelio de Psicodelia.

Recargadas con ayuda de unos árboles, Kanon y Hiroko se miraban fijamente sin razón aparente.

—Has levantado bandera con mi hijo.

Y una vez más, el rubor estalló en el rostro de Kanon.

—¡¿Cómo puede decirme algo así de manera tan directa?! ¡Solo me tropecé con él y es todo, yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien para su información!

—No pequeña, admirar a ídols de nuestro hemisferio o un incluso cantantes de América no cuenta.

La paciencia de la joven estaba en su límite, no podía lidiar con esa mujer por lo que empezó a pensar en algo para deshacerse de ella.

¿Qué se le ocurrió para librarse? Fueron simples insultos infantiles.

—¡¿A-ah si?! ¡Pues sepa que por lo menos yo aún puedo sentir esas emociones, apuesto a que una vieja como usted lo único que quiere es pasar el día junto a sus cigarrillos!

Kanon no quería ser tan cortante, pero se sentía demasiado insultada al escuchar la mínima cosa sobre que pudiera desarrollar sentimientos por alguien que no fuera Leon.

Por parte de Hiroko, ella solamente dejo caer su cigarrillo y lo aplastó con la suela del zapato. Iba a jugar algo con lo que vaciló a Yasuhiro hace poco.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, mi hijo me ha invitado a conocer a un amigo suyo que por lo que escuché es un casanova, así que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Mientras compraba unas cuantas bebidas para su madre y para disculparse con la chica con quien se tropezó, Hagakure Yasuhiro sintió que su espalda era invadida por una sensación fría mucho peor que un escalofrío común.

—... Otra perturbación, no me sentía así desde que esos aliens se llevaron mi hamburguesa.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Hiroko pudo ver como los ojos de Kanon se ponían en blanco y espuma empezaba a salir de su boca mientras se balanceaba tal y como haría una persona ebria, de cierta forma era caricaturesco.

—Chica, no te tomes las cosas tan literamente. Además, solo era una broma.

«_Aunque si me gustaría conocer a ese chico, quisiera saber cómo ayudó mi hijo con ese dichoso manga_», pensó Hiroko.

—¡Con esas cosas no se bromea, anciana!

—Vamos niña, ya te dije que no deberías tomarte tan enserio las cosas. A menos que... Seas una frustrada en el romance.

La saliva que Kanon pasaba por su garganta en ese momento quedó atorada, a la par sus cuerdas vocales se sintieron tensas y por inercia, la garganta le dolió.

Hiroko había tocado una fibra sensible en la chica y por peor para ella era que la mujer mayor tenía razón.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que él le puso esa condición absurda para una cita que era desalentador pero cierta parte de la mente de Kanon le decía que tenía sus motivos para haberle puesto tal condición.

De hecho, ella sabía que él esperaba que superara esos sentimientos confundidos que ella tenía hacía su persona. Tristemente para el beisbolista vio que aún al crecer, ella no lo superó.

—... No me digas que tengo razón y si eres una frustrada con el romance... —Hiroko dijo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¡¿Y a usted que le importa?! ¡No por ser una adulta sabe lo que es el amor!

—Vaya, así que tienes el pensamiento de "los adultos no lo saben todo" —La mujer mayor se acercó lentamente a Kanon, sin saberlo estaba luciendo intimidante—. Tienes razón, aunque sea una adulta, no lo sé todo. No dudo que haya quienes digan que hasta soy un poco tonta... Sin embargo, hasta alguien como yo sabe lo que es el amor, cómo surge y sus diferentes tipos.

Inconscientemente, Kanon retrocedió al no encontrar cómo negar las palabras de Hiroko.

—Soy la madre de un niño sentimental, alguien que a primera vista puede ser torpe pero... hará lo posible por ayudar —dijo dándole la espalda, no quería que una adolescente viera la melancolía que sentía—. Le es difícil hacer amigos pero aunque la persona lo considere alguien desagradable, él lo considerara su amigo. Algunas de las cosas que hace son tontas pero al final admitiría que estaba mal... Esa es una forma de amor, el amor por la familia. El amor que una madre tiene por su hijo.

—No sé nada sobre ti y tú no sabes nada sobre mí, pero por culpa de tus gestos que otros jóvenes verían solo como "exageración" a tu personalidad, alguien más puede ver que se debe a lo confundida e inexperta que eres en el amor.

—¿Q-qué estás intentando... decir?

Antes de responder, Hiroko pudo ver a lo lejos a Yasuhiro que por alguna razón cargaba una gran y variada cantidad de latas.

Ella no necesito decir nada más, simplemente se dio media vuelta y retiró del lugar mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. Kanon quedó todavía más confundida sobre lo que la mujer mayor había hecho o le estaba por decir.

«_No sabes diferenciar entre los tipos de amor, niña_», dijo antes de mirar al cielo.

—Heh, ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía ese lado filosófico.

No pudo notarlo a tiempo por culpa de sus ojos cerrados, pero frente a ella había un chico de cabello castaño acostado en el césped como si hubiera caído inconsciente.

Por no verlo, terminó tropezando.

**Parte 1**

—Hombre, tengo que admitir que el nivel que programación de esa niña es increíble, ¡incluso puede leer y traducirlo a muchos idiomas!

Souda y Iruma seguían en el puesto de Yamada mientras que el susodicho había tenido que retirarse, el mecánico supuso que estaba recibiendo una llamada porque escuchó el tono de un celular.

Al ver eso, Iruma no perdió tiempo y le paso el manga que leía a K1-B0 para que este recopilara información y le dijera los secretos de porqué la trama era tan buena a la amante de la robótica y similares.

—¿Qué esperabas, Iruma-san? La programación de K1-B0 fue creada en base a una versión antigua de una inteligencia artificial que Fujisaki-san misma creó. Además si no me equivoco, fue depurada usando otro proyecto... Creo que era algo de realidad virtual...

Si bien era cierto que la inteligencia artificial del robot creado por Iruma y Souda estaba bastante avanzada, está seguía siendo anticuada en comparación a otras mismas creadas por Chihiro. Se debía mayormente a que tenía que seguir una serie de comandos para recolectar conocimiento a diferencia de otras.

—Quiero ver cuántos datos puedes recolectar con la pelea, servirán para mejorarte, je, je~

Kazuichi retrocedió levemente al notar el sonrojo que tenía Iruma y como miraba de arriba a abajo a K1-B0.

«_Espero no tenga un fetiche que los robots..._»

... ... ...

... ... ...

En el interior de la habitación para docentes, Sakakura Juzo se había reunido con Munakata y Chisa.

Como los amigos que eran, también querían disfrutar con poco del festival que se estaba organizando, pero antes de eso tenían que atender un asunto de suma importancia.

—Tienes que estar de broma —dijo Juzo mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz—. Así que nuestro misterioso informante te tendió una trampa.

—El mencionó que era su paga después de señalar a Towa Monaca y al Grupo Towa en general.

—¿Y eso de que ha servido?

Kyosuke no dijo nada, solamente miró a Chisa y ella asintió para después pasarle una hoja con varias imágenes en blanco y negro.

Juzo la tomó y lo único que vio fue el rostro estresado de un hombre que miraba a su celular, al lado estaba la imagen del contenido en el celular.

Era un fondo de azul oscuro con púrpura con una serie de números y letras aleatorias escritas con una fuente de letra común y de color verde.

—Nuestro informante dijo haberle enviado esto a Towa Haiji, momentos después se metió en los servidores de la academia y de alguna forma obtuvo los archivos borrados sobre nuestros dos proyectos y uno más.

—¿Y cuáles eran? Ni siquiera a mí me has dicho... —dijo Chisa haciendo un puchero.

Munakata levantó tres dedos y conforme mencionaba un proyecto iba bajando uno

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Ju, ju. Vaya, hasta que se dignan en dejarme libre.

—Si, si. Lo que tu digas, ERROR¿

Dentro de la consciencia compartida de Monoegi y Monoinata, ambos despertaron al error causado por la destrucción de la Lista de Nombres en sus memorias.

Seguía con la misma apariencia como si fuera una amalgama de muchas personas, desde los ojos de múltiples colores hasta el cabello.

—¿Qué necesitan de mi?

—Eres una parte mal lograda de nuestro sistema, pero tienes algo que necesitamos en este momento.

—Je, somos de décadas en el futuro e incluso conseguimos viajar en el tiempo, pero unos daños y nuestro programa de decodificación universal se jode —dijo Monoinata mirando desde lejos—. ¿Estamos seguros de que el profesor Forte no nos creó con lo primero que tenía a la mano?

Tanto Monoegi como ERROR¿ decidieron no responder a esa pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿me llamaron para que les ayude a decodificar algo?

—Exactamente. Aunque dañados, los procesos que puedes realizar deberían ser de gran ayuda.

Una vez dijo eso, frente a ellos aparecieron una serie de números y letras que parecían generadas de manera aleatoria. En total, eran tres diferentes

[ **TmVvLVdvcmxk** ]

[ **SzEtQjA=** ]

[ **THVjZXMgZGUgUmVjdWVyZG9z** ]

—Al parecer, los archivos que son eliminados de los servidores de la academia son codificados en Base64 cuando pasan a la papelera o a ser simple cache. A lo que vi, la codificación cambia dependiendo del formato o encriptación del archivo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Es gracias al primero de todos que obtuve de los servidores.

Quitando los tres archivos encriptados, Monoegi mostró solamente uno que abarcaba mayor tamaño que los otros.

**[.--. .-. -- -.-- . -.-. - -- / -.- .- -- .- -.- ..- .-. .- / .. --.. ..- .-. ..- .-.-.- ...- -- .-.. ..- -. - .- .-. .. -- / ... .. -. .- - .- / ... .- .-- .. -- . .-.-.- .-.-.]**

—Hmm... Con que clave morse... Je, déjamelo a mí —dijo el error levantando un pulgar como señal de que estaba bien—. Si los tres trabajamos juntos, podremos decodificarlos y revelar lo que son.

**Parte 2**

—Hanamura-kun, me hieres al no ofrecerme algún postre.

—¿No dijiste tu mismo que te sabían mal por la medicina?

Cerca de la granja infantil que Gundham estaba llevando, Hanamura tenía una pequeña mesa llena de diferentes tipos de comida para quienes fueran saliendo de la granja.

Mientras ambos se centraban en sus respectivos lugares, Nagito había llegado diciendo que estaba buscando a Hajime, Fuyuhiko o Chiaki pero que no tenía ni el menor rastro de alguno.

—... Lo había olvidado.

—No soy un médico —Tanaka se apareció detrás del cocinero y el afortunado asustándolos un poco—, pero supongo que el sabor de medicamentos experimentales que mantienen estable tu condición no debe ser nada agradable.

Para los que hubiesen visto su suerte en acción, Komaeda Nagito era en extremo afortunado. ¿Suerte que te beneficiaba cuando tu querías? Mucha gente no creería en tal cosa y puede que incluso lo visualizaran como algún poder de ficción.

Nagito tenía este "poder" pero a un costo absurdo, y era el actuar aleatorio de su mala suerte. Esa misma mala suerte de cierta forma le daba balance a las cosas.

Sus amigos, es decir sus compañeros de la Clase 77-B, no pensaban mucho respecto al origen de la suerte de Nagito. Sonia algún tiempo trató de deducirlo hasta rendirse y llevar a la opinión mayoritaria de que nació con ella.

Lo cierto era que si fuera por la voluntad de Komaeda, él rechazaría la suerte de nacimiento que tenía.

Le dio una fortuna, pero a cambio de la vida de sus padres.

Y esa fortuna tenía también un costo, que era la vida del mismo Nagito a causa de dos enfermedades.

Demencia frontotemporal y Lynphoma.

La duración media de una persona con demencia frontotemporal es de dos años y Nagito ya había superado con creces esa expectativa, pero no es que fuera algo positivo.

En algunas ocasiones, su diverso divagar se debía a los daños que los diversos trastornos que conformaban a la demencia frontotemporal habían causado en sus lóbulos frontal y temporal al vivir tantos años con la enfermedad.

Como tal, no existía una cura por lo que esa enfermedad tenía los días de Nagito contados. Tarde o temprano, haría lo mismo que hizo con muchos que la padecieron, solo que ellos no pasaron del período de dos años.

Lo único que tenía a la mano era una serie de medicamentos experimentales que tenían el propósito de mejorar su condición y extender por lo menos su expectativa de vida a los 23 años, eso sería todo un logro. No es como si él supiera si estaban teniendo efecto o no

Luego estaba la Lynphoma o tumor sólido hematológico, siendo que el que padecía era de tipo Hodgkin. Esta afecta a los nodos linfáticos, el bazo, la médula ósea y la glándula timo, causando desde un debilitamiento del sistema inmune hasta la fatiga y la perdida de peso siendo estos dos últimos los más notables.

Alguien muy especial, un gran amigo de él, le había convencido de someterse a tratamiento. No sobra decir que este amigo sabía sobre lo que Nagito padecía y que de cierta forma podría ser el origen de su suerte, como si el universo se la diera como compensación por sufrir estás enfermedades.

Justo como le dijo este amigo, había hecho citas con múltiples médicos y todos le dijeron lo mismo. Su Lynphoma estaba en una etapa en extremo avanzada, estaba al borde de la línea de no retorno. Al ser ese caso, tratamiento tenía que ser radioterapia y un autotransplante, después vendría el uso de medicamentos.

Así de compleja era la situación de Nagito.

—Como no tienes idea... —Le respondió a Gundham—. Pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Además, si desisto, ellos se enojaran conmigo.

Desde que tenía memoria, él estaba resignado a que más temprano que tarde esas enfermedades acabarían con su vida.

Nunca pensó que al entrar a la academia, conocería a dos personas que lo empujarían a intentarlo, a tratar de salir adelante.

**Parte 3**

Una tras una las cartas pasaban por la mano de la crupier hasta la de Makoto y la Celestia.

Estaban en la ronda número 15, quedaban solo 10 más.

Desde que aquella milagrosa carta con el número 10 había hecho que Makoto tuviera su primera ronda ganada, algo extraño y que tanto la apostadora como el afortunado no entendían ocurrió.

Ella tenía 3 partidas ganadas al momento en que Naegi ganó una, después de eso él Afortunado ganó otras dos, Celestia ganó ya siguiente y después de eso Makoto volvió a ganar.

Así fue sucesivamente. Si Celestia ganaba una, entonces Makoto ganaría la siguiente. Cuando Makoto ganara, entonces la próxima ronda sería de Celes.

«_Tengo un catorce, si tomo las cartas correctas, llegaré a otro veintiuno_», pensó Naegi.

Por mera casualidad, el afortunado dirigió la mirada a la apostadora, ella resultó tener una sonrisa confianza.

«_... Te miras como un cachorro acorralado_», Celes inclinó la cabeza al pensar eso sobre el chico.

Cada uno de los gestos y ademanes que hacía ponía mucho nervioso al chico. No solo a él, también a quienes lo estaban acompañan.

Para este punto, Mukuro ya no estaba disimulando su preocupación por Naegi ni en lo más mínimo. Se vio tentada a tomar la mano libre del chico pero ella misma se negó eso al pensar que sería solo para satisfacer sus propios sentimientos más que darle confianza a Naegi.

Lo mismo estaba pasando con Seiko y Kirumi, con la diferencia de que la sirvienta estaba lista para ofrecer servirle temporalmente a Celestia a cambio de la salvación de Makoto cuando perdiera. Si, ella no tenía mucha fé en que su "amo" ganaría el juego.

En cuestión de un parpadeo, era la ronda 20, quedaban 5 y cada uno llevaba 10 ganadas.

La tensión no era tan espesa que se podría contar con un cuchillo. No, la tensión en ese mini casino era como una roca sobre el pecho de todos los presentes, inclusive de Peko que al inicio creía no estar interesada.

—... No puedo ganar —murmuró el Estudiante Afortunado creyendo que nadie lo escuchó cuando Mukuro si lo hizo—. Y no tengo porque ganar...

La soldado no comprendía esa última línea.

Naegi no tenía porque vencer a Celestia, no era necesario.

Su verdadero oponente en este juego era la crupier, Togami Shinobu.

En pocas palabras, el verdadero obstáculo hacía la victoria era el mismo casino.

Y había algo más.

¿Realmente quería una victoria? Era lo que Kirumi, Kimura y Mukuro se preguntaban. Habían visto varias veces en que Naegi tuvo una buena mano y la desperdició sin razón aparente.

Hacían bien que tener esa pregunta porque lo cierto es que el Estudiante Afortunado no buscaba tal cosa, su verdadero objetivo estaba un escalón más arriba.

Aunque lo que Naegi Makoto estaba buscando tenía un termino que solo aplicaba al ajedrez, él lo consideraba adecuado para lo que tenía en mente.

Y entonces, la ronda número 25 había llegado. Era el final.

¿Cómo derrotaría Naegi a la crupier o mejor dicho, al casino?

Las cartas que tenía formaron un terrible 20 así que tenía que sacar un 1 del mazo para conseguir el 21.

En cuanto a Celestia, sus cartas juntaban un 10 así aue agarró una que resultó ser un 5, tenía 15 en total.

«_Las probabilidades me están jugando mal... Lo único que puedo hacer es aprovecharme de la reorganización errónea_»

Durante las últimas dos derrotas, Naegi estuvo preparando el terreno para su estrategia.

Cada partida, el mazo de cartas debía ser reorganizado superficialmente. Las cartas usadas iban en la parte de arriba mientras que las que se entregaban eran de la parte inferior. Si él entregaba sus cartas en orden especifico, entonces todo debería de salir bien.

Pudo ver como Celeste miró al mazo, fue entonces que el tiempo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

Él hizo lo mismo como si quisiera sincronizar sus movimientos con los de la apostadora.

Al mismo tiempo agarraron cartas.

Naegi agarró una carta que había estado con Celes durante la última victoria de la misma, es por eso que sabía que carta debía de tomar para hacer un veintiuno.

Por eso se fiaba de que la que estaba dejado de la que ella tomó sería, literalmente, su carta de triunfo.

Si había algo que no pudo predecir, era que Celestia también completaría el 21 con una carta con el número 6 que él mismo uso en la anterior ronda.

Al mismo tiempo pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa y lo dijeron.

—Veintiuno.

—Veintiuno.

... ... ...

... ...

...

Nadie dijo algo.

Las cartas que Shinobu aún sostenía cayeron al suelo ante el shock.

El cuerpo de cada uno de los presentes estaba tembloroso, tanto porque no podían creerlo como por otras razones.

—Supongo que fue un Stale Mate, ¿no? —Le dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente.

—... Eso es... del ajedrez, Naegi...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—La libertad es dulce.

Makoto se acostó en el césped manteniendo su mirada fija en el azul cielo mientras se refrescaba la mente.

El ruido que Kirumi, Mukuro, Seiko y algunos más hacían en celebración por su victoria —aunque era empate— se seguía escuchando, cosa que no le desagradaba.

Al terminar la partida, se retiró rápidamente del casino debido a que su adolorida cabeza no podría soportar todo el ruido que vendría así como no quería ser bombardeado por las preguntas de Celestia.

Tuvo razón todo el tiempo porque nada más salió, las chicas iniciaron una ruidosa celebración.

Makoto juraría haber visto a Hajime y Shuichi corriendo al interior del casino, posiblemente por el nivel de ruido. Lo extraño fue que ya no los vio salir.

Para mitigar un poco lo que seguía escuchando, Naegi decidió acostarse boca abajo un breve momento.

—Hmm... Que fresco...

Estaba por darse nuevamente la vuelta cuando pudo escuchar como el césped era pisado y que el sonido se acercaba cada vez más.

Fue muy tarde para cuando sintió que un zapato chocó con su estómago y momentos después, algo o alguien cayó sobre él.

**Conclusión**.

Corona de Espinas.

—... ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? —preguntó Jin.

Kizakura y él habían escuchado por parte de Gozu sobre un civil preguntando por el director, así que de inmediato fueron a ver de qué se trataba.

Los dos se arrepentían.

—Hola, hijo.

—... No sé cómo tienes el descaro de llamarme así.

—Es porque... he venido a disculparme —Fuhito miró hacía el suelo.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

Su mirada era triste, cansada, todo los que alguien repleto de arrepentimientos podía tener.

—No creo que sea un juego el querer salvar a mi familia... Que podría lo único bueno que he hecho por ti, o que intentaré.


	25. Number IX: Memento Vivere

**Prólogo**

Gas Mask.

Ella le temía a su otra "yo".

Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, Fukawa estaba comenzando a sentir un miedo todavía más grande de lo habitual y que Komaru no apartara la vista de ella no ayudaba.

Fukawa estaba tan mareada al grado de que juraría que sentía la rotación de la tierra.

—Eh... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Girando la cabeza de manera exagerada, Fukawa centró su vista en Komaru.

—Si... Solo quisiera ir a mi cuarto... —A diferencia de su habitual aptitud paranoica y que algunas personas considerarían "repelente", Touko se mostró neutral, como si algún interruptor a hubiera encendido o apagado.

Komaru asintió lentamente y en un acto de valentía, agarró la mano derecha de la escritora.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Quieres ir a tu habitación, pero no te miras bien —dijo la chica teniendo un gesto que transmitía la sincera preocupación que tenía por la escritora—. Vamos, te acompañaré para estar segura de que llegues bien y que no pude algo como, no sé, que te desmayes a mitad de camino.

Por una breve cantidad de tiempo, Touko juraría haber escuchado esas palabras como si salieran de la boca de Makoto. Le hizo tener la desagradable sensación de estar empalaga.

Tomando el silencio como una respuesta positiva, Komaru esperó pacientemente mientras seguía tomada de la mano con Touko.

Cuando los sentidos de la escritora volvieron a la normalidad y sintió la mano de la chica aferrada a la suya, tuvo un estremecimiento acompañado de un sonrojo que le hizo decidir dirigirse de una vez por todas a su habitación.

No se dijeron nada en todo el camino, solamente el sonido de sus pasos y respiraciones llegaba a oídos de ambas.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta y Komaru soltó su mano, fue cuando Fukawa finalmente habló.

—¿Sabes...? Te pareces a tu hermano...

Viendo lo confundida que estaba la joven Naegi, a Touko no le quedó de otra más que explicarle aunque la idea no fuera de su agrado, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que ella la acompaño hasta este lugar.

—Ya sea a mi, a Ikusaba que es muy intimidante, a Oogami que igual lo es... A Owada, incluso a los de otras clases... Él trata todos como iguales...

Komaru solo pudo soltar una risa leve al escuchar eso, sonaba exactamente como algo que su hermano haría.

—Aunque nuestra familia es una que siempre se mantiene en el lado positivo de las cosas, Makoto es un caso especial —dijo Komaru recargándose en la pared y tratando de resistir la tentación de ver el interior de la habitación gracias a la puerta entre abierta—. Alguien que se mantenía optimista ante todo a niveles exagerados sin importar la mala suerte, las acciones y todo lo que intente abrumarlo.

—Pero fuera de eso, él me enseñó que no somos tan diferentes en verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres...?

Ya ni siquiera podía negarlo, Touko tenía sincera curiosidad.

—Ya sabes, no somos más personas normales. Digo, no tendré su nivel de optimismo, pero eso no me hace menos que él.

Discretamente, la escritora se llevó una mano a la zona superior de la pierna. Aparte de que lo hizo por la incomodidad de escuchar algo que consideraba tierno, podía sentir como la sangre había dejado de salir de su herida.

Por primera vez, Fukawa Touko había encontrado algo que le evitaba desmayarse al instante por su fobia a la sangre, y era el escuchar a Naegi Komaru.

—Somos hermanos comunes, no es queremos, peleamos y así. Nada más allá de eso.

**Parte 1**

Chisa salía de la habitación para maestros acompañada de Juzo y Kyosuke. A la distancia, pudo ver a Chiaki hablando con Mioda y Maizono.

La maestra se sintió algo extrañada al ver el inusual sonrojo en el rostro de su alumna amante de la música así como el gesto en blanco de la Idol perteneciente a la Clase 78.

Disimuladamente, Chisa decidió acercarse para ver qué estaba pasando. Mirando lo extraño que estaba actuando, Sakakura y Munakata decidieron seguirla.

—Wow... Nunca había visto una declaración de guerra de este calibre —dijo Sonia que a diferencia de las demás, tenía un brillo inusual en los ojos.

Por su parte, Chiaki entendió a la primera el significado de lo que dijo. No podía ver un escenario positivo entre Ibuki y Maizono.

De cierta forma, le recordaba a su situación en un inicio.

—Que raro, yo pensaba que ella estaba...

Fue muy tarde para Chisa, no se dio cuenta de que la habían escuchado y todas habían volteado a verla.

—¿Yukizome-sensei? Pensé que usted estaba en el gimnasio.

—Ehm, estuve ahí... Es solo que tenía otra cosa que atender en la sala de profesores.

Mientras las chicas bombardeaban a Yukizome con preguntas, Sayaka seguía en blanco a la par que sentía las miradas de todas las integrantes de su grupo sobre ella.

—Vaya... —La primera en hablar fue Arai, la manager—. Así que, a la famosa Mioda Ibuki le gusta el mismo chico que a Maizono Sayaka.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Si no querías que lo fuera, tendrías que haber disimulado tu reacción cuando te dijo, je.

Todas, incluida la representante, empezaron a darle palmadas a Sayaka en su espalda en un intento por hacerme olvidar la vergüenza.

Todo esto no paso desapercibido para Chisa.

—Por cierto, Sonia. ¿Qué le preguntó Ibuki a Maizono-san? Por un momento pensé que estaban peleando.

—Hm... Era sobre el chico que le gusta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué Maizono-san sabría algo sobre Hajime?

Chiaki y Ibuki se encogieron un poco, iban a tratar de irse antes de recibir preguntas al respecto. Lástima que Kyosuke y Sakakura se pusieron en el camino.

—Ustedes dos —El peor temor de la Clase 77-B estaba de regreso, el "modo demonio" de Yukizome Chisa—, ¿acaso hay algo que no me han contado?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la maestra solo infundía un tremendo temor en los corazones de las chicas.

—Pensaba que usted ya sabía... —dijo Chiaki mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con algo de pena.

«_Esto nos pasa por confiar en que Nagito le diría_», pensó Mioda.

Las chicas no podían culpar a su maestra por reaccionar de esa forma, ya lo había hecho una vez.

Yukizome Chisa siempre fue una gran seguidora de los escándalos amorosos pero solo cuando era entre conocidos de su edad, cuando algo así ocurría entre sus queridos alumnos, ella realmente se sentía mal.

Sus razones eran lógicas, los escándalos amorosos entre adolescentes casi nunca terminaban bien, Chisa sabía que había algunos que si tenían un buen final, pero como ella nunca vio uno así, no podía fiarse de que todo saldría bien si simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

—¿Saber qué cosa? —Por cada segundo que pasaba, la sonrisa de la maestra se volvía mucho más espeluznante.

—Que a Ibuki no le gusta Hajimeme, eso —dijo la propia Mioda con su habitual modo de referirse a si misma en tercera persona.

La expresión de Chisa fue reemplazada por una severa confusión, lo mismo fue para Sonia.

—Wow, felicidades por no estar entre las enamoradas de ese idiota.

Todos le dirigieron miradas amenazantes a Sakakura, en especial Chiaki. Ella al igual que las chicas y chicos de la Clase 77-B tenían cierto rencor contra el boxeador, rencor ganado una vez se enteraron de la paliza que esté le había dado a Hajime.

Para Sakakura, solo había una mirada severa que realmente desearía no haber provocado, y era la de Munakata.

—Tch, no me voy a disculpar...

Hubo algunos suspiros de derrota por parte de más estudiantes mientras que los amigos del boxeador solamente pudieron hacer un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

Retomando lo que le interesaba, Yukizome se acercó a Chiaki y Ibuki con un tono entre burlón y picaron.

—Entonces, Mioda-chaaan —la musica se entremecío cuando el brazo de su maestra se puso sobre su cuello—, ¿quién es el chico que ha captado tu interés?

Tanto la princesa como la gamer miraron hacía otro lado. Conocían bien a su maestra y ya podían deducir cuál sería la reacción que tendría.

—¿No es obvio? ¡Ibuki ama a su querido compañero de banda, Makoto-chan! ¡Y todo se lo debo a Nanami-chan!

—... ¿Eh...?

No muy lejos de donde estaban Yukizome y sus alumnas, el grupo de Sayaka se encontraba mirando con pena y empatía a la Idol Definitiva.

Maizono tenía un ojo a medio cerrar mientras que en su boca se encontraba una sonrisa torcida. Tales gestos eran el producto de la impresión por escuchar la declaración de Ibuki, su superior en el tema de la música a ojos de ella.

Puede que manejaran distintos géneros dentro de la música, pero si había algo que ambas usaban, eran las notas musicales y Sayaka consideraba a Mioda como alguien superior en ese ámbito.

No por nada, Mioda Ibuki era la Música Definitiva.

—Okey chicas, ¿estamos de acuerdo en lo que ocasionó este desastre? —dijo Arai al resto del grupo.

Todas asintieron con, ¿entusiasmo?

—Je, yo ya sabía que Sayaka tenía un enamoramiento desde que no dejaba de mencionar que se reencontró con un chico de su antigua escuela en esta academia —reveló Hanako siendo la que mas entendimiento tenía con Maizono, después de todo ella también tenía un enamoramiento.

Lo que el grupo de idols decía no pasada desapercibido para la maestra pero si no decía nada era porque aún estaba procesando las palabras de Mioda.

—Asi que, Naegi Makoto...

Megumi, Shoko y Haruka estaban pensativas ante el nombre, más que nada por todas las veces que Sayaka había hablado sobre él pero sin decir su nombre real.

—Naegi... Makoto...

Yukizome recordaba no haber interactuado tanto con el chico, tenía que agradecer los comentarios de Kizakura y Hajime porque fue gracias a ellos que se armó una opinión sobre el chico.

Antes de poder pensarlo mucho mejor, la maestra vio como la representante del grupo de idols se iba acercando.

Una vez Arai estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cambió de dirección a donde estaba Ibuki.

La música no pudo decir nada antes de que la representante pusiera una mano sobre su cabello, más específicamente, sobre sus extravagantes cuernos.

Sus cuernos característicos no eran una diadema, al menos no todo el tiempo.

—Oh chica, ¿te das cuenta de que le acabas de declarar la guerra?

—¿Qué...?

De nueva cuenta, Mioda no pudo decir nada, pero está vez porque se quedó muda por lo que vio.

Sayaka solo le dio un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de que todo estaba bien. Pensando sobre su situación de forma lógica, Ibuki interpretó ese pulgar hacía arriba como una señal de que nada estaba bien.

—Eggh, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? —habló mientras ponía dos dedos en sus sienes—. Ibuki solo quiere estar al lado de su compañero de banda al que le tiene mucho cariño y también quiere hacer muchas cosas junto a él.

—¿Qué... clase cosas? —Sonia se arrepentiría por hacer esa pregunta.

—Ya sabes, tomarnos de las manos, compartir instrumentos o que nuestros rostros se toquen.

Aunque no se refería a "eso", era fácil interpretar la última línea como "besarse".

Para desgracia de Mioda, todos los que lograron escucharla lo interpretaron así, y no todos los tomaron muy bien.

Escucharon algo caer al suelo y al dirigirle la mirada, vieron a una pálida Sayaka en ese lugar.

—Besar a Nae...

—... Enserio, ¿Ibuki dijo algo malo?

Mioda ignoró a los demás, se encogió de hombros y decidió acercarse a Maizono para verla mejor así como ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—No... —A duras penas, Sayaka le dirigió unas palabras a la chica amante de la música—. No tiene nada de malo... Solo es impactante...

Esas palabras bastaron para hacerle entender que, para su desgracia, la situación era igual que hace un año. Y ella odiaba que fuera así.

—Pueda que en este momento no pueda actuar, Mioda-senpai —Recobrando su vitalidad, Maizono se puso frente a frente con Ibuki—, pero eso no significa que me dé por vencida.

No era como hace un año.

Cuando aquello sucedió, ella se dio por vencida sin decirle a nadie. Había hecho eso más que nada por el bien de sus amigas y porque no comprendía del todo los sentimientos que llegaba a sentir.

Guardarse las cosas de esa manera habría dañado a Ibuki de no ser por la intervención de sus mejores amigos, Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime y Tsumiki Mikan, pero tampoco iba a negar la intervención de la mayoría en su clase.

Al final, de una u otra forma, consiguió superar lo que sentía, y por eso se sintió mejor que antes. Estaba liberada de una innecesaria presión.

Ahora, las cosas eran demasiado diferentes.

Frente a la Musica Definitiva, la Idol Definitiva se estaba declarando su rival al descubrir que tenían sentimientos románticos por la misma persona.

—Ya veo... Pero que seas su rival no impide que seas amiga de Ibuki, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con cierta preocupación.

La seriedad de Sayaka decayó un momento, posteriormente inhaló en señal de derrota y le devolvió una sonrisa casual a la musica.

—Claro, Mioda-senpai. Podemos seguir siendo amigas.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Ya estando sentados en una gran banca, Akane y sus hermanos parecían estar en alguna clase de picnic donde el único tipo de comida que había eran dulces.

Los niños y niñas no eran tan diferentes a su hermana a pesar de que no todos tenían la misma madre ni el mismo padre. Si había algo que todo compartían entre si, era el gran apetito que la hermana más grande tenía.

Para ese gran apetito había un motivo, no era cosa de nacimiento. Por supuesto, era producto de una precaria situación.

En todo país, existe un índice de pobreza por más que los mismo gobiernos traten de blanquear la situación para hacer al mismo país más llamativo para los turistas.

Los hermanos de Akane estaban dentro de ese índice debido a la precaria situación en la que vivían.

La atleta participaba en eventos deportivos con una intención mucho más allá de la adrenalina que sentía por hacer actividades de esa clase, y la intención era el obtener dinero para que sus hermanos pudieran comer sin restricciones, llevar la vida que ella no tuvo.

No solo obtenerles comida, si no que también ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprar una casa donde pudieran vivir en condiciones. Por suerte, no tendría que esperarse a la mayoría de edad para poder realizar una compra de esa clase, todo gracias a su asistencia a la academia y estatus como Estudiante Definitiva.

—Onee-chan, ¿pelearas con Nekomaru-san? —Le cuestionó Owari Mitsu, la mayor de las hermanas después de Akane.

—No tengo ni idea, van a revelar las peleas justo antes del inicio del torneo.

—Je, pues para eso no falta mucho.

Akane pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose y al levantar el rostro, pudo ver que eran Nidai, Oogami Sakura, una chica de gran moño verde que era acompañada por una pelirroja que jugaba con un sombrero de mago.

—Tenko, este sombrero está hecho de materiales de dudosa calidad...

—Oh vamos, ya te dije que cuando salgamos el próximo fin de semana te compraré uno bueno.

Sakura fue la primera en notar a Akane y sus hermanos, ella fue quien le señalo a Nidai en donde estaban.

—Debí de suponerlo, je. Aunque como tu entrenador, no te recomendaría ingerir dulces antes de peleas que seguramente serán brutales.

—¿Ah? ¿Pues cuánto falta para que inicie el torneo?

Todos compartieron cierta preocupación, siendo Tenko la que ser acercó a la banca para decirle.

—Por eso estamos aquí, porque falta nada para que dé inicio y no te veías por ningún lado, así que el Gran Gozu nos envió a buscarte.

Akane sintió que el suelo debajo de la banca desaparecía. Toda la mañana, estuvo por los alrededores del gimnasio con tal de no perderse ni el más mínimo detalle para cuando iniciara el torneo.

—¡¿Por iniciar?! ¡Maldita sea!

Saltando desde donde estaba sentada, Akane les hizo indicaciones a sus hermanos usando las manos.

Las había dicho que fueran al gimnasio junto a Nidai, allá se volverían a encontrar.

Ella misma los llevaría, pero si ya faltaba poco tiempo para el inicio, entonces no tendría tiempo suficiente como para prepararse si decidía llevarlos.

—¡Abran paso! —La escucharon gritar, hacía tiempo que desapareció detrás de unos puestos.

—He de admitir que admiro la emoción que tiene, espero eso sea suficiente como para que pueda llegar lejos... —dijo Sakura, prosiguió a dar un paso al frente y seguir con su propio camino.

—Onee-chan puede ganar, ¡ella es invencible! —clamó con entusiasmo el menor de los hermanos.

Nidai soltó una risa. Akane era fuerte, el entrenador no tenía duda alguna de eso, pero ni siquiera el sabía si podría dar batalla a personas como Oogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro o a Pekoyama Peko, aunque la última no participaría, era un buen punto de referencia para medir la fuerza de la Atleta Definitiva.

Había algo más.

Justo como en sus otras participaciones, Akane tenía un motivo mucho más allá de la adrenalina para participar en el torneo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Dejarme aquí para "convivir con otros jóvenes"...

Harukawa Maki estaba pasando por el recién cerrado puesto de dulces llevándose una decepción, tendría que esperar hasta después del torneo para poder entrar y obtener unos cuantos dulces para los niños del orfanato.

¿Por qué solo ella se había quedado? Eso se debía a que cuando Bianchi escuchó sobre la extraña interacción que Kaito tuvo con Maki —ella no mencionó el nombre del chico—, se le ocurrió que tal vez la chica debería quedarse para disfrutar del resto de cosas que el festival tenía por ofrecer.

En cuanto a Bianchi, ella ya había logrado su cometido de hablar con Tsumiki Mikan sobre Otonashi Ryoko, la niña pérdida hace años cuando ocurrió el incendio del orfanato, así que ya no tenía nada que hacer en los terrenos de la academia.

—Tú también podrías haberte quedado a disfrutar de este lugar —declaró con pesar en su voz.

Los niños y niñas del orfanato ya estaban acostumbrados a la habitual frialdad de Harukawa pero lo tomaban a juego, si hacían eso era porque no solo Bianchi, si no también las otras cuidadoras del orfanato les decían que Maki si les tenía un gran aprecio pero si se portaba tan fría, era para guardar apariencias.

Ellas no decían ninguna mentira.

El pasado de Maki no era ningún secreto, mucho menos lo era para las cuidadoras del orfanato.

Aquellos vendidos a la mafia no solían tener un buen final, las cosas que por las que llegaban a pasar eran tan inhumanas que perfectamente podrían estar sacadas de una pesadilla más retorcida de lo común. El motivo por el que Harukawa Maki nunca tuvo que pasar por cosas así, estaba en la necesidad de integrantes de la misma mafia.

Es más que sabido que a nivel global, el crimen organizado suele comprar o arrebatar niños de familias en una situación de extrema pobreza, aunque esto era más resaltado en América, pero no por eso Japón era una excepción.

Harukawa Maki fue uno de estos niños.

Desde durante 4 años, fue entrenada para ser nada más que un arma viviente que siguiera órdenes sin rechistar.

Si puedo escapar de caer en ese estilo de vida, fue gracias a las conductas autodestructivas de aquellos que la entrenaron así como de un operativo.

Al final, el gobierno la asignó a un orfanato debido a que no se le pudo encontrar registro familiar alguno.

De esa forma se lleva al presente, en donde ella, debido a que su edad tengo de ingreso como actual, nunca fue adoptada y para poder mantenerse así como devolver la gratitud que las mujeres del orfanato le mostraron durante todo esté tiempo, trabajaba en el mismo.

—¿Hm...?

Notó como el flujo de personas parecía disminuir del lugar donde estaba, puede que fuese por el alboroto que había estado sonando hace rato en el casino o que los puestos de la zona tenían un típico cartel de "cerrado temporalmente".

—Así que ya va a iniciar —Miro a su reloj y efectivamente, faltaban solo 15 minutos para el inicio del torneo—. No me vendría mal mirar por mero entretenimiento y todo estará bien siempre y cuando no le encuentre con ese chico... Ergh.

**Parte 2**

—Y eso es todo.

El grupo de Mahiru suspiró con alivio, finalmente habían cerrado el puesto de fotos, al menos por el momento.

Si algo querían, era ser de las primeras personas en llegar al gimnasio con tal de obtener asientos en primera fila.

En un inicio, Maiya y Mikan fueron reacias a la idea de sentarse en ese lugar debido al latente miedo por la fuerza de los participantes, pero al final terminaron cediendo.

—Ehj, ¿crees que Hanamura y Souda si vayan a usar los carteles y camisetas en apoyo a Nidai? —preguntó Saioinji a Mahiru con cierto asco, tan solo tener la imagen mental era perturbador.

—Conociéndolos, no lo dudo, je.

—Hmm...

—¿Pasa algo, Sato? —Maiya había notado que la chica parecía tener algo en mente.

—No es nada, es solo... —Con los brazos, acercó a las chicas para formar un círculo asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hajime fuera tan imprudente como para meterse al torneo?

—Hubiera golpeado al rival con sus pechos —respondió Saioinji sin tomarse enserio la pregunta.

—Chiaki lo hubiera forzado a salirse —dijo Mahiru

—La hubieran dado una paliza —Maiya y Natsumi respondieron a la vez.

—Y entonces yo lo hubiera curado...

Todas se quedaron viendo a Mikan.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ves que no mentía cuando dije que a veces sus respuestas eran perturbadoras? —reclamó Saioinji.

—Eso ya se sabía, y aún así la queremos —Dejando de lado su timidez, Maiya se acercó a Tsumiki y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la enfermera.

Lo cierto era que la terapeuta se estaba muriendo de vergüenza pero el sonrojo que era la prueba se estaba ocultando a la perfección por la bufanda que llevaba.

—¿Podemos dejarnos de tonterías? —Natsumi estaba a nada comenzar a empujarlas—. Si queremos asientos en primera fila, ¡tenemos que llegar ya!

... ... ...

... ... ...

Togami se ajustó las gafas una vez más solo por la manía de hacerlo. No podía comprender porqué se sentía como hace años, como aquel niño que alguna vez fue y que no se creía capaz de llegar lejos.

Ganar, arrebatar y valores similares fueron los que tuvo que grabarse en un pasado si quería llegar a la grandeza, si quería hacerle honor al apellido que le presidía.

Gracias a inculcarse con dichos valores, Byakuya sabía que no tenía que esperar por nada, si tenía que hacer algo, entonces solo lo hacía para subir cuanto escalón quisiera en su escalada a ser el mejor de todos los líderes de la familia Togami que existieron y existirán después de él.

Era por eso que odiaba lo que estaba pasando, porque tenía que esperar.

Byakuya nunca fue un ignorante sobre las cosas que no podía controlar tales como el enfermarse, el estado de salud y muchas otras cosas relacionadas. Aún sabiéndolo, no dejaba de fastidiarle y... lastimarle.

Él seguía siendo un ser humano y como tal, tenía sentimientos. En este caso eran la tristeza, el enojo, todo lo que completaba a la impotencia que le estaba haciendo bajar la guardia, pero no podía evitarlo, quien estaba pasando por un muy mal momento era la persona más importante para él en todo el mundo.

De no ser por hombre, no estaría en donde se encuentra actualmente. Byakuya lo admitiría sin pena, lo haría hasta con orgullo.

Era alguien que podría considerar como su verdadero padre si se dejara llevar por, como el decía, "banalidades".

—Hhpm, culpo de todo a esa enfermera. Por su culpa estoy pensando en estás cosas sin sentido.

Determinado a dejar de sobre pensar las cosas, Byakuya decidió retirarse a su habitación por el resto del día, no tenía interés por el torneo o el concierto que ocurriría entre el atardecer y anochecer.

Mientras seguía su rumbo, pudo notar a Fukawa siendo guiada por una chica dentro del pasillo especial que habían montado para que los estudiantes pudieran ir a sus habitaciones cuando quisieran o en caso de una emergencia.

Fue desconcertante para Byakuya ver como aquella escritura obsesionada con el heredero de la familia Togami, estaba interactuado tan normalmente con otra persona. Apenas y le prestaba atención, pero cuando lo hacía, podía notar como los otros alumnos de la Clase 78 la incluían en lo que hacían con la intención de hablarle como a cualquier otra persona, aunque había quienes tenían difícil eso como Celestia, Mukuro y Leon.

Con quienes más se solía llevar, eran Makoto, Sakura y Ishimaru que le tenía una excepcional paciencia ya que en un inicio, cuando trató de acercarse, Touko no dejaba de burlarse de las cejas del prefecto.

«_Es inaudito, tengo que admitirlo_»

Desconocía que clase de estilo de vida pudo llevar a Fukawa a ser tan retraída así como hacer comentarios con la completa intención de herir, pero había algo de lo que tenía absoluta certeza.

Ella había cambiado.

Dos meses de estar rodeada por personas que le ofrecían amistad sincera había cambiado su forma de ser en comparación a cuando ingresaron a la academia.

¿Él también cambiaría?, no paraba de cuestionarse a si mismo.

Aunque esa persona sobreviviera, Byakuya sabía que las cosas no serían iguales, incluso estaba considerando decirle que era hora de que se retirara. Pero esa persona era testaruda, él recordaba que cuando era niño, le había dicho que serviría a la familia Togami hasta el final de sus días.

—Y otra vez, pensando que está estupidez... —Llamar de esa forma a lo que estaba sucediendo le hería, lo hacía sentir enojado consigo mismo, pero hacía todo un poco más digerible.

Estando a nada de ingresar al pasillo y tener el rumbo libre a su habitación, cuatro personas pasaron cercar de él llamándole.

—Oh, Togami —El primero en llamarle fue Leon—, ¿tan pronto vas a dormir?

—Yo creía que te gustaría ver como Oogami le daba una paliza a todos —confesó Mondo.

El heredero solamente se quedó en silencio sin quitar la mirada de los recién llegados, esa misma mirada estaba intimidando a Fujisaki mientras que Ishimaru estaba listo para contradecir cualquier comentario cortante que pudiera soltar.

—... Si les soy honesto, las cosas de fuerza bruta me parecen poco atractivas. Aunque no les negaré mi curiosidad por saber quién es el Estudiante Definitivo con mayor habilidad de lucha.

De nueva cuenta, hubo un terrible silencio entre los chicos pero este tenía un motivo completamente distinto.

—¿Este es Togami? ¿Están seguros de que no es el Impostor Definitivo? —Les murmuró Mondo.

—Te escuché. Para que sepas, soy el auténtico Togami Byakuya, ese impostor perdió el derecho de personificarme después de aquel juego de ajedrez.

Internamente, se estaba regañando. Volvió a bajar la guardia justo como cuando encaró a Tsumiki Mikan.

—Bueno, ya que estás de buen humor, ¿qué te parece ir con nosotros? No creo que quieras desperdiciar todo el día encerrado en tu cuarto, no eres tan antisocial.

Si algo esperaban todos, era el rechazo de parte del heredero y que prosiguiera a irse.

—... Por una vez, te concederé la razón.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Vamoos, cierra ya está pocilga. ¡Quiero ver como se hacen daño unos a otros!

Siguiendo la corriente de todos los puestos, Matsuda junto a los niños estaban cerrando temporalmente la casa de los sustos.

Leon se había ido a algún lado y Yasuhiro dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante, así que fueron los niños quienes tuvieron que ayudar a administrar el lugar.

En cuanto a Junko, ella estaba triste porque nunca vio a Mukuro acercarse al lugar y de esa forma forzarla a entrar y ver si podía asustarla.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan impactante? Si sigues así, voy a arrojarte jugo de tomate al cabello.

—Ugh, no. Amo la desesperación, pero incluso para mi es mucha la que ocurre al tener que soportar teñirme el cabello, ni hablar de conseguir nuevas extensiones.

—¡Tatarara, he llegado!

Detrás de Matsuda y Junko, se encontraba una recién llegada niña de inconfundible cabello rosa.

—Ah, Kotoko. ¿Ya terminaron con el puesto de dulces?

—Yep, Ruruka-chan tuvo que acudir al auxilio de su amiga, escuché que tuvieron un percance en el casino...

Matsuda negó con la cabeza. Conocía bien a Seiko, así que ya suponía que se terminaría metiendo en una situación se esa clase.

—Gracias, es muy útil para saber en dónde están.

Una persona más llegó, era un chico vestido con un abrigo rojo que tenía un cinturón lleno de kunais.

—Sonosuke, ¿te estás preparando?—preguntó el neurólogo.

—Ya hice el entrenamiento suficiente, todo se decidirá en cuestión de minutos.

Antes de que dijera algo, Junko ya había notado que alguien se estaba acercando y estaba apunto de hablar, el problema era que iba a saltar sobre Yasuke.

—¡Mira, ¿qué es eso?!

Discretamente, empujó al chico hacía un lado.

A la misma brevedad proceso lo que había hecho preguntándose porqué no había dejado que la persona le cayera encima a Matsuda, ver algo así le daría la sensación de desesperación momentánea que necesitaba en su día a día.

Sin poder pensarlo más, alguien aterrizó en donde estuvo el neurólogo. Era un joven de largo cabello negro y sucio junto a ojos color miel como de serpiente, una larga lengua que solo le hacía tener mucho más una imagen de serpiente y pálida piel que parecía hinchada por sus músculos.

—Madarai...—gruñó Sonosuke.

Kotoko, Monaca, Damon, Utsugi y Jataro se escondieron detrás de Junko al sentirse asustados por la presencia del guardaespaldas.

—Jajkaj, veo que te has preparado. Genial, así tú humillación será mucho más satisfactoria.

—Mejor cállate, cara de reptil —declaro Yasuke con total desinterés en las vacías amenazas de Madarai—. Sonosuke no es el único que se te opone, es por eso que él no perderá ante papanatas como tú.

—Jo, ¿y quién más se me opone? ¿El mocoso que estaba con ustedes aquella vez? No me querían hacer reír.

Haciendo una serie de movimientos extraños con los dedos, el guardaespaldas se acercó al herrero y al neurólogo.

—Cuando te derrote frente a todos, no solo Kimura deberá dejar que sea intimidada, oh no... Aumentaré la apuesta.

—Ruruka y ese mocoso.

Un kunai voló a una velocidad sobre humana dejando un enorme rasguño en el torso de Isshiki. El kunai no solo le había rasgado el traje, si no que también tuvo contacto con la piel y la línea roja que ahora tenía sobre su pálida piel era la prueba.

—Vuelve a decir otra sandez como esa y te juro que te partiré la cara en este mismo instante.

—Shja, no eres divertido.

Junko, Monaca y Damon soltaron una pequeña risa cuando escucharon a Madarai hacer ruidos de serpiente, ahora la comparación era 100% correcta.

Dando media vuelta, Madarai se fue por donde vino si mirar hacía atrás. Le tenía rencor a Sonosuke y Yasuke, pero no era tan imbécil como para provocarlos en el momento en que estaban más enojados. Incluso con sus habilidades como Guardaespaldas Definitivo, estaba seguro de que perdería.

—Ese imbécil no se saldrá con la suya.

Entre todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, había una cosa en específico que desconcertó a Junko. Ella conocía a Matsuda como la palma de su mano y aún así, está era una de las pocas ocasiones en que le veía realmente enojado.

De cierta forma, le daba miedo.

—Como precaución, iré a buscar a Ando y Seiko. Nos vemos en el torneo —dijo Izayoi a modo de despedida.

—¡Aguarda, voy contigo! —Kotoko se fue corriendo detrás de él—. ¡Siempre quise conocer a la Confitera Definitiva y Monaca ya tuvo el privilegio!

Calmándose, Yasuke se giró para ver a Junko, se encontró con que ella también lo estaba mirando.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron iniciar su camino hacía el gimnasio.

**Parte 3**

Kirigiri Jin siguió mirando con escepticismo a Fuhito.

Una cantidad abrumadora de preguntas estaba en su mente, esas mismas preguntas se volvían borrosas por culpa de que a cada segundo su enojo de ver a ese hombre estaba por sobrepasarlo.

Quería golpearlo, quería que creer que era solo una alucinación producto del tratamiento que recibía contra el veneno en su sistema.

Para Jin, Kirigiri Fuhito era un hombre que había muerto hacer muchos años.

—El viejo vaquero vuelve al pueblo para tratar asuntos con el hijo que abandonó.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a Kizakura con un ceño fruncido, lo que menos querían era comentarios fuera de lugar.

—No me miren así, no estoy ebrio, solo lo dije por decirlo.

—Si, se nota. Así como este vejestorio solo ha venido a fastidiarme.

Fuhito no podía ni sentirse enojado ni ofendido por la manera en que si hijo se refería a él, lo comprendía totalmente al igual que sentía que merecía ser tratado de esa forma.

Esto ni siquiera era la superficie de lo que tenía que pagar por sus errores, tanto como padre como siendo esposo, suegro y abuelo.

—... Todo esto es tan pintoresco, tan animado...

—Si —dijo extrañado al contemplar la inusual calma de su "padre"—. Todo esto fue posible por lo comprometidos que estaba los alumnos.

—... ¿Qué hay de Kyoko...?

El enojo de Jin no pudo aumentar, no pudo hacerlo al escuchar el breve momento en que la voz del viejo se quebró al mencionar el nombre de su nieta.

—Ella se mantuvo alejada, Kizakura dice que sigue aferrada a la idea de cortar todo lazo conmigo y después darse de baja.

Los ojos de Fuhito se cerraron fuertemente, sabía que todo esto era su culpa y de nadie mal.

Tal vez si hubiera sido más atento, hubiera disfrutado el tiempo que paso junto a su esposa y Kyoko.

Tal vez si hubiera sido mejor suegro, la madre de Kyoko seguiría con vida y la estructura familiar de los Kirigiri no se hubiera venido abajo.

Todo se podía resumir a un "tal vez" porque no podía retroceder las manecillas del reloj. No podría volver atrás con la sabiduría de no desperdiciar su vida, de disfrutar cada segundo junto a los seres que amó y que lo amaron, al menos durante un tiempo.

—Todo esto es mi culpa... ¡Por querer hacer que fuera como yo, que siguiera nuestra estúpida tradición familiar! ¡Nunca debí alejarte, nunca debí separarlos!

Desde el momento en que salió de casa, las emociones de envejecido detective ya estaban tambaleándose, llegando al punto de quiebre. Y, cuando vio a su hijo, el mismo que por su propia culpa le odiaba, rebasó ese punto.

—Era muy terco como para ver el daño que le estaba haciendo a mi familia, lo único que realmente tenía sentido en mi vida.

Jin ya no estaba sintiendo enojo, pero tampoco pena.

No iba a perdonarlo de la noche a la mañana por lo que había hecho, pero, tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que estuviera aceptando sus errores era el primer paso a recibir el perdón.

Perdón que no tenía que venir de él.

—Todo lo que paso... Fue terrible para mí, no te lo negaré —dijo dándole la mano, no quería venir en esa posición de hincado—, pero si hay alguien con quien debes disculparte, es con Kyoko.

Alzando la mirada, Fuhito se encontró con un Kizakura que le mirada con confusión y a Jin que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, si lo hacía por pena o por alguna otra razón, solo el director lo sabía.

—Vamos señores, no hay porque montar un alboroto.

Kazou Tengan se acercó desde las gradas acompañado de Gozu y de otro fornido hombre de piel morena, rostro infantil y ropas simples. Él era Daisuke Bandai, el Granjero Definitivo y gran amigo de Gozu así como asesor habitual de Tengan.

—Soy consciente del porqué de su roce —dijo el antiguo director—, pero por hoy, vean si pueden avanzar.

—... Ya lo dije, no es conmigo con quien debe disculparse...

—Y no te pido eso, Jin. Es solo... Si aún tienes dudas de que la culpa que siente es fidedigna, ponlo aprueba y, ¿qué mejor momento para hacerlo que en este día?

Jin estaba inseguro sobre si seguir lo que las palabras de Kazou estaba indicando, sentía que era ir demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, ver las imágenes y recordar el sonido del momento en que las emociones de Fuhito se desbordaron le hacía sentir que realmente estaba arrepentido de todo el daño que hizo.

Dando un reojo, pudo ver que Gozu, Daisuke y Kizakura levantaban un pulgar dirigido a él queriéndole decir que todo saldría bien. Negó con la cabeza, no sabía si lo hacían solo como un gesto a modo de burla o era de forma sería.

«_Conociéndolos, puede que ambas_», pensó.

—Disfruta del torneo, te estaré observando —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Una vez más, un torrente de emociones no pocas veces a lo largo de su vida sintió, llegó a Fuhito.

Seguía teniendo que recorrer un largo camino si quería enmendar todo lo que hizo mal, pero por lo menos ya había dado el primer paso.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Ella lo había visto todo, lo había escuchado todo.

No pudo resistir, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin parar. Toda su fachada de "fría y calculadora" se había ido por la borda.

Su abuelo aceptaba hacer hecho mal, su padre también.

Ahora ella se cuestionaba, ¿estaba haciendo mal en tan solo pensar en cortar lazos con ese hombre? Ya no sabía la respuesta.

La pregunta nació de una mentira, de una suposición hecha por ella misma de que su papá la había abandonado a ella y a la familia Kirigiri con tal de volverse el director de la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

Quería dejarlo todo porque ya no le encontraba el sentido.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía recuperar el control sobre sus pensamientos y mucho menos sobre las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Ver a Kyoko llorar sería una imagen difícil de imaginar para cualquier persona, pero es algo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento.

—Si tan solo Yui estuviera aquí...

Era más que obvio que Kyoko nunca fue alguien que tuviera de prioridad su lado emocional, he de ahí que le fuera tan difícil lidiar con este cuando salía a flote.

Había alguien que le ayuda a sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera posible y esa era su amiga, Samidare Yui. Para la desgracia de la detective, ella no había podido asistir al festival por razones personales.

¿Esto quería decir que Kirigiri Kyoko estaba sola? Para nada.

Estaban ella y la pesadez sobre su pecho, una enorme presión que empezó a aparecer desde el momento en que vio a su abuelo acercarse a su padre.

Toda su energía se estaba acabando en tratar de lidiar con esto pero ni aún asi era suficiente, estaba siendo sobrepasada por la verdad revelada.

—Si él no hubiera... Si ellos no...

Antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, Kyoko se detuvo.

Notó como estaba mordiéndose el labio al punto de que ya le sangraba y que el guante de su mano derecha estaba desarreglado, puede que hasta rasgado.

Finalmente, volvió a su lado racional refugiándose en la idea de lo malo que sería que alguien la viera sin su máscara de fría detective.

—¿Por qué me preocupo...?

Retirándose del lugar con una paz fingida, estuvo fue concentrada como para notar a las dos personas que la vieron solo en momento en que estaba por decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

**Parte 4**

—... Quiero creer que lo que paso por aquí fue un huracán.

Debajo del marco de la entrada del casino, Kaede mirada el caos ocasionado por la "celebración" que tuvo lugar debido al empate que Makoto tuvo con Celestia.

—Bro, me hieres... ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de invitarme?! —Le reclamó Kaito a Shuichi con una voz llorosa.

—Seiko-chan, ¿estás segura de que no necesitas ningún parche de cafeína?

—Para nada Ando, solo uso esas cosas la época del examen...

Kaito y Kaede no estaban solos. Al poco tiempo de que llegaron, les siguió Ruruka Ando que había llegado buscando a Kimura.

—No hay porque preocuparse, yo misma me encargué de nivelar los niveles de energía que gastaron con tal de que puedan disfrutar el torneo que iniciará en breves, es lo que el maestro Naegi hubiera querido —informó Kirumi con orgullo.

—"Maestro Naegi"... Espero nunca volver escuchar eso.

Hajime ayudaba a Peko a juntar un montón de espadas de madera que fueron esparcidas por el piso por Shinobu, aunque no fue apropósito.

—¿No será que le tienes envidia?

—... Cállate Nagito.

El Estudiante Afortunado de la Clase 77-B había llegado al casino por motivos para similares a los de Ruruka, solo que él estaba planeando algo en secreto para su amigo del Curso de Reserva y ese algo involucraba a la representante de su clase.

—No saben cuánto agradezco que mi hermana no esté aquí —confesó una adolorida Mukuro, al parecer se había tropezado con una las espadas de madera que Shinobu tiró—, se burlaron de mi sin parar... ¡...!

La soldado no tuvo que pensar demasiado la razón de porqué había dicho eso, eran más que obvias. Era la influencia que ese chico tenía sobre ella, sacaba a la luz su lado independiente, un lado que no se construía a base de alabar a su hermana menor.

«_... No, ya no soy así desde que entablamos una buena amistad...»_

Mukuro estaba más que agradecida por no ser así, ya no más.

—¿No pueden ser más rápidos? Si no nos apuramos, tendremos que sentarnos en la última grada. Oh, y si no recuerdo mal, tú vas a participar, así que deberías ser de las primeras en llegar —Fuyuhiko señaló a Mukuro.

—Cierto... Lo olvidaba...

Con mucha pena, la soldado de puso de pie y salió del casino con la cabeza baja. No la tenía baja porque estuviera desanimada, era para ocultar el sonrojo que tenía.

Antes de que saliera por completo, pudo ver como Kirumi y Seiko le dirigían una sonrisa, no iba a negar que fue agradable pasar el rato con ellas y que con gusto lo repetiría.

La única persona que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, era Celestia.

Sus condiciones en el juego de Blackjack contra Makoto habían sido claras y las del chico igual. El que perdiera, tendría que cumplir con las condiciones del ganador.

Dependiendo de como fuera visto, el empate que tuvieron podía ser visto como una victoria o derrota para ambos y siendo el tipo de persona que era, Celestia estaba más inclinada al primer punto de vista.

«_Tengo que llegar a un acuerdo con él. Si no lo hago, mi paz mental no volverá pronto_»

Levantando la visita, la apostadora se dio cuenta de que tanto sus compañeros en el casino, las chicas llegaron con Naegi y quienes aparecieron por alguna razón, estaba por tomar camino.

—Debes estar bromeando... ¡¿Como que no se puede apostar por tu luchador favorito?! —le gritó Kaito a Shinobu que le miraba con disgusto.

—Primero: ¿quién te has creído para gritarme así? Y segundo: no realizaremos esa clase de cosas, tenemos nuestros motivos.

—¿Ah? ¿Y cuáles podrían ser?

—Que en este torneo, todos tienen las mismas probabilidades de ganar.

Acompañado por una niña de llamativo cabello rosa atado en colas gemelas, el Herrero Definitivo de la Clase 76 ingresó al casino para sorpresa de Kimura y Ruruka.

—Yoi-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar ya en el gimnasio?

—Asi es, solo quería asegurarme de que ustedes dos estuvieran bien...

El tono de voz y la mirada sombría de Izayoi hicieron que Seiko y Ruruka compartieran preocupación, sabían que él solo se ponía así cuando su camino, lamentablemente, se cruzaba con el de Madarai Isshiki.

—Bueno, ya te aseguraste de que lo están —dijo Shinobu mientras amenazaba a Kaito con una de las espadas de madera mientras el mismo era sostenido por Shuichi y Hajime—, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Apesar de que les disgustaba el tono engreído de la Secretaria Definitiva, tenía razón.

—"Sigh", espero que no me hagan usar camisetas en apoyo a Nidai —dijo Hajime aparentemente a nadie, pero Nagito alcanzó a escucharlo y responderle.

—Estas siendo demasiado optimista, Hajime.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Teruteru.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué Kazuichi y esa chica que grita puras obscenidades están llevando una enorme caja al gimnasio?

—No tengo ni idea y no quiero saberlo, lo que la chica grita es demasiado hasta para mí.

«_Hay cosas peores en tu historial de internet_», pensó Gundham a la par que rodaba los ojos.

Cuando se alejaron de sus respectivos puestos, Gundham y Teruteru se separaron de Nagito ya que este mismo decía que debía hacer cosas en otro lugar.

Ellos siguieron el rumbo al gimnasio como si nada.

Debido a la ubicación de sus puestos, llegarían desde la parte de atrás donde esperaban no tener ningún problema con algún guardia o los trabajadores que estaba descansando.

Corrieron la suerte de no tenerlos, lo único que podían considerar "malo", fue encontrarse con que Souda y su "asistente" estaban sacando algo de una caja pero no parecía estarles yendo muy bien

—¡Vamos bebé, no puedes hacer que mami quedé como una payasa! —Miu, en lugar de estar ayudando a Souda, estaba abrazando la caja murmurándole muchas cosas que parecían volverse sonidos incomprensibles.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablarle? —Le rogó Kazuichi—. K1-B0 ni siquiera ha sido activado, no entenderá nada de lo que dices.

—¡¡¡¿¿¿Eeeeh???!!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi bebé?! ¡Estás no se desgastaron durante meses como para que digas esas barbaridades! —Innecesariamente, Iruma puso sus dos brazos debajo de sus pechos para que así se vieran más abultados.

Souda tuvo que resistir el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la caja una y otra vez, pasar días junto a ella le hizo ganar cierta resistencia a los sin sentidos que Miu decía habitualmente.

—¿Sabes? Antes pensaba que eras una mentirosa compulsiva con algún fetiche extraño con el bondage —Muy a su pesar, la imagen de Iruma envuelta en cables cuando entró al taller donde creaban las partes de K1-B0 seguía siendo muy impactante—, ahora veo que solamente lo haces por fastidiar...

Miu se encogió de hombros ante las quejas de Souda, su única respuesta fue sacarle la lengua y levantar el dedo central de su mano izquierda. Volviéndolo a ignorar, la amante de la robótica inicio de nueva cuenta sus incomprensibles murmuros a la caja.

—Mamá, ¿en qué momento consideré que era buena trabajar junto a ella? —dijo Souda, una única lágrima se estaba escapando de su ojo derecho.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Uhhu, no saben cuánto me alegra que estén aquí.

Los ojos de Hifumi estaban llorosos. A ojos de sus compañeros, él era alguien sentimental y apasionado para todo lo que tuviera que ver con anime, manga, etc. Pero una parte de este lado también iba dirigido hacía su familia, quienes más apoyo le llegaron a mostrar.

Si bien su hermana estaba bien informado sobre los gustos de su hermano así como lo que escribía y dibujaba, su madre era alguien bastante alejada de ese mundo, pero eso no le impidió mostrarle apoyo a sus dos hijos que tenían el deseo de crear grandes historias.

Hifumi estaba orgulloso por quien era, aunque no negaría que el tiempo que pasaba junto a sus compañeros de la Clase 78 le hicieron darse cuenta de que había aptitudes que debía cambiar.

—Si, pero lamentamos haber llegado tarde —Se disculpó su madre—, no pudimos ver como empiezas vendiendo ese manga del que tan orgulloso estás.

—No hay nada de malo, podremos disfrutar del torneo ahora mismo. Ya reanudaremos las ventas en la tarde.

**Parte 5**

—Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿qué te parece si nos volvemos a presentar?

—Si te acercas a mi, voy a golpearte.

El ánimo de Yasuhiro cayó al ver la hostilidad que tenía en su contra. No la culpaba, se había tropezado con ella y luego su madre le dijo quién sabe que cosas que al parecer la habían dejado muy afectada.

—Oh vamos, ¿cuántas veces vas a querer que me disculpe? Hasta te ofrecí una soda...

—Hpmh, sin vergüenza.

—Hombre, realmente me odias —dijo el clarividente a la par que acomodaba sus rastas—. Esto no es lo mío, apuesto que Kuwata-chi Owada-chi o hasta Naegi-chi lo llevarían mejor que yo.

Kanon se quedó petrificada desde el momento en que escuchó el primer apellido dicho por Yasuhiro.

«_Este tipo... ¡¿Conoce a Leon?!»_

Si quería acercarse a él, tenía que analizar todas las opciones disponibles.

Kanon tenía un plan improvisado que consistía en ir con su primo al concierto que se llevaría acabo más tarde y en ese lugar, hacer su confesión definitiva. Estaba totalmente segura de que hoy sería su día especial.

El principal detalle de muchos otros en su plan, era que no sabía cómo interactuar con él en este lugar. Interactuar como familia era una cosa, pero desconocía como el trato que le daría ahora que asistía a la prestigiosa Academia Pico de Esperanza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de tremendo bache en su plan, pensó que lo más lógico sería acercarse a uno de los amigos de Leon y seguir los consejos que esté pudiera darle.

Ahora esa oportunidad estaba justo frente a ella, aunque no como hubiera querido.

«_Debo disimular, no puedo simplemente decirle 'oye, ¿puedes decirme cómo conquisto plenamente el corazón de Leon?'_»

Kanon Nakajima estaba por descubrir que Hagakure Yasuhiro era bueno el ciertas cosas, pero no en los consejos amorosos.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Has estado golpeando el tronco de ese pobre árbol indiscriminadamente...

**Parte 6**

Fue sobrepasada.

Tan solo le quitó la vista de encima por un segundo y para cuando volvió a verla, Komaru se encontró con que Touko se había desmayado.

—¿Fukawa-san? Oye, ¿estás bien?

La preocupación de la chica era genuina, más que nada por la serie de espasmos que la escritora empezaba a tener.

—¡Mejor que nunca, mocosa!

De golpe, Fukawa se puso de pie pero actuando completamente opuesta a si misma.

Komaru retrocedió al ver los rojos y enloquecidos ojos de la escritora, así como se vio intimidada y algo asqueada por la larga lengua que mostraba sin descaro alguna.

—¿F-Fukawa-san? ¿Qué te paso? —La chica estaba haciendo el mejor de los esfuerzos para que sus ojos no se pusieran llorosos.

—Tch, la señorita depresiones debe haber visto la sangre saliendo de aquí —señaló el rasguño que tenía en la pierna—. ¡Mejor para mí! De todas formas, debía ser libre si quería tener oportunidad en la sangrienta contienda.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-quién eres tú...?

—¡Jya, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy la famosa y mortalmente atractiva asesina por amor, Genocida Syo!

—... ¿Quién?

El ánimo errático de Syo disminuyó a medida que recordó el hecho de que la policía mantenía en secreto los asesinatos que había cometido para mí alamar al público.

—Tch, que pena. La gorda no sabe quién soy.

«_¡¿Me dijo gorda?!_», sintiéndose atacada y ofendida, Komaru llevó una de sus manos a su estómago mientras giraba la cara ignorando a Syo.

—Como sea, más te vale acompañarme —dijo la otra personalidad de la escritora mientras se ponía una máscara con forma de calabaza, muy similar al Jack O'Lantern típico que representaba al Halloween en América.

—¿Acompañarte? ¿A dónde?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Debo ir al gimnasio y prepararle si quiero patearle el trasero a todos, así obtendré el respeto de mi príncipe!

**Conclusión**

Everything you'eve ever dreamed.

—Auch... Creo que me falta una costilla.

Naegi se puso de pie haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo, el golpe que recibió había puesto borrosa su vista.

Buscando la razón del golpe, encontró a una persona acostada a su lado boca abajo.

No pudo más que suspirar en alivio, era muy probable que la persona hubiera estado sobre él hasta que se empezó a mover. Si no hubiera sido él quien se despertó primero, no quería imaginar la reacción de la persona al ver que había caído sobre alguien.

—Oooahg, ¿alguien anotó las placas del camión?

La otra persona se sentó en el césped y Naegi pudo tener una vista completa de su rostro.

—H-hola... ¿Estás bien? —intentó preguntar con total normalidad aunque su voz lo estuviera traicionando.

Hiroko miró de arriba a abajo a Makoto y de no haber sido por el pin con el logo de la academia que tenía cocido a si chaqueta, lo pudo haber confundido con algún visitante.

—Oh, un alumno de aquí.

—S-si... Mucho gusto, soy Naegi Makoto.

—Hagakure Hiroko.

Ignorando la expresión de shock en Naegi, Hiroko se sacudió las cenizas de cigarro que habían caído sobre su camisa, vaya que tenía la suerte de que el cigarro se había apagado cuando impactó con el césped.

—¿A-acaso eres pariente de Hagakure Yasuhiro? —Aunque seguía intentando sonar calmado, la impresión de Makoto no pudo evitar salir a flote con esa pregunta.

—Niño, soy su madre.

«_... Pero se ve demasiado joven, por un momento creí que tenía la misma edad que la maestra de la Clase 77-B..._»

Naegi no se consideraba un experto en la vida privada de sus amigo, pero a lo que él recordaba, Yasuhiro siempre decía de su mamá más que de nadie.

Ya fueran anécdotas o lo nervioso que estaba porque ella empezaría a trabajar como asistente de la Terapeuta Definitiva, todo eso hizo que en cierto punto Makoto se preguntara que tipo de persona era.

Bueno, ahora era la oportunidad para saberlo.

**Nota especial.**

Wow, esto es publicado el 29 de agosto, mismo día del final de temporada de The Owl House. Aún sigo en shock.


	26. Number X: Brave Shine

**Prólogo**

La historia que no puede ser contada.

Naegi seguía en silencio, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué debería decir. Ya se había disculpado, levantado el mismo así como ayudar a Hiroko a recuperar el equilibrio, pero sentía que aún tenía más que decir.

—Oh, mira, todos están yéndose al gimnasio —señaló Hiroko.

Naegi miró en la señalada dirección y vio que ella tenía razón.

Grandes filas se formaban en la puerta exterior principal del gimnasio. Si no recordaba mal, el personal así como los participantes del torneo ingresarían por la puerta interior que conectaba con el edificio de la academia mientras que la puerta trasera permanecería abierta en caso de alguna emergencia.

—Eh... Hagakure-san...

—Por favor chico —dijo deteniendo en seco las palabras de Makoto—, llámame Hiroko sin miedo alguno. Además, apuesto a que te refieres a mi hijo por su apellido, así que te debe parecer un poco extraño llamarme así también, ¿verdad?

Ninguno supo en qué momento sucedió, estaban caminando con algo de cercanía y a paso lento, aunque Naegi lo hacía porque seguía algo adolorido.

—No puedo negar eso, je.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué me querías decir? Porque si es el que tengamos una cita, déjame decirte que a Yasuhiro le dará un infarto.

Makoto supo al instante que le estaba vacilando por lo que la vergüenza que sintió fue muy poca, aún así, ahora tenía una nueva pregunta para si mismo.

«_... ¿Qué le dijo Yasuhiro a su madre sobre mi como para que crea que haré eso?_»

Desapercibido para el afortunado, una notificación se hizo presente en su celular.

—N-no es nada sobre eso, es solo que estaba pensando en lo que Yasuhiro me contó sobre que entrará a trabajar aquí en la academia como asistente de la Terapeuta Definitiva.

«_Heh, veo que se lleva tan bien con él como para llamarlo por su nombre sin pena. Supuse mal_»

—Tienes razón, él me dijo que había un puesto disponible y pensé "si, ¿por qué no?". También vi que la paga era buena, así que mejor.

Mientras Naegi escuchaba atentamente lo que Hiroko le decía, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente, fue algo que le hizo tener una nueva ola de escalofríos.

—Oye chico.

Saliendo de su trance, el afortunado se encontró con la sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro de Hiroko. Era extraño, le hacía sentir de cierta forma inquieto pero también relajado.

—¿S-si?

—Me agradas, sabes escuchar a las personas. No me sorprende que te hicieras tan buen amigo de mi hijo en tan poco tiempo.

Viendo que esa mujer tomó lugar en una fila, Naegi miró a sus alrededores solo para darse cuenta de que estaba en la entrada del gimnasio.

Ya que él era representante de la clase 78, tenía el derecho y deber de ingresar por la puerta interior del gimnasio para checar junto al resto de representantes a los participantes del torneo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo fue que llegamos aquí?

**Parte 1**

—"Jeez", tiene que ser un chiste...

La boca de Ibuki se abrió por la sorpresa de ver lo larga que era la fila para ingresar al gimnasio.

—Miren el lado bueno, tendremos un lugar en segunda fila —dijo Sonia tratando de sonar positiva.

—No me agrada mucho esta idea...—Chiaki desvió la mirada dejando evidente lo nerviosa que se sentía—. Las personas en las primeras dos filas corren el riesgo de sufrir algún impacto si se hacen muchos destrozos.

«_Ingresaría por la puerta de atrás... Pero tengo mucho sueño como para checar a los participantes..._», pensó Chiaki.

—Oh, con Saku-chan y Nidai participando, ¡ten por seguro que habrá destrozos!

«_¿Saku-chan?_»

—Cambiando el tema... ¿Han visto a Hajime?

Tanto Mioda como Sonia voltearon a ver a Chiaki con sonrisas cargadas de picardía.

—Oooh~, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?

—Chiaki, ¿no dijiste que lo harías al atardecer?

—... Cállense.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Me sorprende que quieran ver —Maizono dijo mientras seguía mirando con sorpresa al resto de integrantes de su grupo de idols.

—Por lo menos no parecemos tan entusiastas como Arai —dijo Shoko.

Con ellas, también estaba su representante, solo que ella se encontraba hablando con un chico bajito de cabello castaño.

El chico cargaba mercancía tanto de Sakura como de Nidai, no sobra decir que esos dos eran la sensación del torneo gracias a la reputación que les presidía.

—Bien, me llevaré estos banderines de Oogami Sakura.

—¡Vendido!

—... Tienes razón —tuvo que admitir Sayaka—, esto la emocionó bastante.

Si algo habían notando las chicas, era que a pesar de su gran tamaño, la fila avanzaba con rapidez. Ellas agradecían esto, no querían estar en la última de las gradas.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Yeii, fuimos las primeras en ingresar!

Mahiru liberó un pequeño suspiro ante el empalagoso e inusual entusiasmo de Natsumi.

Tuvieron bastante suerte en colocarse en la cabeza de la fila y ser las primeras a las que se les permitió el ingreso, aunque se vieron sorprendidas al ver a Hajime, Pekoyama y Kuzuryu ya dentro junto a otras personas.

Natsumi interrogó a su hermano sobre porqué estaba ya en el gimnasio a lo que él le respondió que eso se debía gracias a Pekoyama, entraron con la excusa de que le ayudarían a prepararse además de tener el apoyo de Shinobu.

—Supongo que estaremos juntos... Oh.

Mahiru acababa de cometer un error sin darse cuenta.

Su grupo estaba conformado por Maiya, Sato, Natsumi, Saioinji y cierta persona que al criterio de ellas, debería ser alejada de Hajime. Compartían la idea de que si la mantenían lejos, minimizarían el inevitable golpe.

Todas posaron sus miradas de culpa sobre Mikan, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la joven Koizumi no podía borrar lo que acaba de decir.

Bueno o no, cierto chico castaño y algo bajo de estatura notó las miradas que le dirigieron y frunció el seño.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Shuichi y Hajime no comprendían el porqué estaban siendo sometidos a una tortura tan brutal como lo era buscar y reservar asientos para todos, incluido el ausente Naegi.

—¿Me recordarías por qué tenemos que guardarle un lugar a él?

—Porque si no lo hacemos, Tojo-san y Seiko nos van a destrozar... —respondió Hinata.

¿Cuál era la verdadera tortura que estos chicos estaban soportando? Esa era el aguantar la vergüenza de estar acostados a lo largo de la tercera grada a la espera de que los demás llegaran.

La gente que pasaba cerca de ellos les lanzaban miradas de curiosidad mientras que otros creían que eran estudiantes que estuvieron ayudando a los trabajadores y ahora se estaban tomando un descanso.

—¿Qué hacen ahí?

Levantando el rostro, ambos se encontraron con la mirada extrañada de Makoto que estaba en la parte de abajo.

—Mire nada más, el Rey de Roma se hace presente.

—Más bien el rey del harem... ¡Ahgh!

Makoto retrocedió un poco por la pena que le provocaba ser llamado así —seguía sin comprender porqué lo hacían— y también por ver el impacto de una pelota de básquetbol en el estómago de Hajime.

—Buen tiro Kirumi.

Los tres chicos —Hinata apenas y podía levantarse— voltearon a ver el lugar desde donde la pelota fue lanzada solo para encontrarse con una temerosa Kimura alejada de Kirumi y Celestia que parecían enojadas. Lo más impactante era que la sirvienta que buscada el título de Sirvienta Definitiva, sostenía un costal lleno de gran variedad de balones.

—¿De dónde sacaron eso? —preguntó Naegi un poco desanimado. Si lo obtuvieron de mala manera, esto repercutiría en él tanto por su puesto de representante de la clase así como el hecho de que Tojo lo autoproclamo como su amo.

—Ikusaba-sama me pidió que lo cuidara, el porqué, lo desconozco.

«_¿Sama?_»

—Tojo-sa... Kirumi —Naegi creyó que la chica se sentiría más cómoda si la llamaba solo por su nombre—, ¿cuál es la razón de usar ese honorífico con Mukuro?

—...

Kirumi eligió no responder, mejor desvió la mirada mientras podía sentir los ojos de Makoto, Hajime, Shuichi y Celestia sobre ella.

—¡Oh chicos! Muchas gracias por cuidar los lugares.

Kirumi fue salvada por la campana, aunque esa campana eran Kaede y Kaito acompañados de Fuyuhiko, Shinobu y Peko. Si los últimos no se habían separado del grupo, era porque Hajime estaba con ellos.

Claro, Shinobu era la única con otros motivos, unos mucho más "perversos" y que tenían que ver con su hermano o más bien, con alguien que él conocía.

Mientras Naegi miraba como Hajime pedía que apartaran más asientos para Sonia, Ibuki y Chiaki —Makoto estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese último nombre con un tono diferente—, escuchó como su teléfono vibró una vez más.

—¿Eh...?

El tiempo se detuvo y la temperatura disminuyó en los alrededores de Naegi, lo único que podía ver era el contenido del mensaje.

[**Encuéntrame atrás del gimnasio después de que se diga quién luchará contra quién, será el momento ideal por todo el ruido provocado**]

Ese mensaje no era de otro que de Monoegi.

—...

Manteniéndose como estatua, la entrada de cierto grupo de chicas al gimnasio paso desapercibida para él.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—... ¿Por qué mi madre estaba junto a Naegi-chi?

—¿Eh?

Sentados ya en sus puestos, Kanon y Yasuhiro habían estado en silencio un buen rato con el clarividente susurrando incoherencias cada cierto tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron en la fila, Yasuhiro había quedado en silencio por alguna razón, aunque Kanon no se quejó de ello.

—Lo sabía... Estamos ante las puertas del apocalipsis... —dijo haciendo una pose de rezo con tintes dramáticos—. Nakajima-chi, si alguna vez lo conoces, prométeme que harás todo lo posible para ser inmune.

—¿E-eh? Te diré dos cosas: una, no tengo idea de que hablas, y segunda... Puedes llamarme Kanon.

—Uh, pero siento que sería algo irrespetuoso.

Detrás de tan simple petición como ser llamada por su nombre sin tipo alguno de honorífico, Kanon tenía otras intenciones.

La primera, era sentirse más cómoda. No tenía motivo para negarlo, la presencia de Yasuhiro hacía más fácil de digerir la espera además de que parecía ser un buen oyente, irónico porque hablando era todo lo contrario.

En segundo lugar, tenía la infantil idea de que haciendo esto, le daría celos a Leon cuando les escuchara.

—No importa, puedes hacerlo. Considéralo parte de tu disculpa por haber hecho que me cayera.

—Esta bien... Kanon.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Bianchi... ¿Qué hiciste...?

Maki quería salir corriendo y lanzarse al riachuelo que estaba no muy lejos de la academia.

No podía creer que la persona que más amaba, la había traicionado de forma tan vil.

Inscribiéndola en el torneo.

Si bien tanto conocer a Tsumiki Mikan, obtener información de Otonashi Ryoko y después retirarse no fueron tretas por parte de Bianchi, ella aprovechó para inscribir a Maki cuando se estaba yendo.

Al parecer, era porque fue inscrita como representante del orfanato que pudo avanzar tan rápido.

—Tch, siempre me metes en cosas así... —dijo mirando hacia la salida de los terrenos de la academia—. Y te lo agradezco.

Formando una leve sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y dirigió a la zona donde debía de prepararse.

**Parte 2**

Entre Leon, Fujisaki, Mondo y Ishimaru, el único que permanecía en silencio era Byakuya.

—Me estoy arrepintiendo por hacerte caso.

¿La razón? Byakuya creyó que irían directamente a las gradas, no que esperaría junto a Leon y Chihiro a que Mondo y Kiyotaka se prepararan.

Si había algún momento que destacar, era cuando vio a Mukuro salir de la zona para que las chicas pudieran prepararse sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un camafeo con una foto de alguien bastante conocido.

—V-vamos, tenemos el privilegio de ver cómo vestirán en el torneo —dijo Chihiro tratando de ser optimista.

—Si a eso llamas privilegio...

Byakuya se aseguró de no mirar a Fujisaki, todo por cierto hecho que había notado desde el primer día de clases y que ahora, debido a su decaída emocional, le estaba carcomiendo la mente.

Ya tendría tiempo para interrogarlo al respecto.

—¡Es hora!

En ese momento, Mondo y Kiyotaka salieron del lugar vistiendo una venda alrededor del torso, unos pantalones blancos y una chaqueta del mismo color.

—¿Qué no esa es la ropa que usas como líder de tu pandilla? —preguntó Leon.

—Así es. Ellos estarán aquí, así que quiero que reconozcan también a mí bro.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Mirando bien esta lista... Veo que en algún punto deberán hacer un combate triple —dijo Matsuda.

Junto a él se encontraba Junko, Monaca, Jataro, Damon y Nagisa.

—Quien sea que la organizó, debió hacerlo estando ebrio —Le siguió Junko.

En algún lugar del gimnasio, Kizakura sintió un escalofrío seguido del sentimiento de culpa.

Al igual que los demás, estaban haciendo fila.

Junko no quería admitirlo, pero tenía un genuino interés en el torneo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo —tanto que le parecía una eternidad— que surgió algo que escapaba totalmente de sus habilidad de análisis sobre humana.

Ella se lo atribuía al choque de todas las variables que un Estudiante Definitivo daba al enfrentarse a otro que estaba en la misma categoría.

Si había alguien que sabía de este genuino interés, era Yasuke aunque Junko no le había dicho nada.

—¡Vamoooos, esto avanza como tortuga!

—Junko-nee, pensé que la espera te desesperaría... —Monaca parecía decepcionada.

—Ooh, niña, pero este tipo de desesperación es algo repulsivo para mí. Para cualquiera lo sería.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Ja, ja, ja, ¡esto será increíble!

Tanto Akane como Nidai, Tenko y Sakura estaban fallando en ocultar la emoción que sentían.

Ya estaban preparados por lo que solo debían esperar que las personas terminaran de ingresar, hasta entonces, se mantendrían del otro lado del gimnasio.

Al fijarse en la grada superior, Nidai formó una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo al ver a Teruteru y Nagito animarle con una enorme cartulina con el rostro del entrenador estampado.

—Je, chicos locos.

Fue un caso similar para Sakura, pero la sonrisa de ella se debía al ver que Kenichiro tomó asiento después de hablar con Kirigiri Jin.

Mientras le prestaba atención a su novio, cierta conversación llegó a oídos de la artista marcial.

—Te deseo toda la suerte posible, Mukuro.

No hubo palabras de parte de la soldado, simplemente le dio un abrazo que sorprendió al Estudiante Afortunado con el que hablaba. Sakura formó una sonrisa, no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver como su compañera se abría emocionalmente con ese alguien especial.

—¡Sé que tu puedes, destrózalos a todos!

La atención de todos fue captada por el grito que Ibuki le dirigió a Akane.

—¡Puedes contar con ello!

... ... ...

... ... ...

Una chica con un tono de voz bastante inusual podía ser vista acercándose al resto de participantes. Su voz no era lo único extraño, también lo era la máscara que llevaba así como la chica que le estaba acompañando.

—B-bueno, ya te guíe a este lugar... I-iré con mi familia.

Komaru quería alejarse de Fukawa o por lo menos de quien decía ser. Más que nada por el shock se saber quién era Syo, después de todo, ella misma le dijo.

Mucha más sorpresa fue saber que Syo también entraría al torneo, solo que no usaría las amadas tijeras que le había mostrado a la hermana de Makoto, lo único que usaría iba a ser una máscara.

—¡Ja, puedes contar con que ganaré, pechugona!

«_¡¿Pechugona?!_»

Ofendida, la joven Naegi se alejó todavía más rápido de la otra personalidad de la escritora. Ya le cuestionaría más tarde, por ahora, quería despejar su mente.Ver con sus propios ojos un cambio tan radical no era algo tan simple.

**Parte 3**

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que estaba por venir.

Akane, Mukuro, Sonosuke, Tenko, Sakura, Isshiki, Maki, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Pekoyama, Gundham y Syo se encontraban al otro lado del gimnasio contemplando a toda la emocionada multitud. Atrás de ellos, Souda y Miu seguían trabajando en algo oculto tras una lona.

Lo único que faltaba para dar inicio de una buena vez, era que Kirigiri Jin anunciara los combates de la ronda uno.

Dicho y hecho, el director se puso frente a un podio para iniciar su discurso.

—Mucho gusto, es un placer tenerlos a todos aquí presentes.

El público vitoreó nada más Jin dijo una pocas palabras. Entre este mismo, podían ser vistos unos cuantos grupos que apoyaban a los participantes, más específicamente, a Tenko, Akane, Nidai y Sakura. Era de esperar siendo que ya eran luchadores con una buena cantidad de reputación.

—Nunca antes nuestra academia había llevado acabo un evento de esta magnitud, por lo que ustedes tienen el privilegio de presenciarlo. Lo único que puedo decirles, es que espero que lo disfruten.

Jin le cedió el micrófono a Kizakura. Si bien ya estaba mejor, pasar por el habitual tratamiento contra el veneno le dejaba cierto dolor de garganta debido a los fríos líquidos que debía ingerir.

—Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, a continuación se darán a conocer los combates de la primera ronda de este torneo.

Kizakura les dirigió una mirada y momentos después Chisa y Sakakura asintieron. Ellos se encontraban en una zona libre entre las gradas sentados con nada más que una mesa enfrente, parecían comentaristas.

Al momento, Chisa empezó a picar una especie de teclado y la gran pizarra electrónica al lado de Kizakura mostró los nombres de los participantes en la zona de abajo.

—El primer combate será entre Ikusaba Mukuro, la Soldado Definitiva, contra la unidad K1-B0 creada por Iruma Miu y Souda Kazuichi y a quien decidieron llamar "Robot Definitivo'.

Mukuro juraría que el mundo perdió todo color en ese momento. No solo eso, si que sintió como si hubiera dado vueltas hasta marearse.No esperaba tener que luchar nada más iniciar.

—Segundo combate, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, el Perfecto Definitivo, contra Owada Mondo, el Motociclista Definitivo.

La pandilla de Owada gritó más fuerte que nadie mientras que tanto él como Ishimaru solo podían reírse de la gran ironía que era enfrentarse a poco tiempo de iniciar.

—Tercer combate, Owari Akane, Atleta Definitiva, contra Chabashira Tenko, prácticamente destacada de aikido.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron sonrisas desafiantes una a la otra, estaban invitando a darlo todo en su enfrentamiento.

—Cuarto combate, Oogami Sakura contra Nekomaru Nidai.

La emoción del público alcanzó niveles extraordinarios, caso contrario para los estudiantes de la academia.

Todos sabían de la brutal fuerza que Sakura y Nidai poseían y aunque estaban mentalizados a que un enfrentamiento entre ellos ocurriera, sabían los peligros que vendrían con eso.

Respecto a Oogami y Nekomaru, se mantuvieron inmutables.

—Quinto combate, Izayoi Sonosuke contra Isshiki Madarai.

Sonosuke miró con sorpresa a Kizakura a lo que el maestro simplemente le guiñó un ojo.

«_Por supuesto, con su talento, es normal que lo supiera..._»

Él sabía que debía ganar, tanto por Seiko como por Ando.

—Sexto combate, Tanaka Gundham contra Syo Jack.

Hajime miró a Ibuki, Chiaki y Sonia con obvia sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿U-ustedes sabían que Tanaka iba a participar?

Las tres chicas negaron.

—Yo si lo sabía... —admitió Nagito—. Si quieres saber su motivo, tiene que ver con el premio...

Hajime sentiría incertidumbre por su amigo, en especial porque desconocía a su oponente.

No era algo exclusivo de Hinata, entre la multitud, los murmuros sobre la excéntrica apariencia de "Syo Jack" eran audibles.

«_... Creen que somos tontos_», pensaron Junko y Byakuya en sincronía, sabían quién estaba detrás de la máscara así como de los apodos.

—Séptimo y último combate de la primera ronda, Pekoyama Peko contra Harukawa Maki.

Su participación fue de último momento, pero no por eso no iba a iba a dar lo mejor de si misma. Era la mentalidad adoptada por Maki.

Hubo cierto silencio a la espera de lo último que Kizakura diría.

—Y con esto dicho, ¡doy inicio al primer torneo de la Academia Pico de Esperanza!

Una vez más, el entusiasmo del público estalló.

Por todo lados se podía ver gente gritando, ya fuera solo por hacerlo o el nombre de un participante en específico.

Era tanto el ruido que hubo quienes optaron por cubrirse los oídos.

Con los resultados dichos y siendo el momento de más ruido, _él_ salió del gimnasio.

**Conclusión**

Rueda de Samsara.

A la distancia, Naegi podía escuchar los aplausos del público, sabía que debía aprovechar este breve intermedio dado para la preparación de los participantes mezclado con todo el ruido que era hecho si quería reunirse con Monoegi sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Entonces, llegando al pequeño cuarto temporal hecho para almacenar todos los restos de material dejado por los trabajadores, pudo ver a Monoegi sobre una pila de botes de pintura mirándole fijamente.

—¿Descubriste algo? —preguntó el Estudiante (Des)afortunado con una anormal seriedad en su rostro, parecía ser la de alguien que fastidiado y gruñón, cosa que no encajaba con el tipo de persona que era Makoto.

—En estos momentos estoy des encriptando palabras de documentos en clave que estaban en la papelera de los servidores privados de la academia, estarán listas para las tres de la tarde.

Naegi miró hacía su reloj.

Eran las 12 con 8 minutos, el torneo podría variar en su duración pero no duraría más allá de las 2 PM, o eso quería creer el chico.

—Perfecto, los miraré esta noche —En ese momento, la sonrisa de Makoto regresó a ser tan radiante como siempre.

—Si, sobre eso... Hay otra cosa que debes hacer...

—¿...?

Captando lo confundido que estaba, Monoegi activó un holograma con su ojo y le mostró a Naegi algo que encontró en la fuente de la segunda palabra encriptada en Base64.

—Esto proviene de unos planos y Monoinata y yo acordamos que debemos escanear los planos si queremos acceder a más información.

La duda inmediatamente llegó al chico.

—¿Qué tan necesario es...?

—Piensa en ello como nuestro faro guía. Si tenemos los planos en nuestra memoria, nos guiaremos más fácilmente a recolectar información sobre el proyecto.

—... De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Monoegi desvió la mirada.

—Los planos están en la habitación secreta de la oficina de Kirigiri Jin, así que debemos infiltrarnos.

No había fastidio, duda o otra emoción así, si no que era miedo lo que el rostro y todo el cuerpo de Makoto reflejó.

Desde que entró a la academia fue consciente de los riesgos que tendría que afrontar al aliarse con las Unidades Viajeras, pero ni siquiera el mentalizarse de esa forma había eliminado el miedo que podía llegar a sentir.

Si algo lo reconfortaba, era el saber que todo esto era para evitar un gran mal.

—Esta bien, lo haremos en el intermedio entre el segunda y tercera ronda.

**Palabras finales.**

Creo que la mejor forma de iniciar esto es diciendo, ¡hoy es el primer aniversario de Returned to Sender!

Wow, un año desde que inicié con la publicación de este fanfic. El tiempo vuela cuando muchos cambios ocurren en tu vida.

No suelo dar detalles sobre mi vida personal, pero está vez haré una excepción porque, al escribir este fic sin pausas, se ha vuelto parte de todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo en mi vida.

Primero que nada, inicie este fanfic gracias al tiempo libre que tenía al no ingresar a estudiar durante un año para cuidar tanto de mi abuela como de mi recién nacida hermana. Después de eso, trabajaba o estaba al pendiente para ingresar a estudiar en 2020.

No sé, es... curioso hacer una obra sin pausas mientras esta clase de cosas ocurrían. Y quién sabe que otras pasarán hasta que finalice.

Para concluir, no tengo palabras para expresar la gratitud que tengo con ustedes, los lectores de este fanfic. A todos les agradezco enormemente por darle una oportunidad.

Si debo resaltar a algunos, sería a Mr.Jun17 (FanfictionNet) por sus hermosos comentarios que siempre tengo el gusto de leer.

Y a Dan-Chiaki (Wattpad) por no solo darme apoyo así como su sincera opinión, si no que también por ayudarme a corregir errores en la escritura. Sus consejos no solo lo estoy aplicando en este fanfic, si no que también en mi novela principal y en otras, ella hizo que mi nivel de escritura subiera, así que estaré eternamente agradecido con ella.

Sin nada más que decir, muchas gracias por todo un año de su apoyo.

De verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen "Returned to Sender".

-**Mr:Soul**.


	27. Number XI: Alea iacta est

**Prólogo**

Midnight Turnabout.

Naegi regresó en silencio a su lugar pero con su característica sonrisa grabada en el rostro, por suerte esta no era fingida como hace poco. Sonreía con sinceridad porque esperaba ver la pelea de Mukuro.

Para sorpresa del chico, pudo ver que algo era diferente a cuando se fue. Shuichi tenía el cabello bastante desordenado, estaba peinado hacía atrás lo que le daba un aspecto de pinchos a su cabello.

A Hajime, Makoto, Kaito, Chiaki y Sonia les recordaba a alguien.

—¿Eh? Saihara-kun, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?

—... Kaede estuvo jugando con mi cabello y gorra —dijo el joven detective mirando hacía otro lado por la vergüenza que sentía—, y lo sigue haciendo...

—Je, je, te pareces a Phoenix Wright —Hajime no se reservó el pensamiento sobre a quien le recordaba ese cabello.

—¿Quién?

—Ya sabes... Un abogado de América muy famoso... El Dios de la Ley le dicen por allá, o eso leí en internet... Zzzz... —Chiaki estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no dormirse. No es que las peleas no le emocionaran, era porque estaba cansada por haber estado corriendo junto a Mioda y algo más, pero era de anoche.

Los demás solo pudieron mirar como el rostro de la gamer se deslizaba hasta quedar apoyado en el hombro de Hajime.

«_... Debería pedirle a Yukizome que no la deje desvelarse, pero cada que intento hacerlo, hace un puchero... Muy tierno_»

Shuichi hubiera querido escuchar atentamente lo que dijo el chico que conoció hace poco, pero algo más estaba robando su atención.

... ... ...

... ... ...

«_¿De dónde vienes...?_»

Alguien estuvo mirando todo el tiempo a Makoto, cuando salió así como cuando regresó al gimnasio.

El chico ya le era ilegible de cierta manera pero este hecho en lugar de enojarle, le daba felicidad.

¿Quién sabe? Si movía correctamente las piezas, podría mostrarle la "maravillosa" forma en que miraba las cosas—vida en si— y tenerlo de su lado. Después de todo, tener a alguien como él sería todo un placer para ella, abriría la puerta a infinitas rutas que desesperadamente buscaría descubrir.

El mayor problema era el extremo optimismo del chico, pero ya se encargaría de eso de una forma o de otra. Y si no era por su propia mano, entonces lo derivado de sus acciones lo haría.

«_Cada vez me llamas más la atención, Makoto_», declaró Junko con una enorme sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para todos.

Bueno, casi todos. Hubo 5 personas que se dieron cuenta de la manera en que miraba al Estudiante Afortunado de la Clase 78.

**Parte 1**

Mukuro caminó hasta el lado norte del "ring" manteniéndose a 10 metros de su "oponente".

«_Esto es extraño... Y en el mal sentido_», dijo Mukuro contemplando de arriba a abajo la máquina con la que se enfrentaría. El diseño que tenía era llamativo y el ahoge en su cabeza no ayudaba a su concentración porque le recordaba a cierto chico bastante especial para ella.

Lo cierto era que ese ahoge era una antena y que era de esa forma porque Souda se había inspirado en el cabello Hajime, cosa que Iruma Miu desconocía apesar de haber trabajado en el robot.

No lo negaría, se sentía algo indignada. Creía que sería como enfrentarse a un medidor de fuerza y que con los resultados, se construiría una versión superior.

Su suposición inicial era totalmente errónea y lo descubriría de la mala manera.

Yukizome se puso de pie mitad del "ring" y al levantar el brazo derecho, un sepulcral silencio envolvió a todo el gimnasio.

Tanto Souda como Miu podían sentir el sudor descendiendo por sus frentes, no querían que todo el trabajo invertido fuera en vano.

Por otro lado, Mukuro permanecía completamente estoica y concentrada en el agarre de sus manos. Si bien su fuerte no era la fuerza física, la agilidad y manejo de armas si lo eran, y era justo lo que necesitaría para confundir a la máquina hasta dejarla fuera de combate.

Todo se quedó congelado en el tiempo cuando el brazo de Chisa fue visto descender y pronunciar las palabras que iniciaron la flama de la lucha.

—¡Inicien!

Sin perder ningún segundo, Ikusaba se impulsó hacía adelante con la certeza de que lograría pasar inadvertidamente por el lado derecho de K1-B0 y cuando el robot creyera que estaba a sus espaldas, la soldado lo golpearía de frente.

—¡¿Khag...?!

Las cosas no resultaron ir muy bien.

Antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba quieto, el robot se inclinó hacía el frente y lanzó el puño derecho listo para impactar en el estómago de Mukuro por la propia velocidad de ella.

Forzando a detenerse, un terrible chillido se escuchó. El público podría jurar que Mukuro había dejado un rastro de dos líneas negras producto del caucho derretido de la suela de sus zapatos.

—¡Así se hace bebé! ¡Muéstrale a esa loba de lo que estás hecho! —clamó Iruma.

Sabiendo que sería una tontería el prestarle atención a las palabras de esa chica, Mukuro se concentró en lograr una contramedida efectiva contra su oponente.

Esta vez, no lo iba a subestimar.

Como la Soldado Definitiva, ella nunca había recibido herida alguna. Puede que algún golpe —de Enoshima más que nada— pero nunca alguno que pudiera dejarle cicatriz.

La mayor ventaja del robot estaba en sus metálicas manos. A pesar de que estaban cubiertas con alguna especie de hule, Mukuro no dudaba que un golpe de eso sería muy doloroso aún con la protección que cargaba, incluso existía la posibilidad de que el golpe creara una herida sangrante.

Entonces, su contra medida consistiría en que su oponente no pudiera acertar ni un golpe.

Mukuro se acercó una vez más a una increíble velocidad. Cuando vio que K1-B0 se preparaba para detenerle, ella lo hizo antes.

Los sistemas del robot estaban centrados en detenerse, más que nada por la enorme velocidad que llevaba en su propio intento de detener a Mukuro. Al estar enfocados en tal cosa, no podría golpear o defender a tiempo si se usaba correctamente la ventana de segundos que se había abierto.

Ikusaba usaría plenamente esa ventana.

Para los espectadores, parecía una suerte de ataque teledirigido. Era sorprendente que la soldado pudiera ser todavía más rápida, de hecho, hasta ella estaba sorprendida.

No es que dejara de hacer ejercicio una vez ingresó a la academia, de vez en cuando corría en la pista, golpeaba algún costal, levantaba pesas o competía contra Aoi en la piscina, pero en su opinión, estos eran ejercicios ligeros en comparación a su anterior rutina, también por eso era que la ligera angustia de que sus habilidades se oxidaran permanecía ahí.

La palma izquierda de la soldado finalmente impactó en el pecho del robot enviándolo hacía atrás con una cantidad considerable de fuerza. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así, decidió acercarse una vez más y aprovechar que llevaba puestos sus guantes de kevlar.

«_¡Ahora o nunca!_»

Cuando estaba por volver a estar frente a frente con K1-B0, Mukuro se agachó y hizo uso de su mano derecha para trazar un semi círculo con su cuerpo y terminar detrás del robot.

—Mala jugada, loba —dijo Iruma con una sonrisa amenazante.

Al ponerse detrás de K1-B0, la soldado fue sorprendida por el abrupto giro que realizó el robot.

—¡...!

En lugar de defenderse, Mukuro optó por golpear aún si su coordinación no era la que deseaba.

Sus puños colisionaron inevitablemente.

—¡Khg!

Ella no tenía porque negarlo, era doloroso. Gracias al kevlar no quedaría marca o hinchazón en su mano, pero eso no apartaba el hecho de que era un poco imprudente el golpear metal sin importar la fuerza o que estuviera cubierto de hule.

Puede que alguien como Sakura hubiera destrozado la mano de K1-B0 gracias a la gran fuerza que poseía, pero esa no era la cualidad de Mukuro, lo suyo era la agilidad y el aprovechamiento del terreno para llevar la pelea al mejor escenario posible.

«_¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_»

De nueva cuenta, los movimientos del robot la hicieron retroceder.

Dándose cuenta de lo frustrada que se sentía, Mukuro eligió buscar la manera de terminar de una buena vez. Además, no estaba sintiendo una verdadera emoción con esta pelea y eso era culpa de los movimientos tan automatizados de su oponente.

—¡Puedes hacerlo bebé! ¡Acabala!

Souda agradecía enormemente no haberse sentado junto a Miu.

«_K1-B0 esta perdido_», pensó el mecánico con una nube de pesimismo sobre si.

Midiendo uno a uno los movimientos de su oponente, Ikusaba estaba esperando a que lanzara su último golpe, ese sería el momento ideal para contraatacar.

Al momento en que el puño izquierdo de K1-B0 iba en dirección a impactar en el rostro de Mukuro, la soldado retrocedió con rapidez y acto seguido agarró firmemente el puño mientras saltaba formando una parabólica perfecta sobre el propio cuerpo del robot.

—¡... Agh!

En pocas palabras, forzó el brazo a retroceder. Para alguien de carne y hueso, hubiera significado una horrible fractura, pero para el robot solo fue un enorme jalón que superó con creces la fuerza que tenía para sostenerse y terminó siendo llevado por la parabólica creada por el cuerpo de la soldado.

La imagen dada se podría comparar a la de un trabajador de construcción levantando hasta el límite una maza o marro para clavar un estaca o algo en concreto o metal, claro, Mukuro lo estaba haciendo después de saltar detrás de K1-B0 lo que daba una escena mucho más intensa.

Un golpe seco bastó para que el silencio se hiciera presente en el gimnasio.

En la zona donde K1-B0 había sido estrellado, se pudo ver que varías astillas salieron volando de igual forma que un hueco aparecido.

Como último movimiento, K1-B0 aparentó hacer un corto circuito moviendo los brazos y cabeza de un lado a otro. No duró mucho, terminó apagándose totalmente en menos de 10 segundos.

—Agh, agh... —Mukuro trataba de controlar su acelerada respiración producto de la adrenalina que sintió al final.

—¡K1-B0 ha sido eliminado, Ikusaba Mukuro pasa a la siguiente ronda! —anunció Yukizome

Inmediatamente, el público vitoreó a un increíble volumen el triunfo de Mukuro. No tenía un reputación pública, pero el demostrar una fracción de las capacidades que la hicieron la Soldado Definitiva fue suficiente para ganarse al público.

Por supuesto, esto le era irrelevante. Solo necesitaba ver la reacción de una persona...

«_Extraño... En el pasado, solo hubiera querido ver si Junko-chan estaba sorprendida con esto, pero ahora no me importa que tipo de reacción tenga_»

Cada que tenía pensamientos similares, la parecía extraño en el buen sentido. Quería todavía más sobre esto, sobre el hecho de no seguir la corriente de las cosas macabras y locas que hacía su hermana. Claro que aún le tenía cariño, pero era ese mismo cariño el que le estaba ayudando a darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba Junko

Todo era culpa de una persona, y Mukuro no podía estar más agradecida al respecto.

Pensando en él, buscó con su mirada la zona en donde estaba sentado. Cuando lo pudo ver, solo necesitó darse cuenta de la emoción que el chico sentía por la victoria de la soldado para que una calidez invadiera su pecho.

Más tarde le preguntaría la razón de su sonrojo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Hajime.

—¿Qué pasa Chiaki?

—¿Naegi-kun y Ikusaba-san son pareja?

—No... Pero si me preguntas, lo parecen. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que lo veo muy emocionado porque ganó... Tal vez es porque le gustan las chicas con músculos.

—No entiendo la lógica detrás de eso.

Makoto había estado escuchando todo el tiempo pero decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callado.

**Parte 2**

—Concluido el espectacular enfrentamiento de la Soldado Definitiva y el Robot Definitivo, ¡damos paso al siguiente enfrentamiento!

Jin y Munakata se miraron entre si, tenían que admitir que Yukizome tenía habilidad como comentarista.

—¡Owada Mondo, el Motociclista Definitivo y líder de los Crazy Diamond contra Ishimaru Kiyotaka, el Prefecto Definitivo!

Originalmente, Chisa tenía planeado mencionar de quien era nieto Taka pero optó por omitirlo para no incomodar al joven.

—¡Vamos jefe!

—¡Usted es el mejor!

Los Crazy Diamond abarcaban una gran zona en las gradas, incluso sostenían una enorme pancarta en apoyo a su líder.

Para los alumnos de la Clase 78, esta iba a ser una pelea reñida. No porque Mondo y Kiyotaka fueran mejores amigos, si no por la fuerza.

Como líder de una pandilla, Owada tenía que mantenerse en forma para cuando un conflicto llegara al grado de agresiones físicas, aunque a él le disgustaban bastante.

Por el lado de Ishimaru, este mantenía una estricta rutina de ejercicio desde que entró en la que llamó "edad ideal", o eso le había contado a la clase. Era gracias a esa rutina que tenía una fuerza comparable a la Mondo.

Sin intercambiar palabras se colocaron en donde debían.

—¡Inicien!

—¡¡¡Wooooooooooo!!!

Chisa apenas levantó la mano cuando Ishimaru decidió cargar con todo contra su amigo.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Mondo no esquivó la embestida de Kiyotaka, si no que la recibió plenamente sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad de agarrarlo y lanzarlo al suelo de una buena vez.

Ishimaru impactó contra el estómago de Owada dejándolo sin aire por tan solo unos segundos y con su brazo derecho estaba tratando de que se resbalara y si eso no funcionaba, entonces lo empujaría.

Fue en ese momento que el motociclista se volvió consciente de que lo que pensó en un inicio no resultaría, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue usar su codo izquierda y golpear a Taka en un costado.

—¡Uhg...!

El golpe fue suficiente para detuviera el empuje pero logró recuperarse con rapidez.

Apenas levantó la cabeza cuando por mera suerte, esquivó un puñetazo.

Mondo lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra con tal rapidez que lo único que Kiyotaka podía hacer era esquivar a la espera de una oportunidad para poner en movimiento su siguiente estrategia.

La velocidad aumentaba a cada puñetazo, esto se había convertido en un juego de desgaste.

—¡Ja, ja, sabía yo que esto sería emocionante! —exclamó Taka teniendo una sonrisa que se podría decir que incitaba al reto.

—¡Y que lo digas bro, pero es tiempo de ponerse serios!

Para cuando el prefecto comprendió las palabras de su amigo fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Ack!

En lugar de dirigirse a su rostro, el puño derecho de Mondo se dirigió y golpeó el centro del abdomen de Ishimaru.

Como contraataque, Kiyotaka usó lo último de aire que le quedaba para impactar su rodilla izquierda en el estómago del motociclista. Tal fue la fuerza que Mondo terminó abriendo la boca, para alivió de Munakata, Kizakura, Chisa y Sakakura, fue saliva y no sangre lo que salió.

—Je... Ese fue un buen golpe —dijo mientras se sostenía el estómago. Los miembros de su pandilla podían sentir el dolor que ese golpe había dejado.

Mondo y Kiyotaka se miraron fijamente durante una cantidad considerable de tiempo, sabían el significado de las palabras que el motociclista acababa de pronunciar. Realmente habían sido muy imprudentes, sabían que muy pronto llegarían a un punto muerto.

Todo tenía que terminar en un solo golpe.

Puño derecho y izquierdo, no importaba realmente, lo único que importaba era que pusieran toda su fuerza en uno en estos.

Fueron acercándose a pasos normales hasta estar frente a frente, cosa que tenía a la multitud perpleja.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían levantado sus puños y...

El sonido del impacto fue breve y tampoco muy fuerte, era carne y hueso golpeando más carne y hueso después de todo.

Solo uno de ellos cayó.

—Buena pelea, bro... —dijo Mondo que permanecía de pie pero con un hilo de líquido rojo bajando por su nariz.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Ya habían sido espectadores de una pelea impredecible con Mukuro, ahora atestiguaron una que hacía valer el honor de dos jóvenes y eso era suficiente para que la euforia se hiciera presente una vez más.

—Sabía yo que Owada-san ganaría, pero... Wow —dijo uno de los miembros de la pandilla, ninguno negaría que habían ganado cierto nivel de respeto por Ishimaru.

Por otro lado...

—Fue increíble...

Togami giró los ojos, le parecían ridículas las lágrimas de Leon. En cuanto a Chihiro, le sorprendía la reacción neutral que tenía.

—¿Hhm? ¿Qué con esa cara?

—Oh, no es nada... Solo que, Ishimaru-kun tenía una sonrisa cuando cayó.

**Conclusión**

Pesadilla que se vuelve realidad.

Saihara Ninsei miro a detalle los dibujos que retrataban a las únicas desaparecidas del incidente 0-497 o mejor conocido como el Incendio del Orfanato Flor de Cristal en 1997. Lo estaba haciendo mientras esperaba a que el metro llegara a la estación donde su cita le esperaba.

En aquella época, se podría decir que él aún se consideraba un detective novato. Hasta la actualidad, creía que hizo bien al no involucrarse ya que fue un caso que ni siquiera un detective Kirigiri o sus cercanos pudieron resolver.

«_... Hphm, este caso hubiera prescrito si esa chica enfermera no hubiese dicho haber estado en contacto con Otonashi Ryoko antes del Intento de Asesinato Crepuscular. Pero aún si esta abierto... Me sorprende que Kirigiri Fuhito rechazara participar_»

Una idea llegó a su mente.

Si bien Shuichi no era un detective establecido del todo por ser menor de edad, ya estaba viendo cosas como este caso, o por lo menos eso asumía su tío al recordar la carpeta que encontró en su habitación.

«_No le vendría mal a su investigación que le agendara una cita en el orfanato_»

... ... ...

... ... ...

En el momento en que Naegi regresó a su lugar, Shuichi se sintió extrañado.

El joven detective era muy sensible a las miradas que se posaban sobre él o aquellos que le rodeaban.

Un ejemplo era que desde que estaban hablando, no pudo evitar ver que cada cierto tiempo la chica, que escuchó por parte de Hajime se llamaba Nanami Chiaki, miraba al mismo Hajime cada que sonreía por alguna razón. Otra también eran las miradas que recibía por parte de Kaede y que le hacían sentir nervioso pero feliz, lo que también hacía sonreír a la pianista aficionada.

Este nivel de sensibilidad tampoco era del todo bueno, porque fue gracias a el que notó la mirada que Enoshima Junko había formado cuando se enfocó en Naegi Makoto.


End file.
